The Changing of the Constellations
by TastyAsItGets
Summary: Seven years post-Disappearance, Cor & Aravis are forced to confront their mutual attraction while struggling to prop up Narnia's failing government. Meanwhile in Archenland, Corin & Talia cope with an adult world in which one pays for irreversible youthful mistakes.
1. Ramandu's Daughter

The Secret Chronicles of Narnia Trilogy: Part II

**THE CHANGING OF THE CONSTELLATIONS**

by TastyAsItGets

* * *

_Their sunrise song had long since ended, and the birds had been gone for hours. Yet she still stood there alone on the sloping hill, watching the seas._

_She watched with a mixture of excitement and apprehension. Her long hair rippled in the salty breeze. She shivered even though the air was warm._

_"He will return today, Daughter."_

_She turned to see her father standing behind her, his long, white beard catching the sun's rays._

_"Yes…I also sense his approach..." she said._

_Ramandu caught her anxious mood. "Narnia is not the place you knew then, dearest. The wars have ended. You will be safe."_

_"I know this, and yet I still fear—"_

_"It is only natural. But think of what your mother sacrificed for you. This is your time to return; it is your birthright. You shall be Queen at King Caspian's side." Ramandu's eyes were kind. He stroked his daughter's blonde hair lovingly._

_She nodded and looked away. Suddenly, her heart clenched: there, on the horizon, was the _Dawn Treader_._

_Her time to return to Narnia had come._

* * *

It was a sanctuary: the silence of the trees, the rustling of the nearly-leafless branches, the occasional dumb squirrel, and the distant rumble of the sea waves crashing against the cliffs. The Archenlander forests were so different from Narnian ones. So silent. One could imagine that they were the only living person in these woods.

Talia usually found solace in the forest. There were no responsibilities, no expectations of her out here. No vacant-eyed mother, no persistent little sister.

In the forest, the twenty-two-year-old could do as she liked, when she liked. Should she have the inclination, she could take out her frustration on the non-speaking Archenlander bushes with her sword. She could pick out an acorn on a tree and cleanly flick it off with a well-placed arrow.

She had been wandering restlessly through the familiar terrain, but she stopped suddenly, cocking her ear. Someone was coming. Their feet crunched on the fallen leaves. She instantly recognized the uneven footsteps and relaxed. A moment later, a tall man leaning on a cane came into view, his breath visible from the cold.

His appearance was a contradiction of cultures. His face was dark and his white beard was pointed, he wore pointy shoes, and a curved scimitar hung at his side—all very good indications that he was Calormene. But he also wore an Archenlander tunic and pants topped with a furry vest. It was a funny sight at the best of times, but Talia was used to it and approached him with her bow at her side.

"You shouldn't be out here, Grandpa," she chastised, shaking her head. "It's much too cold."

Abrastan ignored her comment. "Your mother's looking for you." He had a thick Calormene accent that hadn't abated in the years he'd lived with them in Archenland.

Talia turned away and snapped a twig off a bush to avoid looking at him.

"She's worried, Tal," he said.

"That's a nice change," she said sarcastically. "Sometimes I don't think she knows we exist."

"Not to downplay your usual cheery demeanor, O my granddaughter," Abrastan said with a hint of sarcasm, "but you seemed especially moody at dinner last night. It didn't happen to escape our attention that it was right after the mail from Anvard arrived."

Talia pulled out an arrow, aimed, and knocked the last leaf off of a tree a good ways away. She headed in that direction to fetch the arrow.

"What did Aravis have to say, Talia?"

She stopped, slowly pivoted around, and looked him in the eye. "She wants me to go to Anvard for the Winter Festival."

"And this disturbs you because…?" He spread his palms quizzically. "You've simply ignored the poor girl's invitations in the past without pity. What's the difference now?"

Talia swallowed a lump that had built in her throat. "Corin won't be there."

"Isn't that a _good_ thing?"

"I suppose, but now I've got no excuse to refuse her!" She turned her back on him and went to get the arrow.

Talia never wanted to step one foot back into Anvard if she could help it—it hurt too much. It would simply remind her of the perfect fairytale her life had once been…and how it had all fallen apart.

"You need to go, Tal," Abrastan said as Talia walked back towards him, clutching the arrow. "You'll never move on if you don't. Do you intend to hide out here your whole life? It doesn't matter what anyone says about you or Saedra or your sister in Anvard. Just go, be with your friend. My guess is that she's as lonely as you are."

"Aravis lonely? Somehow I doubt that, Grandpa."

"Trust me, Tal. Four years of hiding is enough. I think you need to go."

"And I think we should get you inside," she replied. "It's getting dark."

* * *

Talia showed Saedra the letter that night at dinner. Saedra read the letter silently, holding it up to the candles on the table and sipping her favorite wine as she did so.

When done, she said, "What do you think, Tal?"

"I'm inclined not to go."

"Well, I think you should," Saedra said without emotion. The grey streaks in her hair caught the candlelight as she reached for the pitcher.

"I agree with your mother," Abrastan added. "You need to get out of here, Talia, and make a life for yourself."

"This _is_ my life," Talia protested.

Abrastan raised an eyebrow.

"Anvard?" a younger voice interrupted.

Talia looked over at her youngest sister, Edina. The seven-year-old was usually quiet at dinner; she was always on-guard whenever Saedra was around. Her brown eyes were large with curiosity.

"Yes, Ina," Talia smiled. "Anvard."

Edina's freckled face lit up, and she put her little hand on Talia's arm. "Oh, please, can we go, Tal? The servants say such wonderful things about Anvard! I'd love to go just once!"

Talia looked to Saedra. Saedra just shrugged, swallowing another gulp of wine.

"It's up to you, Tal. Take her with you if you like. You know I have no desire to show my face, but you may if you're feeling brave."

Talia hesitated; she feared going back to Anvard, but the hopeful look in Edina's eyes tore at her. The poor girl had never left Harden in her whole life. Maybe a trip further into the mainland would be good for her...as long as Talia could make sure Edina never heard the nasty things said about their family.

"All right, Ina," Talia smiled, patting the girl's dark head. "Let's go to Anvard."

* * *

Even though Aravis had hoped that Talia _might_ come when she mentioned that Corin was out of town, she was still surprised to get the news that Talia and Edina would indeed be coming for Christmas.

Since Talia hadn't left the Province of Harden in ages, Aravis tried to visit Harden at least once a year, but she still felt like she was losing touch with her best friend. In each visit, Aravis was struck with how withdrawn Talia had become. Her once-thriving and happy best friend had sunk into silence and despair. Aravis had once envied Talia's close relationship to her adopted mother Saedra, but now those two were barely on speaking terms.

Aravis could hardly blame any of them, however. Losing Talia's step-father and Saedra's husband High King Peter and the rest of the family seven years ago had been a blow to everyone, and Aravis couldn't imagine the pain Saedra and Talia felt.

Talia had taken it extremely hard at first. Perhaps it was due to the fact that she had been sold into slavery as a child by her biological parents in Calormen, or perhaps because she had been extremely close to her step-father Peter and Aunt Lucy, but she felt personally slighted by the Disappearance. Aravis had tried to be supportive, and had often had to whack Cor over the head if he said something insensitive, but it was really Corin who had helped heal Talia. The normally brash younger twin had behaved amazingly well towards his admirer, cementing his place as her idol.

_It's so sad that things have come to this_, Aravis thought as she strode through the halls of Anvard, regretting that only the promise that Talia wouldn't see Corin could persuade her to come out of hiding.

Aravis stopped in front of Cor's chambers, hoping he was in there. Usually he could be found in the courtyard or riding around outside, but the weather this day was unusually horrid and she doubted he'd be out in the swirling snow.

She knocked on the door and was pleased to hear a muffled, "Come in." She did so, finding Cor pacing the room with a wrinkle between his light brows.

"What's wrong?" she asked, momentarily forgetting what she'd come for.

He shook his head. "It's nothing. What'd you want?"

Aravis stepped in, shutting the door behind her.

If she were in the room with any other man, shutting the door would be scandalous, but everyone knew that she and Cor were merely friends at best, and more often enemies. She took advantage of this, for she didn't prefer to have their conversation overheard; there were enough rumors about Talia already.

"Tal's coming for the Winter Festival," she said.

Cor's eyebrows shot up in a surprised look. "What? How did this happen?"

She hesitated. "Don't yell at me, Cor, but...I told her that Corin won't be here."

He flopped onto one of his couches as the wrinkle formed again.

"Cor—" she started, hoping to pre-empt a lecture.

"I'm not angry," he sighed, rubbing his face. "I'm frustrated. I don't know what Corin is playing at here, going off all the time and leaving Cristabelle behind. She was just in here, begging me to go out and find him in the snow. The poor woman was in tears!"

"I know. She was in tears last night too. She's been especially emotional lately," Aravis observed.

"Maybe it's because Corin is never around!" he spat.

"Whoa, where did all this anger come from? I didn't know you cared that much about Cristabelle's feelings."

"He's—he's not doing his duty. As a husband he should know that he should be here, with her, and not wandering about boxing anything in sight."

"You just wish you were out there with him," she grinned, swishing her curly black hair in her trademark haughty way.

Corin was given free rein to wander the countryside whilst Cor was given more and more lessons that supposedly prepared him for being King. Corin often commented wryly (when he was around, that is) that Lune was acting like he was about to drop dead any second and pass the crown to Cor.

Cor didn't appreciate that comment and glowered. "Speak for yourself."

Aravis loved it when Cor glared at her like that; it meant she had hit the mark and he couldn't think of a decent reply. She strutted back to the door and said, "I'll leave you to your brooding, your royal Highness. Just be sure to be extra nice to Tal when she gets here. And don't worry…I'll make sure to send Cristabelle to you whenever she needs a sympathetic shoulder to cry on—or someone to cry _with_!"

With a self-satisfied smile, she swung out of the room, closing the door just in time to hear the thump of a pillow hit the other side.


	2. Susan's Choice

**SUSAN'S CHOICE**

* * *

"My Lady, I think we should place the goblets an inch further from the plates. Does your Ladyship want people spilling their wine?"

"My Lady, the green tablecloths over there don't match the red ones. Should we change them all to the white ones?

"My Lady, the orange ornaments don't really go with the red ones…"

Aravis was being bombarded by all of the handmaidens asking her for her opinion on anything from which tablecloths they should use in the Great Hall to whether the mistletoe over the door was really appropriate. Tonight would be the first feast of the Winter Festival, and Aravis was positively frazzled. Lune had foolishly put all of the responsibility this year upon Aravis, who enjoyed parties as much as the next person, but had absolutely no interest in helping set them up.

"Lady Aravis?" a tentative voice asked behind her.

Aravis closed her eyes and took in a deep breath.

_Not another one! _she thought.

Aravis turned away from the crowd of assistants vying for her opinion and faced yet another handmaiden.

"_Yes_?" Aravis asked, prepared to be annoyed again.

"Your Ladyship asked to be alerted when Princesses Talia and Edina arrived—"

Aravis' eyes widened in excitement and nervousness. "Yes—are they here?"

"Just arrived, my Lady—"

"Thank you. I will go meet them. Could you please let Prince Cor know as well?"

"I would, my Lady, but no one seems to know where his Highness is."

Aravis rolled her eyes. "Oh, I bet anything he's in the library. Have you checked there?"

Lune had assigned Cor to read some dreadful history book months ago and expected it to be done by Christmas. Since Christmas Eve was the next day, Cor (who was the best procrastinator there was next to Corin) was feverishly trying to catch up, for Lune would no doubt be quizzing him.

"Not thoroughly, my Lady."

"Then get to it." Aravis patted her arm and turned away. She turned back again. "And send him to meet Talia and Edina too!"

"Yes, my Lady!" the servant curtseyed.

"And tell him to make haste!"

"Yes, my Lady!"

"Oh—and thank you!"

Aravis flew through the castle to the front door, hoping that she could make Talia feel at home at Anvard again. Ever since Talia had stopped coming, it had been dreadfully lonely, for Corin was always gone and Cor was often preoccupied with his studies. Things were also slightly awkward with Cor of late, and Aravis found being around him to be strangely tiring.

Cristabelle, Corin's wife, was nice enough and very pretty, but was as dull and boring as a woman could get. She loved crocheting, embroidering, sewing, singing, playing instruments, gossip, and things of that sort that Aravis had no patience for. It was only when Aravis was at her lowest points that she would call upon Cristabelle, and she would always find herself more depressed after the visit than before, for Cristabelle was always out of sorts whenever Corin was gone.

Aravis jogged into the entrance hall and found that a group of nobles had just arrived. They were being aided by the servants, who were taking their snowy cloaks and carrying their belongings. Aravis wove among the nobles until she found Talia and Edina, who were slightly away from the crowd. She let out a cry of joy, ran, and threw her arms around her startled friend's neck.

"Aravis!" Talia gasped, patting her back and looking embarrassed. "You're choking me!"

Aravis pulled back, grinning at her taller friend. "I'm just thrilled you actually came! I was getting a bit worried."

"Yes, we travelled with Lords Dar and Darrin," Talia said. "It's slower travelling with the wagon than on horseback, but Mother insisted we not travel alone."

Just then Cor came over, breathing like he'd sprinted through half the castle.

"Talia!"

Talia smiled and embraced him. "Cor!"

Cor pulled back and frowned. "By golly, you've gotten thin, Tal! We'll have to make sure you get some proper food now that you're here!"

Aravis knew he meant it in kindness, but she became displeased when she saw how discomfited Talia was.

"We've been neglecting Princess Edina!" Aravis said, smiling down at the wide-eyed girl. "How are you doing, your Highness?"

Edina curtseyed as Talia had taught her. "Very well, Lady Aravis."

"By the Mane, you've gotten so tall!" Aravis exclaimed, to which Edina blushed happily.

"And she looks just like her father!" Cor added, patting her hair.

Talia visibly froze.

Edina had some features from her mother, but she had the freckles and eyes of her father—her _real_ father. No one in their right mind could think she looked like High King Peter.

Aravis laughed uncertainly. "Her _father_, Cor? You must mean her _mother_."

"No, I mean her father," he said obliviously. "You know, King Ed—"

Aravis elbowed him very hard, and he finally realized what he was saying. Talia looked humiliated, and a little angry, and Edina looked confused.

His eyes darted between Talia and Edina as he tried to cover his tracks. "I mean—of course—your _uncle_, King Edmund. I—I don't know what I was thinking—"

Talia interjected, her voice distant. "I think Ina and I'd better get some rest before the feast tonight."

"Yes—of course!" Aravis said. "I can show you to your room."

"No, that's all right," Talia said. "I can find it myself. Just tell me which one it is."

"Um—it's the one down the hall from mine. The yellow room…" Aravis said, feeling like her hopes of having the perfect Christmas with her old friend were falling apart.

"Thank you," Talia said, beginning to walk away. "Come along, Ina."

"We'll see you at dinner?" Cor asked.

Talia paused. She smiled, but it was a forced one. "Yes, of course."

Aravis and Cor watched them walk away. They were now the only two in the entrance, besides a couple of servants who were still carrying the last of the trunks. When Talia and Edina were out of sight, Aravis wheeled on Cor, her face red with fury.

"What in the _blazes _were you _thinking, _Cor? What in the world possessed you to bring _that _up?"

He looked mortified. "I'm sorry, Aravis. I don't know what came over me. I just wasn't thinking!"

"_You're _sorry? I warned you that we need to be careful around Tal. Bringing up all that is the _last _thing you should be talking about!"

"I'm _sorry_! I couldn't think of anything else to say! It was terribly awkward."

"And you sure didn't help!" she spat, turning away from him and marching down the hallway.

The servants discretely ignored their loud bickering, as they had gotten accustomed to.

Cor followed Aravis. "Oh, come on! Don't do that!"

She stopped, glaring. "Do what?"

"You're going to ignore me for a week now, aren't you?"

"Perhaps!"

"It's Christmas, Aravis! Can't you just let it go? I messed up, and I freely admit it!"

"You don't get it, do you?" she said, glaring up at him.

It was at times like this that she wished she was taller, because she hated to look up at him. He didn't intimidate her, because she knew he was as harmless as a fly, but it was just—strange. It reminded her that they were long past being children, no matter how childish they could be.

"I don't get what?" he asked.

"I want her to _want_ to come back," she said. "You know, like she used to?"

She studied him to see if he understood, but he simply watched her with concern.

She sighed. "No, of course you don't understand. You have all these Lords and Knights that will go hunting and riding with you. You have your studies and your books and your sparring lessons. And what do I have?"

He frowned. "You have Cristabelle. She loves it when you visit."

She snorted. "Yeah, right."

She started walking away. He hurried to catch up with her.

"What's that mean?" he asked. "'Yeah, right.' What's wrong with Cristabelle?"

"I'll tell you what's wrong with her! She'd dull, dumb, sits around all day pining for a husband who has obviously gotten bored with her, has no imagination, has no ambition to do anything with her life, and is exactly the kind of woman I used to hate back in Calormen!"

Cor's jaw dropped. "That's completely unfair!"

"Why?" she challenged. "Would _you _want to actually have to spend time visiting with her socially?"

"Uh…"

"Exactly."

"Come now, Aravis!"

"You know what? Let's just drop it. I have loads of work to do to get ready for tonight."

She stalked off, becoming resigned to the fact that maybe Christmas wouldn't be so wonderful…and that maybe it had been a foolish idea to think that she and Talia could ever be best friends again.

* * *

_Queen Susan the Gentle was the strangest woman Zahar had ever seen in her life. She was pale, very pale, and had piercing blue eyes that sparkled like the diamonds that hung about Rabadash's strong neck. She was tall and womanly, with long, dark hair. She had a quiet but powerful demeanor that Zahar's fellow slave, Talia, found fascinating. _

_Susan ate daintily and took small bites, always smiling across the small table at her suitor, Prince Rabadash, as he regaled her with great stories of things he had done. She looked so happy. Zahar had never seen anyone smile so much in her life. _

_Talia stared at the Queen from the shadows at the edge of the palace veranda. The wine pitcher that was in her hand was tipping as the girl's arms relaxed. _

_Zahar didn't look over at Talia, who was next to her, but muttered, "Watch you don't spill!"_

_Talia blinked and lifted the pitcher. Zahar knew Talia didn't dare thank her in front of the Prince and the Queen, but she knew her friend was grateful. Talia often lost sight of where she was or what she was doing, and it was always Zahar who brought her head back to solid ground, saving her from potentially disastrous situations. _

"_More wine, slave!" Rabadash called. _

_Talia stepped forward and refilled his goblet. Rabadash eyed her as she did so, taking in her simple, thin, satin tunic that she'd been dressed in. He then turned and eyed Zahar. _

_Zahar averted her gaze quickly, for it would have been most inappropriate for her to look into the eyes of the Prince. She stared at the sky in the distance, where the sun was setting above the gardens of the palace. _

_Rabadash beckoned Talia to him just as she was moving away from the table. Zahar's heart stopped as she watched him push back the hair from her ear and whisper into it. Talia looked like an alley cat cornered by a gang of rowdy boys: terrified and caught. _

_Zahar looked to the Queen, and for the briefest of moments she thought she saw shock pass over the Queen's face. Zahar was soon convinced she had only hopefully imagined it, for Susan spoke in the lightest of voices:_

"_Deciding which one to sleep with tonight, my dear Prince?"_

_Rabadash pulled away from Talia and looked across the table at Susan. "You have read my mind, Loveliest of the Lovely. I am pleased that your Majesty has become accustomed to our ways so soon."_

_Susan smiled and glanced away, taking a long sip from her chalice. Any hope that Zahar held that the Queen would protest Rabadash touching Talia faded. _

"_Come here, slave," Rabadash ordered Zahar. _

_Zahar obeyed, coming to stand next to Talia. Talia was shivering like a leaf; Zahar feared she would drop the pitcher. Zahar's hands also shook, but she hid them behind her back._

_Zahar always tried to be the brave one, boasting about how she didn't fear what she would one day be expected to do for the Prince, but she only did it for Talia, who greatly feared what lay ahead. Zahar tried to soothe her friend's fears by talking courageously, but she was just as scared as Talia. _

"_O my Queen, since you have such insight into my mind, it would please me if you would pick which one shall accompany me tonight."_

_The Queen's eyes grew wide. "_I _pick, my Prince?"_

_Rabadash gestured between Zahar and Talia. "Yes, my Love. They are both fine girls, and I am struggling to choose."_

"_Oh—it's hard to say…" Susan said. Her brow furrowed in thought as she studied Zahar and Talia. "Aren't you tired from today's exertions, oh Prince? We've walked far today..."_

"_Yes, it _is _hard," Rabadash said, ignoring her question. "Perhaps both would be good…"_

"_Oh! No, no! I don't think that is necessary. One is quite enough!" Susan said._

"_Then which, my Queen? I shall need company if your Majesty continues to refuse to stay in my chambers…" His voice was threatening._

_Susan's eyes bugged. "Um—I don't—I don't—"_

_Her eyes darted between the girls. _

_Rabadash raised his eyebrows. "Yes…"_

"_I—um—I suppose the—one, the one on the left."_

_Zahar's stomach plummeted. She was chosen._

"_Good choice, O my love!" Rabadash said. "And I shall have the other one tomorrow. You do have the best of tastes, my Queen."_

_Talia and Zahar backed up into their corner. Rabadash hadn't dismissed them, but he was now ignoring them, speaking with the Queen who didn't seem nearly so gentle to Zahar now. _

_Zahar reached over and squeezed Talia's hand. "It'll be all right," she whispered. _

_Talia looked at her, on the verge of tears. "I may never see you again."_

_Zahar bit her lip and looked away. It was common knowledge what happened to girls after…after…_

_Zahar plucked up her resolve and looked her in the eye. "I promise, Tal. I won't leave you. If they take me away from the palace after tonight, I'll come back and find you."_

"_How?"_

"_I don't know. I just will. We need each other, Tal. Trust me. I'll find you again." _

* * *

The opening feast of the Winter Festival was as sumptuous as Talia remembered. Candles were lit everywhere, players played their instruments, and the tables were piled with food and wine. The Great Hall was filled with celebrators, ready to say goodbye to the old year and hello to the new.

King Lune was the jolliest of all, laughing hard and telling silly stories from his youth to anyone who would listen. Aravis, Cor, Talia, and Edina sat near him, as well as other Lords and Knights. Lord Darrin sat across from Talia, and leaned in to speak with her.

"How has your sister recovered from our journey, my Princess?"

Talia smiled at the kind man. "Very well, thank you. She took a nap this afternoon, which revived her quite well."

Talia glanced down at Edina, who was staring around the room at awe, in much the same way Talia had when she had first come to Anvard eleven years ago. Edina was being uncharacteristically quiet, which was no doubt due to shyness at the crowds that were very curious to get a good look at her.

Cor and Aravis were arguing about something to their left, but Talia chose to ignore it.

_Some things never change, _she thought. _Shame it had to be the one thing I _would_ have changed!_

Just then, the tone of the room shifted. The candles flickered, and murmurings spread across the room. Slowly, those at King Lune's table noticed it and started looking around.

"Tal?" Edina asked. "What's happening?"

Talia stood up to see over the humming crowd. She saw that there were some figures in the doorway, but she couldn't see who they were. The figures strode down the center of the room, straight to their table.

"Aravis, Cor, can you see who it is?" Talia asked.

"No, I can't…" Aravis said.

Cor didn't respond, even though he had the best view, being tallest.

Suddenly, Aravis looked at Talia sharply, looking shocked.

"What is it, Aravis?" Talia asked.

Aravis didn't have a chance to answer.

"_Corin_!"

Cristabelle's cry echoed though the hall as she ran to him and embraced him, smothering him in kisses.

Talia was immobilized at the name, unable to believe that he was in the same room as her after all these years.

But then she saw: It _was_ Corin. His rough clothing was dripping with snow, and his shaggy blonde hair was every which way. He didn't smile as Cristabelle hugged him.

He was not alone, however. A Centaur, a Raven, and a Dwarf were with him, and Talia was perhaps the only person in the room who recognized all three. The Dwarf (who was Moonshackle) was riding the Centaur (who was Oreius), which worried Talia greatly; one did not ride a Centaur unless something very serious was happening. The Raven, Fallowtan, fluttered down to land on the table.

"My son!" King Lune exclaimed, extremely happy to see him, yet with an edge of worry in this voice. "What is the meaning of all this?"

"I came across these good Narnians in the wood," Corin said, his golden tooth flashing as he spoke. "They bring grave news from Narnia."

"Your Majesty," Oreius said, stepping forward, "We have come to ask for aid. We are leaderless, and fear more attacks."

"_More _attacks?" Lune asked. "Thou meanest to say that thy country has been attacked?"

"Yes, your Majesty. Our strongest fortress, Cair Paravel, was attacked last night. Attempts were made upon the lives of Princess Caulitha and Prince Ethan, children of our Disappeared rulers."

Aravis and Talia looked at each other with dread. Surely Caulitha was all right! And Ethan too!

"I'm afraid that's not the worst of it," Moonshackle said. "Our Regent, Lord Peridan, husband to Queen Susan the Gentle, has been killed."


	3. The Dark Shape

**THE DARK SHAPE**

* * *

Aravis found herself in the last place she expected to be on the first night of the Winter Festival, mere hours before Christmas Eve: in King Lune's conference chamber, about to hear Oreius, Moonshackle, and Fallowtan explain how Narnia had been attacked—and how Lord Peridan himself had been killed.

A dozen other high-ranking nobles of Archenland were around the round table, all still in their party best. Edina had been put under Cristabelle's care, for Cristabelle cared little about affairs of state. As a result, Talia was free to attend the meeting. She sat across the table from Aravis, near Lord Darrin. Talia looked a bit green, whether from the shock of her uncle Peridan's death or from seeing Corin, Aravis wasn't sure. Talia hadn't spoken since the arrival of Corin and the Narnians.

Cor and Corin were at the head of the table on each side of King Lune. Cor was looking his best, wearing a dark green tunic and a gold circlet in his clean-cut hair. Corin, on the other hand, was wet from the melting snow on his clothing, but refused to change from his rugged-wear. If the clothing wasn't enough to tell the twins apart, Corin had small scars on his face as evidence of his travels. Both had serious expressions on their faces.

At last the nobles were seated, and King Lune said, "Corin, my son, will thou please close and lock the door?"

"Of course, Father," Corin said, nodding.

He obeyed the King, and it wasn't until the door was bolted that Lune turned to the three Narnians.

"Now, my Narnian friends, we are in secret and may speak. What is it that thou have to say? How did our ally and friend Lord Peridan meet this shocking end?"

Moonshackle spoke, his voice grave.

"It happened in the dead of last night, oh King. It was no large attack, as one may expect. It happened silently. The attackers crept through the castle while we slept, and made for the chambers of Princess Caulitha, daughter of the High King Peter, and Prince Ethan, son of Queen Susan. As your Majesty knows, it is in these two children that we place our hopes for the future of Narnia, for we have had no King or Queen for seven years.

"By the grace of Aslan, Prince Ethan woke as they were entering his room and cried out. Lord Peridan heard the cry and rushed just in time to intercept the attackers. He called for aid, and help came—but too late to save our Lord. He was found on the ground, wounded numerous times. He was dead before the cordial could be brought. Prince Ethan and Princess Caulitha were safe, thanks to his bravery, and the last of the intruders were killed. However, we fear for more attacks, for this was no random incident."

"But from whom did this attack come?" Cor asked. "Who dared attack Cair Paravel itself? Who managed to sneak through your defenses?"

The Centaur, the Dwarf, and the Raven glanced at each other uneasily.

Finally, Fallowtan spoke in his raspy Raven-like voice. "They were fellow Narnians."

Gasps and mutterings travelled through the room.

"Fellow _Narnians_?" Talia exclaimed, looking especially horrified.

"Yes, my Princess," Oreius said. "They were Dwarves, mostly Black Dwarves. They were skilled, and quite vicious, as evidenced by how mutilated Lord Peridan was."

"How—where did they come from?" Talia pressed.

"We can only guess that they were supporters of the White Witch who have been biding their time, Princess, pretending to support your father, the High King," Moonshackle said.

"But the White Witch has been dead for years," pointed out a Knight by the name of Reau. "What have they to gain by this treachery? Just because the Four have Disappeared, that does not mean that the White Witch could ever return. Aslan killed her himself, did he not?"

"You speak wisely, Sir," said Oreius quietly. "These are questions that we have been pondering, and no happy answers have come.

"Long have my brethren and I watched the stars, and the stars of late have been foreboding. Though I can think of no way for the Witch herself to return, there is no doubt that trouble is afoot and that Narnia is in grave danger. The stars speak of an 'evil from within that will attack from underneath.'"

"Your Majesty," Moonshackle said to Lune, "we come to you asking for aid. Tumnus the Faun has agreed to temporarily act as Regent, but he has not the skills of leadership that Narnia requires in this time of need, nor is he a Son of Adam or Daughter of Eve. He is noble, but he has no desire to rule."

"What does thou ask of me?" Lune replied. "Archenland would do anything to help our dear friends to the north."

Oreius replied, "We ask that you provide someone of leadership who can mobilize Narnia's forces—if it ever comes to that, which I pray it doesn't—and be able to find the root cause of the attack, for doubtless there are many more of their band loose within Narnia."

Aravis instantly recognized an adventure when she saw one. An adventure was just what she needed.

Aravis stood up and instantly said, "I will go!" but she was not alone. She looked around, and saw that three other voices had cried out the exact same thing. Talia, Cor, and Corin were also standing, looking eager; all four wanted to go to Narnia.

"I will go, Father!" Corin said. "I have the most experience with fighting."

"I've just as much experience with adventure!" Cor protested. "Remember how I escaped from Calormen and warned about Rabadash's attack?"

"But Prince Cor did not do it alone!" Aravis added. "I also escaped from Calormen! I may be a Lady, but I have just as much experience with adventure as anyone!"

"Your Majesty," Talia interjected, "I know Narnia more than anyone else! After all, I _am_ still Princess of Narnia, and it is needless to remind you that my father was High King Peter!"

Lune looked around at the four, and would have been amused if the situation wasn't so dire.

He addressed Corin first, "My son, thou has a wife that thou needs to attend to. It wouldn't be fitting if I were to condone forcing a separation when thee has been gone from her so long. Thee needs to remain here and be a husband."

Corin's expression was one of calm passivity, but Aravis could only imagine how unhappy he was with those words. Corin was not the kind of man who liked to be indoors for long. He sat down.

Lune turned to Talia. "Princess, thou has been gone from these halls for many a year, and though thou knows Narnia well, Narnia needs one who could lead in warfare."

"Your Majesty, I _can!" _Talia said fervently, uncharacteristically vehement. "I've been training these years I've been gone, continuing the training I received from my father, mother, and aunts and uncle!"

"That may be so, Princess, but thou art needed by thy family, and especially thy youngest sister. It has not escaped my notice that thou have become a surrogate mother to her in these hard years."

Talia nodded slowly, looking supremely unhappy. She sat down, red spots on her tan cheeks. Aravis could see that Talia was deeply disappointed in Lune's underestimation of her, but that she would do as he said.

Aravis hoped to pre-empt Lune before he forced her to be seated as well.

"Your Majesty," she said, "I know you see me as only a Lady, but I have other skills. As I mentioned, I have managed to escape Calormen when I was but a girl—"

Lune chuckled. "My dear Lady Aravis, thou need not protest. For I have set in my mind that thee and my son Cor shall be the ones to go to aid Narnia."

Both Cor and Aravis' jaws dropped.

"_Me_, Father?" Cor asked disbelievingly. It was apparent that while he truly wanted to go, he had not expected to be chosen.

"Yes, my son. Thou will be King soon enough, and thou needs to learn to rule. Now is the time to learn." He turned to Aravis. "And you, my Lady, I know will work well with my son. Thou have worked together in the past, and though thee has thy disagreements, they will make thy leadership stronger. Thou have always balanced each other out, and I am counting on it now."

"Thank you, your Majesty," Aravis said.

She lifted an eyebrow at Cor teasingly when Lune looked away. Cor made a gagging expression.

* * *

They set off the next afternoon after a late night of planning and packing: Aravis, Cor, Moonshackle, Oreius, and Fallowtan. Aravis and Cor would be riding on their non-speaking horses, Moonshackle would ride a pony provided by Lune, Fallowtan would fly, and Oreius, of course, would walk.

As the small troupe neared the gate to the Anvard, they found Lune, Cristabelle, Corin, Talia, and Edina waiting for them to say goodbye. Aravis and Cor slipped off their horses and hugged their friends and family goodbye.

"You talk me into coming, and you're leaving already?" Talia joked to Aravis, her breath looking like smoke in the freezing air.

"I planned it all, you know," Aravis said, feigning seriousness. "I begged you to come with the intent of leaving you all alone with all of the _delightful_ court women of Anvard. I'm sure they'll _love_ to hear what you and Saedra have been up to all these years of solitude."

Talia couldn't help but grin.

"What's wrong with the court women?" Cristabelle asked confusedly, looking perfect with her blonde hair neatly braided around her head.

"Nothing, dear," Aravis said airily. "Now let me give you a kiss."

Edina giggled when Cor picked her up to give her a big hug, and looked quite pleased when Aravis gave her a kiss as well.

"You be good to your sister, you hear?" Aravis said to Edina.

Edina nodded, standing up straight.

Cor ruffled Edina's hair, and soon he, Aravis, and the rest of their troupe were riding out into the sunshine-covered snow and shouting final farewells.

"Well, we had best be indoors!" Lune said with merriment. "After all, it _is _Christmas Eve! Soon all will be well in Narnia, and my son will be returned to me!"

"I agree, your Majesty!" Cristabelle said, shivering in the cold wind. "Would you care to accompany me to a late brunch, Princess Edina?" She held out her hand to the girl.

"Yes, please!" Edina said, and took Cristabelle's hand. Edina hesitated and looked back to where her older sister stood.

Cristabelle caught her gaze and asked, "Corin, honey, would you like some food as well?"

"In a moment," he said distractedly.

"Just don't stay out too long!" Cristabelle ordered cheerfully. "It's awfully cold out here."

Cristabelle, Edina, and Lune tromped back through the snow into the castle. Corin slowly stepped towards Talia, who was staring after the retreating forms of the group headed toward Narnia.

Talia was lost in thought and had wandered away from the group as they spoke. She stared northward with a lost expression.

"Tal?" he asked hesitantly.

She turned to him, surprised to still see him there. Her heart clenched when she saw they were alone; it was the first time they had spoken directly to each other in four years. Four long, painful, agonizing years. Even though he showed scars from his travels, he looked more handsome to her than ever.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

Talia looked away. "It's just...it's just sinking in. Finally." She shook her head. "Uncle Peridan-gone. Just like that."

He nodded, and she kept speaking.

"He was a good man. He didn't deserve it."

"I know," he said, coming closer.

She met his sympathetic eyes.

"I remember the first time I met him-the first time _we_ met him," he said. "Down in Tashbaan. He was a patient, strong man. He tried to protect Queen Susan from disappointment, and all the while he was in love with her. She didn't see him, though. She was blinded...in love with Rabadash."

His lip curled at the thought of the man who was so close to abusing Talia as a child.

"I don't blame Aunt Susan," she said. "She had no idea how he felt at the time. It's probably better that she didn't, or it may have hurt him more."

Corin didn't reply, but had a strange expression on his face.

"Besides, it all worked out in the end," she said. "They were happy. Very happy."

Corin still said nothing.

"I just wish things could go back to the way they were..." Talia's eyes were vacant. "When things were-_happy_."

"I'm sorry it's been so hard for you, Tal," he said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

She inwardly flinched at his touch.

"You don't have to be sorry," she said firmly. "_Others_ do."

He knew exactly what she meant. "Your Mum did her best, Tal."

She turned on him. "Did she? You really think so?"

He looked surprised at her forcefulness.

"If she's doing her best, then why am _I _the one raising Edina? Why am I the one who has to hide the wine from her whenever I get a chance and I don't think she'll notice?"

"I'm sorry, Tal," he said quietly.

"Don't be sorry. My unhappiness has nothing to do with you," she lied.

His hand dropped from her shoulder. He shifted his weight in the crunchy snow.

"Well, it truly is good to see you, Tal."

She watched his back as he walked away, wrapping her arms around herself. She suspected that they may have been talking about Peridan, but that there had been another conversation going on underneath...one that she didn't understand.

* * *

The wind was frightfully cold and the sun's reflection on the snow was blinding, but Aravis could not help but smile as she rode away from Anvard. All she could think of was how _glad _she was to be _doing _something.

She couldn't complain: Her life at Anvard was ideal. She was treated like a daughter by King Lune; she had servants to attend to her, and an endless library to peruse through if she was desperate for diversion. Still, lately she had become itching for something to happen. She'd been waiting for something to change, something that would give her a reason to wake up in the morning. Cor grated on her nerves more than usual these days, and she had no one to complain about him to.

Now, she was off to Narnia after many, many years away. Even the dark purpose of their mission couldn't dampen her spirits.

"Isn't it a marvelous day?" she said.

Moonshackle grunted from atop his pony and pulled his cloak tighter about him.

"It's a little cold," Oreius said seriously. He sniffed the air, almost like a dog. "And a warning is in the air. We best tread carefully."

Aravis rolled her eyes. "Cor, wouldn't _you _agree that it's a lovely day?"

Cor chuckled. "I thought you weren't talking to me for a week!"

"Silly, I talked to you last night!"

"But we were planning—doing business things. You didn't have a choice. Now you have a choice."

"Oh, bother!" she exclaimed. "Are you _trying_ to make me upset?"

"I don't have to try," he retorted at they entered the wood. "You're as easy to upset at Cristabelle!"

Aravis glared at him. "Take that back!"

"Nope," he grinned.

She purposefully fell behind, reached over to a low branch, and scooped the fresh snow off of it. She crushed it into a ball and flung it at Cor's head. It hit him square in the back of the neck.

He yelped and looked back with surprise to see what had done that. Aravis crossed her arms and smirked.

"Dammit, now I'm getting snow down my back!" Cor cried, reaching around his neck to intercept the snow.

Aravis roared with laughter as he nearly lost his balance on the horse.

"Please, your Highness, your Ladyship," Oreius admonished, pausing ahead of them. "We mustn't tarry."

Just then, Fallowtan, who had been flying somewhere above them, swooped down. His wings flapped in his excitement as he hovered in front of them.

"Blizzard!" he squawked. "Blizzard ahead!"

"How can there be a blizzard?" Cor asked. "It's sunny!"

"Dark clouds are rolling in ahead! We must take cover! It will be here in minutes!"

"In minutes!" Moonshackle exclaimed. "Goodness, Fallowtan, what have you been doing up there? Sleeping? You're supposed to keep a lookout!"

Fallowtan looked affronted, or as affronted as a Raven could look. "I most certainly was _not_ sleeping! The clouds came in suddenly. One minute the sky was clear, the next there were black clouds closing in. Look even now! The sky is darkening extraordinarily fast!"

Snow started to fall, and the wind began to pick up.

"What are we going to do?" Aravis asked.

"We should turn back," Cor said. "We haven't gotten an hour away from Anvard."

"We're too far to turn back now," Fallowtan said. "The storm will be upon us before then."

"I say we keep going," Moonshackle said. "If it's really moving that fast southward, then it should pass quickly. We can tie our horses together and tie ourselves to our horses."

"Shouldn't we seek shelter?" Cor asked.

"Do you know of shelter nearby, Highness?" Fallowtan asked. "I haven't spotted one, though I wasn't looking. All I've seen are forests for miles."

Cor and Aravis looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Then I say we keep moving," said Moonshackle.

"Good Centaur, you look worried," Aravis observed.

"I am," Oreius said. "Something in this wind is unnatural. We should not be in it any longer than we can help."

"Then we should press on?" Fallowtan asked.

"If we cannot find shelter and we cannot go back, then we must go forward," Cor surmised. "Let us do as Moonshackle says and tie ourselves to each other."

They did as Cor said, and it was not a moment too soon: The blizzard was soon upon them. The daylight disappeared, and all Aravis was able to see was swirling grey snow around her. They travelled slowly with Oreius leading, covering their faces with their hoods. Cor had insisted that he be behind Aravis in case anything happened, so he was last in line. In front of Aravis were Moonshackle and Fallowtan on the pony, huddled against each other. The wind howled around them, sounding ominous and scary.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a huge, dark shape darted across Aravis' path. Her horse reared up, snapping the rope that tied her to it and flinging her off. As she sailed through the air, she fully expected to feel the crunch of her body against a tree, but she landed in deep snow.

Winded and shocked, she slowly rose. She felt herself to see if she had broken anything, and thankfully she seemed fine.

She heard a faint voice calling her name, and she called out, "Cor! _Cor_! I'm over here!"

She stumbled through the deep snow that was higher than her knees, desperate to find him. She fell into snow banks, calling out as loud as she could. The wind only seemed to get louder, covering up the sound of her voice.

Through the blinding snow, she thought she saw the dark shape of someone to her left. She moved in that direction.

"_Cor!" _she cried, her throat raspy. Her eyes and nose were already running.

She couldn't see the dark shape any longer, but she rushed to the spot where she thought it was. There was nothing there but trees.

Her hands were completely numb, and she was shivering uncontrollably. After what seemed like hours, Aravis came to the realization that there was no way she was going to locate her friends in this storm.

She sank to a sitting position in the snow, and had the unfamiliar and supremely disgusting urge to burst into tears.

She was lost, exhausted, cold, and alone—without food or shelter—in the middle of the biggest snowstorm she had ever seen.


	4. The Assassin

**THE ASSASSIN**

* * *

_Zahar's shoulders shook as she lay on the cold, tiled floor next to Rabadash's bed. Silent tears slid down her tan face as she wrapped her arms around herself, curling into a ball. _

_Rabadash's satisfied snores were the only sound in the dark room, coming from where he was passed out on the bed. Zahar knew she had to stop crying before she accidently made a sound that would wake the Prince, but she couldn't stop. _

_The innocent eleven-year-old had had no idea that it would have been like _that_. She hadn't fathomed how much it would hurt, how violated she would feel when he touched her. _

_All she could do was weep, silently, praying to Tash that the Prince wouldn't hear her. _

_Eventually, the trembling girl cried herself to sleep on the floor, wondering if there was any way to save her dearest friend from the same fortune. _

_Zahar never knew that in another part of the palace, a tearful Queen was lamenting Zahar's fate and that a Duchess was scheming to free her friend from Rabadash's clutches. _

* * *

Talia paced her guest room at Anvard, feeling like a caged animal. It was one thing to come to Anvard and be with Aravis, who she knew would always be there to keep her company and keep her from feeling foolish and alone, but it was another thing to be in Anvard _without_ Aravis, and even worse, _with _Corin.

Aravis and Cor had only left an hour before, but she was already claustrophobic. Her conversation with Corin replayed over and over in her mind as she analyzed every word she could remember.

_Why did he bring up Uncle Peridan in love with Aunt Susan in Tashbaan, of all things? _

There were so many other memories of Peridan that Corin could have mentioned…why did he have to bring that up? Was he telling Talia something? Or was Talia just grasping for anything that might show her that Corin reciprocated her affection?

Just then, the door opened. Edina hopped in, clutching a parchment. Cristabelle appeared in the doorway, hesitating.

"Come in, Lady Crista!" Edina prodded, motioning.

"Only if it's all right with Princess Talia," Cristabelle said, raising her eyebrows and looking at Talia.

"Of course! Come in! Have a seat!" Talia said, wondering if she was being too enthusiastic. She was going out of her way _not _to appear as if she resented the very existence of Cristabelle.

Cristabelle smiled and had a seat in the sitting area. "Princess Edina made something for you, Princess."

Talia was seated as well. "And what's that?" she asked Edina.

Edina shoved the paper into Talia's line of sight eagerly. Talia took it and examined it.

"I drew it," Edina boasted. "Well, Lady Crista helped me with the shapes. But I drew the faces and colored it in!"

The parchment was colored in charcoal. There were four people in it, standing in front of a castle that had roughly the same shape as Harden did.

"Can you tell who they are?" Edina asked.

One was a happy, dark-faced man with pointed shoes.

"Well, that's Grandpa," Talia said, pointing to him.

Edina beamed.

Holding his hand was a short girl in a dress with a big smile.

"And that's you!" Talia said.

"Yes!"

Cristabelle bubbled with laughter. "See, Princess, I told you your sister would be able to tell who they are!"

Next was a tall female with a long braid over her shoulder.

"That's me!" Talia said. Talia often did her hair that way to keep it away from her face.

Edina bounced on her toes. "Yes!"

Talia knew the fourth one would be their mother. She leaned in to study it. Saedra was drawn slightly behind Talia, as if an afterthought. Her mouth was not curved into a smile like the other three, but was a straight line. She was colored in much more sloppily than the others.

"And that's Mother…" Talia said, unsure how to react to Edina's interpretation.

"Do you like it?" Edina asked eagerly.

Talia forced a smile. "Of course I do!" She hugged her sister. "Is this my Christmas present?"

"Silly!" Edina giggled. "Christmas isn't until tomorrow! I have a different present for you!"

"Wow, Ina, this is really nice of you," Talia said, feeling touched.

"It was Lady Crista's idea!" Edina said.

Talia looked to Cristabelle.

Cristabelle shrugged modestly. "We weren't sure what to do after brunch. No one was out skating yet, so…"

"Do you think the skating has started yet, Lady Crista?" Edina asked. "I do so long to skate! We never skate at home."

"I think so!" Cristabelle said. "Should we go down to the pond and see?"

"Can we, Tal?" Edina asked.

"Let's," Talia said, feeling glad of something to do. It quickly passed through her head that Corin might be there, but that thought passed quickly. Corin did not seem like he skated anymore; he had a somber countenance now. He was a man now, not a child.

The three bundled up, left the castle through the small back door so they didn't have to walk all the way around from the front, and went down to the frozen pond that was not far into the forest. Shouts and laughter could be heard before the skaters could be seen. The sun was still shining brightly, and the air was crisp.

Talia knelt down to help Edina put on her skates.

"Who are they?" Edina asked, becoming distracted as Talia laced her skate.

"Who?" Talia asked.

"Them. Those other children."

Talia turned and saw a group of laughing children around Edina's age racing around the pond.

"They're children of the attendants," Cristabelle replied. "Would you like me to introduce you to them?"

Edina stared at them a moment more, a battle playing out on her shy face.

"Come on, Ina," Talia said. "They look like they're having a lot of fun…"

Edina nodded timidly. "Okay."

"First let us put on our skates, and we'll go out to them," Cristabelle said.

Cristabelle and Talia laced up their skates, and then the three wobbled and slipped over the ice, headed to the group of children. Edina squeezed Talia's hand nervously as they went. When they reached them, Cristabelle introduced Edina to the children, who were dressed in much less opulent clothing than the little Princess. The children, however, were happy to have another playmate. Edina released Talia's hand and started playing their game of tag, though she was very unsteady on her feet and tumbled often.

Talia and Cristabelle skated to the edge of the pond where the rest of the adults hovered to get out of the way.

"I don't think she's as shy as she pretends to be," Cristabelle smiled.

Talia chuckled as she watched Edina slip and fall on her behind. "I think you may be right about that!"

"She has a talent for making friends easily, looks like," Cristabelle said. "I envy her."

Talia studied her. "Why would you envy her? If I recall correctly, you were quite popular in Anvard when we were children. And last night you always had people coming up to you at dinner."

Cristabelle shrugged. "All of those people are friends, but they're not _friends: _People you can confide your deepest secrets to." She hesitated. "Like you and Lady Aravis."

Talia wasn't sure where she was going with this. "Yes…"

Cristabelle looked at her, but averted her eyes. "I just…I just wish I had what you have…sometimes."

Talia could think of nothing to say, so she said nothing.

Cristabelle didn't need encouragement to continue talking, however. "I try to be friends with Aravis…tell her what I feel…but I don't think she likes me very much."

Talia blinked with surprise. Aravis made no secret of how much she disliked Cristabelle when speaking to Cor and Talia, but Talia had always assumed that Aravis had tried to hide it.

"That surprises me," Talia said.

"Truly?" Cristabelle said. "You haven't noticed that Aravis was extremely disdainful of my marriage to Corin?"

"Oh—I didn't notice. I haven't been around to see it, I suppose…" Talia said, feeling a tad guilty. She knew that Aravis was disdainful of Cristabelle on Talia's behalf as a loyal friend.

"I sometimes wonder…" Cristabelle looked at Talia directly. "Did—did Aravis ever have feelings for Corin?"

Talia's jaw dropped in shock. "Aravis—have feelings for Corin?"

Cristabelle nodded.

"I—no! Oh, no, no, no! Aravis certainly does not. Never did. I don't know if she has feelings for anyone that way! Believe me."

Cristabelle saw Talia's shock was genuine. "I believe you. I've just been searching for some explanation why she hates me with Corin so much." She sighed. "There's times where I want to confide in her, but I don't know if she cares at all."

"What do you want to confide in her about?" Talia asked. As soon as she said it, she wondered if she had asked too much.

"Things about my husband…sometimes I get so worried about what I do, and I simply want to ask her opinion since she knows him so well…Sometimes I get worried that I scare him off…"

Talia nodded, once again unsure what to say.

Cristabelle brightened. "But—of course! How could I forget? You were close to my husband as well!"

Talia blinked. "Oh—was I?" she asked casually.

"Yes! I remember how the four of you used to get on! Would…would you mind if I asked your opinion on something?"

"Not at all," Talia said, partially curious...and partially worried that she might get too much information about Corin's personal life that would hurt her.

"It's something I'm afraid of bringing up to him. Truthfully, I fear how he'll react. He likes his freedom, and when he finds out—"

"Cristabelle!" a voice chimed.

Cristabelle and Talia turned, startled, to see a group of young women coming onto the ice. They were the exact group of women that Cristabelle had referred to as friends, but not _friends. _Talia and Aravis had had nothing to do with this gossiping group growing up.

"Hello!" Cristabelle said. "Happy Christmas Eve!"

They returned the salutation, and then one of them said, "Come, stop looking so somber, Crista, and come skate with us!"

"Oh, I don't know…" Cristabelle said, looking at Talia.

"Go ahead," Talia said graciously. "We can talk later."

Cristabelle smiled and turned to her friends. "All right!"

"Oh, and you can come too, of course, Princess Talia," one of them added as an afterthought.

"No, thanks," Talia said, making a fake sad face. "I've got to check on my sister."

As Talia skated over to a stumbling Edina, she wondered what Cristabelle could have been so worried about telling Corin.

* * *

Aravis woke up when the cold got to her. She blinked her snow-covered eyelids and took in the forest around her. She was surprised to see that the sky was clear and that the sun was setting; a thick new layer of snow was on the ground, and drifts slanted against the sides of trees. She didn't know how long she had slept; was it the same day or the next?

She slowly moved, expecting to be frostbitten or unable to move her limbs. To her surprise, she could move freely—in fact, her body was quite warm even though the air was still wintery cold. She stood up and looked around with wonder, and her eyes fell upon the ground to her left. There was a large patch of ground where she could see the frozen grass, as if a large animal had laid there and melted the snow. But there were no tracks to be seen anywhere!

_This is most peculiar! s_he thought, simply amazed that she survived the storm.

She glanced at the sky, trying to get her bearings. What she thought was sunset was straight ahead, which would make her facing west.

_But how far am I from Anvard? _she wondered. _It's no use knowing my bearings if I don't know where I am, is it?_

Then she had a thought.

_I suppose I could travel north and hope that I run into some Narnians who can help me, _she thought. _There's no use waiting for Cor and the rest. _

Suddenly her stomach clenched: What if Cor hadn't survived the storm? The thought jarred her, and she had a great desire to yell for him.

"Cor!" she hollered.

Her voice echoed, but no reply came.

"_Cor!" _she called again.

Again no answer.

"That fool had better be alive!" she growled furiously to herself, starting to plod through the snow in the direction she thought was north.

The snow reached her thighs (or higher in some places), but the thought of Cor gave her the motivation she needed to keep on. She walked north until the sun was very low in the sky, and the light was beginning to fade. She was ravenously hunger, having nothing but the knife tucked in her boot as a provision. Thankfully, she had an abundance of water, provided by the endless white snow.

She licked her handful of snow as she went, feeling both very brave and very foolish at the same time.

The last rays of sunlight were fading when she heard a distant sound (and it was at this moment that she realized that she had not heard any sound except for the soft falling of snow from tree branches all day). The sound was the _caw _of a bird.

Her heart leapt. Could it be Fallowtan looking for her?

She called out as loud as she could: "_Fallowtan_!" She paused to listen.

A second later, there was another _caw_, but this time closer! Aravis called again, and the _caw _came back again even closer still.

After a few more rounds of Aravis calling out and the Raven responding, she could faintly see Raven descend and land in front of her.

"Lady Aravis! It is you!"

"Fallowtan!" she cried, never happier to see anyone in her life. "Where is everybody? Is Cor all right?"

"Yes, yes, my Lady," he nodded, flapping his wings. "We are all very well. The storm passed quickly. We have all been looking for you."

"So nothing happened to you lot at all?" she pressed. "No one got hurt?"

"As I said, we are all very well. You have travelled very far from where you fell."

"I have?"

"Yes. We have spread out to look for you. We have designated a place to regroup tonight, just east of here. We are not far. The others will be heading back soon. Follow me if you are well, my Lady, and we will meet them."

"Yes, I am quite well," Aravis said, thinking of that melted spot she had slept next to. "Lead on, good Raven!"

It was completely dark when Aravis and Fallowtan spotted a fire through the trees. Aravis beamed at the sight of it, knowing she wouldn't be fully satisfied that Cor was all right until she saw him.

When they arrived, all the others were already there, warming themselves by the fire in a little clearing. Aravis' eyes instantly fell on Cor, who jumped up when he saw her and ran over. He threw his arms around her.

Aravis was taken aback. "Oh...we hug now?" She patted his back lamely.

Cor pulled back and examined her face, pure relief on his face. He pushed the hair back from her face, then cupped her chin with his hand. "You're all right?"

"Yes," she said, feeling strange at his outburst of physical affection. They had an unspoken rule that, as friends, they didn't touch or hug.

"Are you _sure_?" he asked. "We should have someone check."

"Cor, I'm _fine_! Now can you please release me?"

Cor looked down, as if surprised that he was still holding her. She couldn't tell very well in the firelight, but she could have sworn he was blushing.

"Oh!" he said, quickly stepping back from her.

Aravis started heading to the fire, but then realized that with the danger they had been in, she could have been a little nicer to her friend. She looked over her shoulder and said, "I _am _glad you're safe, Cor. I was terribly worried."

Cor's somewhat abashed expression changed to a smile. She smiled back, nodded, and turned to greet Oreius and Moonshackle.

* * *

Talia jerked awake in the middle of the night. Something had awoken her, but she didn't know what it was. She looked around the moonlit guest room curiously.

_I must have had a bad dream, _she thought. _It's nothing. _

Deciding to go back to sleep, she turned to see if Edina needed her to pull the covers up again. Edina tossed and turned often when she slept, throwing the covers off on her side of the bed.

But Edina wasn't there—her side of the bed was empty. Talia got onto her knees, feeling a strange worry come over her. Something wasn't right. She looked around the room, but Edina wasn't there. She checked the adjoining bathroom; it was vacant.

Talia threw on a robe and left her room. She remembered how an attempt was made on Caulitha's life...what if the same people went after Edina? Why had Talia not considered this sooner? Had Edina been kidnapped? How had they done that without Talia waking?

Talia stopped in the cool hallway to think. What should she do? Where could she find someone to help her? At this time, all of the servants were asleep. A few guards would be patrolling the halls—yes, she would find them. She wandered down to the main floor, and managed to find one walking through the great hall. The room was lit with a few torches on the wall.

She closed her robe around herself tightly and called, "Guard!" just loudly enough so he would hear her.

He came over to her. "Princess? What are you doing up at this time?"

"My sister is missing!" she said.

"Has my Lady checked—" he started.

"Yes, I have checked everywhere! I can't find her, I tell you!" she said, feeling frantic. "I'm not sleepwalking, I'm not dreaming. There was an attempt on our sister Caulitha's life in Cair Paravel, and I fear something foul is at work tonight!"

"I will alert the guard," he said. "In the meantime, continue to look."

"I will," she said, nodding.

She went back her bedroom to check to see if Edina was back; she had expected it, but Edina wasn't. Talia quickly changed into a normal dress and left the room.

She was surprised at how fast the Archenlander guard was mobilized. They were silent, but there were several patrolling the hall just outside her room.

She went to the nearest one and asked, "Is there any word on my sister?"

"No, my Princess. We are checking all the rooms and making sure the royalty is safe."

Talia nodded and thanked him. She made to move away, but then she saw a concerned-looking guard coming towards them. He passed her and whispered in the other guard's ear. She went back to them.

"What is it?" she asked, terrified of the grave look on their faces. "What is it?"

"It has nothing to do with your sister," one said.

"_What_ _is it?" _

They glanced at each other. "King Lune has been attacked."

Talia gasped. "Attacked?"

"Yes. While he slept."

"Does Prince Corin know?" she demanded.

"Yes, his Highness is with him this very moment."

Talia whirled around without another word. She raced down the hallway and up some stairways, running past the nobles who had awoken and were sleepily asking what was wrong. Guards were everywhere and tried to stop her several times, but allowed her to pass when they saw who she was. Within moments, she was in the doorway to Lune's bedroom.

She looked at the guards that were in the doorway. They nodded to her and stood aside, gesturing that she could enter.

She tentatively entered the doorway to the opulent room. She had only ever been in there when she was with her childhood friends, when they were playing some prank or other. Now, King Lune, who had apparently fallen out of bed, was lying on the ground. He was covered in blood, and blood gushed from several different places on his body; he had been stabbed several times with a small blade. Next to him were a pale Corin and a crying Cristabelle. The nurses tried to stop the flow of blood, but Talia knew it was a lost cause.

All were in their nightclothes; it was a surreal image.

Blood pooled on the ground around the fat King. It reminded her strongly of another time she had seen so much gore: when her mother Saedra had been dying. Feeling faint, Talia stumbled back and leaned against the wall, unable to look away.

"Father," Corin choked, squeezing his father's hand. "You have to hold on!"

Cristabelle choked on her tears.

Lune mumbled incoherent words.

"Father!" Corin cried angrily, shaking his father's hand. "You have to fight!"

"We're losing him!" a nurse cried.

Tears ran down Corin's face. Talia had the violent urge to go over and comfort him, but she remained planted against the wall of the room with the other guards. Tears started to run down her own face.

"Father," Corin begged. "Please...we need you. You can't leave me like this."

Lune faded. His whole body relaxed.

A nurse put her finger on the King's neck. The whole room was silent, waiting for the declaration.

"His Majesty...is gone," the nurse said, swallowing.

Corin gave out a raw cry of pain and fell upon the dead body.

Talia could watch no more. She fled the room and through the hallways—and remembered what her shock had allowed her to forget, which was her sister. Edina _had_ to be all right!

She asked the guards and nobles as she went if they had seen Edina. They all said no, and then would ask her what had happened, having no idea that their King had died on this Christmas morning. Talia would ignore their questions and keep moving, praying to Aslan that her sister had somehow found her way back to their bedroom.

Talia threw open the door to the room—and stopped.

Straight in front of her in the moonlit room, next to the bed, was the shape of a small someone. The person was sitting up, but moving strangely. Its head was in its knees. It was covered in some kind of liquid. There was a strange smell in the room.

"_No!" _Talia cried, and came forward.

The figure emitted one cold word: "_Stop."_

Talia stopped, not recognizing the voice. It was cold, grownup, and scary.

Edina's head lifted. Talia's heart stopped. Edina looked at her as if she didn't recognize her.

"Edina, it's me!" she cried.

"_Stop." _

Edina lifted something that had been lying on the ground next to her and pointed it at her. It gleamed in the moonlight.

It was a dagger.

Talia couldn't believe this was happening.

"_Ina, _it's _me!_" Talia cried. "Your Talia!"

Edina suddenly dropped the dagger. It clattered on the floor. Suddenly, she burst into tears, wailing loudly.

Talia drew near cautiously. "Ina, are you okay? Can I come near?"

Edina nodded. Talia knelt by her, touching her. Suddenly, she recoiled her hand. Edina wasn't covered in water; she was covered in _blood_.

"What happened? Are you _hurt?_" Talia ran her hands over Edina, searching for some wound.

"I did it," she whimpered.

"You did what?"

"I killed him."

"You killed who?" she asked distractedly. Why couldn't she find the wound?

"King Lune. I killed him. Tal, I killed King Lune."


	5. A Cold Christmas

**A COLD CHRISTMAS**

* * *

"Fallowtan should have been back by now," Moonshackle said, shaking his head.

The Dwarf poked at the feeble fire that he, Aravis, Cor, and Oreius were huddled around with a stick. All four were shivering like leaves in the wind, Aravis most of all. The early morning air hurt her nostrils and throat as she breathed. They were wrapped in all of the clothing they had, and also had their sleeping blankets tightly held around themselves. Since Aravis' horse had been lost when she had been thrown off of it, her belongings were gone with it. Oreius had generously given his blanket to Aravis, saying he didn't need it because Centaurs brave cold better than humans.

Because the troupe had wandered so far off course due to the blizzard, Fallowtan had taken to the skies to determine their location. He had been gone for half an hour already, which was longer than it should have taken.

"I don't like this, General," Moonshackle continued, addressing Oreius. "Something's not right in the air."

"I feel it as well," the Centaur replied in a calm voice. He stamped his hooves. "But we need to know our bearing before we continue. The stars were veiled last night, and I was unable to determine our location."

"I say we head north and we can't go wrong," Moonshackle came back. "We're wasting daylight and energy waiting here. We've less food since we lost Lady Aravis' horse..."

"I prefer caution, after all of the strange occurrences of late," Oreius said.

A strong gust of wind blew through the forest. Aravis closed her eyes against it.

"You all right, Aravis?" Cor asked in a low voice while the two Narnians discussed, moving closer to her.

Aravis' teeth were clattering so much, she could barely speak. She nodded, however, knowing there was no point in stating the obvious, which was that they were all freezing.

"Here." Cor slipped his blanket off and put it around her shoulders, tucking it in so it wouldn't fall off.

"Y-y-you n-need t-that," Aravis said.

"Not as much as you do," he chuckled. There was amusement in his blue eyes at her feeble protest.

Aravis suddenly felt strangely warm. "T-t-thanks," she said.

"It's n-nothing," he said bravely, but she could see him involuntarily shiver.

Aravis studied him as Oreius and Moonshackle continued to debate, taking note of the unfamiliar sight of scruff on his wind-beaten, red face. She remembered when they had been in their teens, and Corin had challenged Cor to a beard-growing contest. They didn't shave their faces for weeks. Corin eventually won, but barely. Both had been too young to grow more than a slight fuzz.

An alarming thought struck Aravis: Cor was not only _not_ that boy who couldn't grow a beard, but he was _handsome. _She had come to grips with the idea that they were no longer children (his height was a constant reminder), but she had, consciously or subconsciously, allowed herself to be oblivious to the fact that Cor was an attractive man. He held himself with the posture of royalty, confident and yet not prideful. He had a good height and was broad-shouldered from his training. He, like Corin, had a strong chin and cheekbones, and thoughtful eyes.

With that realization came the even more disturbing thought that maybe other females had already noticed how handsome Cor was. By default, Cor and Corin had always had the attention of girls who admired their station as Princes and their fun spirits, but the boys had always only cared for the friendly opinions of Talia and Aravis. But with Corin long-married, surely Cor had given thought to his own romantic future. Had some Lady of Archenland caught his gaze, unnoticed by Aravis, who until now had taken her childhood friend for granted?

_Surely Cor would tell me if he was interested in a Lady, _she thought. _Surely he would…wouldn't he? Or would he fear that I'd ridicule him?_

Even more alarming was the thought that Cor might actually keep a secret of that magnitude from her.

Corin must have sensed that she was staring at him, because he suddenly locked eyes with her.

"What?"

Aravis blinked. "N-nothing!"

He raised his eyebrows, shivering and stomping his feet to stay warm. His lips were blue.

"T-take y-your b-blanket b-back, C-Cor," she ordered. "Y-you're f-f-freezing."

"I-I'm f-fine!" he tried to assure her.

She frowned. "T-take it b-back or I-I'll t-take it off m-myself! I-I'll not h-have y-you k-kill y-yourself on my a-account!"

"I-I'm a m-man, s-so I d-don't get c-cold as easily a-as y-you," he said, standing straighter.

"You're a f-fool," she retorted. She unfolded the blankets and held them out with one arm, gesturing that he should go under the blankets. The cold air quickly filled in the space.

"Get in," she ordered.

He blinked in surprise, hesitated a moment, and then ducked under the blankets. Their sides pressed together as they tried to tuck in the blanket to block the cold air.

With her recent ruminations still fresh in her mind, it was difficult for her to ignore the other body wrapped in the blankets with her. She tried to concentrate on the Narnians' argument, listening to Moonshackle complain that going to Archenland for help in the winter was a stupid thing to have done.

That didn't work, so she let her mind wander to Anvard, where the Winter Festival was continuing with dancing and singing and laughter…

Suddenly, a thought hit her:

"I-It's Chr-Christmas, C-Cor."

He looked at her (which was somewhat awkward with their closeness). "Y-you're r-right!" He shook his head. "T-This is not the w-w-way I imagined us spending C-Christmas this year."

"Y-you didn't anticipate f-freezing to d-death?" she said sarcastically. "It's e-exactly what I e-expected."

He laughed. "They've p-probably opened all their p-presents in Anvard."

"W-warm in their p-pajamas," Aravis added.

"Eh, I w-wouldn't t-trade places with them, w-would you?" Cor joked. "I-I think w-we're having a g-good time h-here!"

"Oh, it's f-fantastic!" Aravis agreed, smirking. "I've a-always wanted to share a b-blanket with you while I get f-frostbitten."

Moonshackle interrupted their banter. "Here he is!"

The four on the ground watched as Fallowtan glided back down to earth with agitated flaps of his wings.

Oreius frowned. "What is it?"

"Telmarines!" Fallowtan squawked. "In Archenland!"

Sounds of alarm and shock followed.

"Where?" Cor asked. "How?"

"Horse riders—just crossed the border from Telmar. They are half a day's journey from our location."

"How many?" Oreius asked gravely.

"At least five hundred. It was hard to get a good count through the trees."

"An army!" Moonshackle said. "Headed for Anvard?"

"Yes!" Fallowtan said. "It is the grace of Aslan that has brought us so far southwest (for we have wandered very far off course), or we would not have known about the army until it was too late!"

"But why would Telmar attack us?" Aravis exclaimed. "What cause is there? Why now, of all times?"

"I'm afraid those answers will not come to us if we stay here," Moonshackle said.

"Anvard must be warned," Cor said, looking ready to start racing toward Anvard that very second.

"We can't all go," Aravis reminded. "We're needed in Narnia, Cor."

"I will go, your Highness," Fallowtan said. "I will be the fastest. You all must warn Narnia. If you head straight northward with all haste, you will miss crossing paths with the Telmarines. There is a small pass through the mountains you can take to get into Narnia—it is more treacherous than the one near Anvard, but it is much closer."

"Then let us be off immediately," Cor said firmly.

"Then with your leave, Highness, I will set off for Anvard without delay," Fallowtan said.

Cor nodded to the Raven, and the Raven flew into the air and out of sight, going northeast.

"Aravis and I can share our horse since she has none," Cor said. "It'll be slower, but faster than walking."

"Highness," Oreius interjected. "Lady Aravis can ride upon my back."

Cor, Aravis, and Moonshackle looked at him in surprise.

"Pride must be set aside in times such as these," Oreius said. "My Lady, are you able to ride without a saddle?"

Aravis nodded.

"Then let us pack our things and be off," Cor said. "Narnia needs us more than ever."

* * *

_Zahar's heart trembled as she padded to the Mistress' office through the servant wing of the palace. She knew what happened to slaves after a night with Rabadash, but she couldn't believe that what had happened in the last day—and night—was real. Her body, however, believed it. _

_She knocked on the door to the Mistress' office. She heard the Mistress' muffled voice tell her to enter, and she did so timidly. _

"_You sent for me, Mistress?" Zahar asked, entering the small room. _

_The thin, rigid Mistress sat at a small, clean desk. Another woman was in the room, one that was dressed in more jewelry than should have been allowed. She was very fat, and had far too much makeup on. _

"_Yes, slave," the Mistress said without emotion. "Come in and stand before us." _

_Zahar moved forward. The Mistress nodded to the fat lady. The fat woman came over and started examining Zahar: her face, her teeth, and her body…her entire body. Zahar closed her eyes as she felt the fat lady's hands invade her privacy._

"_She'll do," the fat lady said. "She's a little beat up, but not as bad as some of the others you've given me. I'll give you fifty crescents."_

"_Fifty?" the Mistress said, pretending to be appalled. "Look at that facial structure! She'll be a popular choice with the Tarkaans, mark my word. She's worth no less than one hundred." _

"_Yes, but just because the child looks good now, it doesn't mean she'll turn out good," the fat lady came back. "I'll give you sixty with the hope that she doesn't get ugly."_

_Zahar had a feeling that the two women had had this conversation hundreds of times before about hundreds of other girls, and perhaps boys._

"_Ninety, and not one less."_

"_Sixty-five."_

_The woman haggled until a price was set upon. The fat lady handed over the money to the Mistress, bid her a good day, grabbed Zahar's hand, and dragged her out of the room. _

_Zahar's acquired fear of adults was overcome by her worry about Talia. Zahar couldn't leave the palace without helping her friend! _

"_Where are we going?" Zahar asked, stumbling to keep up with the fat lady who walked remarkably fast for her size._

"_Where do you think?" the fat lady said. "Your new home."_

"_I can't leave! I have to help my friend!" _

_The fat lady guffawed. "Friend! Child, we don't have friends in this business. You'll learn that soon enough!"_

_They left the palace through the servants' entrance, and went through the streets of Tashbaan. They stayed in the higher part of the city, in the richer district near the palace, but however she tried, Zahar couldn't keep track of all of their twists and turns. Zahar noticed how the Tarkaans would nod their head slightly to the fat lady when they passed, and how the Tarkheenas would look at her with distaste. _

_Soon they were at a brightly painted building that stood out from the other relatively plain buildings around it. There was no writing on it, but Zahar wouldn't have been able to read it anyway. They went inside. _

_The sight that met Zahar was appalling. _

_They were in a large, dark hall covered with piles and piles of purple pillows. Translucent curtains fell from the ceiling, dividing the chamber into sections. Incense swirled through the air, which was filled with the most disgusting of sounds…moaning of men, gasps of girls. Her eyes adjusted, and Zahar almost vomited at the sight that met her. The curtains concealed little of what was going on behind them. _

"_Come," the fat lady said. "We need to get you cleaned up and changed. You start work today."_

"_I—I can't!" Zahar pleaded. "Please—let me go back home!" _

_The lady smirked. "This is your home now."_

* * *

Talia almost nodded off again. Her head sank to the side as her eyes drooped, but her head jerked up again quickly. She glanced across the room to the bed.

Her alarm abated when she saw that Edina was still seated on the bed. The girl was staring at Talia unblinkingly, not moving a muscle. Edina was cleaned up from the blood, but she still had a strange gleam in her eye that terrified Talia. Talia had assured that Edina was far from any sharp object, and had ordered her to stay in the center of the bed without moving an inch; Edina had taken her order literally, to Talia's agitation.

Talia was sitting on the window seat of their guest room, trying to both keep an eye on Edina and watch the edge of the forest through the window. She dearly hoped to see her mother riding across the white field surrounding Anvard to take over the situation with Edina.

Talia had sent Saedra an urgent message as soon as she could, very early this morning. She had begged her mother to come, in veiled words in case the note was intercepted as the carrier bird carried it, and knew that if Saedra hurried, she could be in Anvard before dinnertime that day.

It was now late afternoon, and Talia had been in the room with Edina all day, not allowing anyone in. No one had tried to see them anyway, for the whole castle was still shocked about Lune's assassination. No one would ever suspect that little, sweet Edina was the culprit.

"I'm hungry," Edina said flatly, making Talia jump.

"I am too," Talia said without compassion. They hadn't slept or eaten all day. "But we are not leaving this room until Mum gets here."

"I don't want to see her," Edina replied without emotion.

"What you want is irrelevant at this point."

Talia looked back out the window, disappointed to see that Saedra still had not appeared.

Talia looked back to check on Edina, and shrieked with fear. Edina was no longer motionless on the bed, but had soundlessly come right next to Talia. She stood inches from her face.

Edina stared at her and said: "We're hungry."

Talia unconsciously shrunk back from the girl.

"Ina, please," she said. "Go back to the bed."

"We're _hungry_!"

"I know we're hungry," Talia said, finding the wording Edina used to be eerie. "But we'll eat when Mum gets here, if you're good."

"You can't starve me. I'm your sister."

"You also killed King Lune, and you're scaring me!" Talia cried. "Now go back to the bed!"

Talia didn't think Edina would obey, but the girl scowled at her for a moment before trotting back to the bed.

"Now, stay there," Talia ordered. She glanced back out the window, and her heart leapt with relief when she saw two figures on horseback burst out of the forest and race to the castle. One of them was undoubtedly Saedra, her long dark hair flowing behind her in the wind. Another was a man, but it wasn't their grandfather Abrastan. Abrastan wasn't able to ride so hard.

"Mum's here," Talia said, immensely relieved. "Don't move until she gets up here."

After an eternity, a knock sounded on the door. Talia ran over to it and unlocked it. Saedra stood there, looking supremely disheveled and exhausted. Talan, the Harden stable-boy, was supporting her; he also looked exhausted and tousled.

"Mum!" Talia cried, feeling the urge to burst into tears with relief. "Come in!"

They entered the room, and Talia locked the door behind them.

Saedra rushed to the bedside, throwing off her cloak. "Edina! What has happened to you? Are you all right?"

The girl wordlessly glared at her mother.

Talia nodded to Talan, indicating that he should watch the door, and then went to stand beside Saedra.

Edina looked to Talia. "We told you we didn't want to see her. Get her out."

Saedra's jaw dropped. Edina was never characterized as a disrespectful child; disobedient at times, but never disrespectful.

"Tal, how long has she been like this!" Saedra asked.

"Since I found her last night," Talia said. "I found here over here next to the bed with a blade, covered in King Lune's blood."

"Are you _sure _it was King Lune's blood?" Saedra pressed.

"Ina doesn't have a scratch on her, Mum! And the blade was the exact same size as the wounds King Lune sustained—I watched him die myself!"

Saedra looked away, distressed by the thought of Lune dying. She had always been friendly with him.

Talia continued. "And there is, of course, the little matter of Edina confessing to the crime! She even told me where she stabbed him! I have no doubt that Ina did this, Mum. The issue is what to do with this information—and what to do with her."

Saedra looked at her sharply. "What are you suggesting? That we turn her in?"

"No! I have no idea what we should do! That's why I asked you to come!"

Saedra studied the glowering child. "We have to get her away from Anvard, that much is certain. We can figure things out once we're home."

"I'll start packing—" Talia began.

"No, no," Saedra shook her head. "We are not leaving right away. Lune's funeral is tomorrow, and we must be there so as to not raise suspicion. One of us will keep an eye on Edina at all times. Talan can watch Edina while we go to the funeral. Then we can go home together."

Talia looked back at Talan with misgivings. Talan caught her look.

"Miss Talia, I can assure you that I am only here to follow orders and help," the dirty-blonde young man said earnestly. "I would never do anything that would harm Miss Edina."

Talia nodded, feeling embarrassed that she had questioned the loyalty of someone who she had known for so long. Talan had been the first person that Talia had met when she first went to Harden, and had been a good friend. Talia had often wandered down to the stables to visit with the kind young man who was a couple years older than her.

"Now that that's settled, let's get some food and rest," Saedra said, pushing back her knotted hair from her tired face. "We've ridden non-stop the whole way. I'm thirty-five years old, and I'm getting too old for this!"

Talia frowned at that slightly light-hearted comment, finding it out of place in the gravity of their situation.

"Mum, I don't think you're taking this seriously enough," she said. "Edina _killed_ King Lune. If anyone finds out, she'll be executed."

Saedra turned her bleak brown eyes to Talia. She said quietly, "I know, Tal. And that's why we have to be as normal as possible under the circumstances. No one must ever know about this, or we'll all be implicated in the death of the King of Archenland. I _know_ this is serious. But I've found the best way to endure bad situations is to look at it with a sense of humor."

_And a goblet full of wine, _Talia thought, but she didn't vocalize it.


	6. The Adulteress' Opinion

**THE ADULTERESS' OPINION**

* * *

It seemed like the eyes of every single person were following Saedra and Talia as they entered the Great Hall, which had been transformed into a cathedral for King Lune's funeral. If Saedra noticed, however, she gave no sign as she walked down the center aisle. She stared straight ahead, to where the casket of Lune lay, surrounded by candles. The translucent, black veil across her face revealed her genuine sorrow.

The room was the most depressing place Talia could remember ever being in. The curtains were veiled, and the multitudes of candles barely lit the room, giving off the smell of incense. Everyone was dressed in black.

Talia and Saedra sat in the front row, where those of the highest station usually sat. Across the aisle, Corin was already sitting silently, eyes vacant. He made no movement that showed that he was even aware that his wife Cristabelle sat beside him, caressing his hand and sniffling.

"Mind where you stare," Saedra murmured sharply.

Talia jumped slightly, and looked away from the object of her affection. She hadn't known her mother was even paying attention to her.

Lord Dar started off the funeral with a quote of Lune's. The funeral was a sad but fond tribute to the much-loved, jolly, and wise King. Many Knights and Lords spoke, telling stories of Lune's wisdom and bravery in the face of the hardships he had endured in his life, most notably the kidnapping of Prince Cor and the death of his beloved wife.

Talia found herself in tears thinking about all the times in her childhood that Lune had been kind to her. Saedra was also close to tears, no doubt thinking of the close friendship that had been between her adopted father Duke Dane and King Lune. When the villainous yet elusive murderer who killed Lune was referenced, Talia couldn't help but think of Edina, who was being guarded by Talan this very moment.

Finally, Lord Dar called Corin up to stand before him; the time to pass on the crown had come. In Cor's absence, Corin would be named Regent. Corin slowly stood up, walked to the front, and faced the Lord. His eyes were dry, but devastated. Talia's heart ached for him.

"Please kneel, your Highness," Lord Dar said.

Corin obeyed.

"In the absence of your brother, Prince Cor, Crown Prince of Archenland, do you, Corin, Prince of Archenland and Knight of Narnia, solemnly swear to uphold your duty to your country and accept the post of Regent until his Highness Prince Cor may return to be crowned King of Archenland?"

"Yes." Corin's voice was barely audible.

"Then in the presence of all here, I place this Crown of the Regent upon your head, which shall remain there until Prince Cor is made King. All stand and bow to the Regent of Archenland!"

Corin turned around to face the crowd with the new crown upon his head without emotion. Talia stood up and bowed with the rest of the crowd. When she looked up, she found that he was watching her.

After the funeral, the crowd dispersed and went to their rooms, where food would be served individually since the Great Hall was filled with chairs.

"I had better greet Corin," Saedra said to Talia. "Then we'll be off for home."

Talia followed her mother to the small crowd that surrounded the Prince and his wife. After a moment, Corin spotted Saedra, and said with a voice that showed his encouragement that his old companion had come, "Duchess."

The crowd made way for him as he came toward them.

"My Prince," she said, opening her arms to hug him. "My condolences about your father. He will be missed by all, especially us that knew him the most."

"Thank you," Corin said in a low voice.

After a long hug, the two old friends pulled away from each other. Corin looked to Talia, who stood slightly back. They looked at each other, both mirroring the pain in the other's eyes. Somehow being face to face with Corin's heartbreak made Lune's death even more _real…_and made the secret about Edina that she carried in her heart all the worse.

"Tal," he said in a shaky voice.

Talia held her arms out to him, and he closed the distance between them. He buried his face in her shoulder, and it was a moment before Talia realized from the shaking of his body that he was weeping.

"Oh, Corin…" she said, rubbing his back. She tried to ignore the stares from the nobles who were no doubt curious why Corin had burst into tears all of a sudden, after his stoic face during the funeral. Talia had no explanation herself.

Saedra had a frown on her face, and Talia avoided her gaze. Cristabelle watched with a sympathetic look, knowing that it was the sight of a good friend that had broken her husband's dam of tears.

Corin made no move to step away from Talia for some time, and all Talia could do was rub his back.

"I've lost everyone, Tal!" he whispered savagely in her ear. "Everyone I love has left me! My mother, you, Cor and Aravis, my father…I can't stand it any longer!"

"Corin, we haven't left you," she tried to assure him. "I'll always be here if you need me, as will Cor and Aravis."

He pulled back seriously, wiping his red eyes. "Tal, I have news of Cor and Aravis. It's of dire importance."

"What is it?" she asked, dread filling her. It seemed nothing was working out these days!

"Not here," he shook his head, looking around. "Meet me in the conference chamber in an hour. I have called for a meeting with the Lords and Knights."

Talia hesitated. "I was going to go home with Mother and Edina. Ina hasn't been feeling well the past couple of days, and we need to get her to familiar territory…"

He squeezed her shoulder. "_Please_ stay. I really need you here, Tal, to help me. You know how much I hate leading and responsibility—I need your help."

"Help with _what_?" she asked, sensing Saedra was coming closer.

"Please," he said quickly, "Just meet me in an hour."

"We'd better be going," Saedra said, cutting into their conversation with a disapproving look. "My family and I must return to Harden…"

"It was wonderful to see you again, Lady Saedra," Corin said genuinely, but Talia could tell that he was counting on Talia staying behind. "Send my best to Tarkaan Abrastan."

"I will, thank you," Saedra said, curtseying.

Talia followed Saedra out of the room. She knew by the stiff way that her mother held her back that she was angry. She decided to pre-empt the storm that was brewing, and spoke as soon as they were alone in the corridor.

"Mother, I know you want to lecture me, but I was just being a good friend by embracing him-"

Saedra wheeled around. "A good friend, you say?" she asked incredulously. "I have known self-deception, trust me, I have known my fair share over the years trying to convince myself that I wasn't committing deep treachery with my husband's brother, but you are making me look like a tame dove!"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"You think he loves you!"

Talia's jaw dropped. She expected a lecture about how she was foolish to still be in love with Corin after all these years, but being chastised because she thought Corin loved her? Absurd!

"I—I don't!" Talia exclaimed.

Saedra continued their journey down the fall, and Talia rushed to keep up with her.

"Oh, _please_, Talia! Why do you continue to torture yourself with hope? At least you _used_ to have a little common-sense, mourning that he had married someone else, but now it is plain that you entertain thoughts that he might return your affection!"

"No—no!"

Saedra stopped again and peered at her. "Hah! Your eyes tell me I am correct even now! You think he cares for you!"

"But he does!" Talia insisted, and quickly added: "As a friend."

Saedra shook her head. "_Edmund_ loved me as a friend, Tal, or so we said. Is that what you want?"

"What I want?" Talia asked.

Saedra's eyes widened. "By the Mane, you're no better than I am! Have I not shown you the folly of falling for a taken man?"

"I'm not _falling_ for him, Mother, I loved him before he was ever married!"

"Oh, and I loved Edmund before _he _was married. Your point is?"

Talia's mouth opened wordlessly.

"Tal, what I'm saying is to stop hoping. Just cease this hope you've been nurturing that you'll become an adulterer like me."

"I don't hope—" Talia protested, feeling distressed that her mother's words seemed to puncture her heart.

"Talia, if he loved you, it would still be evil. But you're delusional to even hope."

"What do you mean?"

"He doesn't love you." She spoke coldly. "Corin does _not_ love you, Talia."

Talia swallowed.

"I have known the look of a man tortured with passion, Talia. You know I have known it. And Corin does not have that look. He is a sad man who is finding out that there is more to life that having fun, but he is not tortured, least of all by you. So grow up and move on."

Talia watched her mother's retreating back, feeling the hope that had slowly built in her heart while at Anvard collapse with Saedra's words. For whether she wanted to believe Saedra's words or not, Talia had the horrible sense that Saedra had been telling the truth about Corin.

* * *

_Zahar waited for weeks for the arrival of Talia at the brothel, both dreading and looking forward to it. She dreaded it for what it meant, but longed for it because she had never felt so alone in her life, even though she was always around "people"...if one could call them that. They were the most despicable people Zahar had known, and she had known her fair share of despicable people._

_The girls ranged in age from eleven to about sixteen. By the age of sixteen, most of the girls would be dead of illness or malnourishment or abuse. They were always competing with each other for clients, backstabbing and lying about each other. The more work you do, the better clothes and food and fake jewels you get. The better clothes, food, and jewels you have, the more appealing you are to the Tarkaans._

_It was a vicious cycle. Zahar despised the ruthless gossip, and found herself an outcast by choice._

_The men were even worse: they chose to be there. They were Tarkaans that paid the fat lady for the services of the girls, despite having wives and families at home. The men would do all manner of things to the girls, who had no option but to go along. Zahar found herself distracting herself during work, thinking of the happiest thoughts she could in these times, but it could not get rid of her self-hate and pain. _

_The fat lady knew Zahar was waiting for Talia. She was a heartless businesswoman who only saw her girls as goods, but she took an interest in Zahar because of the way she avoided the other girls and simply did her work._

_One day, the fat lady called for Zahar to come to her chamber, which was a back room of the building. _

"_I have word of your friend," the fat lady said. _

_Zahar's eyes widened gratefully. _

"_She has been kidnapped—or rescued, whichever way you look at it."_

_Zahar blinked. "Pardon?"_

"_I did some digging around at the palace when I was there today. It seems Prince Rabadash saw your little Talia at Anvard."_

_Zahar frowned. "Anvard?"_

"_It's a city in the barbarian north. The Lady Saedra, who was companion to the Queen Susan, stole Talia when they fled our city."_

_Zahar didn't know whether to be happy or worried._

"_From all accounts, it looks like Talia has been adopted as Saedra's daughter…and is going to be heir to her dukedom." The lady raised her eyebrows, awaiting Zahar's reaction. _

_Zahar's mind was racing. If Talia was truly going to be a duchess someday, then she must have money and connections! She could rescue Zahar and bring her up to live with her, and they could be sisters! Talia could send for her any day now!_

_The lady sneered at the hopeful expression on her face. "This is not good news for you, child. I only tell you this so you will stop staring at me every time I come back from the palace with a new girl."_

_Zahar felt brave with the hope that she would soon leave this place. "She will come for me. Talia will come."_

_The lady watched the little girl almost skip out of the room, shaking her head. A rare hint of sadness was on the heartless woman's face, for she knew that Zahar's friend would never come for her. _

* * *

Aravis on Oreius, Cor on his horse, and Moonshackle on his pony rode northward as quickly as possible, galloping when they could, trotting when they could. They hadn't stopped for breaks since breakfast that morning, which was exhausting considering they had rode all day yesterday ever since Fallowtan's message, and had had a few short hours to rest that night.

"Time for a break and food," Cor called, pulling his horse to a stop.

"We shouldn't stop, Highness," Oreius said. "We may yet be close to the Telmarines."

Cor ignored him, dismounted, and came over to Aravis. "Here, let me help you down, Ara."

Aravis smiled weakly. "_Ara_ can get off a Centaur by herself, thanks."

"I doubt that," Cor said. "Ara looks like she's about to pass out."

"I'm used to a little bit more sleep than we had last night…" Aravis said as he gripped her waist and slid her onto the snowy ground. She stretched, feeling astoundingly sore.

"Here." Cor handed her his water skin and some bread.

She thanked him again, and bit into the cold, hard bread.

"We really should be moving on, Prince," Moonshackle pressed.

Cor jerked his head toward Aravis to indicate why they had stopped. "A minute can't hurt."

Moonshackle grunted and spurred his pony into the trees. "I'll be in the lavatory."

Aravis handed the water skin back to Cor. "Speaking of which, I'd better do that myself."

She plodded through the trees until she was certain she was far enough to have some privacy. She made sure she wasn't near any poisonous or itchy plants, and started her business.

The faint sound of the clanging of swords met her ears. She frowned, but figured Cor and Oreius were making the most of their wait. Then she heard what sounded like Oreius' voice shout, and she knew something was wrong.

She quickly fixed her skirts and raced back the place they had stopped, lamenting how far she had walked to ensure that Cor wouldn't run into her.

She wasn't halfway back to the others when she saw the glint of unfamiliar metal armor through some brush. She quickly ducked behind a thick tree, heart pounding.

An accented voice said softly, "The scout said there was a woman with them. These tracks must be hers."

"Then we'll make short work of her," another said.

Aravis closed her eyes, willing herself not to panic. From the sounds of the footfalls and the voices, there were two men following her tracks in the snow.

"Look at this!" one said. "The tracks head back over this way."

"Are you sure they're hers?" the other asked.

"Oh, sure!" the first said sarcastically. "There's bound to be several little Ladies wandering around these god-forsaken woods in the dead of winter!"

"No need to get testy!" the other said. "I was just saying…"

Aravis reached down into her boot and gripped the blade that was tucked in there, slowly pulling it out so she wouldn't make any noise shifting her weight in the crunchy snow. The two men were headed for her tree, probably thinking that the tracks continued and not guessing that she was behind it—or so she hoped! She had one advantage that might save her life: the element of surprise. If she didn't time it right, she was dead.

Right as they were about to round the tree and come face to face with her, she jumped at the closest, jabbing the knife into the only place she could think to that might be unprotected—his neck. Her aim was true, and she found herself face-to-face with the hideous metal mask of the Telmarine just before blood squirted out from where her knife was in his neck.

The other Telmarine cried out in shock, but quickly recovered his wits. His sword was already out, and he brought the sword down towards her as she fell forwards with the mortally wounded Telmarine. As soon as they hit the ground, Aravis rolled out of the way of the other Telmarine's sword just in time; the sword crashed against the chest armor of the sputtering soldier on the ground. Aravis used that second to drop her knife and grab the sword of the fallen soldier. She lifted it, horrified to find that it was very heavy since it had been years since she had practiced with a sword.

She stumbled back as the Telmarine charged at her, slashing with his sword. Aravis barely managed to block his blows, but knew she couldn't hold out long. She grunted with the effort of each block.

_Oh, Aslan, please let Cor come soon! _she prayed desperately.

But no one came to help, and Aravis knew she had to do something smart fast, or she was dead. She tried to take in the forest around her as she fought, and spotted a large group of thick bushes behind her. Perhaps she could have an advantage in there, with her smaller size...?

She guided the fighting towards the brush as best she could.

"You might as well surrender now," the soldier said. "This is futile!"

Aravis took a chance: she whipped around and ran into the brush. The Telmarine was so surprised that she ran that he paused for the slightest second. In moments, she had a good head start in the brush. She crouched down in the thick foliage and waited, breathing heavily but hoping he wouldn't see the smoke from her breath.

"Think you can hide in here, wench?" he called, hacking at the brush. "Killing you will be as easy as killing an Archenlander baby!"

Aravis bit the retort that wanted to be free. She crawled towards the sound of his voice, wishing she had her knife still instead of the large sword, which was hard to crawl with.

The soldier had stopped talking, and Aravis froze, fearing the feel of metal to her skin that could come at any moment. Then she heard a slight rustle ahead, and knew the Telmarine had accidentally made a move. She moved to the sound of the noise as quickly as she could manage silently.

Then she spotted him; he was quite close. He was looking over the spot where she was, scanning the area. She waited until his gaze slid to the left, away from her, and then she crawled over and jabbed his ankle with the sword. He howled with pain. She used his shock to her advantage and stood up, and in one motion, slid the sword horizontally on the level of his neck. His decapitated head rolled off his body, and his body crumpled to the ground.

Aravis stood there, her bloody sword still in the air, frozen. She couldn't believe what she had just done. She shakily lowered her arms, and remembrance came to her: the others! She had to see if the others were okay.

She retraced her steps, and finally reached the place they had stopped—or the place she had thought they had stopped. At first glance she thought she was lost, because no one was there. But when she broke through the trees, she saw the bodies of Telmarines littered on the ground, and blood staining the snow.

Suddenly, she gasped. "_Oreius_!"

To the side of the bodies lay the great Centaur, bleeding from a mortal wound. She ran to him, and knelt at his side.

"Aravis," he said, managing to sound dignified even as his strength left him. "You survived..."

"What happened? Where are the others?" Aravis asked.

"Ambushed...Took the Prince captive...Moonshackle escaped...going to warn Narnia..."

"They captured Cor?" she cried.

He ignored her cry. "Go follow Moon...shackle...Warn Narnia...be safe...Army will rescue...the Prince..."

General Oreius didn't move again. Aravis slumped dejectedly, surveying the mass of bodies that Oreius had managed to kill before he fell himself.

Cor was captured by Telmarines! Had they planned this all along, or had they captured him when they saw his crown? Were they torturing him for information, or would they use him as a bargaining chip with King Lune? The thought of Cor being treated in such a demeaning fashion boiled her blood. Oreius may have wanted her to go to Narnia to be safe, but Aravis was going to save Cor, or die trying.

Besides, she thought. If Archenland was no longer safe, neither would Narnia be for long.


	7. The Springs

**THE SPRINGS**

* * *

Talia walked to Anvard's conference room for Corin's meeting feeling empty. She had bidden Saedra, Edina, and Talan goodbye, and now they were on their way back home through the snowy forests.

Saedra hadn't been surprised that Talia was staying, but Talia knew her mother was disappointed in her. Her mother's eyes had been sad, and Talia had been on the verge of grabbing her things and going with them.

Something had held Talia back, however. There was something unfinished about her stay at Anvard. She hadn't consciously known it when she had first made the decision to come for the Winter Festival, but Talia had come seeking closure. She had wanted to put an end to her anguished feelings for Corin and to get some answers. But neither closure nor answers had come, and Talia couldn't bear to go back to Harden with things no different than when she left.

She couldn't vocalize these feelings to her mother, for she could hardly understand them herself, but Saedra hadn't pressed her. She had simply held her tan cheek against her daughter's supportively.

Talia shivered in the cold corridor, and pulled her knitted shawl tighter about her. The halls were very empty and quiet. Most nobles were visiting quietly in their chambers and having lunch after the funeral.

Talia thought of Edina. The child had been very quiet as they said goodbye, but seemed to have recovered from her strange behavior that had overtaken her the night she had killed Lune. Talia didn't know if the girl even remembered what she did, for none of them had the bravery to bring it up; in reality, Talia hoped Edina couldn't remember. The sight of Lune dying at one's own hand was enough to scare anyone for life. How Edina had been bewitched enough to murder her King was beyond Talia's comprehension. She didn't like to dwell on the matter.

Talan had given Talia an encouraging pat on the shoulder, promising that they would go squirrel hunting together when she got back.

The soldiers guarding the conference room doors nodded respectfully to Talia when she arrived, and stepped aside so she could enter.

"…We can wait just another moment," Corin was saying. "I'm sure she'll come…"

"Your Highness, with all due respect, we mustn't tardy any more than we have for the funeral-"

All around the round table looked up when Talia approached. Apparently, she had dawdled too long in her farewell to her family; everyone but her was here. It reminded her starkly of the meeting after the arrival of Oreius, Fallowtan, and Moonshackle when they had brought the news that Lord Peridan had been murdered; everyone who had been there that night were here now, save for Cor, Aravis, and King Lune.

Corin looked relieved to see her. "Here she is."

"I apologize for my delay," Talia said, curtseying to Corin as was custom before taking her seat a couple away from him. She felt somewhat abashed. "I didn't realize your Highness would wait for me."

"It's of no matter," Corin said, shaking his head. "I officially call this meeting to a beginning."

It was then that Talia realized that Fallowtan the Raven, who had left for Narnia, was perched on the back of Cor's empty seat. Her knuckles whitened as she gripped her armrest, fearing what the Raven's presence meant. Corin had said something serious was going on with Aravis and Cor...What could have happened?

"Some of you I have already made aware of what is going on," Corin said, "but for those that have not been told, I have grave news that could not come at a worse time. This good Raven here has brought news that a great Telmarine host of soldiers is advancing toward us even as we speak."

Murmuring and cries of alarm rang out. Talia didn't know how to react.

"How does the Raven know this?" a Knight asked.

"I have witnessed it with my own eyes," Fallowtan squawked. "A multitude of at least five hundred, though it is likely more. As soon as I saw it, I informed Prince Cor, and he bade that I come warn Anvard."

"And are the Prince and company safe?" Talia couldn't help but ask.

"They were well when I left, my Princess," Fallowtan replied. "We hit a rough patch, but the company should be safe in Narnia by now."

Talia relaxed. Knowing Aravis and Cor were safe away from the Telmarines was one less worry to think about.

"How long have we known this?" a Lord asked.

"Fallowtan arrived just before the funeral this morning and informed me," Corin replied. "I spoke with my father's advisors, who are all present right now, and we thought it best to allow the funeral to continue as planned. However, preparations have already been made. Messengers have been sent to all of the provinces, warning of the imminent attack. Townspeople are being encouraged to bring as much food as they can with them, and to get to the nearest fortresses. Within the hour, townspeople in the land surrounding Anvard will be trickling in seeking refuge."

"How long do we have before the Telmarines arrive?" Lord Dar said.

"They'll be here tomorrow," Fallowtan responded.

"What about food preparations?" Talia asked. "This is bound to be a long siege, and if we're holing up in our fortresses, they can just wait until we starve."

"I have assigned Knight Reau to be in charge of allocating and taking inventory of our supplies," Corin said.

"Initial estimates are that we have enough to survive a month," Reau nodded. "If we are conservative, we can go longer. It also depends on how many townspeople seek shelter here, and how much food they bring."

"A month!" Lord Darrin cried. "That is not a cheering thought. If we are to have any hope of survival, we must have a plan to defeat the Telmarines, not just hole up and hope they get cold."

"Well," Corin faltered, "we are going to get aid from Narnia…"

"Prince Cor knows of your situation, and may be making preparations to come to your aid even as we speak," Fallowtan said. "Help will come."

"Forgive my pessimism," Darrin said, "but if Telmar is truly aiming to conquer Archenland, they no doubt have plans for Narnia as well, for one cannot conquer one without the other. We should not assume we have the aid of Narnia."

An uncomfortable silence followed. Corin's face was pink, and he looked like he was thinking hard, but no words were coming out.

"Then perhaps we should formulate a plan of attack, your Highness," Talia prompted.

Corin looked at her.

She continued: "We have the advantage of height and a wall. We can use arrows, boiling water, catapults…we can win this even without Narnia's help, if we think it through. Then if Narnia comes, they are just a bonus."

Talia was encouraged to see the nodding heads around her in the room. Corin seemed to be as well.

"Then let us formulate our plan right now," Corin said. "Where do we begin?"

* * *

_It was when Zahar learned that Saedra had married High King Peter that she began to give up hope of escaping the miserable life at the brothel. Talia had been a Princess of Narnia for months, and still hadn't come or sent for her. _

_Talia learned about the marriage from Layla and Rya, two of the oldest courtesans at sixteen years of age, who were allowed to go to the market to do the shopping for the inhabitants of the brothel. They always came back with news, which they shared with girls desperate for diversion. _

_Ever since hearing the news, hope slowly, daily drained from Zahar. In its place were determination, resignation, and resentment. _

_If Zahar was ever to become anyone, or even to live until her eighteenth birthday, she would have to get there herself. _

_And she would start by being the best courtesan this brothel had ever seen. _

* * *

Aravis suddenly ducked behind A brush. She had been following snow tracks of the Telmarine soldiers for most of the afternoon, hoping it would lead her to Cor. Now, apparently, she had found some sort of encampment, because there was a soldier pacing in the snow ahead of her.

She slowly raised her head and peeked at him. He was at ease, but watchful. Behind him were a couple of trees, but the white sky was clear beyond them, indicating that the hilly land sloped downward.

"Who goes there?" the man snapped.

Aravis flinched. He couldn't have seen her!

"It's just me, Amiz," a man's voice said. He was another soldier, coming up the slope behind the scout. "I'm just heading up to the brook."

"Announce yourself next time, Rian!"

Rian laughed. "Don't be so jumpy! No one's going to find our camp. Besides, the Archenlanders don't even know we're here! This valley's too far from any of their settlements."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," Amiz came back.

"What's that mean? Did something happen that I don't know about?"

Amiz lowered his voice. "You can't tell anyone what I'm going to tell you." He paused to get Rian's agreement, then continued. "A couple of hours ago, scouts were sent out to survey the area to see if there's any danger that the Archenlanders know of our presence. We've done a good job mapping out a remote route through the heart of the country, but you never know. Anyway, they came back not more than a quarter of an hour ago with a prisoner."

"A prisoner? Who?"

"He was blindfolded, but he looked like some sort of royalty by the look of his clothes. Tall, blonde type. What's more, the scouts were all bloodied up, and only a few of them came back. They didn't tell me anything (and I didn't ask), but they must of had quite the tussle!"

"The prisoner must be important if they bothered to bring him back!"

"That's my thought exactly. And that's why we've been put on extra alert for any sign that the Archenlanders know where we are."

"Then someone had better tell those chatty Calormenes to be a little more quiet. You could hear those wenches giggling for miles! I know the First Wife was being generous in giving them to us (and I enjoy them, don't get me wrong), but I'm not so sure she didn't give 'em to us to alert the enemy and get us destroyed. Everyone knows the First Wife is crafty!"

Amiz chuckled. "Perhaps. But if Lord Reine trusts her, we have no choice."

Aravis strained to hear, certain that she had heard a name she recognized. Surely they couldn't be referring to the man who revealed to the world that Lady Saedra had had an affair with King Edmund and that Edina was his daughter...?

"Well, if it comes to that, can we trust Lord Reine?" Rian pressed. "Even King Meridian knows he's treacherous."

"And yet his Majesty has trusted the whole planning of the campaign to the Lord," Amiz pointed out. "He knows that Reine has no friends in Narnia nor Archenland, and has no choice but to be loyal. Where else would he go if he betrays Telmar _and _Calormen? The Lone Islands?" He laughed.

Aravis had a bad taste in her mouth. This invasion just became a whole lot more complicated. Not only had the Tisroc's First Wife gifted the soldiers with courtesans, implying at the very least her support of the invasion, but Saedra's old nemesis who had been banished from Archenland was behind the planning of it.

"True, true. You've had a lot of time to think this through, I see," Rian joked. "Well, I'm off to the springs to see if I can nab a Calormene or two to take back with me. I've been told that's where they like to congregate."

"Good luck with that," Amiz laughed. "If you're lucky, you'll get an ugly one."

Aravis thought quickly. If she was going to get into the camp without being conspicuous, it would have to be with the Calormene courtesans. She could fit in because she was Calormene herself. If this Rian fellow was going to where the courtesans spent time, it was best to follow him and see if she could blend in with the other women.

She crouched down and slunk through the bushes, wincing when her steps made crunching noises in the snow. Somehow, she managed to be quiet enough so the stout Telmarine soldier didn't notice her stalking him. After a while, she began to hear the sound of laughter, and saw smoke rising into the sky.

Aravis wondered at the smoke, surprised that fires were allowed, considering that the Telmarines were trying to be so secretive. But then again, she hadn't seen any other fires back where the large camp was supposed to be, and so it probably was prohibited, but the courtesans were choosing to bend the rules.

Aravis hid as the fire came into view. There were Calormene young women sitting around it, passing around flasks and laughing uproariously. Quite a few Telmarine soldiers were up there, jolly and sitting among the girls. Behind the fire was a medium-size brook, not fully frozen.

"Aye there, Rian!" one of the soldiers called. "Come to join us?"

"Sure am! Heard we're moving out as soon as it gets dark, so I thought I'd enjoy myself before I go off and get killed."

A round of laughter followed that declaration. Rian joined the circle, and Aravis observed the merriment. The courtesans were covered up against the cold, save for some cleavage. Aravis' dress and cloak wouldn't have stood out that much from theirs, but it was much more expensive and ornate. The girls surely all knew each other and would know that Aravis didn't belong. On top of that, Aravis was much older than most of them, except for one who looked like she was in her thirties.

_Aslan, help me figure out how to save Cor! _she prayed, feeling foolish. _I don't know what do!_

The oldest courtesan stood up, rubbing her chubby belly and saying, "I'm off to the ladies' chambers!"

After laughing with the group, she then headed into the forest. Aravis made sure the courtesan couldn't see her as she passed.

_This is ridiculous! _Aravis thought. _I'm in the middle of nowhere, farther from Narnia than I was this morning, and no closer to helping Cor. What am I doing?_

_Oh, Aslan, I need you now more than ever! I'll never forgive myself if Cor died and I didn't make an effort to save him! I've been so horrible to him so many times..._

She imagined if she never saw Cor again, and he never knew how much he meant to her. She had never told him how much she appreciated his steady presence in her life (when she could be so temperamental), or his good advice (when she was trying to dissuade suitors), or his laughter (oh, how they loved to laugh together!), or his thoughtfulness (when he would go out of his way to do something for her without her asking for it). Had she ever thanked him? Much too rarely. She would even miss fighting with him.

_Oh, Cor! I'm trying! I'll try not to even quarrel with you again if you just survive this!_

Aravis was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice that the courtesan was returning from "the ladies' chambers."

"Hey, there!" the courtesan said curiously. "What are you doing?"

Aravis whipped around, startled.

"I um...I got lost, I think..." she stuttered, unable to think of something intelligent.

The courtesan gaped at her with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry...I'll just be going..." Aravis mumbled, inching to the side.

"Aravis?" the courtesan blurted.

Aravis stopped and stared at her. The courtesan was short, plump, and looked younger up close than she did farther away. She had a familiar face, however, and suddenly Aravis recognized a friend she hadn't seen in a decade.

"_Lasaraleen_?"


	8. The Right Thing

**THE RIGHT THING**

* * *

"_You did well today, Zahar," the fat lady commended from her desk, counting the piles of coins from the day's work._

_Zahar bowed her head subserviently. She had learned in her years of service that the fat lady expected acquiescence from her courtesans, no matter how powerful the courtesan had become. _

_For, no matter how the fat lady had refused to acknowledge it, in the six years since Zahar had arrived at the brothel _she _had become the person with all of the power. Zahar was now the oldest courtesan at seventeen years old, for all of the others had died of job-related illness. Zahar, however, had been smart enough to investigate how one might avoid such illnesses, and even though there was no guarantee of health even with such preventions, Zahar _was_ healthy, though lamentably thin._

_The power she held did not come from her age and health, however, though it was one of the reasons the younger courtesans respected her so much. Her power came from her clients. Zahar was by far the favorite of all the courtesans, and clients were required to make appointments to see her. Her price was far beyond the others, but it didn't deter the Tarkaans who had heard from their friend about the mysterious Zahar and who would pay dearly to know if the rumors were true. _

_Zahar ruled the brothel, brought in the money, and commanded the respect of her peers. Yet she was more than willing to appease the fat lady when necessary, for power was all the more enjoyable when others didn't have an inkling that you knew how much you had. _

_The fat lady stopped counting and rose from her chair awkwardly. She waddled over to Zahar, her necklaces rattling as she went. She stopped before the tall courtesan and looked up. _

"_Zahar, you have been chosen for a special honor."_

"_What honor is that?"_

_The lady shook her head as if what she was about to say was too incredible to believe. "Prince Rabadash has requested that you sup with him tonight."_

_Zahar froze, completely stunned. All of her work had led up to this point, when she would attract the notice of a noble person and have the opportunity to leave the brothel...But being asked by the Prince had secured her place as the most desirable courtesan in the country. It was more than even _she _had dreamed of. _

"_Well? What do you have to say to that?" the lady asked. _

"_Thank you," Zahar choked. "I don't know what to say."_

_A small, sad smile was on the woman's face. "We'll miss you, my dear. And I'll get an outrageous price for you, no doubt about that. But how you managed to survive this long is a miracle. Tash must favor you greatly."_

_Zahar looked down, feeling overcome. This was the first time in her life that she had felt _fortunate_._

"_I never thought I'd say this either, my lady, but I do believe the gods _are_ looking out for me." _

* * *

How Aravis and Lasaraleen managed to get to very near the center of the Telmarine camp without someone noticing Aravis' fine clothes, Aravis never figured out. When pressed later, all she could ever do was shrug and say that Aslan had been watching out for her.

The Telmarine camp was sprawled out within a wide valley next to a small lake that Aravis had never heard of. They were very far west, because Aravis saw no hint of Archenlanders near, and the Telmarines weren't overly concerned about being spotted.

It occurred to Aravis that maybe the Telmarines weren't concerned about being spotted because of the immense size of their force. Fallowtan must not have gotten a good look at the troops through the trees, she guessed, for there were a good two thousand troops here. If Archenlanders did spot them, they would run in fear to Narnia, not wanting to be in the path of this war force that would no doubt conquer Anvard easily.

"Oh, I do hope Anvard will be ready for a long siege," Aravis said as Lasaraleen dug through her trunk for something for Aravis to wear.

They were now in the courtesan tent, which was very large and sectioned off so that the Telmarines, who were rather self-conscious about their bodies, could have some privacy when they visited. They were in Lasaraleen's section in the back, which besides the small trunk had some furs on the ground, along with a small heater.

"Dear, there's not going to be anything _left _of Archenland in two days," Lasaraleen said over her shoulder. "Trust me on that."

Aravis frowned. "You think that we can't fight back? Our knights are better trained than you give us credit for."

Lasaraleen shrugged and pulled out a flimsy dress, holding it against herself. "Whatever you say."

Aravis was puzzled, and more than a little worried at Lasaraleen's confidence, but she was more curious about something else.

"Here, try this on," Lasaraleen said, throwing the dress at Aravis. She sat down, fully expecting Aravis to change in front of her.

Aravis did so slowly, embarrassed and shivering in the cool air. The heater did little to help the room, for the coals hadn't been tended in a while.

"Lasaraleen...How did you end up here, in the middle of a Telmarine war camp?" She pulled the flimsy dress over her head and looked down: it was barely decent, and was slightly loose, but it would definitely allow her to fit in with the other courtesans.

Lasaraleen shrugged and looked away. "It's...complicated."

Aravis knelt down and put her hand on her old friend's shoulder. "Tell me."

Lasaraleen met her eyes. "My husband died. A little over a year ago."

"I'm so sorry, Lasaraleen."

"He left me nothing in the will. Not even a simple living. He was angry that I hadn't given him any children." She poked at the heater to avoid Aravis' eyes. "My family flatly refused to take me back home in the south. They said that they had no use for me, 'an old barren widow.'"

"Oh, Lasaraleen..."

"I had nothing..._Nothing, _Aravis! Not a crescent to my name, and nowhere to go. It's humiliating to realize that your friends no longer want you when you're poor."

"You should have written to me! I would have helped!"

"How could I have written to you? I couldn't afford to pay for a courier bird, let alone a human messenger! I was literally on the street with only the dress on my back. I tried selling the dress, but it was 'out of fashion,' and I only got enough to feed myself for a day (that was, unfortunately, before it occurred to me to write to you)."

"Then what did you do?"

Lasaraleen paused. "I...tried finding a job, but every place told me the same thing: I'm useless. I know needlework, but I don't know how to make clothing. I know how to eat, but I don't know how to cook. So I went to the brothel. I offered up my services. I became a courtesan. Fortunately, you don't need much training for _that."_

Aravis was too horrified to speak.

"It wasn't as bad as I imagined it'd be. Apparently the First Wife's mission is to help the courtesans in the brothels, so there's a lot less illness there. I was fed well, and made a decent time of it. I wasn't there long, though, before the First Wife bought a handful of us as a gift to the King of Telmar."

"Why in the world would she give him a gift like that?"

Lasaraleen shrugged, looking more cheerful now that she'd gotten past the less savory parts of her tale. "Perhaps the Tisroc is trying to make peace with Telmar so they don't invade Calormen after they're done with Archenland? I don't know. It's not like they tell us courtesans anything. What we know, we pick up from our male friends.

"Anyway, Queen Bria told King Meridian that he couldn't use the courtesans, so he gave them to his troops. And here we are. It's actually pretty exciting, all in all. I got to see Telmar, and now I'll get to see Archenland. And now you're here!" Lasaraleen tilted her head. "Come to think of it, you still haven't told me why in Hades you're so far west. We're still a day away from Anvard."

"It's a long story," Aravis shrugged. "But the gist is that Cor has been captured."

Lasaraleen frowned. "Cor?"

"The boy I escaped Calormen with?" Aravis prodded. "You met him at Saedra's wedding, remember?"

"Oh, yes! Him! Captured by who?"

"Your Telmarines."

"But why?"

"I have no idea! But I need to get him out of here!"

"Why? I thought he annoyed you."

"He does! But I still need to get him out! They might hurt him!"

Lasaraleen studied her closely. A small, triumphant smile grew on her face.

"What?" Aravis asked defensively.

"You're in _love_!"

Aravis blinked. "I am _not!"_

"You are too! Rushing into an enemy camp to rescue your true love...how romantic!"

Aravis wanted to gag. Lasaraleen always did make things more dramatic than they were.

"Well, we must find a way to save your little Cor," Lasaraleen said, looking excited. "If he's a prisoner, I have a good idea where to find him. And we don't have much time; I hear we'll be marching for Anvard shortly."

* * *

"There you are!" Corin exclaimed.

Talia turned at the sound of his voice.

"I've been looking everywhere for you."

Talia help up the parchment she was marking. "I've been down here the whole time."

Ever since the conference ended, Talia had been at the front gate keeping track of what refugees came in—and there were a lot. There were young people, old people, children, and everything in-between carrying burdens of clothing and food through the deep snow. Some were dragging in cows and sheep.

She was trying to get a gage on how much food demand to expect once the gates were sealed. Food would be scarce, and she worried more as the crowd of people didn't ease up.

She had also been avoiding Corin. He had been much too reliant on her during the meeting, asking her advice on everything from strategy to food rationing, and it had started to get on her nerves. She had ducked out of the conference chamber as soon as it ended.

Corin stopped next to her. "I wanted to thank you for your help in there, Tal. I really hate this _ruling_ _stuff_, as you know, so it's a relief that you know what you're doing..."

Talia went back to marking on her parchment as he talked, keeping an eye on the refugees.

"Are you listening to me, Tal?" Corin asked, putting his hand on her arm.

"Mm-hm."

"I'm just trying to tell you that it means so much to me that you stayed behind to help instead of going with Lady Saedra and Edina. You're a great friend. I hope after this is over, we can talk things over and..."

Talia nodded distractedly.

"Tal, are you even listening to me?" he asked, sounding annoyed.

"I'm trying to keep up with the amount of refugees we have, Corin!" she snapped, looking at him. "We have a Telmarine army coming to obliterate us in less than a day, so I don't have time for your thanks! You can thank me _if_ and _when_ we survive this."

Corin looked like she'd slapped him. "What's wrong, Tal?"

She shook her head and sighed. "_Nothing_, your Highness."

"Don't give me that! I know you well enough to know when something's bothering you."

Talia arched an eyebrow, looking amused as if she were taunting him. "You do, do you?"

"Yes, I do."

Talia turned to face him fully with no trace of amusement on her face. "Well, if you did, you would know that it bothers me when you call me 'Tal.' You also would know that it bothers me when you go out of your way to find me and interrupt my work. You would know that it bothers me when you talk to me cryptically, forcing me to try to figure out your hidden meanings. You would _know_ that it bothers me to see you, so you would stay away from me!"

"You don't like me calling you 'Tal?'" he asked. "But we always have!"

"Did you not hear anything I said?" she cried. "Go away, Corin! I'll help you save Archenland if I can, but I don't want to be your friend. I don't want to go back to the way things were, because we _can't! _You're married, Corin, so _grow_ _up_! Cristabelle is your friend now, however lame she might be."

"You don't like Cristabelle?" Corin asked incredulously.

"By the Mane, Corin, you _are_ dense! Why in the world would I like the person that took you away from me?"

They stared at each other. Slow comprehension spread over Corin's face. Talia looked shocked that she had let slip what she had hidden for four years. Now he _knew_!

"Heavens, Tal, I thought I was the only one who—"

Talia closed her eyes, absolutely mortified. "Don't say anything. Please. You don't need to say anything. I don't need hollow pity."

"I wasn't offering hollow—"

"Just go. _Please_."

"_Tal_—"

"_Go_!"

The nearest refugees stopped at her exclamation, looking at the distressed couple.

"We need to talk," Corin said in a low voice, turning his back on the refugees so he was facing only her.

She felt his breath on her forehead, but refused to open her eyes. If she did, she would have to look at him. She didn't trust herself.

_Think of Mother, _she told herself, _Think of what Mother did..._

"No, we don't," she said. "Things never go back to the way things were. We are not friends, Corin. We can never be. I will always care for you, but..."

"But we'll never be close again," he said flatly.

Talia nodded, her jaw set.

"Open your eyes, Tal."

"No."

"I need to see that you mean it," he said, a small catch in his voice.

Talia steeled herself, and looked into his blue, hurt eyes. "I mean it."

Corin swallowed and looked away. "Talia, your friendship has meant so much—"

"None of that. Please."

While still looking away from her, Corin nodded, hesitated, and then went back into the castle without looking back.

Talia sagged, letting out a huge breath. She looked down to see that her hands were shaking, rattling the parchment that had been forgotten.

"Captain!" she called to the nearest soldier at the gate.

"Yes, my Lady!"

"Take over counting the refugees. I need to check on the food storage."

"Yes, my Lady!"

Talia relinquished the document and went into the castle, unsure of how she felt. Corin knew she loved him. In a way, a weight was lifted off of her. He knew. There were no more secrets.

But there was also no hope that she and Corin would ever be friends again. It would be too tempting for Talia, and too awkward for Corin. Saedra had said he didn't love her, but he still had cared about her as a friend. Now their friendship was truly over.

Talia had hoped that she would feel relieved, but she didn't; she felt empty. She had lost one of her best friends for good.

_Think of Mother, _she thought again. _Do what she couldn't do: the right thing. _


	9. Why Do You Think?

**WHY DO YOU THINK?**

* * *

Aravis made her way through the dissembling Telmarine camp, avoiding the eyes of the soldiers who were preparing to make the final march to Anvard. She shivered in her flimsy courtesan dress and cloak, clutching a tray that held a cup of wine and a hard, small loaf of bread.

She paused, trying to get her bearings in the camp; it would be very easy to get lost as she tried to find the tent where Lasaraleen had been able to learn that Cor was being guarded. Deciding that going to the right was correct, Aravis sent up a silent prayer to Aslan that their little plan to get Cor out would work. If it didn't, not only Aravis would be caught and held—or killed—but Lasaraleen would be in danger for her assistance.

Aravis let out a long, frosty breath. In the dimming light, she spotted a small tent whose entranceway was flanked by two stiff Telmarines. It had to be the one where Cor was being held. She continued toward them, greatly hoping she could be convincing enough.

They watched her as she stopped before them and performed an awkward Calormene curtsey; it had been many years since she had done one.

"O sirs, I have been sent to deliver a meal to the prisoner before we move out," she said.

It was hard to read their expressions behind the fierce metal masks they wore.

"Who sent you?" one asked. He didn't sound suspicious, merely confused.

Aravis faltered. "Uh...the cook! You know, the balding one..." She hoped that there was such a cook that fit the description.

The soldiers glanced at each other, and the other nodded.

"Be quick," he said. "And don't get too close to the prisoner. He could be dangerous."

"Yes, sir!" she said. "I will only wait until he has finished so I may return the tray and goblet."

They pulled back the entranceway flaps, and Aravis ducked in. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the darkness. Pity and rage filled her when she saw her dear friend: Cor was tied to the center pole of the tent, his head drooping as if he was asleep or too weak to lift it. His clothes were ripped, and she could see cuts and bruises on his face.

Without thinking, she put the food on the floor and ran to him, throwing her arms around him.

"Hey!" Cor said, jerking upright and confused who was attacking him. It was barely light enough to see.

"It's me!" she breathed in his ear. She pulled back and examined his face closely, trying to see how injured he was.

"Aravis! What—what are you doing here?" He winced as she touched a bruise on his face.

"I've come to sample the great Telmarine war cuisine," she said sarcastically. "What do you think—to get you out of here."

"You shouldn't be here, Ara-"

"No lectures, Cor," she said sharply. "I'll not have you used as leverage or a bargaining chip."

Remembering that she should move quickly, she went behind him and pulled out a knife that Lasaraleen had procured for her out of her boot. She started cutting through the rough ropes that tightly bound his hands, trying to be careful not to slice him.

He turned his head back to her. "Ara...I think Oreius is dead."

"I know," she said. "Moonshackle got away, so Narnia should be warned by now."

"You should be with him."

She paused and moved so she could look him in the eye. "Did you hear what I just said? Stop trying to convince me that I'm foolish to save you or I'll start believing you and leave!"

Cor cracked a smile, and she went back to working on the ropes. When the ropes finally snapped, Cor rubbed his hands gratefully.

"Did I nick you?" Aravis asked.

"Only a little," he said.

She stood up, and as he followed suit sorely, she bent down, lifted the bottom of her skirt, and started untying the short sword that she had strapped to her lower leg. Cor watched her with an impressed expression. She straightened and handed the sword over.

"That's for you. I'll keep the knife," she said. "We have to get to the northwestern edge of the camp—it's so busy and dark outside that we probably won't be noticed. Lasaraleen's waiting for us with some horses."

"Lasaraleen? You mean _that _Lasaraleen? Tashbaan Lasaraleen? What's she doing here?"

"Long story. We can catch up once we're safe," she said, going to the back end of the small tent. She lay down on her stomach and slowly lifted the back canvas so she could peek under.

Cor did the same gingerly, and they saw that there were two guards in the back as well. There were no other Telmarines in sight, though, because there were only the backs of other tents that hadn't been taken down yet on this side. If they could take down these Telmarines quietly, they could get far away through the tents before being seen.

"I'll take the one on the left," Cor murmured.

Aravis nodded her agreement. They stood up, and in one swift movement, Cor sliced the back of the tent open with the sword. He darted through, and quickly decapitated the guard on the left before he could make a sound. Aravis was right behind Cor and leapt at the right one, driving her dagger into his neck as she had done with the one in the forest. In a spray of blood, both bodies crumpled to the ground. Aravis wiped the blood from her face with her forearm, and stowed the wet knife in her boot.

They nodded to each other, breathing heavily from adrenaline. Aravis grabbed Cor's hand, and said, "Follow me!"

It was fully dark out now. The camp was alive with movement and torches as the first regiments were starting to pull out of camp. Cor and Aravis darted among the still-standing tents, and tried to look casual when there was no option but to walk in the open among the throngs of packing soldiers. Even though Cor was dressed in his royal (yet filthy) Archenlander clothing, no one paid them a second look.

They eventually reached the northwestern edge of the wood, and they were able to disappear into the darkness. They climbed the hill that sloped sharply upward, panting from the exertion. After a while, they came to a little clearing that allowed them to look back and see the whole lively Telmarine camp below them.

"Lasaraleen should have been here by now," Aravis panted.

"This where we're supposed to meet her?" Cor asked.

She nodded and sat down. "Shouldn't be too long."

He looked uneasy. "I don't think we should linger here—it's still too dangerous. There are probably scouts out still."

"You're not suggesting we just leave her after all she did to get you out?" Aravis said disbelievingly. "She's the one who arranged everything—finding out where you were, getting the food and sword, coming up with the plan..."

Cor sighed resignedly. "I'm not—I'm not saying that, Ara. I just wish I could get you out of here."

"Hey, you're the one that needed saving, remember?" she said testily.

He didn't bother to reply. They waited for what seemed like an eternity. They watched as the regiments formed and pulled out one by one, headed for the place that they both had called home for a decade, probably going to kill anyone who resisted.

"I just don't understand what they want," Cor said, shaking his head as they watched the foreigners in the valley. "Why attack now?"

"Why attack any time?" Aravis shrugged. "No time is a good time for war."

Just then, shouting could be heard over the normal sounds of the preparations.

Aravis hopped to her feet and glanced at Cor. "Do you think they know you're gone?"

"They're bound to have," he confirmed grimly. "We have to get out of here."

"But what about Lasara-"

Aravis' protest was cut off by the close sounds of the neighing of horses just behind the tree line of the lower side of the clearing across from them.

Cor grabbed her arm. "Come on!"

"Wait, Cor! It's her!"

Lasaraleen broke through the trees, struggling to lead three stolen horses by the reins up the steep slope. Upon spotting them, the chubby woman cried hoarsely, "They're coming!" As if to prove her point, an arrow flew out from behind her and landed in a tree mere meters from Cor and Aravis.

"You stay here," Cor ordered. "I'll help her!"

Suddenly, Aravis' stomach dropped. At least a dozen archers materialized out of the forest behind her friend, shooting at Lasaraleen and the horses. The sound of twangs and the whizzing of arrows joined the sounds of the shouting.

Cor met Lasaraleen in the middle of the clearing, yelling "Get on!" He almost threw her onto one of the horses, and leapt onto one himself, taking the reins of the third one. They raced towards Aravis, who was preparing herself to leap onto the third horse as soon as they reached her.

"Oh, Aslan!" Aravis cried, wishing they could somehow get to her faster.

Time seemed to slow. Aravis saw as an arrow arched through the air and planted itself in the leg of the third riderless horse. With an anguished neigh, the horse stumbled and tripped, falling to the ground as more arrows fell upon it. Having lost grip on the third horse's reins, Cor was able to ride harder, and he passed Lasaraleen, who had never been a good rider.

Aravis knew what would happen even before it did. Now the closest target, the arrows arched towards Lasaraleen, who had a terrified expression on her dark face. Aravis watched, helpless, as one arrow landed in Lasaraleen's shoulder blade, making her lean heavily to one side. Another arrow landed in her horse's back side, making it whinny and lose its balance.

Aravis screamed as Lasaraleen tumbled off of her horse onto the grass. Cor had reached Aravis, and was shouting something to her, but she ignored him. She raced out towards Lasaraleen, desperate to save her friend.

"_Aravis_!" Cor bellowed after her. "What are you _doing_?"

"I have to help her!" she called over her shoulder, ducking arrows that whizzed alarmingly close.

"It's too late!" Cor screamed.

"No!" she yelled stubbornly, still running away from him.

The Telmarines were advancing, shooting arrow after arrow. Aravis knew it was a miracle she hadn't been hit yet.

Suddenly, she felt an arm reach around her waist and hoist her off the ground.

"_No_, Cor!" she screamed, trying to free herself from him as he whipped her in front of him on the saddle.

Cor wheeled his horse back around so the Telmarines were behind him again, and raced towards the trees. Aravis manically pushed at him, determined to slip off the horse. Cor's hold on her was too tight.

"_Let me go, Cor!" _she screeched, beating at his chest with her fists.

"She's dead, Aravis!" he yelled angrily as they entered the relative shelter of the trees. He urged the animal up the incline, racing around trees and rocks.

"No!" she protested. "_No!"_

Lasaraleen couldn't be dead! She was supposed to come with them and have a happy life in the north, away from the brothel and the courtesans and the society that saw her as worthless. Aravis was supposed to save her too! She couldn't die, not now that she and Aravis had just been reunited!

Tears poured down Aravis' face as he pressed the horse on and on.

"Aravis, you're going to have to help me here," Cor said. "They've got horse riders after us now."

She didn't care. It didn't matter—let them get caught!

"Aravis, could you please sit up and distribute your weight evenly?" he said agitatedly.

She obeyed, turning to the front and looping her leg over the side so she wasn't riding side-saddle any longer. Cor let go of her, and she gripped the saddle that Lasaraleen had made sure the horse had.

Fresh tears poured down her face and started to freeze as the cold wind whipped her face. The shouts of the Telmarines and the clops from the horses' hooves followed them as the land sloped downhill sharply. Cor weaved them through the trees in an erratic pattern, but they couldn't seem to shake their followers. Their horse was too burdened with the two riders, and it was rasping for breath.

The land evened out, but their pursuers were almost upon them. They couldn't see them, but their sounds were dangerously close.

Cor jerked the horse to a stop and hopped off.

"You go," he said bravely. "I'll hold them off."

"Hell _no _you aren't! I'm not leaving you!"

"Yes, you are!" he said, his face livid and his eyes flashing. "Now _go_!" He slapped the back of the horse, which instantly started galloping away with her on it.

"_No_!" Aravis cried, terrified of leaving Cor alone with all of those Telmarines. If that fool thought he was going to die for her, he was sadly mistaken!

She grabbed the flopping reigns and wheeled around, galloping back to the Prince. The Telmarines had just come upon him; he was dashing between the horses, slashing at the legs of the soldiers and ducking their blows. She pulled the knife out of her boot and looked for an open target as she raced toward them.

With a silent toss, she threw the knife at the back of a Telmarine who was cantering up behind the distracted Cor. The knife bounced off his armor, however, and he wheeled around to see who had attacked him. He spotted Aravis, who was now weaponless.

She frantically went to the nearest tree and tried to rip off a branch to use as a weapon. The Telmarine galloped over as she struggled, knowing that any second she would feel the piercing of metal and be dead.

Suddenly, an arrow flew from overhead and landed in the Telmarine's eye hole, killing him instantly. He fell to the ground.

Shocked and grateful, Aravis looked around to see who had helped her. Another arrow whizzed down, killing a Telmarine who was fighting Cor, who was juggling five enemies. Then another arrow killed a third Telmarine.

Confused, Aravis was not about to waste the opportunity. She slid off the horse, raced to the first dead Telmarine, and took his sword. She then ran to join the fight as another Telmarine fell from an arrow. Cor now only had three combatants. Aravis stabbed one of them before he even knew she was fighting, and then there were two pairs of one-on-one fights. But before Aravis even had the chance to get a good blow at him, the Telmarine fell to the ground with an arrow in his side, just where the armor left him exposed.

She turned to see if Cor was all right just as he finished off the last pursuer. The woods, which had been ringing with the sounds of combat, were suddenly silent. All there was was the heavy breathing of the survivors and the stomping of the living horses.

Cor slowly turned to face her. He was shaded from the moonlight by a tree, so she couldn't see his expression. She could see, though, that he was covered in blood—and she wasn't sure if it was his or his enemies'.

She opened her mouth to ask if he was all right, but a voice cut into the night.

"Hello, friends!"

They both turned to see a man riding a horse towards them. He was dressed in simple clothing, but was armed to the hilt. He was very tan, but light of hair. He had a friendly, leathery face, and was obviously a very experienced horse rider.

"Hello," Cor said warily. "Who are you?"

"I am Roren," the man said, dismounting. "And you, good sir, must be Prince Cor."

Aravis blinked. "How do you know?"

Roren smiled. "We hear more than you think, out here in the wilderness."

"His own family doesn't even know he's this far west-" Aravis pressed.

Cor held up his hand to silence Aravis. "Good sir, you call us friend. Were you the archer that came to our aid just now?"

"I am."

"What good fortune led you to help us?" Cor asked.

"That is a conversation that is best left for safer quarters," Roren said. "There are surely more Telmarines out looking for you. If you will follow me, I can offer you food and lodging."

Aravis was suspicious of this kind turn, but Cor said, "That would be most appreciated, Sir Roren."

Roren laughed. "Just call me 'Roren.'"

"Your highness," Aravis hastily added.

"Pardon me?" Roren said.

"You should address Prince Cor as 'your Highness.'"

"That's not necessary, Aravis," Cor said.

"Dear woman, we are all equals out here, whether royal or slave," Roren said good-naturedly. "Titles have no use in the wilderness."

Not knowing how to reply to that, Aravis said nothing.

"Now shall we gather up the remaining horses and go indoors?" Roren asked.

Aravis and Cor both nodded, and soon they were leading four horses through the woods. In moments, they reached a tall, dark stone wall, which was where Roren must have been able to shoot the Telmarines so easily. They entered the fortress through a large wooden door, and Aravis was surprised to see that there was little more than a one-story building surrounded by lots of huts inside the imposing wall.

"We've only started construction a couple of years ago," Roren explained. He pointed to the building. "That'll be the Keep when it's done."

"What is this place?" Cor asked.

"All in time, all in time," Roren laughed. "Now you'd better get cleaned up. Go on over to the Keep and Ravin should be able to attend to you. I'll take care of the horses."

With no other option, Cor and Aravis did as he said, going across the snowy courtyard and knocking on the door to the one-story Keep. A woman soon answered the door and let them in.

"Welcome!" she said. She had braided blonde hair and was also very tan.

"Are you Ravin?" Aravis asked.

"Yes, yes! Roren told me you were coming. Now please, let me get you to a fire. You're both blue with cold!"

They followed the short, healthy-looking woman who (strangely) wore men's pants through the halls of the mostly-empty Keep until they reached a small sitting room that _was _actually furnished and had a roaring fire.

"Now you two warm up, and I'll see if I can find you some clean clothes and food!" Ravin said, and left.

They both went to the fire like moths to light. Aravis hadn't even realized she'd been so cold until she felt the numbness leave her, and uncomfortable pricking take its place.

"Strange place, eh?" Aravis said absently. "Do you suppose we're safe here?" When Cor didn't respond, she answered her own question with "They did kill the Telmarines, I guess, so…"

When Cor still didn't say anything, she glanced over at him. He was staring into the fire, his face hard and his jaw muscles twitching.

"What's wrong with you, Cor?"

He closed his eyes and shook his head slowly.

"What?" she pressed.

When he spoke his voice was cold with fury. "You have no damn regard for anyone but yourself."

"_Pardon_ _me_?"

He locked his blazing blue eyes with hers. "When I tell you to do something that—oh, I don't know—might just _save your life, _you should _listen to me!"_

Aravis jumped at his harsh yell. "You're mad at me?"

"What do you think? You risked your neck to save Lasaraleen when she was already a goner, and you blatantly disobeyed me when I told you to leave back there!"

"Well, _soooory_!" she snapped. "I didn't know that I was obligated to obey your idiotic orders, _your_ _Highness_!"

His face reddened with rage_._ "Orders that will save your life are not _idiotic."_

"They are if it makes you think you're going to be a bloody martyr to save my life!"

"At least one of us would have survived!"

"In case you didn't notice, we _both _survived! And I saved your damn ungrateful neck back there, you pathetic imbecile!"

"Are you deaf?" he yelled, stepping closer and looking menacing in the firelight. "I didn't _want _you to save me!"

"I didn't know you were a suicidal maniac," she cried, glaring up at him, "because if I knew that, I would have left your royal ass with the Telmarines."

"You should have! At least then you'd be safe in Narnia and not out here in the middle of nowhere."

"Define 'safe', Cor! Nowhere is safe anymore. I just don't understand why you're being so pig-headed about this! You should be thanking me!"

"I'd rather die with the notion that you're safe than live knowing you're in danger because of me. Did that idea even enter your stubborn head?" he countered.

"But—_why_?" Aravis was flabbergasted. This whole argument was beyond her—she couldn't even understand it!

Cor turned away from her, releasing his breath as he rested his elbow on the mantle. He was a frightening sight, still covered in blood. When he spoke, his voice was hoarse.

"Why do you think, Aravis?"

"We've had adventures before, Cor. We endured danger before…" She lifted her palms. "I don't understand...Help me understand. Please."

He looked back at her. She stared back, silently begging for him to do as she asked.

In three steps, he closed the distance between them. With a fierce expression, he grabbed the sides of her face and leaned down, planting a hard kiss on her lips.

She froze, completely shocked, as his lips were pressed against hers. Her mind simply refused to function. Her hands at her sides were taut. If Cor hadn't been holding her in place, she could have fainted from shock.

When he pulled back, still looking at her with those furious eyes, she knew she looked confused. It took her too long to catch on that he was waiting for her to react, and he shook his head, dropped his hands, and started to turn away.

She impulsively grabbed his sleeve. He looked back, looking more hurt than angry now.

"_Why_?" It was the only response she could think of.

"Why do you think?"

As they stared at each other, Aravis slowly stepped in front of him. She raised herself onto her tiptoes and grabbed the back of his head. She pulled him down to her, and kissed him back. Not hard, but gently. Slowly. Tantalizingly.

And he responded, wrapping his arms around her. The only thought going through her mind was, _Why haven't I done this before? _It was agonizingly wonderful; she had kissed a couple of young men in her past, but this wasn't just kissing—it was passion.

They wanted each other; they needed each other. Badly.

It was as if the dam of emotions from many, many years—hatred, annoyance, jealousy—had broken, and this was the result. It wasn't the expected result, but it was _most_ welcome.

Cor pulled back and started kissing her cheek, moving to her ear.

"Ara?" he murmured.

"Yes, Cor?" she said against his rapidly rising and falling chest.

The sound of someone clearing their throat brought them back to reality. They stumbled apart to see that Ravin was in the doorway, looking amused.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I have arranged for sleeping quarters for you both. You'll find food and clean clothes there." She paused. "I assumed you wanted separate quarters..."

"That's correct," Aravis said hastily, out of habit.

"Then please follow me."

Aravis hesitated, glancing Cor. She saw the same emotion in his face that she was feeling: That now, in this tense moment, they both wished that Aravis hadn't answered so quickly that they would have separate rooms.


	10. How the Mighty Have Fallen

**HOW THE MIGHTY HAVE FALLEN**

* * *

_Talia found Saedra in the gateway to Harden, playing with her hair nervously. The Duchess' cape flapped in the wind, loosely tied around her neck. _

"_Mum, I've been looking everywhere for you! It's time for dinner."_

_Saedra shook her head, starting to pace. "I want to be here when he gets back."_

"_The servants say the first frost will come in tonight. You should get inside," Talia pleaded. "You don't want to get sick now, not so close to the baby's arrival…"_

_Saedra stopped and stared at her fifteen-year-old daughter with tortured eyes. "Tal—do you think he left? Was the guilt too much for him?"_

_Talia shook her head as she came to her mother's side. "Mum, where would Uncle Edmund go? He's exiled himself from Narnia…We're all he has. He'll be back."_

"_It's been a week, Tal. A week! He was just going for a ride in the woods to get some air before the snow comes...Where is he?"_

"_He'll be back," Talia repeated fervently. "He wouldn't leave now. The baby's almost here!"_

_Saedra rubbed her face agitatedly. "I keep telling myself that Ed's fine…he knows how to take care of himself…but something's wrong, Tal. There's something strange going on: I just sense it!"_

_Talia tugged at the Duchess' arm. "The searchers will find him. Don't worry!" She steered her reluctant mother back toward the castle doors. "Now let's get you some food. Uncle Ed wouldn't want the baby starving, now, would he?"_

_They were about to enter the warmth of the castle when—_

"_Duchess!"_

_They wheeled around to see Talan leading a horse through the main gates. Saedra gripped Talia's arm as her face went pale. Talia instantly saw why Saedra had reacted so: the dark brown horse was Edmund's. Neither said a word as Talan strode to them; they watched his grim face apprehensively. _

"_What happened, Talan?" Saedra asked in a tight voice. _

_The stable-boy did a quick bow. "I...found the horse in the woods, my Lady."_

_Saedra gave a small gasp. _

"_Did you see Edmund?" Talia asked, putting her arm around her round mother. _

"_I didn't," Talan replied, his eyes sympathetic. _

"_This can't be happening," Saedra whispered, starting to shiver violently. "Not now. Not after everything…"_

"_I do bring news from Narnia, my Lady, but it's not happy news."_

"_What do we care of Narnia now?" Saedra snapped. _

_To Talia, those careless words were like a needle to the heart. _

"_It may have something to do with King Edmund," Talan said. Saedra stared at him silently, and he took that as permission to continue. "Your Ladyship's hus—I mean, the High King Peter—and his sisters seem to have Disappeared."_

"_Disappeared," Saedra repeated uncomprehendingly. _

_Talia was immobile. _

"_Yes, my Lady. Story is, they went out riding west chasing a stag of some sort and never came back."_

"_Never came back? What do you mean?" Talia demanded. She had been planning to visit her father for the winter after Saedra gave birth; she missed his smiling eyes and hearty laugh dearly. _

"_They dismounted near the Lamppost, and—"_

"_The Lamppost?" Saedra frowned. _

"_Aunt Lucy said it's where they came to Narnia from their own world," Talia explained quickly. Then it hit her: "Talan...they Disappeared near the _Lamppost_?"_

"_Yes, miss," he nodded. "They went into a thicket and never came out. Their Dumb Horses eventually made their way back to Cair Paravel. The Narnians have been searching for them ever since, but there's no trace of them: not a hair, not a piece of clothing, no tracks, no sign of a struggle."_

_Talia's stomach dropped. She stumbled backward, burdened with the comprehension that few others in the world had. _

"_Tal, what is it?" Saedra asked. _

"_They're gone," Talia gasped. "Father's gone, they're all gone!"_

"_But they might just be visiting the Bears or—"_

"_Mum, Aunt Lucy told me about the Lamppost. It's where they came from their own world to Narnia. I was asking her about their parents...Lucy and the rest appeared in Narnia by the Lamppost, and now they have Disappeared there as well! Mum, Aslan has taken them back to their own world!"_

"_But—but he can't do that!" Saedra exclaimed. "Narnia needs them."_

_Talan cleared his throat. _

_Saedra reeled on him. "What?"_

"_I don't mean any disrespect my Lady, but everyone knows that Cair Paravel is all a-jumbled. The rulers all bickering...they've been on the brink of civil war all summer. Maybe Aslan's doing them a favor..."_

_Saedra closed her eyes. "This is my fault," she gasped. "I did this!" She bent over, hiding her face in her hands. "And Ed's surely gone too!" Her back shook with silent sobs. _

"_Mum, you should get inside."_

_Saedra blocked Talia's attempts to help her. "No, no! Don't you see? I did this!" Her sobs impeded her breath, and she gasped for air, shaking her head wildly. She looked demented in her grief. _

"_My Lady—"_

"_Mum, please—"_

_Suddenly, Saedra cried out—a different cry. It wasn't a cry of anguish, it was pain. Physical pain. She clutched her stomach and screamed again. _

"_What's wrong?" Talan asked. _

"_I think she's having the baby!" Talia cried. "Go get help! I'll stay with her!"_

_Talia grabbed her tear-stained, swaying mother, praying that this time the birth would go well. For with all of Saedra's faults, Talia couldn't imagine life without her. _

_Her father Peter was gone forever; Saedra was all Talia had left now. _

* * *

Saedra knew she was a bad mother. She had accepted that fact seven years ago when she had seen the devastated look on Talia's face when it was exposed to the world that Saedra had not been faithful to her husband. It was something she was resigned to.

Saedra was now grateful that Peter had separated her from her firstborn daughter Caulitha. At least that child could live away from the dark shadow that loomed over Saedra's life. Peter had been wise in ways that Saedra could appreciate years later, even though she had resented him at the time.

But Saedra could never forgive Aslan for healing her after her poisoning, allowing to have more children. If Saedra had never become pregnant with Edina, so many things would have been different. Peter would have never known she had been unfaithful. The Four wouldn't have Disappeared.

Saedra might even be happy right now, still Princess at Peter's side.

Instead, she was a shadow of her former self, aged beyond her years and unable to allow herself to be close to her daughters. Talia was more like a sister to Saedra at this point than anything, for she knew that Talia no longer held any respect for her...and probably—rightfully—hated her.

Saedra could barely look at Edina without thinking of Edmund.

Her youngest had been born on the very day that Saedra had found out that Edmund was gone forever. Each year, Edina's birthday marked one of the worst days in Saedra's life. When Mrs. Quigley had handed the newborn to Saedra, she had refused to look at it, refused to name it. It was Talia, who was in the place at Saedra's side where Edmund should have been, who announced the name for the baby that the lovers had picked out together.

And Edina looked like him. She had his dark eyes and his faint freckles. She had his mannerisms as well; she would tilt her head when in deep thought just the way he used to.

It was intolerable.

Saedra grabbed at the wine pitcher on her desk as she distracted herself with work, balancing the books. After pouring herself a full glass, she downed it without pausing for breath. She refilled the cup, but was annoyed that the pitcher emptied before the cup could be fully refilled.

"Tina!" she hollered, looking up from the desk. She was surprised to see that the study had become very dark without her noticing. She reached to light the lamp. "_Tina_!"

Saedra's assistant ran into the room. Her blonde hair was falling from its loose braid. She was the same age as Saedra, thirty-four, but could have passed for a decade younger.

"My Lady?"

"More wine," Saedra said, gesturing toward the empty iron jug.

Tina hesitated as she usually did. "Are you sure, my Lady?"

Saedra glared up at her, pleased to feel the wine she had downed was making her vision fuzzier. "More wine, Tina."

Tina nodded swiftly and came to remove the decanter. As she was leaving the room, Saedra called another order to her.

"And see that the girl gets to be bed, will you?"

Saedra didn't even look up to see Tina curtsey or shut the door behind her. The symbols on the parchment were becoming blessedly hard to understand, just the way she liked it. She leaned back in her chair and stared up at the dark ceiling.

She always thought of random memories when she came to this stage in her drunkenness. She would often replay happy moments from her life and giggle as if she didn't have a care in the world, or she would think of horrible memories and regrets and start weeping like a child.

Tonight she thought of Talia, who would have been the one to put "that girl" to bed, had she been here. Talia was back at Anvard, stuck in a castle with the man she pined for, without her friend Aravis to support her.

_I did my best, _Saedra consoled herself. _I tried to get her to leave. _

Saedra knew the pain of forbidden love more than anyone. She also knew that Talia had stayed only for Corin, even if Talia denied it.

Saedra was the only one who saw how dangerous the situation really was, for she _did _know the look of a man tortured with passion. Corin may not _yet_ be "tortured with passion" on the level that Edmund had, but she knew that in a few years he would be. Saedra saw how he already ignored Cristabelle in a more disregarding way than Edmund had ever treated Rahai. She saw how his eyes lingered on Talia, showing that a brotherly love was evolving into much more.

It was why she had blatantly lied to Talia about Corin's feelings. She may be a bad mother, but she could still try to stop Talia from becoming the person both Talia and Saedra hated most: Saedra herself.

The door to the study opened, and the small figure of Edina slipped into the room.

"I told Tina to put you to bed," Saedra said, flicking her hand dismissively with annoyance.

"We're not going to bed tonight," Edina smiled.

Saedra sat up and studied the approaching girl. Saedra hadn't been as terrified of the child as Talia was. She wasn't even sure that Talia was right that Edina had killed King Lune. It was just too unbelievable—it was impossible! Edina often referred to herself as "we," but all children like their games, right?

"Is that a new dress?" Saedra asked, frowning at the green frock Edina wore.

"You like it?" Edina grinned. "We made it ourselves."

"You _what? _You don't know how to sew that well!"

The dark-haired girl smirked. "Part of me does. We found some cloth in the attic."

"What did you come for?" Saedra sighed. "It's late."

"What if we came to say goodnight to my mother?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Uh...you never do that..."

"Because we know you don't want me to," she replied, her eyes creepily reflecting the green from her dress. "Saedra never wants to see Edina. Saedra's always too busy _drinking _to spend time with her innocent little girl."

Saedra unconsciously pulled back. Edina was directly across the desk from her, only her head and shoulders visible. Her eyes glowed unnaturally green.

"Maybe Talia was right about you," Saedra said fearfully. "Go to bed before I make you."

"I told you, Saedra, we're staying up tonight. Our friends are here."

"Friends?"

"Yes," Edina flushed with pleasure. She tilted her head as if listening for something. "In fact...they're in the castle right now."

"Who?" Saedra demanded. "Who's here?"

"Our friends."

Saedra jumped to her feet. "Who are your friends?"

Instead of being intimidated, Edina grinned. "You really are clueless, Saedra. You haven't even received word about the Telmarine attack at Anvard, have you?"

"T—Telmarine _attack_?"

"Oh, yes," Edina gloated calmly. "It's so coincidental that we killed Lune just before they arrived, isn't it? Anvard without their great leader...it's almost poetic..."

Saedra swallowed. "Ed—Edina," she stuttered, "how do you know these things? What's happened to you?"

"Finally managed to say my name, _mm_, Saedra?" she taunted. "Does the name remind you of someone else too much?"

"How do you know these things?" Saedra demanded again fearfully. "Who has been talking to you?"

"Someone who thinks that you're the best thing to happen to Narnia since her fall from power. Even _she_ couldn't do what you did, getting rid of the Four…"

"This is a dream," Saedra whispered. "A dream! That's all it is…"

"Keep telling yourself that, Saedra," Edina said, backing towards the door. "It might make what's about to happen more bearable."

Suddenly, the door banged open. Numerous dark figures darted into the room, metal glinting from the light of the lone lamp. Saedra stumbled backwards, tripping on the corner of her chair. In seconds she was surrounded by men with faces darker than hers, scimitars at her throat.

"Don't kill her!" Edina ordered. "The First Wife wants her alive."

A man dressed in Calormene captain's regalia had stopped at Edina's side. He bowed to her shortly and asked, "This is the High King's wife that we were promised?"

"Yes," Edina confirmed, locking eyes with her mother. "That's Saedra."

"Bind her and bring her to the flagship," the captain ordered.

The men bound Saedra's hands behind her back and dragged her from the room into the hall beyond. The torches in the wall revealed several motionless bodies bleeding onto the old rug. Archenlander bodies. The distant sound of screams could be heard, which would be suddenly cut off.

They pulled her down the main stairway of the castle where Saedra had once fainted after her poisoning. Now there were bodies strewn about it, as if someone had called for help in the front foyer and people had rushed to see what the commotion was about. An iron decanter had spilled down the steps, and Saedra slipped in the wetness before she saw the blonde woman splayed out at an unnatural angle on the steps.

"Tina!" she screamed, before she was promptly cut off by a fist colliding with her jaw. Her mouth filled with blood, which she spat at the nearest Calormene soldier. Edina, who was walking with them, didn't react to the violence as if it was anything strange.

They went out of the castle into the frosty, dark, and empty marketplace. The castle guards' bodies littered the courtyard. Saedra seemed to be the only one left alive in the palace besides the invaders.

_Aslan, _she prayed, _I know I don't talk to you much, but please, _please _let Father be all right!_

Abrastan was her rock; he was the rock of the family, patiently reminding Saedra of her duties as a mother, even if she didn't do them very often. Without him, they were a mess.

_We're already a mess._

As if conjured from her thoughts, her father's voice rang out behind them.

"Don't take her!" Abrastan yelled. "Take me instead!"

"Kill the old man," Edina ordered coldly.

"No, Father, go back!" Saedra yelled, but it was too late.

A soldier rushed at the hobbling old man, who was waving his old heavy scimitar. Abrastan had been a war hero of Calormen years back, but arthritis had made his limbs nearly useless. He managed to block a few blows before he was run through by the younger man, who had probably grown up hearing Abrastan's name and aspired to be as glorious as he had been. No one could have guessed that the foolish old man was famous in their land.

The old Tarkaan crumpled to the icy ground as Saedra stared in horror.

"Keep moving!" the captain ordered.

Saedra was jerked out onto the rocky, snowy hillside. She numbly cooperated as her thin slippers became soaked with snow as they stumbled down the steep slope behind the castle. Only the wine left in her kept her warm in the freezing night as the wind howled off of the river in front of them.

The score of soldiers stopped at the Winding Arrow River's edge, where the sandy, shallow delta lay. They splashed across it to the sea's edge, where several small boats awaited them. She looked left, out to the sea, and saw that a host of Calormene ships had gathered not far off land; the number and size rivaled Narnia's fleet during Peter's reign.

Saedra was tossed to the bottom of one of the rowboats; she gouged her eyebrow on the edge of a wooden seat, unable to stop her fall because of her bound hands.

As she lay in the bottom of the boat, she saw only the curved shoes of the soldiers, heard the order to push off, and felt the boat bobble though the choppy waters. The icy water that had gathered on the bottom of the boat soaked through her dress, making her shiver uncontrollably.

After an eternity, she was hauled up the side of a ship and unceremoniously thrown onto the deck. She lay there, feeling the wound above her eye ooze blood. She didn't bother to sit up. The only thing in her line of sight was the view of soldier's feet.

"Fetch the First Wife," an accented male voice ordered. "Tell her we have the High King's wife."

A pair of feet plodded off, and Saedra was hauled to a standing position. She looked around the deck. It was a beautiful ship in the dark, even if it was probably slower due to its boxy shape. It was lower to the water than Narnia ships, and had simpler rigging for the sails.

Soldiers surrounded her, leering at her in the darkness. She ignored them and glanced back towards Harden, high upon the cliffs next to the sea. She wondered what had happened to Edina.

The soldiers around her suddenly bowed as a light flashed in front of her; it was the opening and closing of a cabin door. A woman approached them. She was shorter than Saedra, but had the same dark coloring common of Calormenes. Her steps rustled with the sound of jewelry that hung from every available inch of skin. Her ornate clothing glistened with rubies in the moonlight. She had a young face beneath her makeup; she was perhaps Talia's age.

The woman stopped before Saedra, looking at her with a hard expression. She looked her up and down, then turned to the captain. "_This_ is Saedra? This is an old sickly woman. Saedra is younger and fuller than this. You brought me the wrong person!"

"That's what..._she..._told us."

The First Wife studied Saedra again, recognition slowly entering her eyes. A malevolent smile grew on her face. "So, this is what has become of you, Saedra? Maybe I didn't need to go to all this trouble." She gripped Saedra's chin. "How the mighty have fallen!"

Saedra was utterly confused. She had no idea who the First Wife was or why she would specifically ask for her! "Do I know you?"

"You don't recognize me, do you?" the woman said, shaking her head. "More's the pity. Perhaps a few days in the brig will help jog your memory. Take her away."

Saedra was grabbed once more and pulled towards the doorway. She heard the woman's voice behind her.

"You know what to do, Captain?"

"I do."

"Good. Make her suffer—but make sure she survives. Vengeance is only sweet if you can see the face of the person who has wronged you."

"As you say, O First Wife."


	11. The First Wife

**THE FIRST WIFE**

* * *

It was long past midnight. It should have been the quietest time of the night, with everyone at Anvard sound asleep in their beds, a warm fire in the hearth protecting them from the freezing night.

It should have been.

Instead, commoner children were cowering in their mother's arms in the crowded Great Hall. Soldiers were guarding the rationed stored food and wood in case of panic overtaking the normally peaceful people. Farmers, who tried to comfort their families as they huddled together in the cold castle, were well aware that if enough Knights fell to the impending attack, they themselves would be called to fight. They had their homemade weapons at their sides just in case.

Outside, soldiers waited behind the gate to Anvard, the only way to enter. The great wooden door had withstood Prince Rabadash's attempts to break it a decade before, but only because Narnia had come to Archenland's aid. Few held the hope that Narnia would—or could—help them now. Narnia was leaderless, and there had been no word from Prince Cor or Lady Aravis about how Narnia was faring. Archenland was on its own.

In the highest tower in the center of the castle, Talia and Corin stood watch, fully armed. Below them was the whole front of Anvard. In the moonlight they could clearly see the nervous soldiers behind the front gate, the Knights on the walkways along the wall, and the great plain in front of the city that ended at the dark forest.

Corin drummed his fingers on his hilt nervously. Talia shivered with cold.

A dark dot soared across the field, headed for their spot. A moment later, Fallowtan alighted on the ledge before them.

"Your Highnesses, they close in," he cawed.

Talia closed her eyes and took in a deep breath.

"Thank you, good Raven," Corin said evenly. "I would appreciate it if you could keep us updated on the troop movements as the battle commences."

"With pleasure, oh Prince," the Raven bowed, then leapt into the chilly air with a flap of his wings.

Talia watched him fade into the distance. "We should have sent him to Narnia as soon as he came with the news about the Telmarines. They might have been on the way to help if we had."

"We couldn't have coordinated our efforts nearly as well without him, Tal," he reminded, shaking his head. "The messengers we sent will have to suffice."

In the distance, a pounding sound became slowly audible. They glanced at each other ominously. The soldiers below them began reacting to the distant sound, standing up and grabbing their weapons.

"It's painful irony," Corin said, shaking his head.

"What is?"

"We always wanted to be heroes. Remember how we used to spar with our swords?" A melancholy expression passed over his face. Maybe the threat of death was making him nostalgic.

Talia nodded. "We were foolish. We didn't know what we were thinking. If we had any idea what war meant…"

The Telmarine troops' marching became ever louder, until it seemed like they would appear from the tree line at any moment.

Corin tightened the strap at his chin that secured his helmet. "I think we had some idea, but couldn't understand the ramifications. If we knew we'd end up with like this, without our fathers…making things up as we went along, hoping desperately that our strategy games have paid off…"

Talia stared at the black wood. "I'm beginning to think that ignorance truly _is_ bliss."

She thought of Edina, and how her seemingly innocent and shy little sister had stabbed Corin's father to death mere days before. She would give anything to forget the gleam in Edina's eyes when the girl had stared at her. She would give anything to forget how Saedra had betrayed Peter…

Looking like ants in the distance, the Telmarines pounded on, now bursting out of the forest. They walked in perfect formation, their armor gleaming and reflecting the moonlight. There were so many of them, and they kept coming, crossing the white plain.

Talia could see how her life had been a path leading to this moment, when she could stand at Corin's side and live, or die trying, to protect the country that had become her home. She thought of the almost obsessive way Saedra had made sure Talia was battle-trained ever since Saedra had been attacked in Narrowhaven...The way Peter had lovingly made up battle scenarios for Talia to guess, forcing her to think strategically...The way she and Corin had played for hours with their friends so that now, even after a four year separation, she knew what he was thinking even without looking at him.

"Aslan help us all," she heard a Knight behind them whisper as the Telmarines inched closer, just barely out of the range of the archers.

Talia, who was given charge of the archers as Corin was in charge of the foot soldiers, raised her arm, indicating that the archers should prepare to shoot. The Knight next to her yelled the order, and the men lining the walls below them cocked their bows and held.

Talia stared at the invisible line that they had calculated was the very farthest they shoot and hit their targets. The front line of Telmarines crossed it, but she hesitated a moment to let more pass; it meant there was a greater chance that they would get the most result from their first volley of arrows.

Talia dropped her arm, the Knight called the order to shoot, and a deadly line of arrows almost disappeared into the night as they soared towards their targets.

The battle had begun.

* * *

_Zahar was both gratified and disappointed to see that Prince Rabadash had become soft in the six years since she had last...been in his presence. He had become rounded, and the fiery pride that had simmered behind his gaze had dimmed somewhat. Now he merely looked spoiled and useless as he lounged in the low couch that bordered the food-covered table in his private chamber. _

_The slave that had examined her for disease and had led her to the Prince's chambers (as if she didn't have the path seared into her memory as the night that her life had changed forever) announced: "Your Highness, I present the courtesan Zahar."_

_Rabadash looked up eagerly as she crossed the threshold, her head held high. He blinked, and Zahar was dismayed to hear disappointment in his voice. _

"This_ is the famous Zahar?"_

_Zahar curtseyed low, keeping her face impassive. "I am, your Highness."_

_She boldly looked him in the eye as he looked her up and down. He was taking in her barely-womanly form, which was the result of poor nutrition in her growing years. She was draped in the most expensive silks the Fat Lady owned, with cheap jewels in her nose and ears and around her throat. Her long, dark hair was in the currently-fashionable waves, and framed her pretty, but hardly beautiful, face. _

_Rabadash motioned for her to move closer, and she did so, hoping he didn't see her nervous swallow. One half of her was tempted to grab the knife next to the oranges on the table and stab it into his evil heart, the other half was reminding her that he could be her ticket to even more renown in the livelihood that she hated, but had managed to thrive in. _

"_What makes you so special, O courtesan? I have seen dozens upon dozens of more appealing women in my years, and yet none have had the notoriety you manage to."_

_Zahar paused. She had hoped to use her charms to ensnare the Prince, and if she told him how she did it, he would be impervious to her. But if she didn't answer him well enough..._

_Without consciously making a decision, she blurted the truth. "Perceptiveness, my Prince."_

"_Perceptiveness."_

"_Yes." She sauntered around a couch as she spoke, showing a bravery around him that she didn't possess. "I can look at a man and know what he wants me to be. I can be as shy and scared as a virgin, or as bold as a Queen. I please the Tarkaans because they always get what they want."_

_Rabadash leaned back, looking interested despite himself. "So you can read people," he surmised. _

"_Yes, my Lord."_

"_Then tell me what I'm thinking," he challenged._

_She lowered herself onto the couch without permission (which was daring enough to get her beheaded), and said, "You are curious who I am, and want to sample the delights for yourself."_

"_That is obvious enough!" he scoffed. "A child could have surmised that."_

_She tilted her head to the side, knowing that her existence was on the line. If she could please him, she would be secure in her fame and may even be made to live in the palace as his personal courtesan. If she failed, her notoriety would diminish as word spread that she had bored the Prince. _

_Zahar's breath shook as she stared across the table into his dark eyes. She prayed to Tash for guidance and mercy as she said, "Your Highness is scared."_

_He didn't contradict her, but repeated, "Scared?"_

"_Your father the Tisroc (may he live forever) is failing in health. Very soon you will be the next Tisroc, if you are blessed to live that long, for your brothers are very likely planning to do away with you so they might have your place. You can't trust your advisors, because you don't know which ones are on your side and which are plotting with your Highness' brothers."_

_Rabadash was still. "How do you know this?" _

"_I have ears, my Lord," she said truthfully. "My clients are within your circle. I hear more than I should. And I see fear in your eyes."_

_Rabadash rose to his feet and walked to the window beyond his couch. Zahar had no idea what he was thinking, because his back seemed tense, but that was how she remembered he always stood. After long minutes, he faced her. _

"_I have a problem, courtesan."_

_She inclined her head. "My Lord?"_

"_I need someone who I can trust, who is able to read between the lines and weed out betrayers. Ever since I failed to secure Anvard for my father, I've been labeled as weak and chicken-hearted. I'm not respected anymore. And if I can't be respected, I will be easily replaced by one of my brothers."_

"_You have to regain the fear of your subordinates," Zahar advised. "If they can't respect you, make them fear you."_

"_How so?"_

"_Your Highness surely knows what I'm saying: If you suspect treachery from one of your advisors, make an _example_ of them."_

_He studied her. "That's as likely to turn more against me than for me."_

"_But if you handle it right, you will be feared _and _respected. Compassion may be an admired trait in the barbarian lands in the north and to people like the Disappeared Queen Susan," she was pleased to see the angry flash that the mention of Susan elicited in him, "but strength is a trait we Calormenes admire."_

_Rabadash considered her._

"_Give us strength, your Highness," she emphasized. _

_He took in a breath and came to take his seat again. "I said I have a problem. Now I have a solution."_

_Zahar nodded, pleased she could have helped him. _

"_I am unmarried, as you know," he said. _

"_And you should get married, and soon," Zahar quickly added. "The sooner you secure a wife, the sooner you can have an heir. Both having a wife and having a son would show your people that you care about the future and are mature enough to be Tisroc."_

"_Exactly. And you are going to be my wife."_

_His declaration was the absolute last thing she had expected, so it took her a moment for it to sink in. "Me—_me_, my Lord?" she sputtered. _

"_Yes," he said, casually. "You I feel I can trust."_

"_But I would be First Wife then!" she exclaimed, shocked. _

"_Precisely."_

"_With all due respect, O your Highness, you're insane to even consider to making a courtesan the First Wife!"_

_Rabadash looked amused at her ferocity. "Are you trying to convince me, O courtesan, that I should not make you the most powerful woman in all of Calormen—in fact, the _world_?"_

_Zahar blinked, stunned. Was she really idiotic enough to tell the future Tisroc that she would not make a good choice of a wife? All of the Tarkheenas in Calormen would kill to be her in this very instant. _

_She tried to backtrack. "I'm not saying that I'm not honored, O my Lord, for if you wish me to be your wife, no matter my rank, who am I to refuse? But I cannot lie and say that I'm not dumbfounded beyond belief!"_

"_Courtesan, I brought you here today out of curiosity," Rabadash said, leaning forward. "I have heard about your charms, and yes, I wanted to sample them. But even though you are hardly pretty enough to pass as a courtesan in my house, you are the talk of the city. And that's _exactly_ the kind of person I need to help me."_

_Zahar was too shocked to be offended by the insult to her looks._

_He continued. "You are right about me: I _am _afraid (though if you dare tell anyone else, I will first deny it and then have your head). I need someone I can trust, someone who will only benefit if good comes to me. _

"_Having you as my wife will not only create a sensation and get the masses talking about me again (the Crown Prince marries the flower of the brothel!), but it will also give me an ally. As my wife, I know that you will work tirelessly for my benefit, because when I fall, you fall. But you obviously have the intelligence and astuteness to make sure that I never _do_ fall."_

_This was as foreign as a strange, unreal dream to Zahar. Here she was in the Crown Prince's own chambers, with the offer of a lifetime before her. _

"_O my Lord, you can only marry someone of a Tarkheena's station or higher," she reminded. _

"_Then I will make you a Tarkheena," he said simply, as easily as if he was handing her a stick. _

"_But why should you trust me to help you to glory?" she asked. "I may be intelligent, but you don't know if I'm cunning and treacherous."_

"_Because I will do as you mentioned and kill you if I have a whiff of doubt about your trustworthiness," he said without batting an eye. "And I wouldn't even have to worry about angering your Tarkaan father, for you have none. And perhaps by then I'll already have a son."_

"_Then I will be sure to never displease you, my Lord."_

* * *

The Telmarines were a seemingly endless mass that surrounded the fortress, undeterred by the boiling water poured upon then and by the arrows that were still raining down on them from above even though it was now nearly daylight.

The battering ram beating against the gateway had been like a slow clock that ticked down until the deaths of the people in the castle. With the end of the throbbing, so the end of safety. When they had received reports of the door starting to give way, Corin and Talia had run down into the castle to organize the troops that were the last hope for the thousands of peasants and nobles in the castle. Reau had been left to oversee the archers at the wall, who were firing at will at whatever moved below them, while dodging the arrows shot up at them. Carcasses surrounded the castle, but the barrage continued.

The old front gate splintered away as the sun's first rays were shining over the forest at them. The Telmarines began to stream into the castle, running dementedly at the terrified yet brave Archenlanders who were poised to kill these people who were inexplicably bent on conquering their homeland. Corin shouted inaudible orders, trying to get some order, but it was impossible. Telmarines were swarming the castle in minutes, killing everything in sight.

Talia was sick as she numbly fought and killed masked men. It made it so much easier that they were faceless; she knew if she could have seen the young men behind them, or the older ones with children who were fighting simply because they were told to, she might have lost the courage to continue killing.

There was no pleasure in the spray of blood, in the smell of death, in the sounds of screams, or in the insane, terrorized look of the Archenlander Knights as they slaughtered anything with the Telmarine crest. It was a sick game without a happy ending. Why did it have to come to this? _How_ had it come to this?

Talia was in a minor corridor of the castle, chasing after a couple of Telmarines who were getting awfully near to the sleeping quarters; if they found all of the unarmed people hiding in the bedrooms, there would be unending carnage of children and the defenseless.

But they were going to die anyway. There was no question now: Anvard was going to fall. Anvard was like a calf that had been caught by a wolf; they had been caught, and now the wolf was slowly eating its prey.

Talia heard a scream down another corridor, a high scream of a woman. It was the first female voice she had heard in the battle, but she knew it wouldn't be the last.

"Corin!" the voice screamed. "Help-"

Talia skidded to a stop. Only one woman here would be screaming for Corin like that. She pivoted around and followed the voice, finding herself entering the fortresses' library. She had used to study here in happier times.

"Please, they're only children!" Cristabelle's voice begged. "_No_!"

Talia raced through the shelves, further into the maze. She stopped when she saw Cristabelle in the corner, hovering over two boys who were tear-stained and quite little. A Telmarine was closing in on them, his bloody sword lifted. Cristabelle threw a book at him, but he blocked it with his shield. She threw another one, anyway.

"You horrible, filthy brute!" she screamed as she threw a dictionary at him, her eyes enraged and her blonde hair coming out of its bun.

Suddenly, the soldier stopped and slid to the ground with a stunned expression. Talia emerged, went over to where her blade was rested in his back, and pulled it out.

"Talia!" Cristabelle exclaimed, on the verge of tears. "By the Mane, I'm _so_ glad it's you!"

"What are you doing here?" Talia demanded, sheathing her sword. She ignored the two boys, who were cowering away from the blood-covered, armored woman.

"We were hiding in a room, but it was attacked! Their mother was a servant here, she showed me how to get them out before—before..." She burst into tears. "Talia, I'm so scared, I don't know what to do or where to go or where Corin is—"

"Corin's fine. He'll be fine," Talia assured her, though she had no right to. For all she knew, Corin _could_ be dead.

"Where can we go? What can we do?"

"The castle is surrounded. We're not going anywhere, Cristabelle," Talia said bluntly, looking around to make sure they were alone. The sight of death made things such as tactfulness useless.

The boys whimpered and leaned against Corin's wife.

"We have to get out!" Cristabelle declared. "We can't die here! You saw that soldier, they're not leaving anyone alive!"

"Don't you think I know that?" Talia demanded. "Don't you think I _know_ that? While you've been hiding, I've been killing as many of those bastards as I can!"

"Talia, I _have_ to get out!" Cristabelle declared.

Talia sneered at her. "Oh, _you _have to get out, do you? Precious Cristabelle has to save her perfect little self? Spare me!"

Cristabelle gritted her teeth. "I'm _pregnant_, Talia!"

That stopped Talia in her tracks. She turned toward the other woman, looking at her with wide eyes.

"Talia, if Cor and Corin don't survive this, this child is the heir to the Archenland throne. We may lose now, but this child could lead us to greatness again—"

Cristabelle faltered, trying to interpret Talia's dazed expression.

Finally, Talia reacted.

"You're right," Talia said, shaking her head clear. "You're _absolutely_ right. I have to get you out of here. But how?"

The two women stared at each other, united in their understanding of the situation. All else paled in comparison. The present was unsalvageable; now they were trying to save the future.

Suddenly, an unexpected smile lit up the blonde woman's face.

"Talia…I think I have an idea."


	12. The Wanderer

**THE WANDERER**

* * *

She was known by different names, depending on who one asked.

Eastern Telmarines called her "the Lost Princess," thinking her the ghost of their Princess Priyah. Priyah, according to popular myth, had died "of a broken heart" when her first love, High King Peter, had Disappeared from Narnia. Now her broken soul was wandering aimlessly about the land, miserable and thinking only of the High King.

Western Narnians called her "Rahai the Wraith," referring to King Edmund's wife who had vanished after exposing her husband's illicit relationship with her cousin. Rahai was homeless, consumed with anger at Edmund and Saedra, and plotting revenge.

But by far, her most popular title was "The Wanderer." That was used by those who didn't hold with those old tragic wives tales about lost love and betrayal. They didn't pretend to know who the secretive woman was, but thought her harmless while left alone. They kept a curious distance from her, wondering who was hidden behind her dark veil.

Very little was known about the Wanderer. She would come and go, being spotted by a farmer or an Animal in passing. She rode a well-bred horse and always dressed with dignity, even if she did (scandalously) wear trousers instead of a dress. Her head was always wrapped so that only her "piercing" and "mysterious" grey eyes showed. No one knew where she was from, what she really looked like, or what she was doing. She was always alone, and no one knew where she lived.

Prince Cor and Lady Aravis would be among the first of the few to learn anything about her. They had accidentally stumbled upon her Keep while fleeing Telmarine soldiers. Roren, one of the Wanderer's associates, had come to their rescue and offered them lodging. But the Wanderer had not been at the Keep at the time, and knew nothing about the guests.

Ravin was Roren's older sister and still sometimes acted like it even though they were grown. She hadn't shown her discomfit to Cor or Aravis about them staying at the Keep, but she made it clear to Roren that the Wanderer would have to be warned. The Wanderer kept to herself, and was trying to establish a quiet, peaceful life at the Keep. The Prince of Archenland knowing where she lived was _highly_ undesirable.

And so Ravin set out on horseback to alert the Wanderer about the surprise awaiting her. Ravin had an idea where she would be, but it still took many hours to locate her.

The Wanderer was resting around a little fire she had built in the forest, pouring over a map of some sort, when Ravin dismounted. The seated woman looked up with mild surprise when she saw Ravin.

"Rave! What are you doing here?"

"Rory did it again." Ravin tied the horse to the tree. "He got _involved_."

The grey eyes were amused, and Ravin could picture a smile behind the black veil on the Wanderer's face.

"Do elaborate."

Ravin explained what had happened the night before: how Rory had heard the chase, how he had decided to intervene, and how the rescued party was now staying at the Keep.

"And just who _are_ these people that were being pursued by Telmarine soldiers?"

Ravin hesitated. "Prince Cor and Lady Aravis of Archenland."

The Wanderer's eyes widened. She slowly folded the map and stowed it in a bag.

"I thought you should know, considering..." Ravin faltered.

"Thank you, Rave," the other said in a low voice.

"What do you want me to do? Shall I send them away?"

The veiled woman shook her head. "No. No, I should see them."

"See them? After all the trouble you've gone to to forget everything-"

"If the Crown Prince of Archenland is on the run, something deeply serious is happening. You know I like to be oblivious to the workings of the world, but I think...I think I should at least see if I can help them."

"Are you sure?" Ravin pressed concernedly. "Wouldn't it just...bring everything back that you've tried to forget?"

"Perhaps. But I won't know if I avoid them." She patted Ravin's knee. "Let's put the fire out and go back to the Keep."

* * *

_Rahai hadn't gone into her marriage with the high expectations some women had. It wasn't that she was pragmatic; it was that she was Calormene. Where she came from, a Tarkheena was lucky if her husband spent more time with her than with the low-lives in the brothels. _

_Thus, she content when she left Calormen for good to become King Edmund's wife. She was more than content—she was elated. She had always had a special place in her heart for the pensive, thoughtful King. Rahai had once thought Edmund had feelings for her cousin Saedra, but Saedra was happily married to Peter and expecting her first child, and Edmund had finally awakened to what Rahai was: a beautiful woman with eyes only for him. _

_Edmund was attentive, kind, and steady. To a woman who was used to Tarkheenas feeling lucky if they saw their husband once a day, this was more than enough. _

_But when Edmund, out of nowhere, suddenly shut down, she couldn't help but speak. _

_Years later looking back, she would see that Edmund had been pulling back from her gradually the whole summer of their first anniversary. He had spent less and less time with her, and more time "going for walks" and "researching." She hadn't noticed because it was so subtle, and because she was never lonely; she could gossip with Susan or Saedra, talk politics with Peter or Peridan, or stroll with Lucy and Talia. She could write to Aravis in Anvard, for she alone had the same Calormene upbringing as a Tarkheena that Rahai had, and appreciated and studied the differences in the cultures. _

_But one day, something in Edmund snapped. And on that day, the fabric of Rahai's new, perfect life as King Edmund's Princess unraveled—and fast. _

_Rahai had been writing at her desk in Edmund's chambers, which had become theirs when they married (Rahai had always found it strange that Peter and Saedra had separate chambers; this was Narnia, after all, where it was customary for spouses to share quarters). _

_The door had suddenly swung open, and Edmund stumbled into the room. _

_Rahai turned toward him with a smile, but it quickly faded when she saw his ashen, furious face. She put the quill down, jumped from her seat, and came to him. _

"_My dear!" she exclaimed. "What's wrong?"_

_Edmund's chest was heaving with pent up emotion. His eyes darted around the room, as if he was seeing everything for the first time. _

_She reached out to him, perplexed at his strange appearance. "Dearest?"_

_He blocked her from embracing him. "Don't! I—I can't. I can't!"_

_She recoiled at the harsh rejection. _

"_I just need to be alone, Rahai," he said, trembling with some unknown demon. " Please...can I just be alone? Please?"_

_She nodded dumbly. "I'll—I'll see if Sae wants me to help with Tal, I suppose..."_

_He closed his eyes, gritted his teeth, and released a shaky breath. "Yes, yes. Do that."_

* * *

Aravis was not the type to sleep in. It was probably because she had been best friends with Talia, who had grown up waking up before her masters in Tashbaan, and had gotten used to early hours. Talia would always shake her awake to go off on an early adventure with the Twin Princes.

So Aravis was more than a little shocked when she awoke to realize that the sun was almost completely set. She sat up in the dark room and took in her strange surroundings. She was in a large, empty chamber, on a hard cot next to a massive fireplace. The small fire that had been in it was mere embers now, and she shivered when she became aware that she was cold. The room would have been quite nice had it been furnished, and had the dirty look of being new and unfinished.

She rose, and every muscle in her body screamed in protest. The non-stop on-the-go type of lifestyle that she had been keeping had finally caught up with her. How long had it been since she bathed or combed her hair? How long had it been since everything had been...normal? It felt like eons, but she was pretty sure that it had been mere days. So much had happened, so fast...

She grabbed at a stack of folded garments that were laid out for her. Her nose wrinkled with distaste as she held them up: one was a simple beige tunic, and the other was brown leggings. They were about her size; they were probably that one woman's...Ravin—yes, that was her name.

Aravis, aware that she'd rather wear trousers than her courtesan outfit, changed clothes as she wondered where she and Cor had ended up. What was this place? Just how far west—and north—had they strayed? They had gotten sidetracked by the storm, then by Cor's capture, then by running from their pursuers. She doubted even Cor had their bearings correctly.

The Narnians had been expecting them, waiting for them to help until other arrangements could be made for leadership. Were they wondering where they were? Were people looking for them? Or was everyone too preoccupied with the Telmarine invasion of Archenland to care?

Aravis left the room and wandered around the unfinished building. The distant sound of hammers finally led her outside. The evening was cool, but not cold. She could see that the snow on the ground had almost melted, but she knew more would soon replace it; such was the weather in the North, and winter was months away from ending.

Straight ahead of her was the stone wall around the Keep. To the right was the rest of the nondescript stone building she was leaving, and to the left were structures in various states of construction. Workers milled about, doing their work and eyeing her interestedly. She figured they probably didn´t see many new females around here. She guessed that some of the workers were Telmarine, but most could have passed for Islanders as well.

She strolled around the confines of the walls without bothering to get her cloak, wanting to lose some of her stiffness. She thought of the last few days, and all of the adventures they had had. She _had_ hoped for adventure, and she had received it. She hadn't felt this alive, this vital, in a long time, but it had come at a cost: she herself had taken lives…and Lasaraleen had lost hers trying to help her.

"Don't look so happy," a dry voice came.

Startled, she saw Cor coming towards her across the brown clearing. He was also wearing new, simple clothing. His boots were muddy from the slushy ground. He looked surprisingly clean and shaved, making her very aware of her foul scent and filthy body.

When she met his eyes, her cheeks flushed. She needed something to do with her hands, so she started playing with her curly hair—before she realized that that was a stupid thing to do and desisted.

"Been looking for you," he said casually. "Rory showed me where to take a bath—they have a washtub in this one room, if you want to get cleaned up."

"Oh—thanks!"

Aravis was perplexed as to how he could look so calm; all she could see in her mind was how he had looked at her last night, as if she was the only one in the world. Her heart was pounding now, just being around at him! How could he be so collected? Did kissing her mean that little to him?

He lifted an eyebrow. "You all right?"

"Of course!" she said. "I'm just filthy and famished."

"Then follow me," he grinned.

He led her back through the construction to the main building they had stayed in.

As they walked through the dingy halls, Aravis asked, "So where exactly are we?"

He gestured that she should turn the corner. "I was talking to the workers just before I saw you. We're slightly northwest of Lantern Waste. We're in the no-man's land between Narnia and Telmar that no one's bothered to settle yet. The workers don't even really know the purpose of this Keep, other than they need a lot of stables and the 'Wanderer'—the person that commissioned this—is extremely rich."

She arched an eyebrow. "The _Wanderer_?"

Cor grinned as he held the door to the kitchen open to her. It was the same place that they had fought in last night. "They couldn't tell me much about her, other than she keeps to herself."

"_She_? This place is commissioned by a woman? It's rather..._rugged_...don't you think?"

"Hey, you're the one wearing the pants," he chuckled.

She gave him a disapproving look before setting herself down at the rough wooden table.

"Rory said we could help ourselves," he said. "He's out supervising the construction."

"Who _are_ these people?" Aravis asked. "Why are they helping us? Aren't they Telmarines?"

"I'm not about to bite the hand that feeds me," Cor said, grabbing at the bread in front of them, then winked: "Literally."

"Do be serious, Cor!"

"I am being serious! Rory seems like a fine chap, and I've no reason to doubt his intentions. Ravin has gone to fetch the Wanderer, so we may get some answers soon."

Aravis sighed and took a bite.

What should have, and would have, been companionable silence as they ate was nothing of the sort to her. With hardly anything of interest in the room to hold her attention besides barrels of wine and crates of supplies, she found her eyes wandering over to the fireplace.

"_Why do you think?"_

Had she dreamed it all? Cor was so casual...had she only imagined the kiss happened? It was a disturbingly alarming thought.

She looked back at Cor and found he was looking at her. She quickly turned away. A rumble of laughter from his side brought her gaze back to him quickly.

"What?" she demanded.

His blue eyes were amused. "You're embarrassed about last night."

It wasn't a dream, after all.

"Why should I be embarrassed?"

"You tell me."

"It was just a kiss, Cor. I've kissed my fair share, and I don't get embarrassed. If anyone should be embarrassed, it's you! You threw yourself at me!"

"If I hadn't meant it, or if I had been drunk, then I would be embarrassed. But I meant it," he said factually without shame. He raised his eyebrows. "Didn't you?"

Aravis flushed. She swallowed. "That's—that's beside the point..."

He leaned forward teasingly. "You sure seemed to like it."

She scrambled for any defense she could. She would not let Cor win this battle—he had already won last night when she had kissed him back. She had to turn this around.

She stood up, and haughtily started to make her way around the table. "Perhaps I just like kissing. It _is_ rather fun, wouldn't you say?"

"I would," he smiled without batting an eye, following her every movement.

She came to his side, leaned against the table, put a finger under his chin, and said, "But it _is _a bit disconcerting to be kissed out of nowhere...by someone you have thought of like a sibling for so long."

"Oh, I don't know about that," he chuckled.

"Let's put it to the test, shall we?"

She brazenly plopped herself in his lap, cradled the sides of his head, and kissed him as sensuously as she could. She ran her hands through his hair and leaned into him...

Just when the startled Prince was beginning to react by gripping her waist, she jumped off of him, pushing his hands off of her.

"Your Highness is looking a little _discomfited_ there," she giggled victoriously, crossing her arms.

"That...that was _not_ fair!" he protested.

"Neither was last night."

"This is not over, Ara!"

She smirked. "Nor would I want it to be."

* * *

_Rahai had expected that whatever had disturbed Edmund so deeply would pass, or that he would tell her what had happened. Neither happened; he refused to go to meals or wherever a group of people would be, and he had simply shut her out, barely acknowledging and eventually ignoring her as she begged him to open up to her. She found herself covering for him to the rest of the family, claiming he was ill. Conveniently, Saedra had also fallen ill with influenza, which made her story legitimate. _

_Weeks passed in which Rahai found herself an outcast in her own bedroom, tiptoeing around Edmund when he was there so he wouldn't lash out at her (and he _had_ berated her a couple of times, but had the decency to look guilty and mumble apologies). _

_Eventually it came time for Saedra, whose title of Duchess of Archenland was being challenged, to leave Cair Paravel for Harden in order to prepare for the trial. It was a family tradition that whenever someone left, everyone else would see them off, either at the stable or the dock. Saedra was leaving on horseback with her entourage, so the family was seeing her off at the stables. _

_However, when Rahai reminded Edmund that it was time to say goodbye, he refused to go. _

"_My dear, did you hear what I said?" she emphasized. "Saedra—our Saedra—is leaving. You love Saedra—and we won't be seeing her for months. Hadn't we better wish her luck?"_

_Edmund was seated on the edge of the pool in the courtyard that connected the Four rulers' bedrooms. He didn't look up from the old, wrinkled book he was holding. "Go without me. Send..._her_...my best."_

_Tears sprang to her eyes. "Husband, I have been patient for weeks, trying to be supportive when I don't know what is ailing you. Will you please, please, let me help you?"_

_He lowered the book, his eyes boiling with spite. "You can't help me, Rahai. This is my doing, my problem. Telling you will only worsen it. I have brought this upon myself, and I alone should bear this burden."_

_Minutes later, Rahai was watching as Saedra clung one last time to Peter. He was stroking her hair and squeezing her as if he never wanted to let go. An old jealousy at the perfectness of Saedra's life reared its head as Rahai thought of Edmund. Peter and Saedra had gone through losing their son Willem, and yet they managed to love each other like always. What could be worse than losing a child that made Edmund reject her affection?_

_Susan squeezed Rahai's hand, smiling at the sight of her older brother and his wife. The Queen didn't say anything, but Rahai knew that she was glad to finally see a public display of affection from the High King and the Duchess after a long dry spell. _

_Saedra kissed her frail, fair baby Caulitha goodbye, and went down the line until she came to Rahai. Saedra looked away awkwardly for a split second._

"_Edmund's still unwell," Rahai said. "He sends his best."_

"_That's...that's unfortunate," Saedra managed, clearing her throat. "I wish him a...speedy recovery."_

"_Thank you..." Rahai said, perplexed as to why Saedra was struggling to hold her gaze for any length of time. _

_Saedra thrust out her hand. "Well, I'd best be off."_

"_Yes..." Rahai said, shaking her hand. _

_Rahai watched Saedra mount her horse, heard the final well wishes, and witnessed the blown kisses with a question—nay, a fear—growing in the pit of her stomach. _

_Saedra's behavior had been strange at best, averting her gaze and only shaking her cousin's hand. Why was Saedra so anxious around Rahai?_

_Did she know something that Rahai didn't? Did she know what was eating away at Edmund?_

_Had Edmund told Saedra something that Rahai, his wife, had begged him countless times to tell her?_


	13. Always Her

**ALWAYS HER**

* * *

_There was a distinct feeling that Rahai always got when she knew something was off…that something was about to happen and she couldn't control it. _

_It had first happened when Rahai was a little girl and she had watched her mother slip away just after she had given birth to Rahai's youngest sister. Rahai's young, beloved, strong-willed mother who had always clashed with her mother-in-law Sadris was gone, leaving three young girls and one shocked husband who would never figure out how to love the girls the way they needed to be. _

_It had happened again when Rahai was in her late teens and was informed—two separate times within months of each other—that her younger sisters, who were hardly more than playful girls, were engaged to Tarkaans and would be leaving their family forever. Rahai had pleaded with her father Cradish to wait a few years for the weddings…they were too young! But Cradish had refused, and Rahai had watched the innocent girls wed men several times their age. _

_And now, as she trod anxiously back to her quarters, she had the sick feeling again. Something was wrong, even worse than she had guessed. It was hurtful enough to know that Edmund bore a pain too great to share with his wife; it was quite another to suspect that he had shared it with Saedra!_

_Questions raked Rahai's mind as she nodded to the Minotaur walking by: Why had Edmund told Saedra what was wrong? Why not Rahai? Did those two always share secrets with each other? They were close, very close, and understood each other on a level that Rahai respected but couldn't reach, but did it go deeper than that? Had Rahai been too tolerant in her understanding of what Saedra and Edmund were? Had they crossed the line and—_

_Rahai paused just before entering her bedroom, closing her eyes and shaking her head. She was allowing her imagination to go too far. Edmund was too loyal, too just to do such a thing. Saedra was…Saedra. So principled, so black and white about right and wrong. _

_Never…It could never happen. _

_But Rahai's hand trembled as she reached to open the door to see Edmund. _

* * *

The Wanderer and Ravin's horses cantered into the Keep and slid to a stop on the muddy clearing. They both hopped down, and Ravin took the Wanderer's reins wordlessly as the veiled woman headed to the main building, ignoring the curious glances of the construction workers.

The Wanderer guessed that Prince Cor and Lady Aravis would be eating (it was about that time), and so grabbed one of the few torches on the flickering wall and headed to the kitchen.

When she entered the room, which was lit only by the fire in the fireplace, she found only the Prince sitting on the bench in front of the fire. He looked so thoughtful as he stared into the flames that she hesitated to disturb him.

"Prince Cor?"

Cor jumped to his feet and bowed. "My Lady!"

She waved her hand. "Do be seated again. My friends may have told you, but we hold little with ceremony here."

Cor nodded, and they sat themselves across the table from each other. Cor watched her veiled face with hidden curiosity; he was too courteous to ask who she was when it was plain she was hiding her face for a reason.

"And how is Lady Aravis?" she asked.

"Well," he replied, with a curious expression on his face at her name. "She is bathing at the moment."

The Wanderer nodded. "I know that the accommodations here are rougher than you're accustomed to, but I hope you've been able to refresh yourselves." She tilted her head to one side. "You're quite far from Archenland."

"Yes," Cor agreed guardedly. "If you don't mind me asking, what is this Keep you are building?"

"It's an outpost. An exploration outpost. As you're aware, these lands are largely uncharted. This Keep is going to be a base for those who would wish to explore or chart these lands or those seeking any sort of different life than an organized civil one."

"And how is this funded? Are you connected to the Telmarine government? I doubt Lord Peridan could have paid much attention to anything west of Lantern Waste with the threat of Narnian civil war always hovering since…" Cor hesitated at the dangerous flash in the Wanderer's eye, but it could have only been the reflection of the fire. "…since the Disappearance and all that…"

Her voice was calm, however. "We're not connected to any government; I have resources of my own that I inherited when..." Her voice trailed off; the fact that her father was rotting in prison was not something she relished, no matter how rough he had been to her. "I did some research before I ever came out here, because I've always been fascinated by wild, uninhabited lands. I chose this place as an outpost because of its central location between the two countries and the wild lands of the North. This land has never had a clear boundary put in it—which may one day be a problem if Narnia and Telmar's populations grow too large and they start squabbling over it."

"I think Telmar may already have a population problem," Cor said dubiously.

"How so?"

"In our travels, we came across a huge Telmarine army headed for Anvard. That was, I don't know, a few days ago? We've no idea how prepared Anvard was."

The Wanderer's eyes were ablaze with interest. "What would bring Telmar into Archenland? They have plenty of land and resources at the moment."

Cor shook his head. "It's strange. Aravis and I have come up empty of any explanation. It's surreal. But it makes it imperative that we move on to Narnia as soon as we can to warn them."

"Is that why you're travelling? To warn Narnia?"

"Not at first. My father sent us to Narnia to help stabilize it. Some Narnians interrupted the Winter Festival asking for help because Lord Peridan had been murdered."

She stiffened. "Peridan's been murdered?"

"Yes."

"What about the children? He had the care of Susan's child and Princess Caulitha, did he not?"

"Yes, but they were fine. He died protecting them."

She slumped over, shielding her eyes with her hand. Cor was perplexed at this intense interest in the surviving members of Narnia's royal family.

"My Lady," he ventured, "did you know the Lord?"

She dropped her hand and met his eyes, tearless but disturbed. "He was a good man," she whispered. "The truest. Loyal. Narnia was safe in his hands…."

Cor was pale with a sudden realization he hadn't considered. "And now that he's gone, so may Narnia's stability also go. And with the invasion of Anvard, things are that much worse…."

She stood. "It is imperative that you go to Cair Paravel at once. I don't know how you ended up so far west, and I suspect we don't have the time to rehash it, but I will give you what help I can—"

But Cor wasn't listening; his eyes had focused on the person in the doorway.

It was Aravis, curly hair wet, peering at the Wanderer. Aravis rounded the table, staring into the Wanderer's eyes with the ghost of recognition in her expression.

"Lady Aravis." The Wanderer inclined her head toward her, not breaking her gaze.

Aravis nodded back.

"We were just discussing how we should leave for Narnia as soon as we can," Cor offered, but Aravis wasn't listening.

"I know you," Aravis told the Wanderer.

The veiled woman merely gazed back. She didn't fear being recognized; she feared being exposed.

"Your eyes—I've seen them. I know you," Aravis said.

The Wanderer had taken the habit of giving herself an indistinguishable accent somewhere between Narnian and Telmarine. But when she spoke, she dropped the pretense and used her native accent:

"Who am I?"

The eyes were grey, but the voice was soft Calormene.

Aravis' eyes widened with stunned realization.

* * *

_Edmund's wife opened the door to their bedroom. Her feet made no sound as she padded across the carpet that she herself had brought with her from Calormen. She paused in the doorway to the courtyard, finding Edmund just where she had left him: sitting on the edge of the fountain, buried in his book. _

_She hovered there, taking in his dark red tunic over the strong body that she loved and the fall of his dark hair over his intense expression. She had been so joyful…elated…disbelieving at her blessing when she had been made his wife. _

_Had it been too good to be true? Had her dream been nothing more than that—an illusion of the mind?_

_A tear trailed down her cheek, tickling her chin. She made no move to wipe it away, but gripped the doorway as if it was grounding her. _

_Edmund sensed that he was being watched and looked up. He took in her fearful face and tears, and his pinched look loosened. _

"_What happened, Rahai?" he asked. _

_He wanted to solve a problem for her. He wanted to distract himself. He was always unselfish, wanting to help people with their issues. But what now that he was the dilemma?_

_Her throat was caught. She couldn't answer. She couldn't voice the nagging questions that were burning brighter and more painfully inside her. _

"_Did something happen? Is Saedra all right—"_

"_It's always her, isn't it?" she choked. "Always Saedra. You think something's wrong, and you automatically worry about her. No one else."_

"_Well, she's been sick lately—"_

"_And so have you."_

_He stood. "What are you implying?"_

"_Why do you think I'm implying anything?"_

_He stared back at her. They both knew they were on the precipice of something, but neither knew exactly what. _

"_It's always been her," Rahai whispered into the painful silence. "Ever since I met you, you've always looked her way, cared more about her than is normal. I thought"—she swallowed—"I thought you had outgrown that when we married."_

_He said nothing. She had no inkling of the hurricane of emotions—guilt, self-hatred, pity—running though him. His silence was poison._

_She continued. "But you haven't. You still confide in her more than me. You still value her opinion more than mine. You tell her what's troubling you."_

"_Not anymore."_

"_But she knows!" she pressed hoarsely. "It's always been her, and I didn't see it! It's her you turn to when you need someone. It's always been her, and it always will be. But I ask you, husband: where do I fit into this scheme?"_

_He didn't move to look at her, and she couldn't see his face. He spoke in a flat voice._

"_You don't need to worry anymore, Rahai. It's over." _

_She froze. "What's over?"_

* * *

"_Rahai_?"

It had been years—seven years—since Rahai had been called by her birth name. Ravin and Roren knew her by a different name, and everyone else called her the Wanderer. And so it was a peculiar déjà vu to be addressed by Aravis, a person she had known even back in Tashbaan, as "Rahai." The life of Rahai the Tarkheena and Rahai the Narnian Princess were distant to her, someone else's life.

Rahai reached up and unhooked one end of the veil to let Cor and Aravis see her still-young face. They both stared at her in shock.

"What are you doing out here?" Aravis immediately asked.

"I believe Cor can fill you in on that later," Rahai said.

"It's providential that we've found you!" Aravis said. "Now we can bring _you _to Narnia! You're Princess, after all!"

"No, no." Rahai shook her head. "I'll not be going back there. I've made a life here; I'm happy, even. I've no inclination to go back there to be pitied and gossiped about."

"But Narnia needs you."

"Narnia needs _you_," she corrected. "It's you that was promised. I would cause more trouble than help. The civil war threat was caused by my revelation about my husband's indisgressions, after all. My arrival would hardly be a cause of more peace."

Cor and Aravis deflated, nodded their assent.

"But it _is_ providential that you've found me, because I do have something that _may _be of help to you." She pointed that Aravis should be seated. "A hobby of mine has been researching and finding rare and lost artifacts. Some are useless, some not. But they all have history.

"What I am offering you has a short history, but may be extremely useful to your cause."

Both stared at her interestedly but without high expectations.

"I have Queen Susan's horn."

Their jaws dropped. They erupted into questions of where, when, how—

"I found it a couple years ago. I'm not impervious to curiosity about where the Four Disappeared to, and so I searched the area near the Lamppost. I don't know how I managed to see it when no one else did—maybe it was the will of Aslan—but there it was, tucked away and barely visible under the vines.

"And I have kept it in my collection, but now it is time for you to return it to Narnia. I have never blown it, but I have heard said that it is only to be used in the time of greatest need. Just as help came to Queen Susan when she needed it, I believe help will come to you—in whatever form it might take."

Cor was breathless. "The first time Susan blew it, High King Peter came to save her. Do you think…do you think he could come from wherever he is to help us?"

"I'm sure it's possible. I suppose Aslan chooses the best way to help someone when they blow, but I'm merely conjecturing."

"This will be a big encouragement to the Narnians!" Aravis rejoiced. "They would die to see the Four again!"

"Yes," Rahai agreed, "but I implore you: Do not reveal who I am. I am content to remain the Wanderer to the world—_especially_ if the Four return."

"But don't you miss _people_?" Aravis asked. "It's so empty out here!"

"I have all the companionship I need," Rahai affirmed. "Now let me take you to the horn."

* * *

_Silence. _

_Rahai's blood pounded in her ears as the meaning started to settle in. It had been too outlandish to believe, but now…_

"_You and she..." she stuttered. "You and she…"_

_He turned to face her. His eyes, glazed with self-loathing tears, were all the answer she needed. _

_She wanted to ask him why he did it, but she knew the answer. It had always been Saedra for him. He was hers, and could never be anyone else's._

_Rahai wanted to yell, to demand why he had ever married her, but she knew this as well. She was the replacement. Second best. When he made love to Rahai, he had been thinking of Saedra. She was the stand-in. Nothing more. _

_She wanted to ask how such a good, kind, Just King could so something so wrong, so unjust, so evil. But where the King could be righteous in any matter political and platonic, he had a passionate heart. He had tied his heart so tightly to Saedra's that it was impossible to extricate himself. _

_She wanted to know how Saedra could live with herself, how she had managed to play Rahai for a fool for so long. How had Saedra pretended to love Peter so long? How had Saedra looked Rahai in the eye after making love to her husband? Only a devious, selfish, uncaring person could do such a thing!_

_She wanted to know details. When had it started? How did it take place? How did it end? Is this why Edmund was so distraught? Had Saedra actually done the right thing and broken Edmund's heart? But such details would be too painful now. _

_Right now, she could only handle one pressing question. It was the only question that mattered. The rest was just dressing. _

_As she weakly clung to the doorsill, she asked:_

"_Did you _ever_ love me?"_

_And the millisecond in which he hesitated negated any words that followed. _

* * *

Rahai and Ravin watched three horses and riders until they vanished behind the dark trees. Roren was riding out to show Aravis and Cor the quickest way to Narnia, and then he would be back.

Ravin looped her arm around Rahai's waist and pulled her closer, putting her blonde head on the taller woman's shoulder.

"Did you ask them about…her?" Ravin asked.

Rahai shook her head. "Some things are better left alone." She played with Ravin's ponytail absent-mindedly.

After a pause, Ravin said: "Come, let's have a snack before bed."

As the two women companionably strolled back into the Keep, arm in arm, Susan's horn made its way east, carrying the sweet gift of hope to Narnians who would desperately need it.


	14. Corin's Last Joke

**CORIN'S LAST JOKE**

* * *

"_You _sent_ for me, Father?" Corin asked sarcastically as he burst into his father's dark study. _

_King Lune, whose round frame was comfortably seated on a couch by the fire, put down his book without surprise. _

"_Corin, my son."_

_Corin glared at the soldiers who had escorted him through the castle before slamming the door in their faces. _

"_What am I, Father, some sort of criminal that you send a whole hunting party out to find me and bring me in?"_

"_Sit down, Corin," Lune said calmly, yet quite firmly. _

_Corin obeyed, but his scarred face was fearsome in the firelight. _

_Lune adjusted his frame so that he was leaning toward his son. His bright blue eyes were earnest. _

"_Tell me, son: how long has thee been married?"_

_Corin blinked with surprise. "Three years, I think. But why?"_

"_And what percentage of those three years has thee actually been here, in Anvard, being a husband to thy wife?"_

"_It's not that simple, Father," the Prince retorted, glaring at the King._

"_As I am well aware. But just because thou made the mistake of thinking it was a joke to elope with one of the highest ranking Ladies in Archenland doesn't give thee permission to avoid the duties that thou voluntarily took on when thee promised thyself to her."_

_Corin jumped to his feet. "Yes, it _was_ a joke, Father! I was a foolish young man who had too much time on his hands and wanted to do something that would shock his friends. But if _you_ had annulled it when I asked you to, you wouldn't have to be chasing me through the whole goddamn mountainside to talk to me because I don't want to be around that blasted woman!"_

_Lune's eyes flashed warningly. "It is unbefitting a Prince of Archenland to refer to a Princess of Archenland as 'that blasted woman.' Be seated and pull thyself together!"_

_Corin raked his hand through his filthy, long, blonde hair, but didn't seat himself. "I can't be here, Father. It's—it's a prison."_

"_One thou imposed upon thyself. Cristabelle is a good woman. If thou would open thy eyes, thou might see that Aslan has had a providential hand in all of this. Thy wife adores thee, and is miserable without thee."_

"_And so you treat me like a criminal," he grunted, not without a hint of guilt. "Crista doesn't need me—she has always had friends."_

"_Friends who have now all wed."_

_Corin looked genuinely surprised. He sat down pensively._

"_Thou are no longer a child, my son. Thou art a man of twenty-two years. Thou art a husband."_

_Corin shook his head. "Crista would be better off going to live with her parents."_

_Lune's face reddened. "Thou would exile thy wife from Anvard? Thou has done much to shame me in my life, but if thee even—"_

"_I—I didn't mean it like that, Father!" He sighed. "But what about Aravis and—and Talia? They're still not married, right? They can keep Crista company."_

"_Lady Aravis, I believe, holds Cristabelle responsible for thy impulsive marriage. She has little interest in forming a friendship with her. As for Princess Talia…"_

_The way Lune hesitated made Corin raise his eyebrows. "Yes?"_

_Lune didn't look happy to continue. "Talia has not been to Anvard since she left that day thou came back with the announcement of thy marriage."_

"_Talia hasn't been here in three years? But she loves it here! There must be something wrong, maybe Lady Saedra's been sick…Father, I should visit Harden and see."_

"_No!"_

_Corin sat back, stunned at his father's effusive outburst. "No?"_

"_I forbid thee from stepping one foot into Harden."_

"_But why? Father, is Talia all right?"_

"_As far as I know, Lady Saedra and the Princesses are in good health. But I order thee not to disturb their peace."_

"_But they've always been happy to see me. Lady Saedra and I go way back."_

"_No. Don't make me put it into writing, my son."_

"_Okay! I won't go to Harden."_

"_And thou must stay here more for Crista's sake."_

"_I'll…try. That's the best I can promise, Father, and you know it."_

* * *

Corin was in a bloody daze as he hacked and ducked and stabbed and slipped through the mess of a fortress that had once been known as the great capital of Archenland. He tripped over fallen bodies, many of them holding onto life and screaming for help for their wounds.

What had begun as an organized defense had turned into a free-for-all. He had no idea what had happened to the men he had been commanding, save for a glimpse here and there through his blood-soaked visor.

Something wet and salty splashed into his eye. He threw his helmet off recklessly, fully knowing the risk of exposing his whole head. The only thing that covered it now was the chain mail.

Corin raced after a masked Telmarine who was fighting a small Archenlander soldier, killing him from behind. The Telmarine hadn't even known Corin was coming. There was no honor in this fight, no glory.

Corin knew he was going to die. There was no question of that now. The Telmarines outnumbered the Archenlanders ten to one. Easily. He had held onto hope when he had watched the Telmarines advance upon them from atop the tower with Talia and Reau—or had the reality of the situation just not sunken in then?

Or had he been too distracted, standing there next to his estranged childhood friend, to realize that that would be the last time he would ever see her, ever talk to her?

"_You don't like Cristabelle?"_

"_By the Mane, Corin, you are dense! Why in the world would I like the person that took you away from me?"_

Those words…That revelation had not left him since they had burst from Talia's lips.

"_Heavens, Tal, I thought I was the only one who—"_

Who—what? Even Corin didn't know what he had been about to say. He wasn't the only one who was hurting? He wasn't the only one who thought his marriage was a shamble, a complete and utter disaster? That he and Cristabelle were a match made in Hades?

As soon as the door into Talia's thoughts had been opened, it was shut again. Talia had sent him away, and he had been too shocked to pressure her at that time. He had been torn up ever since then; how was he supposed to _know_ that Talia felt that way?

Several times he had suppressed the maddening urge to find her and call her out on her secrecy, the way he would have when they were teens. They could have fought it out face to face, and ended it there.

But then remembrances from when they were younger would flash in his mind, and guilt would follow swiftly.

"_I think Reau wants to dance with you, Talia," Corin had teased when they were sixteen. _

_Talia had blushed. "No, I prefer to watch."_

"_Unless, of course," Aravis added knowingly, "_you _want to dance with Talia, Corin."_

"_Why not?" he had agreed jovially._

Talia had always been a little...strange...around him, ever since they first met.

"_King Edmund, Prince Corin, meet Talia," Lady Saedra said. "She's the former slave that I snuck out of Rabadash's palace last night." _

_Corin gasped with excitement at that._

"_Talia, meet King Edmund and Prince Corin."_

"_A pleasure to meet you, Talia," Edmund smiled._

_Talia smiled back shyly, unconsciously leaning towards Saedra. Saedra was filling their plates from the pile of bread and fruit that was on a platter in the center of the table._

"_So you're a fugitive!" Corin said. "A real life fugitive!" He took another bite of bread. "You must have so many stories to tell!"_

_Talia only stared back, fascinated with the Prince._

Realizing how blind he had been to the good thing in front of him was physically painful. Talia was never the prettiest, or the funniest, or the most popular. But she was solid. She was loyal. She was loving. She was content to not be the center of attention. She was fun. She craved adventure the way they all had. And she adored Corin.

And now he would die, and she would never know how much she meant to him. What was the last thing he had said to her? Something worthless, meaningless, because he hadn't had the courage to say what he was thinking. Something even his mind couldn't be bothered to remember.

He was channeling his rage into his fighting, and was surprised to discover that the chamber he was in was almost clear of Telmarines. There were only two other Archenlanders in there, with one enemy each. He joined their fights, and then the three of them left the room in search of their next target.

"_Corin_!"

The female voice made him freeze. Heart pounding, he whirled around to see Talia sprinting down the hall he had come from. He instantly ran to her; when they met, she grabbed him and pulled him around a corner.

"You have to come with me, Corin!"

He was dazed by the filth and blood all over her. "Why—what's happening?"

"Crista had an idea. You know the back door in the wall that we take to get to the pond? We can sneak out through that! We're betting there aren't any Telmarines back there anymore—they're all going through the front gates, and don't even know about the other door since it's invisible from outside. Reau's trying to see if he can get some horses from the stables. Aslan willing, the Telmarines haven't gotten that far back yet."

"So who's sneaking out?"

"You and Crista, and then Reau and I will try to sneak as many families out after you. It's going to be a slaughter otherwise. I don't think the Telmarines care to take so many prisoners."

"I can't leave! My men are still fighting here somewhere. What kind of leader would I be if I abandon them now, of all times?"

"A smart one! Corin, Crista needs you right now—"

He pushed her away, making to leave. "No, I'm staying. You go with her!"

Talia grabbed him with all her might and slammed him against the wall. He stared at her furious expression, stunned.

"Corin, you selfish bastard, your wife is _pregnant_!" she roared in his face. "Now is not the time to be thinking about death and glory, it's the time to think about the future of Archenland!"

There were few things in the world that could separate Prince Corin from his sword, but the announcement that he was going to be a father was one of them. The sword clattered to the ground.

Talia pulled back. "You didn't know?"

"No!"

She pulled herself together faster than he did. She picked up his sword and handed it to him.

"Well, you can figure things out with your wife on the road. You're getting out of here, and I'm taking your command. Well, what's left of it."

Corin was barely aware of her grabbing his armor and shoving him down the deserted hall. He was going to be a father? What were the chances of _that_ happening? The idea had never even _occurred_ to him...He was gone so much...

Talia, for once, was doing all she could to avoid a fight. They ducked into side rooms, into the kitchen, even into a closet to get avoid the Telmarines who swarmed the halls. However, Corin and Talia had the advantage, having grown up in Anvard, and eventually they were in the little chamber by Anvard's back door.

Reau, Cristabelle, the two children, and two horses were waiting for them. Cristabelle was already settled atop of one of the horses with the littlest boy in front of her. When she saw her husband, her pinched face melted with relief.

"Your Highness," Reau nodded, handing Corin the reins.

Corin took them, but he had already decided what he was going to do. He looked at Talia and pointed to the horse. "Get on."

Talia didn't budge. "No."

"Corin, please," Cristabelle begged. "We need to move before the sun comes up."

Corin shoved the reins back at Reau, ordering: "Make Talia get on." He then went to Cristabelle's side and squeezed her leg through her dress.

Cristabelle cupped his dirty chin and whispered, "Please, dearest, come with me—with us. You're going to be a father..."

"I know," he murmured, burying his face in her skirt. "I know." He looked into her tearful eyes again. "Crista, you _have_ to understand. I couldn't live with myself if I saved myself at the expense of High King Peter's daughter."

Her face crumpled into silent sobs. But Cristabelle was no longer begging; he could see that she understood, and that she knew she wouldn't have loved him if he was any other way.

"I love you, Corin, I love you so much," she gasped.

"I love you too," he replied automatically.

But he was surprised to find that, this time, he wasn't lying. He did love Cristabelle. Maybe not the way she wanted or the way he should, but the four years of marriage and a new life had bonded them together despite his efforts to stay away.

"I'll follow as soon as I can," Corin added, squeezing her arm.

She nodded and leaned down to him. They shared one kiss, and he turned away from her.

"This is bullshit, Corin," Talia growled. "Get on the damn horse!"

Reau, who had gone over to the door and had slowly eased it open to look outside, said, "There are no Telmarine's in sight, but it's starting to get light out. Whoever's going, they need to go now!"

Corin strode over to Talia, grabbed her around the waist (boy, was she heavy with the armor!), and planted her on the horse.

She thanked him by swinging her arm around and slapping him hard across the face; the sound of it echoed in the stone chamber, intermingling with Cristabelle's gasp.

But she didn't get off the horse.

Corin beckoned the other boy over from where he was huddled against the wall, and set him in front of Talia on the horse.

As he did so, he muttered, "I'm not doing this for your father, Tal. It's for you."

"Why!"

He fiddled with adjusting the boy longer than necessary as he said, "Think of it as penance for...my last joke. The one that separated us. I've always..._regretted_ it."

"I'm going to take care of her," she replied, her brown eyes boring into his. "You're going to be together again soon."

"Hopefully. But if not...maybe you can consider us even and forgive me."

Talia still looked fierce, but there was understanding in her eyes. She nodded to him, then wheeled the horse around.

"Ready, Crista?" she asked.

Cristabelle stared longingly at her husband as Reau pushed the heavy door open. The Knight smacked the back of Crista's horse, and she disappeared into the night.

"I'll take care of her, Corin," Talia promised again, and then she was also gone with the clatter of hooves on stone.

Corin helped Reau shut the door. They leaned against it, panting, and then Reau lifted his sword.

"For Aslan, your Highness?"

Corin unsheathed his sword. "For my child."

And the two men raced back into the madness to search for Archenlanders to sneak out the back door.

But Corin was right: there was nothing honorable about this battle. While he fought to get to the chambers where a few families were hidden, a Telmarine came behind him, slammed a shield on the back of the Prince's head, and finished him off while he lay unconscious on the ground.

Before Talia or Cristabelle's horses ever reached the woods at the end of the vast clearing around Anvard, Corin was safe in Aslan's country.


	15. The Jadis Experiment

**THE JADIS EXPERIMENT**

* * *

_She was a work of art. Her cheekbones high, her arched eyebrows perfect. Being First Wife had its perks: make-up artists and slaves to attend to every inch of her body. She studied herself fastidiously in the ornately-framed mirror, a slight smirk gracing the lips of the woman looking back. _

_A warm breeze fluttered the sheer curtains over the windows of her chamber as she studied her red lips, marveling at how far she had come…especially now that all her hard work was so close to being paid off. _

_She had once been the lowest of the low, a common slave girl whose family had sold her for a few pence. Now she was First Wife to the Rabadash the Tisroc, whose father had been dead for months. She had given Rabadash a son faster than anyone could have thought possible; Tash truly favored her, there was no doubt about that._

_Just what it was about her that had wooed the Prince was a secret that any woman in Calormen would have killed for. But neither Zahar nor Rabadash ever revealed what it was that attracted them to each other. _

_She lusted for his power, prestige, and security. _

_And he needed her. _

_As soon as Rabadash's father died, mayhem ensued among his many sons. There was back-stabbing, plotting to share power, and most of all, several attempts and schemes against Rabadash himself. _

_But none of them succeeded. Because Rabadash was a sensation. And he had regained his fight. _

_He was a phenomenon because he had plucked the most famous courtesan from the brothels, brazenly slapped the title of Tarkheena onto her, and married her in an outlandishly opulent ceremony. Tashbaan was buzzing about it for months. It was a reminder of the impulsive Prince who had stolen two hundred soldiers and attacked Anvard on a whim. Had that Rabadash returned? Was the Chicken-Hearted Rabadash banished for good?_

_Simultaneously, Rabadash was becoming cunning and sharp. He was no longer complacent when it came to his brothers. As soon as the Tisroc was unintelligible, on the brink of death, five Princes were executed on Rabadash's orders. There was proof that they were colluding together. _

_In that week following the Tisroc's death, nine more Princes were dead, either from killing each other or on the new Tisroc's orders. _

_And no one had an inkling that Zahar was behind it all. _

_The new First Wife was more than content to work behind the scenes. She didn't need glory, not yet. She only needed one person to be dependent on her: and that was her husband. He turned to her for advice about every bill that passed his desk. She weeded out his advisors and installed new ones, ones who she was sure weren't a hazard. _

_Rabadash was her oblivious puppet. And she would have no problem convincing him to go along with her new scheme, however ambitious it was. He had always hated the North, even more so since his incident with that Lion... _

"_Mistress?" a slave's hesitant voice invaded her thoughts. "Lord Reine is here to see you."_

_Right on time_.

_"Send him in."_

_She turned her back on her reflection in time to watch the old Lord walk in. He was dressed in the best Telmarine clothing, his white hair and beard clean and smart. _

"_Zahar, Tarkheena of Tarkheenas," he bowed. _

_She nodded. "Lord Reine. We meet at last." _

"_I'm honored that you requested to see me, Tarkheena. Your grace and beauty is famed all over the world."_

_It wasn't hard to see how he had gotten into the good graces of so many royals like King Lune, Lady Saedra and her father Dane, and now the Telmarine King. He held himself confidently, yet was subservient enough that it was plain that Zahar was the one in control. _

"_I asked to meet with your Lordship because I have a proposal for your King: an alliance."_

"_An alliance, Tarkheena?"_

"_I'll mince no words with you, my Lord. It is common knowledge that Telmar has long hoped for the extinction of Narnia and Archenland. I even know that that was why the High King Peter ended his engagement with your Princess Priyah. But I have the means to complete what your King could not, and I invite you to join me in this endeavor."_

_A hungry look flitted across the man's eyes. "Please continue, Tarkheena."_

"_What would you say if I said I have the means by which to bring Jadis the White Witch back?"_

_The ambassador's mouth dropped. _

_She smirked and continued. "My priests at the Temple of Tash are indeed capable of that task. They have successfully brought back other souls. All they require is a living person into which they may implant the resurrected soul."_

"_A…living person?"_

"_Yes, a living person. It happens over a period of six-hour sessions every six days, six times. It does have to be exact, so we will have to be careful to have people in position to facilitate the Possession no matter where the subject is."_

"_And who is the lucky person? You, Tarkheena?"_

"_Me?" she laughed. "Hardly. The power isn't worth the risk, because little is known about what actually happens to the soul of the host. It could be obliterated completely, or simply co-exist with the invading soul. Either way, I have already chosen my prey." She paused dramatically. "The host for Jadis will be the third in line to the Narnian throne," she said. "High King Peter's youngest daughter, Princess Edina."_

"_P—Princess Edina? Tarkheena, do you realize how hard it will be to kidnap her to perform the transformation?"_

"_We won't kidnap her."_

"_Then—"_

"_My Lord, that would defeat the whole purpose. We want the rightful ruler of Narnia to be without questionable lineage and without anyone suspecting that she'd been 'tampered' with—at least until we can't help it. We are going to do this discretely, and her young impressionable age makes her a better candidate than her older sister Caulitha or their cousin Ethan, as well as the fact that Edina is living in Archenland instead of Narnia. Caulitha might have been the best choice as first in line, but her age makes the transition harder. Ethan is guarded much too closely at Cair Paravel for us to have sufficient access, so it's easier to kill those two once we have control than to use them."_

"_How do you know all this…?" _

"_Calormene Intelligence is limitless," she said dismissively. "I have sources you couldn't dream of."_

_Reine collected himself. "Then I assume you know that Princess Edina is _not_ High King Peter's daughter, Tarkheena?"_

_She was brought up short. "Not the High King's daughter?"_

"_She is the daughter of King Edmund," he replied, looking pleased to be informing her of something she was ignorant of. "Lady Saedra and he had an affair. They tried to cover it up, but I exposed them with the help of Edmund's wife. That is why Lady Saedra has been living in Archenland all of these years instead of Narnia: She was banished by her husband."_

_Zahar was shocked, but shoved that information aside to be processed later. "Did the High King publicly reject the child as a bastard?"_

"_No, he Disappeared before that ever became an issue. The child Edina was born around the same time of the Disappearance."_

"_Then it is of no matter. She is still legally an heir to the throne. That is all that matters."_

_Reine assented. _

"_Then on to other matters," she continued. "What I need to know is what help you can be to me. King Meridian has indicated through our correspondence that you have something in place that would be useful..."_

"_We do, Tarkheena. We have set in place over the past six years—since the Four left Narnia—a network of Creatures that are still loyal to the Witch. Considering the mess that the Four left, it hasn't been hard convincing them that the current administration is merely an extension of the High King Peter's failed administration. They are waiting for the prime moment to strike; all they need is a leader to rally behind."_

"_And that is what is what I am providing with Edina. The exact leader they need." Zahar paced to the window, pushed the curtain aside, and looked out upon the gardens below her. A slave was watering the plants. _"_I suspected as much of you, and I'm most pleased to hear that. All that is left is to negotiate the splitting of the lands of Narnia and Archenland, for with the power of Jadis and her cooperation, both countries will be ours within a year of launching this operation."_

"_I do have one reservation, Tarkheena, which I must beg you to indulge: how do we know that the Witch will actually do what we say? How are we to control her if she remains as terrible as in the past?"_

"_An astute question, Reine, but my priests have assured me that that will not be an issue. Edina is currently but a six-year-old, and even with the soul of Jadis she is still a child and will listen to authority. And once we have control of Narnia, she's useless to us, and will be disposed of."_

_Reine smiled. "Forgive my questioning, Tarkheena, for I can see that you have planned this most thoroughly."_

"_There is no way we can lose, my Lord," she smiled. _

_Her plan was far too thought out for _anyone_ to thwart. There was much more to it than she had told Reine-much, much more. She would only tell him what he needed to know to cooperate. Jadis was just the tip of the iceberg. _

"_Even Aslan can't save Narnia this time."_

* * *

Saedra emerged from unconsciousness slowly, but being awake was hardly different from oblivion. It was pitch black around her, and—Oh! She moved her body to feel where she was, and met excruciating, mind-numbing pain.

She gathered that was laying half on her side, half on her face. She slowly moved, crying out from the needles that seemed to be pricking her. She tried to move her left arm to push herself into a sitting position, but was appalled to find she couldn't move it. She reached over with her right arm to feel it and screamed. There was something hard sticking out of her arm; her mind instantly guessed it was her bone poking through her skin, but her thoughts became fuzzy as she vomited the acidic contents of her stomach onto the ground.

Sobs shook her, sending bursts of pain through her, but she couldn't stop.

She had never been in so much physical agony before; childbirth couldn't compare. She remembered being dragged down here by the Calormene guards and—

_Stop! _she mentally shouted. _Stop! Don't think about it!_

But the horrid images of them standing around her, laughing at her in the torchlight in the bowels of the ship, wouldn't leave. It brought back memories of Narrowhaven, except this time Edmund hadn't been there to save her.

_Is this my punishment, Aslan? _she thought. _Now, after all these years, _now_ I get what I deserved?_

Her spasms calmed, and she became aware of the slight murmur of the creaking of the boat and the rowing of oars.

How long had she been down here? It could have been days or merely hours. It had been dark when she was brought on the ship, after...

After they had killed Abrastan and Tina in cold blood.

After Edina turned Saedra in to the guards as if she had some sort of arrangement with them.

The Calormene woman—had they called her the First Wife?—had seemed to know Saedra, even to hate her. She had asked for her specifically. Had ordered her torture. What in the world did the Tisroc's wife have against her?

_Then again, _Saedra thought without self-pity, _who _doesn't_ have something against me? I destroy anyone who gets near me. _

The sound of keys in a lock came to her, and she heard a door being opened. Her face was half in her vomit on the floor, but she could see the shadow of the soldiers on the ground by her head.

"Pathetic," one of them grunted, looking at her splayed form.

Two soldiers grabbed her mercilessly, and she screamed as she was hauled to her feet. They paid no mind, and she was dragged through the low-ceilinged corridors up out into the deck.

The freezing air hit her like a bucket of water. The night was bright, and smelled like dawn was about to begin, but Saedra was too overwhelmed with pain from the jostling to notice.

She was dragged into the First Wife's cabin, which was warmly lit.

"You requested her, O First Wife?"

Saedra was seeing black spots on her vision.

The First Wife eyed her. "She looks like she's about to faint. I want her conscious for this."

"As you wish."

Saedra was hauled outside again, and felt her weight being transferred over to one guard. After a splash and some weird bumping noises, she was suddenly doused with a bucket of salty, icy water.

She screamed.

Once she was back in the cabin, shivering and dripping with water, the First Wife nodded.

"Much better. Tie her securely to that chair, then get the priest and the girl."

"Tarkheena, it wouldn't be wise to leave her alone with you..."

"Where's she going to go?"

The guards obeyed, tying Saedra's sore legs together and then to a padded chair. As they did so, she glanced down at her left arm—and nearly vomited. She could see bloody white bone poking out—

She had to distract herself. She attempted this by studying the cabin. It was small and furnished with a very fine bed and chests. There was a soft carpet on the ground.

The First Wife stared at Saedra as she was fastened. She still wore the same jewels and heavy makeup as before. Indoors it looked even gaudier to Saedra, who only preferred to wear makeup when it was necessary, and even then not in exorbitant amounts.

The soldiers left, and then the room was silent. Saedra stared back at the younger woman.

"You still don't know who I am, do you, Saedra? Now that the tables have turned and_ I_ am the royalty and _you_ are the abused scum, it's harder to see."

Saedra's voice was slightly hoarse. "Why are you doing this? Where's Edina?"

The First Wife smiled and sauntered over. "She's coming. And then you'll see why we're doing this. You see, we're doing a tiny...shall we say..._experiment_ on your little angel. Actually, to be more accurate, we are _completing _an experiment. It's been going on for weeks." She bent forward and ran her finger along Saedra's bruised cheek. "And you'll be here to watch, Saedra."

A Calormene priest entered the room. He was a hunchback and bald, wearing only golden robes that swished against the wooden floor. Holding his hand was Edina. She had a blank expression on her freckled face. She locked eyes with Saedra, and a hint of recognition flickered in her eyes, but nothing more.

The priest ignored Saedra and bowed before the First Wife.

"Are you ready to begin, Priest?"

He nodded.

"Then prepare for the Possession."

"The _Possession_?" Saedra interjected. "What are going to do to my daughter?"

The priest glared in Saedra's direction. "Why is she here?"

"It's personal. She needs to watch," the First Wife replied.

"Seriously, woman, what did I ever do to you?" Saedra demanded. "I don't even know you!"

The woman's fierce face instantly filled Saedra's vision. "I'll tell you what you did, you hypocritical bitch! You took the only friend I ever had in life from me, and then forgot me! I stayed up every night in the brothel, expecting that you would come in to take me from Calormen. What was so special about Talia that you could save her from a life of misery and not me too?"

Saedra blinked. This woman knew Talia from Calormen, before Saedra had rescued her. She thought back...She vaguely remembered another slave had attended to her and Susan in Tashbaan...Was this hateful woman her?

The First Wife slapped Saedra, infuriated that she couldn't remember. She whirled around and demanded, "Are you ready?"

"Yes."

The priest had produced a stick from somewhere inside his robes. It was clear, with ornate engravings on it. It had a silver area towards the middle that might have been some sort of handle. One edge was jagged and sharp, and had dried blood on it.

The priest lifted the handle and held the stick vertically above the ground, muttering incantations under his breath. He slowly walked in a circle around the wand, keeping it in the same spot.

Saedra rolled her eyes. She didn't believe in Calormene magic, or their little gods. It was all superstition.

But suddenly the candles in the room flickered, as if a breeze had blown by. The priest released his grip around the handle and stared at the stick wide-eyed. The stick didn't drop to the ground, however. It floated in mid-air, exactly where he had been holding it. The clear part of it glowed with an eerie blue light while the stick continued to revolve slowly as if someone was still turning it.

Saedra suspended her disbelief; she had never seen magic like this. The room got colder as if someone had opened the windows. The priest's voice got louder with incantations, and he prostrated himself before the stick—or was it a wand of some sort?—and started bowing before it over and over.

Edina observed this with mild interest, as if it was an interesting spectacle but one that she had seen before. The First Wife was watching with greedy interest.

Suddenly, a dark shadow glimmered behind the wand in front of the priest. The foul smell of a rotting corpse permeated the room. A hideous, ghostly image flickered in and out: it was almost too tall for the cabin. It had the head of a vulture and four arms. It stared down at the priest intensely.

Saedra knew instantly what the revolting apparition was; she had been to the Temple of the Gods when she had visited Tashbaan with Susan and seen the drawings: This was Tash, the head Calormene god himself. And he was very, very real.

The Calormene priest had called for Tash, and Tash had come.


	16. Tumnus, Lord Regent of Narnia

**TUMNUS, LORD REGENT OF NARNIA**

* * *

It had been seven years since Talia had been to Narnia, but her life as High King's darling teenage daughter seemed like a lifetime ago. It seemed to have happened to some other person, not to the solemn woman Talia had become.

She and Cristabelle rode through the Narnian woods, the horses' hooves crunching in the crusty snow. They had successfully evaded the Telmarines and had crossed the Narnia-Archenland border before the sun was fully up. Now that Talia was sure they weren't being pursued, she slowed their pace to give everyone a break.

Talia glanced over at Cristabelle, impressed to see that the other woman was holding up well. Growing up, Cristabelle had been with the girly-girls who were taught it wasn't proper for young women to be rowdy or ride fast or prank their friends, so Talia had expected her to be keeling over in her seat. However, Cristabelle still sat up straight, her cheeks red, blonde hair escaping from where it was tucked in her collar, and eyes alert. The young boy in front of her was fast asleep, as was the one before Talia. The hard ride and scares from the night had tuckered them out, and they had fallen asleep as soon as they had reached Narnia.

Cristabelle hadn't said a word about Corin, for which Talia was grateful. Expressing worry about whether he was alive or dead verbally would have made it more real. Here, in the strangely silent forest, the fighting that they had been among hours before seemed very distant.

"It's rather quiet, wouldn't you say?" Cristabelle observed.

Talia emerged from her thoughts. "I was just thinking the same thing. The woods used to always be bustling with activity, even in the winter."

"Do you think it has something to do with the murder of Lord Peridan? Perhaps the citizens are unsure about their safety."

"Perhaps," Talia agreed.

They rode in silence a bit more, and Talia observed crisscrossing tracks of Animals in the snow.

Cristabelle spoke again. "Do you think any civilians got out Anvard's back door like we did?"

"I hope so."

Talia wasn't in the mood for conversation, so Cristabelle quieted. After a time, the boys woke up, and Cristabelle answered their questions about what Narnia used to be like. Cristabelle had been to Narnia back when there was more movement back and forth across the border, during what people were starting to call (not without a little irony) the "Golden" times of the Four. Talia knew that Cristabelle had been to Saedra and Peter's wedding as well as Susan and Peridan's, but she wisely stayed off the topic of Saedra and stuck to Susan.

They eventually reached the coast and travelled out of the woods, onto the road that ran over the thin strip of land that connected Cair Paravel to the mainland.

Talia stared up at the great castle, feeling an unexpected upwelling of conflicting emotions. Memories washed over her of times she had ran in and out of those great castle doors, which had always been open, but that were shut now. She could almost hear Peter's laughing voice, almost see him watching Talia spar with a Satyr with his arm around Saedra as she had leaned into him, looking up at her husband adoringly.

Talia ducked her head so that the others wouldn't see the hot tears in her eyes. Tear were not an indulgence that Talia allowed herself.

"Whoooo goes there?" a voice called out.

Talia looked up, and saw two large Owls perched above the gate. One was black, and the other brown. She swallowed to respond—but couldn't find her voice fast enough.

Quickly catching how choked up Talia was, Cristabelle spoke instead. "This is Talia, Princess of Narnia, here to speak with Prince Cor and Lady Aravis."

The Owls blinked and fluttered their wings at the mention of Talia's name, peering down to study her.

"Why, it _is_ the Princess!" the black one said, leaning forward in an Owl's bow. "Keeneyes, go tell the Minotaurs to open the gate for our Princess!"

The brown Owl, Keeneyes, swooped down behind the gate to relay the order. Soon the gates were being opened by heavily-armed Minotaurs. The Minotaurs bowed as the two horses trotted in, studying Talia interestedly.

Keeneyes must have gone off to spread the word of their arrival, because after Talia had dismounted and was helping the boy down, a Nymph rushed out.

"Your Highness!" she exclaimed, her green, leaf-like robes trailing behind her.

Talia blinked. "Aryella?"

The beautiful Dryad smiled as she curtseyed. "Your Highness remembers me!" Her bright green eyes took in Talia's blood-stained armor with concern.

"Why, of course I do! We had some wonderful times at the Summer Festivals..."

"That we did, Princess. Keeneyes tells me you are here to see someone?"

"Yes, I must speak with Prince Cor and Lady Aravis right away. I have much news from Anvard."

Her green-tinged face lowered into a frown. "But Prince Cor has not been to Cair Paravel for years."

Talia and Cristabelle exchanged worried glances.

"He isn't here? But they left with Moonshackle, Fallowtan, and Oreius almost a week ago! Fallowtan came back to warn us about the Telmarines, but he said the rest were fine..."

"I'm sorry, we don't know anything about them. We have been awaiting news from Anvard ever since we sent General Oreius for help," Aryella said concernedly. "Let me get you to the Regent, he can sort everything out with you."

Talia nodded, but stopped when she realized she was forgetting her other travel companions. She looked at the Minotaurs and asked, "Could you see to it that Cristabelle sees a nurse? We need to make sure she's healthy—we've been riding hard, and her health is paramount. And can you see to these boys? I think some food and a bath and a warm bed would do wonders."

"Of course, my Princess," a Minotaur that she vaguely recognized agreed. "We'll have the horses looked after as well."

"Thank you," Talia said, and then followed Aryella into the castle. She took off her gloves as she went. As they walked, she was struck with how empty it was.

"Aryella, why is it so quiet? It seems like half of Narnia is hibernating."

The Dryad looked uneasy. "Things have been...tense...since Lord Peridan's murder, especially since it was Narnians that tried to kill our Princess and Prince. It's been hard knowing who to trust within the castle, and I suspect it is the same throughout Narnia. Before General Oreius left, he arranged it so the only guards and people in Cair Paravel were ones that he personally trusted. We can't risk the lives of our Princess and Prince again."

Talia hadn't even considered that she was in the very same building as Caulitha and Ethan. It was strange to think that the small blonde baby that Talia had been so attached to was now—what?—nine years old? And Ethan was Edina's age, so he'd be seven years old.

They rounded a corner. Aryella really didn't need to show Talia to Tumnus' chambers; Talia knew the castle inside and out, and Aryella could have just told her which room to go to. But it was nice to be in familiar company in a castle that seemed merely a shadow of its former self.

"What are Caulitha and Ethan like?" Talia ventured. "How have they taken the loss of Lord Peridan?"

"Their Highnesses are strong children; Lord Peridan raised them well. But they were extremely close to him, so the trauma of that night shook them deeply. But it's been almost a fortnight since the incident, and they have been amazingly stolid about it all. They don't like being constantly watched by soldiers like they are now, night and day, but they are taking it like their parents would have—with acceptance that it can't be helped."

They stopped before what had once been the Council Chamber. The closed door was also guarded by soldiers.

Aryella nodded to them politely. "Princess Talia to see the Lord Regent."

The Satyrs blinked surprisedly at Talia before hurriedly bowing and opening the door for them. Aryella and Talia stepped inside the large room. In the center was the large table round which Peter used to hold advising meetings. Piled on it were parchments and candles. Tumnus was hunched over a parchment and writing furiously. He looked up at the sound of their entrance. When he locked eyes with Talia, he dropped the quill, staining the parchment with ink.

"Bless the Mane," he breathed. "Princess Talia!"

"Tumnus!"

She met him halfway and engulfed him in a hug without thinking. It had been years since Talia had impulsively embraced anyone, but was instinctual with the friendly Faun. Aryella left quietly, closing the door behind her.

Talia pulled back and was surprised to find that she was taller than him. He had also visibly aged, with grey hairs in his brown coat and deep wrinkles on his face. He wore a red sash across his chest with the symbol of the Regent upon it.

"I was beginning to worry that Anvard wouldn't send help," Tumnus said, looking very relieved. "I was just penning another plea for aid...Heavens, Princess, and I _am_ glad they sent you! But I didn't think you'd be so..._dirty_."

Talia gestured that they should be seated, and they did so.

"Tumnus—or should I call you Lord Regent?"

"Please, no! I don't feel fit to be called anything of the sort. The title was rather thrust upon me by General Oreius. He seems to think I would know something of ruling after having been so close to the Four."

"I'm sure you're doing just fine," Talia said, patting his furry leg. "But back to what I was about to say: Tumnus, I wasn't sent here by King Lune. When Oreius, Moonshackle, and Fallowtan came asking for aid, King Lune sent Cor and Aravis with them. They all left on Christmas Eve morning."

"That would be...four days ago. But they never arrived!"

Talia leaned back and rubbed her face to clear her thoughts. She couldn't remember the last time she slept, and the adrenaline of the escape was leaving her.

"We do know that they were blown off course by a freak snowstorm," Talia said. "That was how Fallowtan happened to see the Telmarine army coming—"

"Wait, wait, _wait_!" Tumnus interjected. "What's this about a Telmarine army?"

"Right before King Lune's funeral, Fallow—"

"King Lune's _funeral_?"

And so Talia had to back up and explain how King Lune had been murdered very early on Christmas day (leaving out Edina's part in the assassination), and how an impromptu funeral had been put together that afternoon. She explained how Fallowtan had come with the news of a Telmarine army advancing on Anvard, and how they had spread the word throughout the country.

"I'm surprised you don't know all of this already," Talia said. "We did send a messenger here as well, to see if you could send help."

"We never got it!" he replied. "Or we would have helped in any way we could. What happened when the Telmarines arrived?"

"It was awful...There was just so many of them. I have no doubt that Anvard is now fully under Telmarine control, and soon the rest of the country will be too." She went on to explain how she had run into Cristabelle, learned about her pregnancy, and escaped with her. "Cristabelle may be our only hope, especially now that we have no idea how Cor or Corin are faring."

"I thought things were bad when the Four Disappeared. Now I see that they can certainly get worse. What is motivating this Telmarine invasion?"

"We've no clue," she replied. "We haven't had any feuds with them that I know of. But we had better get Narnia on alert and ready to respond in case they head north."

"Indeed. And I will send out the Owls to search for Prince Cor and Lady Aravis immediately. Aslan forbid anything has happened to them..."

Aryella entered then, carrying a tray with a steaming cup of tea and some croissants. "Pardon me, but I believe our Princess should have some food and rest. She looks dead on her feet."

"Thank you," Talia said gratefully, accepting the food.

"Aryella, would you be so kind as to summon the heads of all the clans to a meeting at sundown?" Tumnus asked. "We have important news to discuss. And please have Keeneyes fetch me the head of the Owls—we will need them for a search."

"As you wish." Aryella curtseyed and left.

"We can plan more later," Tumnus said. "But first your Highness should rest after you finish your food."

"That would be delightful," Talia nodded, chewing on the fresh bread. She hadn't noticed how utterly famished she was until she started eating. Now she wasn't sure there was enough food to sate her hunger.

Tumnus watched her for a moment, then ventured: "Talia, how have _you_ been these seven years?"

She swallowed to clear her mouth and shrugged. "Well enough. I've kept up my sword training, and Aslan knows how useful _that_ has been lately."

"And how...how has _she_ been? Your mother."

Talia grunted. "Tolerable, aside from the addiction to her wine. She just kind of exists, if you know what I mean. We don't talk if we don't have to, which suits me just fine. Grandfather Abrastan has been terrific—I swear, if he wasn't around, Mother would fall apart."

"You still haven't forgiven her, have you?"

"Have _you_?" she retorted.

He said nothing for a long time. Then, "Time and distance has given me a perspective I couldn't have then. Saedra wasn't trying to be the villain, and she didn't do what she did alone. All of us adults were complicit in our own way."

"How do you figure that?"

"Would your mother have run into King Edmund's arms if her husband had been there for her?"

Talia glared at him. "You dare to suggest this was my _father's_ fault?"

"Of course not. But there _are_ shades of grey. When your mother lost the other twin, what did your father do? He left her in Harden for the whole winter."

"He was High King. He couldn't stay away from Cair Paravel for that long!"

"But think about it from Saedra's perspective for a moment, Princess! She had just lost a child, and she had a sickly one to look after. Kings always have the hardest decisions, balancing duty and family. I'm not even saying that High King Peter made the wrong decision. I've just come to appreciate that Saedra was not the villain that we Narnians have made her out to be. And I think it would do you well to consider that, Princess. She has done much to make you the person you are today. And forgiving her will free you from the burden of hating her."

Talia had a nagging feeling that Tumnus was right, but she shoved it aside. "She may have done much for me, but I cannot forgive her for how she has virtually ignored Edina. I am more of a mother than she is!"

Tumnus looked simultaneously uncomfortable and curious at the mention of the illegitimate child. "What...what _is _Edina like?"

"She's sharp. Somewhat shy at first, but she can be a real chatterbox once she opens up to you." Or she used to be, before she started acting like she was schizophrenic and murdered Lune.

Tumnus smiled wryly. "Reminds me of another little Princess I once knew."

Talia couldn't help but crack a smile back. She shoved the tray away. "I think I'm ready for that nap now."

Tumnus nodded. "You might be pleased to hear that your bedroom has remained untouched. It's still fully yours."

"Thank you," she said, patting his shoulder and standing.

Suddenly, the door burst open. A Minotauress was in the doorway, her chest heaving.

"Lord Regent, you're needed immediately!" she exclaimed in her deep voice.

"What is it, soldier?"

"It's Princess Saedra—" the Minotauress gasped. "Front gate—"

Tumnus and Talia exchanged startled glances, and then Talia was out of chamber, running through the halls. Something was very wrong...the horrified look in the Minotauress' dark eyes terrified her.

There as a commotion at the front gate. A crowd of Creatures were huddled around a Centaur that was holding something in his arms. Something...or _someone_.

"Let me see her!" Talia cried with the sick feeling that the thing they were all studying and murmuring about was her mother.

And she was right. They pulled back, and the limp body of Saedra was revealed. Her lips were blue, she was covered with bruises, and her eyes were slightly open but unmoving. Her dress was in tatters. She had obviously endured some kind of torture and had been exposed to the cold weather for too long. Her skin was an unnatural white.

Praying that it wasn't too late, that Saedra wasn't yet dead, Talia screamed, "_Someone find Queen Lucy's cordial!_"


	17. The Question of the Horn

**THE QUESTION OF THE HORN**

* * *

_Mrs. Beaver, Susan's unofficial dress maker for the past four years, was fitting the teenage Queen for a new gown. A dress fitting was hardly an unusual occasion, but Mrs. Beaver was being especially fussy today. The dress was only two-thirds finished, and the reason it was being made—the arrival of the Telmarine King and Queen at Cair Paravel—was that very evening. _

_The reason the dress was proving such a struggle was that Susan's dimensions were not static—in fact, they seemed to change weekly. If her height wasn't greater, it was her bust size. If it wasn't her bust size, it was her hips. If it wasn't her hips, it was that the sixteen-year-old Queen herself had gotten bored with the pattern and had an idea for an entirely new one. This was the fifth revision of the dress they had planned for her to wear to greet King Meridian and Queen Bria. _

"_Oh, your Majesty, I'm not sure I can get this adjusted in time," Mrs. Beaver said uncertainly through the pins in her mouth, fiddling with the end of the one finished sleeve, which was now just a bit too short. _

_Susan didn't reply, merely frowned at herself in the mirror before her while her bare left arm pulled at the tight seam at her waist. _

_Just then, a knock sounded at the door. _

"_Who is it?" Susan called, still studying her figure. _

"_It's Peridan, your Majesty," the muffled voice came back. _

"_Come in," Susan responded. _

_Mrs. Beaver gave a start of shock and grabbed Susan's wrist. "Behind the partition, your Majesty! Quickly!"_

_Surprised at Mrs. Beaver's sudden frantic expression, Susan obeyed without objecting. She had just slipped behind the partition when the handsome, light-haired Peridan stepped in and looked around confusedly. _

"_What happened to her Majesty?" he asked. _

"_She's—indisposed at the moment," Mrs. Beaver said carefully. "I can deliver any message you need, my Lord."_

"_High King Peter has sent me to fetch her. It appears that the Telmarine delegation has arrived ahead of schedule and her presence will be required in the Great Hall within moments."_

"_What?" Susan squawked, her head poking out from behind the partition. "But they weren't supposed to be here until this evening!"_

_Peridan blinked with surprise at the sudden appearance of her face, but recovered with a mildly amused expression as he said, "From what I hear, being early is a sign of respect in Telmar. They are doing Narnia a great honor."_

"_But I can't go now!" Susan cried, forgetting Mrs. Beaver's strange alarm and stepping out from behind the partition. "My dress isn't nearly finished! Just look at it!"_

_Peridan's red, embarrassed expression was lost on the Queen, but not on Mrs. Beaver. The dressmaker indiscreetly pushed at the Queen's thighs to guide her back behind the partition. Susan was shuffled back while Peridan averted his eyes and said, "It is more important that your Majesty is there than what you are wearing. We will be awaiting your arrival."_

_He ducked out of the room with indecent haste. _

_Mrs. Beaver let out a large breath. "Your Majesty, what were you thinking, exposing yourself to him like that?"_

"_Exposing myself! Why, I am fully covered!"_

"_But your dress isn't finished! It just isn't proper..."_

"_Isn't proper? Tumnus and the Nymphs and loads of others have seen me in less than this! I don't understand why you're being like this."_

"_Your Majesty, Lord Peridan is a _man_."_

_Susan's dark blue eyes stared at the Beaver with the utter innocence of youth. "So?"_

_Mrs. Beaver looked uncomfortable and mumbled, "Perhaps it should have been you instead of King Edmund and Queen Lucy who were spending the summer with King Lune and Queen Lilia. You would benefit more from Lilia's company..."_

_Susan put her hand on her hip. "What are you insinuating?"_

"_Your Majesty, you are turning into a woman. Things are becoming different now...Perhaps it would be best if you spend more time around gentlewomen than sporting around with your brothers."_

_Susan looked betrayed. "I can't believe you of all people are telling me this! Do you want me to become _boring_?"_

"_Not boring, your Majesty, no! Just a tad...refined...couldn't hurt." _

"_Nothing against Queen Lilia—she's a wonderful mother to little Prince Corin and all that—but I don't have to be like her. Our court is different here in Narnia. Lu and I are allowed to do things. Even Father Christmas gave us weapons—what good would it be if we lock them up and forgot about them?"_

"_I don't mean to insinuate that your Majesty should take up embroidering—though Aslan knows how much I enjoy it!—but you need to learn from another woman what is appropriate and what isn't. What might be allowable around the Fauns just isn't the same with a human man, say."_

"_I'll...think about it..." Susan said begrudgingly, having the sick feeling that Mrs. Beaver may have known what she was talking about. She could still see Peridan's flustered expression at her appearance. _

"_Now, let's get you ready to meet the Telmarine King," Mrs. Beaver said, dropping the matter. _

* * *

Aravis and Cor rode through the chilly, darkening forest in silence after Rory showed them the way to go to get to Narnia. Aravis couldn't say what Cor was thinking, but she could think of nothing but Queen Susan's horn, which was safe in Cor's saddle bag.

"Cor?"

"Mm?"

"I've been thinking a lot about the horn."

"As have I."

"It's just... truly confusing to me. Now that we have it, do we blow it?"

"I'm thinking not. We've been so isolated from everything that's been happening in Anvard, we have no idea if it's needed or not."

"So you think there's a possibility that Anvard withstood the attack?" she asked hopefully.

They rode down and up and steep gully before Cor responded. "It's unlikely that Anvard is not in the hands of the Telmarines. And that just makes the question of the horn more complicated, doesn't it?"

"How so?"

"Should we blow the horn now without knowing how the attack on Anvard went, or wait to see what happens? And if we blow the horn now, would help come to Anvard, or would help appear where we are when we blew it?"

"Then what do we _do_? By not blowing the horn, we are in fact choosing not to help Anvard when we suspect it really does need it."

He sighed. "But then what if we blow it now, and help comes for Anvard, but then we face a greater threat later on?"

"What do you mean?"

"I can't help but shake the feeling that there is more going on than just a Telmarine invasion. Peridan's death and the timing of it all is so...strange. I feel like we may need more help later on, and..."

"And if we use the horn now, then help may not come later on?"

"Yes."

She spoke. "I keep wondering why Father Christmas would give Queen Susan a horn that brings help when it's blown, but doesn't always work."

Cor's brow wrinkled. "Huh?"

"Think about it. When did Susan blow the horn?"

"When the Wolves were attacking her and Lucy."

"When else?"

"I don't know...but what are you saying?"

"I'm saying exactly that: Susan rarely ever used a magical horn that would bring her help when she needed it. _Why_ not? Why not use it every time she was in trouble, like in Tashbaan?"

"Maybe she didn't have it in Tashbaan."

"Fine, then what about when everything was happening with Saedra and Edmund and Peter? Why not solve the problems that way?"

His eyes widened. "Wow. I have no idea."

"That's what I'm getting at. It doesn't make sense. I feel like Susan knew something about it that we don't. Maybe it only works in certain situations, or once a decade, or something like that."

"I think Father Christmas would have told her about that."

"_If_ he knew it," she pointed out.

The woods were so dark that it was straining their eyes to see.

"We may be looking into this too deeply," Cor said. "It may be simple: we blow it now, Anvard gets help. We blow it later, we get help wherever we might need it then too."

"But can we risk it—either to blow it now and not get help later, or to blow it later and not get help now?"

He didn't answer.

And the horn went untouched.

* * *

_Peridan was completely composed, as if nothing awkward had happened between him and Susan, when he announced her to the Great Hall minutes later. _

_Susan had hastily thrown on a tolerable orange-red dress, brushed her hair, and pinned on her golden flowery crown before bolting through the hallways to the Great Hall. When she entered, everyone stood for her. She stepped up to the dais where the four thrones were; Peter was already there (of course Edmund and Lucy weren't there, as they were in Archenland) as well as the whole Narnian court. _

_Her older brother was conversing with a red-haired, bearded man and a blonde woman who were dressed in opulent, heavy clothing. The bearded man had sharp brown eyes, while the woman had soft, pale blue eyes. _

"_Sister," Peter said, "allow me to present King Meridian"—here the man bowed and kissed her hand and she curtseyed—"and Queen Bria of Telmar." The women curtseyed. _

_With Mrs. Beaver's well-intentioned admonitions about how she was growing up running though her mind, Susan spoke in the smoothest adult voice she could muster. "Welcome to Narnia. We are honored by your early arrival." She was pleased with the gentle, confident way her voice sounded. _

_Peter shot her a confused look, but he retained his diplomatic tone. "They were just about to introduce me to their third companion when you arrived."_

_Meridian and Bria stepped aside, and a third person that Susan had not noticed could be seen. It was a short young woman, maybe a year older than Peter, who had strawberry-blonde hair and intelligent hazel eyes. She held herself with dignity, and wore a modest-yet-attractive mauve dress. _

"_Your Majesties," Meridian said in his deep voice, "this is my only child, Princess Priyah."_

* * *

Cor and Aravis stopped just before the night was totally dark. They managed to get a fire lit and huddled around it for warmth. The day had been strangely warm, but it was now colder than freezing.

As Aravis bit into the cold bread, ham, and cheese that Ravin had given them, she shuddered and pulled her cloak tighter. She looked across the little fire at Cor, who was staring into the flames intently. Aside from the conversation about the horn, they hadn't spoken much. It was strange. They used to be able to talk—or bicker—all the time. Now they alternated between awkward silences and confusing rows. Oh, yes: kissing too.

_It's the times, _she thought. The responsibility they carried and the worry about their friends was draining them.

"Come here," Cor said, his voice slicing into her thoughts.

"Pardon me?"

"You're shivering again."

Aravis crawled around the fire and gratefully leaned against him as he put his arm around her. "That's what normally happens in winter, you know," she said, yawning.

She heard a faint chuckle from him, and smiled sleepily.

With his body warmth and the comfort making her sleepier, she felt freer to ask, "Why are things so weird for us now?"

He understood her meaning. "Haven't they always been? At least a little?"

He had a point. She could still remember the great desire to make Cor feel insignificant the first time she had met him; she had wanted him to respect her even then. It had been childish and cruel, but what had been the root of it all? Immature attraction? Had she had some kind of feelings for him back then the way Lasaraleen said she did now?

Cor shifted to add some sticks to the fire.

She yawned and sat up. "We'd better get the tents up before I fall asleep."

"Tents?"

She looked pointedly at him. "Rory _did_ give you some tents, did he not?"

"One, yes...It's on my horse..."

She felt her cheeks heat up. "One? Then what's that huge pack on my horse?"

"The furs," he replied, avoiding her gaze as he poked the fire. "Rory knew it'd be getting colder for the next few days, so he advised we pack extra furs and...um..."

"And _what_?" she asked sharply.

"Share body heat."

Silence.

"This was your idea," she spat.

He rounded and glared at her. "It most certainly was _not_! But he has a point. Tonight we may have been fine with fewer furs and one tent, but the weather's bound to get colder like Rory said, and it's just good winter travelling advice. You and Talia did it when we went camping that one winter with me and Corin, remember?"

"That's different!"

"_Damn right_, it's different, but we've got no choice! All we can do is remember why we're doing it—to get the horn to Narnia—and deal as best we can!"

At her unchanging horrified expression, he threw the stick on the fire, jumped to his feet, and stalked into the forest muttering something about more firewood.

She watched him go, no longer sleepy and wondering how in the world they were going to survive the night without killing each other...or _worse_.


	18. Prudence Versus Passion

**PRUDENCE VERSUS PASSION**

* * *

Talia had a suffocating feeling she hadn't felt in years, not since the last time she had witnessed a scene frighteningly similar to this one. And last time Saedra had really died. Talia was sure Aslan wouldn't send her back to life this time.

As Talia watched Remanda painstakingly drip droplets of Lucy's cordial onto parts of Saedra's colorless, deathly body, she chewed her lip until she drew blood. She ignored the murmurings of the other Creatures huddled around the grand bed to which they had carried Saedra's limp body. Ironically, this room had once been Peter's—it had been the closest bedroom, and they had taken Saedra here unaware (or uncaring in light of her plight) of the importance of this room to her.

Remanda the Dwarf's voice was full of horrified pity as she paused and whispered to Tumnus.

"What?" Talia snapped, not meaning to be rude but desperate to know what was being said. "What are you saying?"

The murmurings of the others in the room quickly died out. Remanda glanced at Talia and then away.

"Princess Saedra will need privacy when she awakes," Tumnus said to the gathered group. "Thank you for your help, but I ask that everyone leave and give her some peace."

The group reluctantly obeyed, and soon only Talia, Remanda, and Tumnus were in the room. Saedra was on the bed, as dead-looking as ever.

"What's wrong with her?" Talia asked as soon as the door was shut behind the last gawker.

Remanda applied the cork to the cordial. "I believe a better question would be 'What _isn't _wrong with her?'" she said in a low voice. "She has been abused in the most vicious ways and has been exposed to the winter cold for too long."

"Then why aren't you putting more cordial on her?" Talia demanded. "Here, let me do it—"

"Your Highness, I have applied the correct amount of cordial," Remanda said sadly.

"Then why isn't she waking up?" Talia cried. She knew she was being irrational—there were times in her life where she almost wished Saedra _was_ dead! But being faced with the prospect of being left in the uncertain world without her mother was unsettlingly horrifying.

"Look, Talia!" Tumnus said excitedly, gesturing toward the bed.

Saedra's eyelashes were flickering.

Talia rushed to the bedside and leaned over. "Mum!"

Saedra focused on her and muttered, "Talia."

"How are you feeling, your Highness?" Remanda asked.

"Remanda," Saedra said, recognizing her. "Quite tired, thanks for asking…."

Talia released a huge breath at the slight smile on Saedra's face. She was going to be all right.

"What happened to you, Mum?"

Saedra swallowed. "Harden was attacked. By Calormenes."

Tumnus frowned. "I think you mean, by _Telmarines_?"

Saedra shook her head in the pillow. Her grey-tinged brunette hair was splayed out all around her. The color was returning to her face as she talked. "Calormenes. No mistake about it." She looked at Talia. "They killed Grandfather."

Talia staggered back in shock.

Saedra continued: "It was like they had planned it already. They killed everyone except me and Edina—Tina, the guards, everybody. They took us aboard their ship…They had quite a few ships, if I remember correctly…"

"Then what happened?" Talia asked.

Saedra told how she met the First Wife and how the First Wife seemed to know her. Then she related how she was thrown in the dungeons.

"Some time later, they brought me back up to the First Wife's cabin. Edina was there." She looked at Talia pointedly. "She was looking very…blank. There was a priest of Tash there as well." She relayed how the priest had muttered incantations with the wand—"Which I now realize was the White Witch's wand"—and how it had started spinning in midair. "Then Tash appeared—very shadowy at first, but then more corporeal as the priest kept chanting."

"Tash?"

"Yes," Saedra nodded. "Tash. He was even more hideous than in the drawings….the _stench_…Anyway, the priest pulled Edina forward and started beseeching Tash to lend his power to make Calormen greater in the world. He cried, 'Oh, Tash, our great and wondrous god, god above all other gods, please grant a humble priest's request and release the soul of Jadis from the death world and allow that she might be implanted in this girl!' At first Tash didn't seem interested—he merely inclined his head skeptically—but then the First Wife stepped forward and rattled on and on about how harnessing the power of Jadis will make Tash more powerful in the world.

"During this, I, of course, was trying to interfere as much as I could from where I was tied to my chair, but they all ignored my protests. Eventually, Tash seemed pleased with it all and inclined his head. The priest then took the wand, which was glowing an eerie blue and I took to contain the soul of Jadis (which sounds ridiculous to say, but it seemed that way at the time). And then the priest…plunged the sharp end of the wand right into the top of Edina's head."

None of the listeners reacted—they were too dumbfounded.

"I fainted after that, as you can imagine. It was terribly gruesome….The next thing I knew was a strange pecking noise from outside my cell, which I had been returned to. The sound was Fallowtan the Raven, who was trying to wake me up. He had stolen the keys to the cell, and he passed them though to me, saying, 'Quickly, your Highness! I have devised a way to get you home!'"

"But how did he find you?" Talia asked.

"You sent him, remember?" Saedra replied. "After the battle started at Anvard, you sent him to make sure the rest of Archenland had received the messengers you sent out. Well, we hadn't received our messenger yet—either he got lost or travelling through the snow impeded him too much. Anyway, Fallowtan arrived just as I was being taken onto the ship. He was unable to do anything at the time, but he put together a plan to help me escape.

"He passed me the keys through the barred window in the door, and I unlocked the door. We snuck through the ship—it was nearly morning and very quiet on deck. Then he instructed me to climb overboard quietly. Waiting in the water were a group of mermen and mermaids, who took me and held me above the water and carried me to shore. I'm embarrassed to admit I passed out again, and I don't know the rest."

"The Centaur must have carried your Highness the rest of the way on land," Remanda surmised. "That's who brought you here to Cair Paravel."

"I owe them all my life," Saedra sighed. "Especially Fallowtan."

"But what is all this business about Edina? What were they trying to do with her?" Tumnus asked.

"From what can guess is that they have been accessing her for some time now—I don't know how, but it couldn't be too hard. All they would need is to use a servant at Harden. When they met with her, they were doing some Calormene ritual to gain control of her mind. She was nearly theirs before they implanted Jadis in her (if it worked, of course). As Talia can testify, Edina has not been herself for the past few weeks, getting progressively unpredictable."

Talia nodded, eyes locked with Saedra's. They had an unspoken understanding that they were still not going to reveal that Edina killed Lune. How could they now, almost a week after the murder, admit that they had known all along who the assassin was and that they had essentially lied to protect Edina?

It made sense now. If someone had been gaining access to Edina when her family wasn't around—which wasn't hard since Edina was free to wander Harden castle's grounds at will—it explained why Edina had killed King Lune. Edina in her right mind would have absolutely no quarrel with Lune and wouldn't even be able to fathom something as evil as murder. Whoever had been tampering with Edina's will had taken advantage of Saedra's drunkenness and Talia's self-absorption and pity to meddle with an innocent child who should have been better cared for.

Guilt overtook Talia when she realized that it was just as much her fault as Saedra's that Edina had been so susceptible to tampering. What had the Calormene agent done to tempt Edina to trust them? It could have been as simple as listening to her child-size problems or making her feel special, the way any normal mother or sister should have.

"Well, we are relieved you're safe, Princess," Tumnus assured. "After both you and Talia have rested up, we can plan what our next move is. Apparently we have a threat from Calormen as well as Telmar…"

Saedra nodded and hesitated. "Caulitha is here, isn't she?"

"She is."

Saedra swallowed, looking both anxious and curious.

"Shall I have her brought to you?" Tumnus offered.

Saedra jumped. "No, no! I don't want to disrupt her schedule. I'll find her later so we can meet properly….She probably doesn't even remember me."

"She knows _of_ you," Tumnus said, looking sympathetic.

"_What_ does she know of me?"

"Nothing that you should be ashamed of. Lord Peridan taught her that you are a beautiful Duchess who loved the High King very much, but that it is painful for you to be in Narnia. She knows you have a duty to Harden, which is another reason you haven't visited. Caulitha is very aware that she is to be Queen, and understands that for her safety we are keeping her here at Cair Paravel, so visiting you in Harden was not an option." Tumnus looked at Talia. "She also knows she has a step-sister who was the delight of everyone's eyes. Even now everyone speaks of you warmly, Princess."

Talia looked down, feeling that she had not lived up to the Narnians' expectations of her. She wasn't the delight of _anyone's_ eyes anymore, nor was capable of being so.

"We'll leave you two now," Remanda said, catching Tumnus' look. "Do excuse us, your Highnesses."

Saedra waited until they were alone to speak. "Tal, I have something to tell you. I guess it took almost dying again to realize that I should have told you the truth."

"About what?"

"Corin. I lied when I told you he didn't love you."

"I know, Mum. I know."

Saedra was genuinely surprised. "How did you know?"

"I didn't know then, when you were talking to me. It's actually just something he said before I left Anvard with Crista. He said something along the lines that he regretted his rash decision to marry Crista because it drove us apart. He had…a look…in his eye. I can't describe it…but I understand that he feels the same way for me."

"I know the look," Saedra murmured. "But what now, Tal? What now that you have reached some sort of understanding with him?"

"Nothing. Nothing's going to happen. I judged Crista too harshly, Mum. She's quite decent—I actually like her a great deal."

"You know very well that's not enough. I liked—loved—Rahai like a sister."

"I can't explain it. I just know, deep down, that everything's going to be okay. I have this peace that now that Corin and I have cleared the air that we can move on. I truly believe that things will be all right. Crista's pregnant, and I think that will bring her and Corin together. Corin always did love kids."

Saedra didn't look completely mollified, but she looked open to accepting what Talia said. As for Talia, she meant every word. She was at peace, at least when it came to Corin and Cristabelle.

"Well, I apologize for lying to you, Tal. I was cruel."

"Don't apologize. I understand why you did it." Talia could see that Saedra wanted to belabor the point, so she changed the subject. "Tell me about the First Wife. I didn't know Rabadash _had _a wife. He never struck me as the marrying kind."

"He _did _want to marry Susan, but that may be because he couldn't have her any other way. The First Wife isn't what you'd expect: she's pretty, but she's no Rahai-type beauty. She does seem very intelligent, and I think she's actually _leading_ the Calormene navy."

Talia blinked. "They allow women to do that now?"

"Apparently. Maybe she has Rabadash wrapped around her finger and is master-minding all of this. You recall that Aslan made is so Rabadash can't go far from Tashbaan."

Talia grinned. "I consider that one of the highlights of my life, seeing Rabadash as a donkey; I rather wish he would try to come again!"

Saedra chuckled. "The reason I think the First Wife is master-minding all of this is because she seemed to have a vested interest in all of this. For some reason, she took great delight in making me suffer! She even knew who I was, and was offended when I didn't recognize her."

"Did you get her name?"

"No. But she seems to think that I am the cause of some trouble in her past."

"What did she look like?"

"She wore a lot of makeup, but I'd say she has the typical dark eyes and hair, a strong nose, and thin lips. She had a large freckle on her chin that she had tried to cover with makeup, I recall. Other than that, nothing remarkable..." Saedra's voice trailed off as she observed Talia's white face. "What is it, Tal?"

"It's Zahar," Talia breathed. "The freckle—I remember, she always hated it. It's Zahar."

"Who's Zahar?"

"She was a friend of mine when I worked at the Tisroc's palace. She was with me the day I met you, remember? We were doing Susan's and your hair."

Slow comprehension dawned on Saedra's face. "Oh, yes...I recall that."

Talia felt the sick feeling you get in your stomach when you realize you've forgotten to do something important and the deadline was missed. "Mum, Zahar and I had a deal—we were going to stick together. But we got separated the night after Rabadash used her. She must have been taken to the brothels. When you helped me escape, I was too wound up to think to look for her. Later, when we got to Harden and were settling in with the adoption, I vowed that when I was older I would look for her. But as I became more and more adjusted to life as a Duchess' daughter and my new friends, I...forgot."

She hung her head in shame. "It started as being too shy to ask for you to help me find her, but it evolved into rationalization and selfishness. I reasoned that I'd never be able to find Zahar, especially not after a year! And the longer I waited, the more ridiculous and unlikely the notion seemed. And eventually, I gave it up all together."

Saedra took Talia's hand. "Well, Zahar's made her way in the world. She's married to the Tisroc!"

"And bent on revenge! Do you think it's possible the only reason she's heading north is to get revenge on me for leaving her there? If that's so, Grandfather's death is on me!"

"It's on both of us. I was the adult then. I should have considered that Zahar needed rescuing just as much as you." She squeezed Talia's hand. "But now we just have to make sure that she _doesn't_ get her revenge, as deserved as it might be."

* * *

_Susan was frowning at her embroidery in the garden when Peter found her. She barely acknowledged him when he lowered his lanky form next to her silently. She merely glared at the offending cloth and the even more offending stitches that adorned it. _

_She had taken Mrs. Beaver's comments to heart—Susan did need to learn how to be a woman. Being around Queen Bria and Princess Priyah proved it. Both women, especially the Queen, were very dignified. They talked smoothly, always looked perfect and clean, and never make a snarky joke or bad comment about anyone. _

_Susan was determined to follow their lead and thought embroidery was a harmless endeavor that she could quickly learn. Obviously, she was wrong._

_Peter was quiet as he watched her pick at her stitches. She expected a teasing comment about why she, the fun-loving, breezy Queen of Narnia, was stitching when she could be practicing archery or swimming or riding. But he was silent; perhaps he was thinking of an especially sarcastic comment for the occasion. _

_Hoping to avert an instance in which she would not be able to contain unladylike retorts, she tossed the embroidery onto the grass and was about to speak when—_

"_I'm going to ask Priyah to marry me."_

_Shocked silence._

"_Come _again_?"_

"_You heard me."_

_Susan cleared her throat as her mind raced. What in the blazes was Peter thinking? The Telmarines had barely been at Cair Paravel for a fortnight. And he was thinking of marrying a Princess he had just met? True, Peter and Priyah had been literally inseparable, but that meant they were attracted to each other, not ready to pledge love until death. _

"_When did you decide this?" she managed._

"_Today. After I took her out on the _Splendor Hyaline_."_

"_Ah. And what inspired this well-though-out resolution?"_

"_I like her. A lot."_

"_As do I. But as you see, I am not asking for her hand in marriage."_

_One of Peter's blonde eyebrows rose. "Har dee har har. The embroiderer jokes."_

"_I'm serious! Peter, you hardly know her!"_

"_I know her better than you do."_

"_I should hope so if you're even considering marriage. But golly—you're only seventeen! And she's only eighteen!"_

"_And I've been King of Narnia for over four years! I hardly think age rules apply to us: we're different. We've grown up a lot faster."_

"_I thought so too, but you've just changed my mind on that account! Have you talked to Stamprin about this?" _

_Surely Stamprin would talk Peter out of such an impulsive decision. The aged Dwarf was Peter's most trusted advisor; Peter almost always did what he said._

_The High King grinned smugly. "Yes. And he thought it was brilliant."_

"_Brilliant?" Susan knew she sounded shrill, but decided shrill was a better tone than shrieking._

"_It'll make a historic alliance with Telmar! It'll open up endless trade and treaty possibilities! Why else?"_

_Susan closed her eyes and wished Edmund and Lucy weren't spending the summer in Anvard. They would be able to back her up on this! She _knew_ they would be on her side. _

"_But _why_, Peter? Why marriage? Can't you just start courting her?"_

_Peter's face turned red and he looked away._

_Susan's jaw dropped. "You haven't done anything...improper...with her, have you?"_

"_Of course not! I just don't see the sense in waiting. We really like each other. She's just...perfect."_

"_So I've observed," Susan said dryly. _

"_She loves everything about Narnia, and you can just tell she isn't faking. She gets along with the Animals splendidly, and she's so bright—she speaks all of these languages and has visited so many places...I just _know_ with her. She's 'the one.'"_

_Susan could plainly see her brother was hopelessly smitten, but couldn't let pity overtake her good sense. _

"_Have you asked her parents?"_

"_No, but I've no doubt King Meridian will approve. Have you not noticed how he has encouraged us to spend time together?"_

_She tried a different tactic. _

"_Fine then, announce your engagement. But I beg you: don't get married until next summer. You'll need time to make sure this is right."_

"_I was thinking a fall wedding would do well, don't you think? With all of the different colors of the leaves and all?"_

"_But that's three months from now!" Susan sputtered. "Peter, don't get me wrong: I like Priyah. She's superb, in fact. If there was anyone in the world I would have to pick to be my new sister, I would pick her. But for the Mane's sake, have a little common sense! You're the High King!"_

"_And isn't Ed always telling me to loosen up a bit more? This is perfect!" He grinned. "He'll be so shocked when he gets back! Lu too."_

"_I can guarantee that they most definitely _will_ be shocked," Susan agreed, adding silently, _If they arrive and I haven't stopped you from doing something idiotic.

_Susan loved her brother, and that was why was going to do anything to make sure he didn't make a foolish mistake. _

_She was going to have a little chat with Stamprin. _


	19. The Necklace

**THE NECKLACE**

* * *

_Stamprin the Dwarf had a strange habit of sneaking into the kitchens every night for a snack. It irked the chefs to no end to find out the next day that they were out of grapes or figs or whatever else Stamprin had finished off. _

_Very few knew about this strange habit except those who had stumbled upon the White Dwarf during his night-time cravings. Fortunately, Susan was one of them. _

_Susan knew that the only way to stop Peter from rushing into an engagement with Princess Priyah was to convince Stamprin to stop it. Peter was in the stubborn teenage years, and once he got an idea into his mind, nothing except for a few hours of his siblings ganging up on him and showing him the error of his ways would even make a dent in his plans. And since Susan could not enlist the support of Edmund and Lucy at this time (she wasn't sure even _they_ would be able to help at this point), she had to change Stamprin's mind on the issue. Because Stamprin was the only one who could change Peter's mind. _

_As Chief Advisor to the High King, Stamprin held Peter's confidence in a way no one else did. The elderly Dwarf knew politics and laws and regulations in ways that could only inspire awe. Stamprin's endorsement of the betrothal was no doubt what had sealed the idea in Peter's mind, and if the endorsement was taken away, Susan was sure that Peter would reconsider. _

_The only problem was that Stamprin, being so close to the High King, was always surrounded by attendants and scribes and other advisors during the day. And that is why Susan found herself padding barefooted through the cool halls of Cair Paravel in the middle of the night, praying that she had timed her excursion correctly. _

_She smiled when she saw the light coming from beneath the door to the kitchens; Stamprin was awake. She pushed the door open quietly, entering the first chamber of the kitchen. She closed the door and rounded the corner to the next room. Stamprin was on his tippy-toes, reaching for a bowl of raisins on the counter. _

"_Good evening, Stamprin," she said sweetly. _

"_Your Majesty!" Stamprin jumped, tipping over the bowl and scattering raisins all over the counter and onto the floor. _

_Susan knelt to help him clean up. "I need to talk to you about Peter and Priyah," she said directly. She knew he appreciated directness._

_The Dwarf's shrewd blue eyes turned on her. "I thought you might. Though not at _this_ hour."_

"_I had to get you alone. I don't want Peter knowing I'm talking to you."_

_They scooped up the rest of the raisins, and Stamprin stretched and said, "I'm listening, your Majesty."_

"_Peter said he has your support for the engagement. I'd like to understand why you agreed to something so rash." She sat at one of the tables, and he did the same._

"_My Queen, I understand your consternation. I do. Under normal circumstances, a betrothal between two parties who have known each other two weeks seems irresponsible and foolhardy."_

"_Exactly!"_

"_But this is not a normal circumstance. High King Peter is…High King. He does not have the luxury of marrying any old person. He is expected to marry someone of high birth. Because he must marry someone of such a rank, they are going to be from another country, for we have few human nobles here in Narnia! Being from another country, it is impractical to travel back and forth for a long courtship, say from here to Telmar. _

"_To be frank, it simply isn't done, your Majesty. Royal engagements are made quickly and usually without the approval of the engaged parties. We have the happy occasion here that High King Peter has taken to Princess Priyah so swiftly, and apparently she to him. There is no reason to wait."_

"_But Stamprin, we're still…still children. We're rulers, yes, but we're so young in other ways. I feel like Peter doesn't have any idea what he's committing to!"_

_Stamprin chuckled. "Few who get married know what they are committing to, your Majesty. All you can hope is that both parties will be willing to learn and grow. And I see that potential here."_

"_Peter's seventeen!" she pressed._

"_How old was King Lune when he married?" he countered._

_She was brought up short; she had no idea._

"_The same age," he answered._

"_That was so long ago!" _

"_Hardly. Your Majesty, nothing about this arrangement is untoward. I understand you are shocked and maybe feel like you are losing a brother, but you are not; you are merely gaining a sister. I advise you to embrace the situation rather than fight it. You are not going to win a battle against two love-stuck young people, especially when one is the High King of Narnia."_

* * *

Talia and Tumnus escorted Saedra for a walk around Cair Paravel to get her some air and to discuss their next move. It was early morning, and the distant sound of people practicing their sword fighting met their ears. Otherwise, the snowy grounds were empty.

"How did the meeting with the clans go last night, Tumnus?" Talia asked. She had meant to take a quick nap and join the meeting, but she had passed out and slept straight through the night.

"It was productive," Tumnus said. "It gave me an idea of what kind of defense we can muster when or if the Telmarines—and Calormenes—turn north."

"And what of aid to Archenland?" Saedra asked. She was back to her normal strength after the night's rest. She was wearing one of her old gowns that she had left behind in Narnia; Talia found it strange to see her in her Narnian finery after so many years.

Tumnus sighed. "We simply don't have enough to send to Anvard. Retaking it would take a whole army, and we simply can't split the army in two. The clan leaders were having trouble just mustering up enough volunteers for one."

Talia frowned. "Do Narnians not believe that we in imminent danger? Although we haven't been attacked yet, I have no doubt that we will be soon!"

"There's an unusual amount of unrest growing among the population," he responded. "A few of the Witch's old supporters were stirring up trouble, saying she was returning and to prepare to join her cause…"

Saedra turned to Talia. "Edina."

"What?"

"Edina! They somehow know that the Witch was coming back, and she's doing it through Edina."

"That's…a little farfetched, Mother," Talia said. "We don't even know if Edina survived or if the transfer worked…"

"And how would Calormenes communicate with Narnians?" Tumnus added. "It's so unlikely."

"I'm telling you, something big is brewing. You think it's a coincidence that old Witch supporters are coming out of the woodwork now?"

Talia and Tumnus shrugged worriedly as they rounded the corner. They were all thoughtful as they stepped onto the stone that paved a small courtyard.

Talia had sparred there with Peter when she was younger. Now there were two young children, a girl and a boy, bundled up and hacking at each other with wooden swords. Calling instructions to them was a hunch-backed White Dwarf, which Talia was surprised to realize was an even older Stamprin.

Saedra stopped short as soon as she spotted the children, looking pale. She was unconsciously clutching the necklace around her neck, a habit of hers whenever she was uncomfortable.

Stamprin spotted them and called, "Your Highnesses, a break!"

The children broke apart, their panting visible in the cold air. They turned around, spotting the trio watching them.

A knot grew in Talia's throat at the sight of Caulitha. The young Princess was now nine years old, and had long, golden hair that was a braided mess. She had Peter's piercing blue eyes and Saedra's upturned mouth. She was stunning even at this age and radiated confidence.

Ethan was as tall as his thin cousin. He had dark hair, messy like his Uncle Edmund, with blue eyes like Susan's. The eight-year-old had an intelligent yet gentle look.

Saedra stepped forward while Tumnus and Talia stayed behind. Caulitha locked eyes with her, not reacting but seeming to understand that this meeting was important. The girl put down her sword and curtseyed. Saedra returned the curtsey.

"You're my mother, aren't you?" Caulitha asked bluntly. She had a soft voice. "Master Tumnus told me you came yesterday."

"Yes," Saedra replied, struggling to stay composed. "Yes, I am your mother."

Caulitha nodded and pointed to Ethan. "This is my cousin, Ethan."

Saedra curtseyed again. "Hello, Prince Ethan."

Ethan bowed. "Your Highness."

A stagnant pause followed. There didn't seem more to be said. How do you make up for seven years apart? Talia was certain that Caulitha didn't even remember Saedra. Caulitha had no memory of how she, Saedra, and Talia had spent a whole winter together, just the three of them, after Saedra had died giving birth to her. Did she know she had a twin, Willem?

Tumnus gave Talia a nudge, and she stepped forward. "I'm Talia, Caulitha. I know you won't remember, but I used to hold you and show around the castle when you were a baby."

Caulitha stared at Talia. "I don't remember much. I remember the sound of laughing. And I remember that." She pointed at Saedra's necklace.

The others were surprised.

"Father Christmas gave this to me," Saedra said. "He also made a prophecy. I don't remember the exact words—"

Tumnus' voice broke in:

"The golden ring warns

Against completing the circle

By repeating the mistakes of the past.

The diamond is to remind

That the stars are watching

And will be there at the last."

"You remembered, Tumnus?" Saedra asked.

"We all remember, Duchess," Stamprin said. "And we are all aware that only half of the prophecy has come to pass."

Saedra looked away.

"May I touch it?" Caulitha asked, still staring at the necklace.

"Of—of course," Saedra blinked. She took it off and handed it to the girl.

Caulitha took it in her small hands reverently. "I've heard it spoken about. I remember grabbing it. The light used to reflect off of it in a way I liked..."

"Keep it," Saedra said.

Caulitha looked up in surprise, wide-eyed.

"I've given you precious little in life," Saedra said. "It's the least I can do."

"Thank you," Caulitha whispered, clutching the trinket.

* * *

_Most Princesses dream of finding their perfect King. But few expect it. Even fewer actually get Him. _

_High King Peter was the type of young man that woman regularly fell for. How could they not? He was handsome, powerful, devoted to his family, noble...the list goes on. He was a bit headstrong, but he might grow out of that. _

_Priyah would have liked to think of herself as special, as different than other Princesses who fell for the High King. That somehow she was different when she had quickly developed strong feelings for him during her diplomatic visit. But she knew it wasn't true. There was really nothing to set her apart from the other lovesick girls that had come (and gone) through Cair Paravel's doors. _

_Nothing at all. Except the fact that Peter cared about her back._

_What was it that Peter saw in Priyah? She was attractive in the common sort of way, with wispy strawberry-blonde hair and hazel eyes. She was too short, barely taller than the thirteen-year-old Lucy (though to Priyah's credit, Lucy had grown like a weed). Priyah was very studious and well-read and was shy—unless you got to know her, in which case she would prattle on without end. _

_It had been Priyah's shyness that had interested Peter at first. She had been courteous, confident, yet quiet. It took a full two days of effort on Peter's part to get her to let down her guard around him (which may not seem like much, but was felt like an eternity to Peter, who was not used to guarded girls). After that, he had discovered that she had a very inquisitive mind. Usually Peter left philosophizing to Edmund, but Priyah made it interesting to him—or perhaps he just liked watching the way her eyes lit up when she was talking about Bacchus' Theory of the Loss of Cognition in Talking Animals. _

_Regardless, Priyah fascinated Peter, and she adored him. The two weeks they had spent roving around Cair Paravel and Narnia had been heaven to her. _

_Peter had even hinted that he was going to ask her something soon..._

_The thought lifted her spirits as she skipped to the guest chambers that she and her parents were using. She entered the parlor, and heard voices coming from the direction of her parents' chamber. _

_She smiled to herself as she made her way to her own chamber, thinking, _They'll be so pleased when this match is announced!

_She couldn't wait to leave Telmar. She had no real friends there, only ladies-in-waiting. She never seemed to please her father, who was still trying to get a male heir. Narnia promised freedom and happiness like she'd never imagined. _

"_Bria, you're being too soft about this!" Meridian's voice cut into her thoughts. "Priyah needs to support Telmar first and foremost, not a boy-husband!"_

_Priyah stopped just before entering her room to listen, but he lowered his volume. Worried and curious, she crept over to the partially open door of her parents' room to listen._

"_...just think that Priyah is too enamored of the High King to do what you're asking, Meridian," Bria was saying in her "please-calm-down" voice. "We can find another way..."_

"_How?" Meridian demanded. "How? Tell me how. Narnia has been a thorn in my side for years. They continue to have perfect planting weather while we brave regular droughts—yet, they grow next to nothing! It is an abomination to me! If Narnia is not within my grasp by this time next year, I will go insane!"_

_Priyah held in a gasp. She had never heard her father speak like this. He was an erratic man, prone to yelling and hitting and throwing things when all did not go his way, but she had no idea he had designs on Narnia!_

"_I do not know," Bria conceded. "But I promise you that Priyah will not agree to spy for you. Have you seen the way she looks at Peter? She's besotted!"_

"_Then I'll make sure she has some Telmarine slaves that will spy for us! It doesn't matter, Bria. As soon as Priyah has a male heir to the Narnian throne, all we need to do is get rid of the little High King and his kid-siblings and we effectively own Narnia. Priyah will help me whether she chooses to or not!"_

_Priyah had heard enough. She jumped up and ran into her room, remembering to shut the door silently. She leaned against it, breathing hard and feeling tears fill her eyes. _

_Her father was plotting to take over Narnia? To kill Peter? That was all this trip was really about?_

_She felt betrayed and used. Her father would have her have a son only to make him his pawn..._

_What could she do? Could she warn Peter? If she did, that would open war between Telmar and Narnia, which would be devastating to both countries. But if she didn't tell him and married him, it would doom _him_!_

_Tears fell from her heartbroken face as she realized that there was no way that she would ever be able to be with Peter in this life._

* * *

Jadis felt small. And stifled. And young. And weak.

She couldn't remember where she was before she had become aware of herself in this new, little body. She had been nothing, and now she was something again.

_Get out! _a small voice ordered. _Get out of me! _

Jadis was amused. Whoever was her host did not want her here. Irrelevant. They would learn to live with her or perish.

_Please! _the voice begged.

_Silence! _Jadis barked.

She opened her eyes. She was staring up at a wooden ceiling. She glanced around. A ship's cabin.

She studied her small hands. Examined her undeveloped body. So, she would not have physical strength. She would have to reinforce her magic.

Her hands met something cold and familiar. Part of her old wand. It was broken by that bastard Edmund—she sneered at the dried blood on it—but it would be repaired. Whoever called her back would do her bidding.

The door opened. Jadis jumped to her feet, wand in hand.

A Calormene priest entered, bringing food.

"Are you my servant?" Jadis asked.

The priest eyed her small form warily, interested but not afraid. She needed him to be afraid.

She clutched the wand, tapping into her power. Her eyes glowed green.

The priest dropped to his knees, screaming in agony.

A woman ran into the cabin, taking in the situation. Seeing Edina, she bowed. "Your Majesty."

"Who are you?" Jadis asked, releasing the spell on the priest. He collapsed into a heap.

_Don't listen to her! She's bad! _Edina cried.

"I have brought you back from the dead, oh Queen."

"Why?"

"Why else?" Zahar smirked. "I'm going to make you Queen of Narnia again."


	20. Princess Priyah Returns

**PRINCESS PRIYAH RETURNS**

* * *

Rory found Ravin in the Keep's kitchen, staring at the dying fire intently. Her hazel eyes were hard, and her small body tense as she leaned toward the embers. She didn't even notice him when he entered.

"You all right, Rave?" he asked.

She jumped at the sound of his voice. Her form relaxed when she spotted him and she shrugged hesitantly.

"You've been pensive ever since Prince Cor and Lady Aravis left yesterday," he pressed. He wasn't used to her keeping her thoughts to herself; that was usually Rahai's thing. "Tell me what you're thinking."

"I'm worried," she sighed. "The news that Meridian has finally invaded Archenland shouldn't surprise me, but…" She paused. "I didn't think he'd actually manage to get Telmar's army into any kind of shape to stage an invasion. Now I just feel naïve for thinking I could just leave and hope Meridian minded his own business."

"Rave, you're not saying you feel responsible for all this, are you?" Rory exclaimed, kneeling down beside her. She avoided his gaze, and he took that to be an affirmative. "You've been here for seven years—none of what happens in Telmar is your fault, nor has it ever been!"

"I was able to thwart Meridian's plans once, wasn't I?" she pointed out. "Who's to say I couldn't have again if I had stayed?"

Rory shook his head. Having posed as Ravin's younger brother for so many years _had _made them like siblings. He felt protective of her, and didn't want her feeling guilty for something that was certainly not her fault.

"Rave, I hardly think Meridian would have tried to marry you off again. That ploy can only work so many times before people catch on that he was using you as bait."

Ravin dropped her eyes. She realized she had been knotting her hands—a nervous habit—and desisted.

Rory took her hands in his. "You're honestly thinking of going back to Telmar, aren't you?"

"Yes," she murmured.

"Have you spoken to Rahai about this?"

"No. I didn't want to mention it until I was sure. And talking about it now makes me all the more sure that I won't be able to live with myself if I stay safe here in the wilderness while Archenland and Narnia fall to Meridian."

"Rahai isn't going to like it," Rory said ominously. "All that we've worked for is finally come together: you're free from Meridian, Rahai is free from her past, we have the Keep…"

"I know. I know. But I can't stay out here knowing that somewhere Meridian is plotting against Narnia and succeeding. Because you know as well as I do that Narnia is his ultimate goal. He's only going through Archenland first so they can't help Narnia when they need it. Meridian has always had his eyes on Narnia's rich, uncultivated land…"

* * *

_Edmund and Lucy returned from a delightful holiday in Anvard to find that Peter and Susan were no longer speaking to each other. Apparently, Peter had had the shortest engagement in history: a few hours long. And he seemed to think it was Susan's fault, which he promptly told Lucy when she found him in the stables. At the same time, Edmund listened to Susan vent on the dock by the fleet._

"_He's just mad that I was right all along," Susan vented to Edmund, pacing back and forth. "It's not my fault he got his heart broken! I told him to be careful, and look—"_

"_How in the blazes does Su get off thinking she was right about Priyah?" Peter fumed to Lucy, brushing his favorite horse roughly. "Susan liked Priyah just as much as everyone else did. She can't take credit for being right—"_

"_But I warned him, Edmund! It doesn't matter that I didn't know the exact details about what Priyah and her father were planning—I had the right idea that Peter should take his time—"_

"_Even Stamprin approved, Lu! You know how much we all trust his judgment! He only wants what's best for us, that's why he told me that—"_

"_Priyah was plotting with her father the whole time, Ed! Stamprin overheard it all, which is quite the coincidence considering I couldn't talk him out of supporting the crazy betrothal. He overheard Priyah and Meridian talking in the garden and—"_

"_They were plotting to kill us all once Priyah and I had a son! And through that Telmar would effectively swallow Narnia as an extension of their kingdom!"_

_Edmund stretched out his legs on the dock and leaned back. "Su, sometimes the hardest thing is to forgive someone for being right. Give him time. Peter always comes around…eventually…when it sinks into his thick skull that he's been wrong…"_

_Susan couldn't help but meet Edmund's calm, assuring grin with a shaky one of her own. _

"_Just give him some time to heal, Su. It sounds like he fell for this Princess hard."_

_Meanwhile, Lucy, who was feeling deep compassion for the pain and embarrassment on Peter's young red face, said gently, "And you're not speaking to Su because you're ashamed that you brushed her off so quickly."_

_Peter rounded on her, his face red. At the sight of his sweet, intelligent sister looking at him without judgment but compassion, he dropped the brush. He shook his head. He couldn't vocalize his pain, his embarrassment at the whole ordeal. It was too raw. _

_Lucy understood and simply wrapped her arms around him. She understood what her heartbroken brother couldn't say. _

* * *

"You can't go back to Telmar!" Rahai cried when Ravin presented her idea to her. "Are you insane? After all we went through to get you out of there?"

Ravin had followed Rahai to her bedchamber when she had returned that night. They didn't need to wake up Rory or the workers; Ravin knew Rahai would react badly.

"I know we went through a lot, but listen to me, Rahai," Ravin pleaded. "We're _needed_!"

"Where was Narnia when _I _needed it?" Rahai spat.

Ravin blinked in surprise at the strong bitterness in Rahai's voice. Rahai was a very composed person, who rarely—or ever—displayed strong emotions such as anger or hatred. But that one line dripped with so much pain that Ravin realized that Rahai had never really let go of the hurt of what had happened when Edmund betrayed her for Saedra.

"I…thought you had forgotten…" Ravin whispered.

"One never forgets," Rahai said, turning away. She went to the mirror that was propped up against the wall and started to remove her headdress. She studied Ravin through the mirror. "Tell me. Have you forgotten your past, or are you just pretending too, _Priyah_?"

Ravin flinched. She hadn't been called that for seven years. Priyah wasn't her. It was someone she had once been.

Priyah had been her father's pawn. She had done very nearly everything he wanted her too. She had flirted with nobles in order to make them pledge undying support for Meridian, who had never intended to actually marry her to them. Something always coincidentally interfered with any wedding arrangements that would have occurred had it not been contrived. She had spied for her father, feeding him information that he used against his opponents and for his gain. Through all this, Priyah had known what her father was: a conniving power-hungry man who wasn't content with just being King. And she had still done everything he had asked her out of fear.

The only time she had ever defied him, he hadn't even known she had done it purposefully. How could Meridian have known that Priyah had told Stamprin that she wanted to talk to him in the garden that fateful day when Stamprin had overheard Meridian and Priyah plotting Peter's demise? How could Stamprin have realized that Priyah had _wanted _him to hear? The only reason Priyah had stepped out of line was to protect the only young man she had ever truly cared for: Peter. It wasn't because she was a good person; it was because she was selfish and knew she would hate herself for the rest of her life if she did nothing.

Priyah was docile and easily dominated. Ravin chose to be a free woman.

"You agreed never to call me that again," Ravin hissed. "If my father realizes I'm alive..."

Rahai knew she had pushed a button. "So, we are both plagued by the past, even though we pretend we aren't. How fitting."

"Why do you think I want to go back, Rahai? Because I'll enjoy it? Because it'll be fun? Hades, I don't even know _how _I'll convince my father to trust me again! I just can't sit here while the rest of the world falls down around us! It's the least I can do for Peter's memory—to try to help Narnia. It's what he would have done!"

"Do you realize how crazy you sound right now, Rave? Do you? You hardly knew Peter! You were engaged for a millisecond! And you're still pining for him, even though you know you'll never see him again!"

"How do you know I'll never see him again?" Ravin protested. "He's not dead—I _know_ he isn't!"

Rahai shook her head. "There's romantic and then there's just plain idiotic. I think we both know which side you fall into!"

"I may be an idiotic, but at least I'll be able to live with myself! I'm leaving, Rahai. And when I'm gone, what are you going to do? Stay here and hope for the best? Lay down while Narnia suffers?"

"I owe _nothing_ to Narnia!" Rahai yelled, throwing her headdress across the room. It landed in a dusty corner.

"You told me Narnia was always your dream home when you grew up in Tashbaan. Just because some of the people in it did you wrong, it does not take away the years of hope it gave you. It does not take away the fact that if you had not married Edmund, you would be rotting away in Calormen, married to some old man who would have treated you worse than Edmund _ever_ did."

"Don't you _dare_ speak to me about Edmund! You haven't the right—you don't know how...how..."

"I will speak to you about him, because you need to hear it! You need some compassion in your heart for someone besides yourself!"

They stared at each other, eyes flashing with pain and anger. They were like sisters now, and knew how to hurt each other.

"I'm not getting involved," Rahai repeated stubbornly. "Now get out."


	21. Lord Reine's Tale

**LORD REINE'S TALE**

* * *

Lord Reine was flanked by two Calormene guards as he was escorted into Zahar's cabin. He left the windy deck and was met with a welcome crush of heat as the cabin doors were shut behind him.

The sight that met him had been expected, but he still did a double-take when he saw a freckled little girl—who was the spitting image of his nemesis Saedra—levitating above the lush carpeted floor. Her eyes were thrown back so only the white showed, and her hands lay limp at her sides. Watching the child with greedy eyes were a bald Calormene priest and the First Wife herself.

Zahar broke her spellbound gaze from the girl when a guard announced their arrival.

Reine bowed smartly. "First Wife."

She nodded, indicating to the two guards that they could leave. "My Lord. My captain told me you arrived. I take it your journey was a success."

Reine eyed the floating brown-haired child with curiosity as he stepped forward. "It was. I would not have been able to cross Narnia from Telmar without successfully contacting our allies in Narnia."

"Ignore the child, my Lord," Zahar advised. "She's getting used to using her powers in this new body."

"Then—then it _did_ work! _She_ is back?"

"Yes. It worked. Did you doubt me when I assured you it would happen?"

He ignored her question. "And how did the host take it?"

Zahar smirked. "The child is putting up a fight—one would expect so, considering her lineage—but she's no match for Jadis. She will cooperate."

"Speaking of her lineage," Reine said with an eager gleam in his eye, "your Highness promised you would hand Saedra over to me when you collected the child from Harden."

Zahar hesitated. "So I did." She grabbed an ornate shawl that lay on the bed and threw it around her shoulders. "Walk on deck with me. We will leave them to their incantations."

With the wrinkle of a frown between Reine's thick white eyebrows, he followed her back into the cold white day. On all sides, choppy waves splashed against the sides of the Calormene navy that was heading steadily north. Land was out of sight.

As had been arranged long before, Reine had been picked up on Narnia's shore by the smallest Calormene ship when it was still dark. This small vessel had broken off from the main pack of ships (which remained out of sight of land) to get him, and brought him to this, the flagship of the new Calormene navy.

"Tell me, Reine, what is your great interest in Saedra? I know you have long nursed a hatred of her, but where did it begin?"

Reine had the feeling that Zahar was stalling, but he indulged her question. After all, he was alone in the midst of sailors who would cut him down with a mere look from Rabadash's wife.

"It's quite simple: Saedra took what was rightfully mine. Her father Dane (who was a long-time friend of mine) promised me that I would be made Duke of Harden if anything should befall him. But then he married that damn child Lalevis, who was barely old enough to be considered a woman in Archenland. Lalevis cared nothing for Dane, but he was too foolish to see it. When it was obvious to all that Lalevis had returned from a visit to Calormen pregnant with another man's child, Dane turned a blind eye. He then proceeded to allow the spoiled, impetuous bastard to be his heir. It was against the advice of all of his peers, for Saedra was (obviously) female, and a Duchess ruling was unheard of. Everyone knows women lack the temperament to rule."

Zahar lifted an eyebrow in an amused fashion. "I will have to disagree with you there, my Lord. I may not be Tisroc, but there is no question about who really rules Calormen. My pitiful husband fears that if he strays from Tashbaan, he will turn into a donkey!" She cackled gleefully.

"It was believed—and is still, among some circles—that Aslan _did_ curse your husband the Tisroc."

"And you think Tash wouldn't end the curse if my cowardly husband would simply ask?" she scoffed. "Tash brought back Jadis for me—there is nothing he wouldn't do to make see Calormen the great empire it should be. Rabadash is a fool. Which _does_ conveniently serve our purposes…But back to your tale. I suppose there is more to it?"

He nodded. "When Saedra visited Narnia with Prince Corin, I took that opportunity to make Harden what it should be—a great fortress. But when she returned, she effectively banished me from the province. I then decided that I would challenge her in the court of law to have her removed, since she wouldn't use common sense and had no regard for the close relationship I had with her benefactor, Dane. The problem was, what could I use to remove her from the dukedom?

"But then rumors started of strife with High King Peter and his new wife. Rumors saying they didn't love each other, that they had been struggling, whispers that Saedra loved another. I searched for evidence, but it didn't appear. I then decided to take things into my own hands. Since I couldn't find any evidence to challenge Saedra, I decided to kill her.

"The problem with killing the wife of the High King is how to have it done without receiving blame. Saedra already knew I had it out for her, so I had to divert her attention. Since I had a long-established relationship with King Meridian of Telmar (I was ambassador to them in my youth), I used his daughter, Priyah. She still loved High King Peter and had heard the rumors of his misery.

"I took advantage of the rumors and convinced Priyah that Saedra was not only wrong for Peter, she was tearing apart Narnia. I made Priyah think that Saedra was devious and treacherous, and would be Peter's downfall. I gave enough truth in my statements to make her believe me. And finally I convinced her that it would be better for Peter and Narnia if Saedra was dead. And so she gave me the distinctly Telmarine poison Marrina Felcar, which I had put into Saedra's drink. I hoped that they would suspect Telmar of treachery, and not me.

"But Saedra somehow survived. Some say she died and came back to life. I went back to the drawing board then, laying low until the assassination attempt and inquiry blew over.

"I finally decided that there were enough rumors about Saedra to challenge her to a trial. It didn't matter if the rumors were true or not. The other nobles in Archenland never liked her very much, and hopefully that would sway Lune's opinion the matter.

"But then something fortuitous happened that I never would have guessed: Princess Rahai, the wife of King Edmund, offered to give testimony against Saedra. All she asked for was guarantee that I could get her away from Narnia and help her start a new life, which I of course did. Rahai testified that Saedra had been having an affair with her husband.

"It should have been absolute victory—it was the truth! But High King Peter defended Saedra, even though I could see it in his eyes that he was furious. Lune ruled on the side of Saedra, and I was banished from Archenland for slandering the wife of an Archenlander ally."

Zahar finally spoke. "I see that you have even more reason to hate Saedra than I. I wonder that I didn't hear this story before."

"It's not one that I relish to speak about, First Wife," Reine said. "But with my revenge so close, it is cathartic to lay out how she has wronged me. And speaking of revenge, do I get to see Saedra now?"

It was the first time that Rene had ever seen an uneasy expression on Zahar's face. "After Jadis was implanted in the child, Saedra was returned to her cell in the bottom of the ship…But she somehow...disappeared."

"_Disappeared_?"

"The cell was open, with no sign of a struggle, and she was gone."

"How in the blazes does a person just disappear from a ship in the middle of winter? She would freeze to death if she went in the water!"

"Perhaps that was her idea." A satisfied smile washed over Zahar's face. "She did suffer greatly at the hands of my guards, and had effectively watched the death of her youngest daughter. Edina is still in there somewhere, but she is no match for Jadis."

"Have you searched the ship?"

"Of course I did! I had to behead a couple of guards as well to make a point. Saedra's not here. She's either dead or miraculously saved. From what you've just told me, it appears that woman has more lives than a cat!"

"Handing her over to me was part of our deal, First Wife," Reine growled.

"And you shall have her if she lives. We shall be at Cair Paravel tonight. If she's alive, she'll be there—it's the only great stronghold they have left."

"And it'll be ours tonight," Reine agreed, resigned that he would have to wait a little longer to get his revenge. "I have successfully rallied the Narnians who would support the Witch, and they are ready to move on my word. Or rather, _her _word. They insist they want proof that the Witch is back if they are to help."

"And they shall have proof. Who were you able to recruit?"

"Almost all of the Tigers are on our side. The Hags and the Werewolves were stumbling over themselves to join our side. The Red Dwarves are ours. What I didn't expect was a clan of Centaurs joining too—their leader is one of Oreius' sons, Timaeous."

"That _will_ be useful!"

"I was also able to get some Minotaurs and Satyrs."

"Well done, my Lord! With those Narnians and my fleet, taking Cair Paravel will be near effortless."

"The important thing is keeping the element of surprise. They will be preparing for something (maybe to help Anvard), but they are no doubt expecting the Telmarines to travel north. They should have no idea that we are coming."

"Unless Saedra survived."

* * *

Survivors began trickling across the border from Archenland to Narnia not long after Talia and Cristabelle arrived at Cair Paravel. It was typically small groups of Archenlanders—a couple of Knights with a few lucky nobles—and they all came bearing the same news: Anvard was lost, they saw so-and-so die, Archenland would be fully controlled by Telmar in a week, and so on.

Tumnus, Talia, and Saedra were doing all they could to prepare Narnia for the inevitable. They were sure that the Telmarine army would turn north as soon as Archenland was secured satisfactorily. But Saedra's escape from Zahar's fleet had brought them intelligence that they shouldn't have had: Calormen was deeply involved in what was happening.

The Tisroc had commissioned a fleet (something they hadn't had when Queen Susan and King Edmund had escaped Tashbaan) that was sailing north along the coast. It was only a matter of time before they hit Narnia; it was highly unlikely there were interested in the eastern isles, so the only possible explanation could be Cair Paravel. They wouldn't need a whole fleet to conquer an island like Terebinthia anyway.

The Narnians were being aroused. Trees spread the word of the need for fighters; Centaurs watched the stars for hints of what was to come (the indications weren't encouraging); Dwarves made armor and weapons; Animals gathered food.

Another council was held with the heads of the clans. Saedra related all that she had seen while with the Calormenes and how there was a very real danger that Jadis was back. The clans agreed about the danger of Jadis: some within their own families were openly recruiting for her side.

The fact that Jadis' supporters—whose number was far greater than anyone could have guessed, considering what the Four did to get rid of them—had begun working out in the open was deeply unsettling. It showed a confidence that meant nothing good for the Free Narnians (which is how they had started referring to themselves).

Tumnus and Talia led an in-depth discussion on how the Free Narnians were to mobilize their forces. Should they use Cair Paravel as the main fortress in the same manner that Anvard had been? Arguments against this were strong. Talia pointed out how badly that plan had failed in Archenland and they shouldn't make the same mistake.

Should they use guerrilla tactics, with forces hidden in the forest in strategic areas? This, of course, would make Narnia hard to defend against one large force such as the Telmarine army.

Should the Free Narnians have forces on the Narnia-Archenland border or have them all on the coast? Narnia had many inhabitants, but they weren't all fighters; there wasn't enough to go around to defend against _both_ Telmar and Calormen. If Archenland hadn't been decimated and was able, it would have been an entirely different story...

The problem was that they had no idea what their enemies were planning. If Telmar and Calormen were colluding—their involvement was timed too precisely to be a coincidence—then what was their goal? Were they planning on splitting Narnia and Archenland like spoils? What did they want with Edina/Jadis? Surely they had enough forces that they didn't really need her….

The intense discussion was interrupted by a hesitant Aryella.

"Excuse the intrusion, Lord Regent, your Highnesses. Knight Reau of Archenland has arrived and requests an audience with Princess Talia on an urgent matter."

Talia exchanged a nervous glance with her mother before following Aryella out. The nymph led Talia to a small meeting room.

A fire burned in the fireplace. The large, south-facing window showed the dark mauve sky outside. Reau was collapsed on a plush couch, clumsily downing brandy from a small glass.

Aryella announced Talia and excused herself. The blonde Knight struggled to get to his feet to bow to Talia, but Talia said, "Let's not stand on ceremony, Reau. You look like you're going to faint."

He had been stripped of his armor since arriving, but his tunic and pants were coated with grime and blood.

"What is your news?" she asked.

He swallowed more brandy before turning his red-lined brown eyes on her. "It was a slaughter. Anvard is no more. I fought until I could fight no more, then escaped with the Princess Cristabelle's family. They're with her now." He paused. "Her brother is dead."

"Crista will be eternally grateful to you for rescuing her family," she assured him.

A knot turned in her stomach. Reau was delaying. He had news of Corin; she knew it. He had been with Corin when she and Cristabelle had left.

"That is not the only loss that Princess Cristabelle has sustained, my Lady," he said, studying his glass.

Talia stood rigid.

"I'm telling your Ladyship first because Prince Corin always spoke of your great resolve. He thought the world of you...considered you his best friend, I believe."

Talia's hands were in tight fists. Her voice was purposefully even: "Tell me."

Reau put the glass down on the little table beside his couch. "Prince Corin is dead."

Talia didn't react visibly, save for a couple of shocked blinks.

"He died bravely. He was attacked from behind...I couldn't get to him in time..." He looked like he was reliving the horrific moment in which his noble Prince had been killed. "I thought you should tell his wife. It isn't my place."

"But you saw it happen. I didn't."

He shrugged heavily. "I'm not good with words. You're a woman. You'll know what to say. That's what you're all good at, right? Words?"

Talia had nothing to say to that. She nodded sharply, curtsied, and left. She marched through the halls feeling empty and yet full of a horrible emotion that she couldn't define. She was devastated. Surprised and yet not surprised.

She wanted to kill something.

She barged back into the conference room, going to up to the round table. There must have been a terrible expression on her face, because the debate instantly died out. The Animals and Creatures at the table stared at her.

Talia put her palms on the black marble table and said: "Prince Corin is dead."

Gasps and muttering erupted in the room. Saedra went to Talia's side and silently put her hand on Talia's.

Talia jerked her hand away. She couldn't look at her mother. She didn't want comfort.

Talia left the conference room as abruptly as she had entered. She had to go somewhere. Do something.

Corin was dead. Edina was Jadis. Aravis and Cor were missing, likely dead too. She couldn't take it anymore.

She found herself in her old dark, moonlit bedroom. Her sword, which she now habitually wore at her side, was pulled out of its sheath and in her hand before she knew what she was doing.

Her teeth gritted, she ran at the bed and hacked at the red, silky canopy until it was in tatters. She turned to the mattress, chopping at it until the padding was flying out. She slashed her old pillows until feathers were floating in the air.

Furious tears flowed down her face as she beat at the couches before the cold fireplace. She threw the glass Dryads that had decorated the mantelpiece on the ground, scattering shards of glass all over. She went to the large windows, crying out as she beat as the ornate curtains.

Talia finally stopped, exhausted and drained, when everything in the expensive bedroom Lucy had lovingly designed was destroyed.

Guilt filled her at her impudence. Hate as well.

She hated the accursed Telmarines. She _wished _she could meet them again now! She wanted to rush as a whole army and slaughter them until they cut her down, ending her misery.

She looked out the east window, choking on her sobs. She stared at the moon. It was a bright, cold night. The ocean twinkled in the starlight.

Where the hell was Aslan? Where the hell _was _he? Did he not care that his "beloved" countries were being extinguished? Did he not care that an innocent child like Edina had been possessed and bewitched into killing Lune, a good man who didn't deserve his fate?

No! Aslan had allowed all these bad things to happen, starting with Saedra's affair. He had allowed Peter, her dear, steady father, to be taken from her early. Aslan took her aunts—Susan, Lucy, and Rahai—and uncles—Edmund and Peridan—from her. He had separated her from Caulitha and Ethan, who she should have been close to.

Did Aslan not care about _her_? She had always been taught so. Now she saw it only was wishful thinking.

"_Curse_ Aslan!" she screamed, throwing her sword on the ground. It felt so good to have someone to blame for what was happening.

Then something about the dark horizon caught her eye. There was a dark shadow hovering on the water. Wait—there was more than one. There were several.

Realization hit her. They were ships.

An unexpected sneer graced her lips.

Calormenes. Perfect timing.

Something to kill.


	22. The End of an Era

**THE END OF AN ERA**

* * *

Cair Paravel had been prepared for an attack. On Saedra's recommendations, they had increased the Owl Watch on the eastern side. The Calormenes were coming by sea, and so the sea was watched.

What they hadn't planned for—what they _couldn't_ plan for—was an innocent little girl, dressed in green like a Beech-child, that stole through the castle in the middle of the night. It was almost as if the girl had magical power; when a guard glanced in her direction, their eyes would slide over her as if she wasn't there.

She snuck into the bedrooms, stopped at the fireplaces, dug into her little pouch at her side, and sprinkled the embers with something that made green flames leap up, exuding a smoke with the smell of incense. The sleepers would inhale with a contented sigh and slip into a deeper sleep.

Soon the whole castle was permeated with the sweet smell. The girl slipped from the building as quietly as she came. Her first task was completed.

It was in this state that Aravis and Cor found Cair Paravel when they finally completed their tiring travel from the Keep. They were both dead tired: neither had gotten much sleep. Aravis, after some uncomfortable thought, had flatly refused to share a tent with him, which resulted in a huge argument. After an intense yelling match that must have lasted an hour, both realized that they were no longer sleepy, and so they packed up and again and set off for Narnia, grumbling at each other the whole time.

The next night had been the same argument. This time, Cor insisted that Aravis get some rest and he would "go scouting or something," but she flatly refused again. After another rather less energized argument, they had set off again.

The third night, they were so tired that they didn't complain and were asleep almost before they set up and tent and collapsed into it together. Cor woke before Aravis and had breakfast ready before she even stirred. They hadn't said a word about that night since.

Now they trotted up to the main doors of the castle, relieved to be somewhere where they could enjoy normal creature comforts. It had been a hard week.

"It's awfully quiet," Aravis murmured, dismounting and peering around in the darkness.

"Most creatures are asleep, Ara," Cor pointed out tiredly, following suit.

"But where is the watch?" she asked, wiggling her feet to stretch them. "Narnia was so quiet even in the day. Ever since we passed the Lamppost, I have heard hardly a bird nor a bee nor anything comforting at all. It's as if the country has gone still."

"Or is holding its breath. Everyone is probably on edge." Cor stepped forward and banged on the wooden gate.

A small fluttering followed, as if feathers were being ruffled, but it died out quickly.

Cor rapped again. "Hello?" he called in a hoarse whisper. "Is anyone on watch tonight?"

More rustling followed. The head of an Owl slipped over the rampart and blinked at them sleepily. "Whooooo goes there?"

Aravis found it strange to see a sleepy Owl at this time of night.

"It is Prince Cor and Lady Aravis of Archenland," Cor replied. "We came to help Narnia ever since the assassination of your Lord Regent Peridan. We were side-tracked by Telmarines, but have come with a greater gift because of it." He held up Susan's horn, which was tied to his saddle.

The Owl, Keeneyes, suddenly looked sharper. "Her Majesty's horn!" He disappeared back over the other side, and they could hear echoes of him saying, "Wake up, Minotaur! Open the gate for his Highness Prince Cor!"

After a bit, the door was pushed open by a sleepy Minotaur.

Aravis bit her lip to suppress a snide comment about how lax Narnia's guard had gotten: a sleeping Owl and Minotaur? But then, once behind Narnia's gates, a distant, sweet smell met her nose. When their horses were taken and they opened the doors to the castle, the sweet smell became overpowering. Their eyes watered and they started coughing, for billowing out of the front doors was a dark smoke.

They stumbled back, alarmed and covering their mouths with parts of their clothing.

"Fire!" Cor yelled, pulling Aravis back from the door. "There must be a fire! Everyone must get out!"

"Your Highness should stay out here!" Keeneyes suggested. "I will find my fellow Owls and we will rap on the windows and fly people out."

"But will you be fast enough?" Aravis cried.

"We will, I assure you," Keeneyes said, lifting into the air and disappearing into the darkness.

Cor and Aravis stood indecisively as they watched the smoke billow out of the front doors. Entering was dangerous—they could pass out in moments and be of no help to anyone. The smoke was already making them drowsy. But staying outside while helpless Narnians—and Princess Caulitha and Prince Ethan!—slept was torture. Fortunately (or perhaps _unfortunately_, we will never know), they did not know that Saedra, Talia, and many Archenlanders were also inside.

"Look!" Cor said, pointing back towards the mainland. "Help has come already!"

A crowd of Narnians of all kinds—Centaurs, Tigers, Bears, Dwarves, and more—were emerging from the wood. They were rushing determinedly towards the castle urgently. A large, pale-faced Centaur with black hair stopped in the entrance of the castle upon spotting Cor and Aravis' dirty forms.

"Why is the entrance open?" the Centaur asked.

"We're letting out the smoke—there's too much of it—!" Aravis began.

The Centaur nodded. "She said that we would be immune to it, but it's better to be safe than sorry. She _is_ a child after all, so she will be prone to oversight for a time." He reached into his side and pulled out his sword. "For Jadis!"

"For Jadis!" the host cried, lifting their weapons. The mass ran into the castle while Cor and Aravis stumbled back to get out of their way.

Realization hit them both at the same time and they stared at each other: those weren't rescuers, they were attackers! They were part of all of this and knew about the strange fire! The name they had called was Jadis, the White Witch!

Cor grabbed her hand and pulled her around a corner, out of sight of the rushing mob. "We need a plan before we do anything."

"The horn!" she whispered fiercely. "If we blow the horn, help will come!"

His eyes lit up with excitement and he gripped her arms. "Yes!"

She looked to his belt. "Where is it?"

His face froze. "It's…it's still on the saddle…The Minotaur took our horses…"

"_No_!"

"It should be in the stable with the rest of our things. The Minotaur wouldn't have brought our things inside, not once he saw all the smoke in the castle…"

"Then let's go!"

Saedra woke from the most pleasant sleep she had ever experienced at the sound of a sharp rapping that had broken into her dream. She drowsily opened her heavy lids and saw a large shadow hovering outside the window. It was beating its arms urgently.

As if in a dream, she slowly got off the bed and went to the window. Her mind was so thick…she couldn't focus clearly.

The insistent rapping got louder when the shadow saw her coming closer. She undid the latch: a gust of clean, cold wind met her face, instantly sobering her. She focused on the Owl clearly now. Its glowing eyes were alarmed.

"Your Highness, I must get yooooou out of here. Cair Paravel is ablaze!"

"Ablaze? But how? It's a stone castle…" She knew little about such matters. She looked back at the fireplace. It was emitting greenish smoke. "Are you sure…?"

"Yes, yes, come with me! Ontooo my back! I will take yoooou out of here!"

Saedra took only half a step up when she stopped. "Where's Talia? And the children? I can't leave without them."

"The other Owls will get them. Come, come!"

"I can't leave without them!" she repeated fiercely.

"We will stop by their windows and see that that they are out!" he promised. "Up, on!"

Saedra climbed onto the windowsill and grabbed the feathers of the huge Owl, hanging on for dear life. She felt ready to lose her dinner as it swooped down along the side of the castle. There was a commotion far below them on the castle grounds, but she was too concerned with staying on the Bird to notice.

"Stop, stop, Talia's room is right up there!" she said. "The window's closed. The other Owls must not have found her yet!"

They stopped on the ledge outside the window. Saedra precipitously slid off the Owl, taking great care not to look down. She clung to the side of the building as the Owl rapped on the window.

"Talia!" Saedra yelled. She didn't dare let go to bang on the window; the drop was deadly.

The latch was finally opened, and Talia appeared as Saedra had: sleepy and disoriented. When she breathed the cold air and saw her mother hanging on for her life on the ledge beside an Owl, her focus sharpened slightly. Smoke was released into the dark night from the open window, stinging Saedra's eyes.

Saedra spoke before Talia had the chance. "Tal, Cair Paravel is on fire. We have to get you out of here. Now, get on the Owl."

Talia obeyed without questioning, still looking dazed. "But what about you…?"

"I'm going to find Caulitha and Ethan. When you get to the ground, send up three Owls to meet me at Caulitha's room. You know where it is. Got it?"

Talia frowned but nodded.

"Hold on, Princess!" the Owl ordered before the two of them swooped toward the ground.

Saedra eased herself into the room carefully: first one foot, then the other. She breathed a sigh of relief once she was in: that was a mistake. The smoke flooded her lungs, and dizziness set in again. She flew to the window to get the salty sea air in her lungs. Once stable, she struggled to rip a strip off the curtain. She tied it around her nose and mouth, then got on her knees.

She crawled on her belly through Talia's strangely decrepit room (maybe it was the smoke affecting her mind, but was that glass on the floor over there?). It was slow going, but soon she was in the hallway. In the distance she could hear shouting and screaming. She hurried along the ground of the passage. Thankfully, Caulitha and Ethan's rooms were on this floor. She came to Ethan's first; the door was open.

She turned to go in—but froze. Standing over the bed was someone she recognized, but hadn't seen in years. He had short white hair and a smart white beard. His tunic was immaculate and dignified. In his hand was bloody knife. It was Lord Reine.

Saedra's heart chilled even in the hot, stuffy passage. She saw in horror as a drop of blood left the knife and fell to the floor. It couldn't be. Susan's only son couldn't be…dead…

Beside Reine was the First Wife. Both seemed oblivious to the smoke and quite alert. He was speaking to her.

"…After I finish with this one, I'll get the High King's girl and I'll meet you in front. A lot of Free Narnians escaped this castle tonight. Another failing on your part, I might add."

Saedra's mind raced. She had to take advantage of their conversation to save Ethan; the blood couldn't be his, it had to be someone else's. Just then, the smoke shifted and she spotted someone in the doorway to the adjacent room, to the room that used to be Peridan's. It was through that door that Peridan had heard of the intruders coming to kill Ethan and Caulitha and rushed through to save them.

"It was no failing of mine! Jadis' spell worked, everyone was asleep! Did you not see that the Owls were somehow alerted to the curse and went about waking people up?"

Saedra squinted. She couldn't make out who it was observing the speakers…

"It is your priest's failing that he couldn't train the girl to make a stronger concoction," Reine continued. "There was too much smoke. It gave the spell away!"

The person was on the floor inching their door open. There was something funny about the way it crawled…like it had strangely jointed legs…

"The castle was permeated, Reine! Permeated! Everyone was dead asleep. I don't know what else would have made you happy!"

The figure was inching towards Reine with a small sword in his hand…It was Tumnus! He was trying to get to Reine before he actually got around to killing Ethan. Saedra inched forward as well; Tumnus spotted her. His eyes widened and then he nodded in recognition. Saedra pointed at herself and then Zahar, and he nodded again. She counted down from three…two…one…

Both of them leapt up into the smoke, jumping at their target. The smoke was so thick that Saedra could see nothing of what happened to Tumnus and Reine, but she could hear their shouts. She grabbed at Zahar, throwing her forward onto the ground. Zahar was stronger than she looked, flipping on top of Saedra and grabbing her arms. Saedra kicked at her wildly, finally getting a blow and that threw her back.

Zahar tumbled, but jumped to her feet. Saedra could see her through the smoke. Zahar hesitated as she watched Tumnus and Reine fight at the sleeping boy's feet on the bed. She then turned on her heel and ran.

_She's going after Caulitha! _Saedra thought.

Reine must have seen her through the smoke in his struggle, because she heard him roar, "_Saedra_! You will not evade me again!"

Saedra was out of Ethan's room, racing across Peridan's room in the hopes of cutting Zahar off from Caulitha. She burst into Caulitha's room; the smoke was thicker in here since the doors were closed. She crawled to the bed, fumbling for any sign that her daughter was there. She felt a limp hand, and pulled Caulitha to the ground with her.

Saedra shook her, begging her to wake up. The girl was limp, but Saedra thought she was still alive. She expected Zahar to burst in, but she never did.

Praying that Tumnus was alive but knowing she could be no help with an unconscious girl, Saedra carried her daughter out of the room, coughing from the smoke. She turned into the hallway; she heard shouts from Ethan's room, and she hoped it was the sound of help coming for Tumnus.

_Please, _she thought. _Please…_

As she ran, she knew the curtain rag around her mouth wasn't enough. She was feeling so woozy…

"_Saedra_!" she heard Reine's voice scream in the hallway. He had followed her, spotted her.

She couldn't look back, didn't dare. She stumbled around a corner, hoping he would continue straight down the corridor. She ran, trying to protect Caulitha's head in case she ran into an obstacle in the smoke.

Her head was so thick with the green gas…

She tripped and crashed into the side wall, on her feet, but just barely. Her eyes were streaming with tears from the smoke; ashes covered her face and her filthy dress.

She had to get out, had to save Caulitha, had to help Tumnus and Ethan…

"This is the last time you'll ever run from me," a savage voice almost whispered, "_Saedra_."

A knife was on the back of her neck; it was a vaguely familiar sensation. She held Caulitha tighter to her; why wouldn't her legs obey her? She needed to run!

Without prelude, a wet, slicing pain engulfed her neck…She couldn't breathe…Couldn't see…

For the second time in her life, Saedra fell to the ground while carrying Caulitha.

But this time, there was no family to cry over her failing body. No Peter to comfort Talia, no Lucy and Susan to care…no Edmund to declare his love one last time…

She wouldn't wake up.

And Reine had finally found his revenge.


	23. Second Acquaintance

**SECOND ACQUAINTANCE**

* * *

Saedra was such an inspiration to me…I wanted to be just like her. Truthfully, I wanted to _be_ her. I thought she was the strongest, most capable woman I knew: a loyal, fierce friend, very brave and principled.

_Rahai's own words pounded through her head as she raced westward down a steep Archenlander mountain. She could escape Anvard, escape Cair Paravel, but she couldn't escape pain. The feeling of utter worthlessness._

But then I discovered the truth: she is a traitor, a liar, and a back-stabber. With one hand she will wipe away your tears and with the other she will knife you in the back.

_A sob broke through Rahai's gritted teeth as her horse skidded on some pebbles, but was muffled by the veil she had tied over her face. She wouldn't slow down. She had to get away from it all. She had betrayed Saedra as Saedra had betrayed her; and yet she felt even worse than she had before. _

_Saedra had appeared so shocked...As if she had been stabbed..._

_Rahai was almost there. Almost to Telmar. Almost to the refuge Lord Reine had promised her in exchange for testifying against Saedra. _

"_Go to Princess Priyah in Telmar City," Reine had said. "Tell her what you have told me, how Saedra has betrayed you. She will take care of you."_

_Rahai flew on and on. Her horse was foaming at the mouth. They forded shallow rivers until Rahai knew they were in Telmar. The land was smoother here, but still hilly. There were more settlements here, more farms. _

_She found herself slowing to a trot as she went through towns, inquiring as to where the capital was. The curious townspeople directed her, offering her lodging for the night, but she kept going. She was still too close to Archenland. She didn't want anyone to know where she was, and it was more chance that people would notice her if she stayed and ate with them. _

_It was past midnight when she reached the sprawling capital of Telmar. It lay in a shallow valley. It was strange; the palace was in the center of the valley, which was strategically stupid. Evidently they had no fear of attack. The city was much more spread out than Tashbaan, but may have held the same amount of inhabitants. _

_Rahai meandered her way down the silent streets, past the closed pubs, and to the wall that surrounded the king's palace. _

_The guards were awake and opened a slit in the door when she knocked. _

"_Who goes there?"_

"_I have come to see Princess Priyah," she said exhaustedly, holding her horse's reins. She could barely stand. _

"_What business have you with the Princess? Show us your face!"_

"_Tell Princess Priyah that I have been sent by Lord Reine. She should know what I mean."_

_The guard's eyes widened. He obviously knew of the Lord, and either feared or respected him. The gate was pushed open, and Rahai was allowed in. _

_What met her was a vast courtyard. A gravel road led up to the castle's front door straight ahead, and the rest of the ground was covered in shorn grass. The castle was reminiscent of Anvard, but in a rectangular layout as opposed to roundish. The Telmarine star shone from a large stained glass window above the entrance. _

_She was deprived of her few weapons "as a precaution, you see." Her horse was taken by one of the guards, and another escorted her into the castle by a side door. The silent building was surprisingly homey. It was decorated with paintings and stuffed animal heads. There were bear-skin rugs on the ground; Rahai had to remind herself that the beasts in Telmar weren't Speaking Beasts._

_She was brought upstairs and they stopped before an elegant door inlaid with gold. The guard knocked gently. _

"_My Princess? There is an urgent visitor for you," he whispered. _

_They waited. They could hear rustling behind the door. _

_The guard leaned toward Rahai, whispering, "She's a light sleeper, that one. Hasn't had a good night's rest in years, I hear."_

_Rahai nodded politely. She turned away to remove her veil so Priyah might recognize her, wishing the guard would look away, but he kept talking._

"_I'm Roren, by the way. I'm the Princess' favorite guard," he said proudly. He scrutinized her naked face. "You're not Telmarine, are you?"_

_The door opened slightly and the tired face of Priyah peeked through. Rahai had met Priyah at Susan's wedding and had gotten along with her fabulously. However, coming here unannounced in the middle of the night seeking aid was not how Rahai would have preferred to meet her again. _

_Neither Rahai nor the guard had a chance to speak. Priyah's eyes widened when she saw Rahai. She stood back and gestured for her to enter. _

"_Princess Rahai? Come in, come in!"_

_Rahai did so. The room was large and had a lot of woodwork. The walls weren't the walls she was used to in Narnia—stone walls—rather they were covered with plaster and were smooth. She realized that the rest of the mansion had been like that, but she hadn't noticed until she was in a room and saw its full effect. The room seemed cheerier and warmer, and was also decorated with many drawings. There were no animal skins or heads in here, however. The room was bright; Priyah had obviously been awake already._

"_Thank you, Rory," Rahai heard Priyah say. "I'll take it from here."_

_Once the door was shut and locked, the two women studied each other. Priyah was wearing a white, simple nightgown, and her strawberry-blonde hair was down and messy._

_Rahai knew she probably reeked of body odor and horse from riding non-stop for almost a day, and instantly felt more self-conscious. She remembered her manners and dropped to a curtsey. _

"_Please, Princess Rahai," Priyah said. "We are past ceremony at this point. Tell me what has brought you so far from Narnia in such a state."_

"_Lord Reine," Rahai replied, struggling to compose her words. She was _so _tired. "It's...it's a long story..."_

"_Then let's sit by the window and talk."_

_Rahai followed her to two chairs that overlooked the wide yard that circled the castle. The dark city sloped up in front of them. Once settled (oh, it felt so good to sink into the cushions!), Rahai began her tale. It was awkward and embarrassing at first, to tell of how her husband had become distant and she had written it off, but there was something about the kind way Priyah looked at her that made Rahai feel she could trust her. Priyah's eyes were open and inviting._

_When Rahai arrived at the point where she found out about Edmund's affair with Saedra, Priyah jumped to her feet. _

"_No! That's impossible—I didn't know Edmund well at all, but he didn't seem the type during Susan's wedding..."_

"_It's true," Rahai swallowed. "In fact, the affair started that very night _at _Susan's wedding." _

_Priyah turned away and exhaled, rubbing her arms. She seemed almost...relieved?...about something. _

_Rahai continued, telling how she had contacted Reine and testified against Saedra at the trial._

"_Peter defended Saedra?" Priyah burst out. _

_Rahai nodded. "I was shocked too. I don't know if Lune believed him or not—I left as soon as I was done with my part."_

_Priyah looked around wildly, confusedly. Then her features melted and she shook her head. "Of course he would. He's so...so _noble_. Of course he would defend the mother of his child." She covered her face. "Oh, Peter, what has this woman _done_ to you?"_

_Silence engulfed them. Priyah seemed so tormented that Rahai began to worry that she shouldn't have put this burden on her. _

"_Princess?" Rahai hesitated curiously. _

_Priyah looked at her with red eyes. "I, um, always expected as much from Saedra. Lord Reine has always been close to my father...we know each other well. He's told me about _horrible_ things Saedra has done to her Archenlander province and to Peter and Narnia...About how she wants to be Queen of Narnia at any cost...How she's working behind Peter's back..."_

_Rahai interjected. "I can't believe I'm about to defend Saedra, but I wouldn't credit half of what Lord Reine's said about her."_

_Priyah looked at her surprisedly. "What do you mean? Are you not working with Reine? Has he not sent you here?"_

"_Yes, he did help me. But he's always had it out for Saedra. He's always wanted her land. Saedra did betray me, but..." It was hard to choke out the words. She couldn't say it. She couldn't say that Saedra was not the bad person that Priyah thought she was. Because Rahai still hated Saedra, she couldn't defend her. "Priyah, why did Reine tell you all those things about Saedra?" she managed._

"_I assume that you being here means that you need my assistance," Priyah said, seemingly off topic._

"_Yes, I do, very much so, if you will give it!"_

"_I will. Of course I will. I just had to see if I have your unwavering trust."_

"_Priyah, I have nowhere to go in the world! My father is in jail in Tashbaan, Saedra is in Archenland, my husband is in Narnia...I can't escape to anywhere else _but_ to Telmar!"_

"_Then I can tell you what I did. And I beg you not to think ill of me. I did it because I love Peter. I don't know if you ever heard, but we were once engaged...It was a short betrothal, but we were both besotted..."_

_Rahai held her breath, waiting. She had no clue what Priyah was about to say, but there was a dreadful guilt in her face._

"_Rahai...I tried to kill Saedra. What's worse is what I didn't know..." She paused. "Saedra was pregnant...with twins."_

* * *

Talia was being jostled. Up and down, up and down. Her hands were tied in front of her, around something warm. Her head hung back, bobbing with the movement. Cold air hit the front of her neck.

She was semi-aware of what was happening. She knew that she was riding something. The warm thing she was tied to felt like a woman's waist. Both she and the woman were wrapped tightly in a fleece against the winter wind.

"Where am I?" she rasped.

"With us," a familiar voice said. "Me and Cor."

She lifted her head and dazedly opened her eyes. She was behind Aravis; she would recognize that curly hair anywhere. Riding slightly in front of them to the left was Cor. There was no one else around. It was dark, the darkness before the dawn. The woods were quiet around them.

"Sorry your hands are tied," Aravis said. "We had to make sure you didn't fall."

"What happened...?"

Where in the world did Aravis and Cor come from? Was she dreaming?

"You don't remember anything?"

Talia scrunched up her face, trying to recall the last time she was awake. She had been in her room, lashing out about Corin's death. And then she had looked out the window and saw—

"Calormenes!"

"Yes, Cair Paravel was attacked just as we got there. It was mayhem. You inhaled a lot of the smoke, Tal. We had to get you out of there. The Free Narnians are regrouping in the Marshes—we can't go east, south, or west. It's our last hope. The Birds are spreading the word to all the Narnians on our side."

Talia frowned. "Why don't I remember any of this?"

"Cair Paravel was full of this strange green smoke. It made all of us very sleepy. Some, like you, we were unable to wake up. Others were roused enough to be able to fight and help get people out. It was a mess—you couldn't tell who was enemy and who wasn't, because it was Narnians versus Narnians. I remember a Centaur spearing a Satyr (who I recognized) after pretending to be on his side...They're calling themselves the Green Narnians; it seems to be their color. It was Green Narnians against Free Narnians, and we couldn't tell the difference between them."

"What about Mum and the children?"

"I'm sorry, Tal, I don't know. Hopefully we'll meet them at the Marshes. I did hear that Saedra was awake and helping the rescue, but that's all I know." They leaned to the side as they followed Cor to the left. "How did you know we were attacked by Calormenes if you were passed out?"

Cor had held back and was now trotting beside them. "We can slow down. We're far enough away from Cair Paravel now."

"I...I remember seeing the Calormenes," Talia answered. "I happened to look out the window in my bedroom and I saw their ships in the moonlight..." It was coming back to her. "I turned to go warn the others, but then I stopped: _she _was in the doorway."

"She?"

"Edina. Jadis. Whatever you want to call her."

"What are you talking about? What does Jadis have to do with Edina?"

"Mum was captured by Calormenes before she arrived at Cair Paravel. Edina was with them as well—she was already under a certain spell already, I know, because Edina had to have been in the process of being possessed if she was going to murder Lune—"

"What?" both Cor and Aravis cried out. They jerked their horses to a halt and studied Talia fiercely.

"What's this about my father?" Cor demanded.

It was then that Talia realized her error: by admitting that Edina had killed Lune, she was revealing that she had known about the murder and had protected her sister. Foolish, foolish! She had no choice but to answer. "He was killed, Cor. He's been dead weeks now. Or at least it feels like it."

Aravis stared at Cor in compassionate horror. He jerked his horse ahead of them. They could see his shoulders shaking with silent sobs. Aravis inched the horse forward to keep up with Cor's new, slow pace.

"So what's this about Edina?" Aravis murmured, all the while watching Cor.

"While Mum was on the Calormene ship, she witnessed Tash implant the soul of Jadis into Edina. Edina is possessed. I couldn't fathom it when Mum told me, even though she had been acting strangely...but when I turned around and saw her in my bedroom, it was apparent. She still has the body of a little girl, but her eyes glowed with an eerie green, like a cat's, instead of her usual brown."

"What did she do?"

"She stared at me. I was too terrified to move. My sword was on the ground between us, but I would never be able to kill Edina even _with_ Jadis inside her.

"She said coolly, 'Hello, daughter of the High King.'

"I demanded, 'What have you done with my sister?'

"She said, 'She's still in here. But she diminishes by the minute. She is no match for my power...soon there will be nothing of the innocent girl you knew except for her innocent look and sparkling laugh. All the things I lacked in my old body, I have in this one, weak as it is. How ironic that my new host is Edmund's very own daughter!' She cackled horribly.

"As Jadis was speaking, she inched closer to the fire; I thought nothing of it at the time. I begged for Edina to come out, pleading with her to fight the monster in her body. For a moment, the green glow in her eyes dimmed, and I knew that Edina was fighting, trying to come out to me. But the green won, and she reached into a pouch at her side and threw something that looked like dried leaves onto the embers in the fire. I had thought the fire was dead, but it was just warm enough for the leaves to burn. A thick smoke disproportionate to the size of the embers began to emit from it.

"I stepped forward, determined to capture Jadis and restrain her so we could somehow free Edina, but the smoke entered my lungs. I remember feeling complacent, like suddenly nothing mattered, and that there was absolutely nothing wrong with Jadis being inside Edina. That's the last I can recollect."

A long silence followed her speech. Cor's shoulders had stopped shaking and his back was stiff. Talia knew he had been listening as well. Only the horses' slushy steps could be heard.

"Do you remember being rescued?" Aravis asked. "An Owl brought you down from your window."

"No. I don't."

More silence.

"So Jadis killed my father," Cor surmised in a hard voice ahead of them. He didn't seem to notice or care that Talia had known Edina was the killer. Perhaps he didn't connect that Edina hadn't been revealed to have been possessed at the time...and that Talia had protected her.

"Yes."

"Does Corin know?"

An ache gripped Talia's heart. She swallowed. "Yes, he knew. He was there to comfort Lune in his last moments."

Cor didn't slow down his horse, nor speed up. His voice was even, but restrained, when he repeated, "He _knew_?"

Talia could feel Aravis' body stiffen for the blow.

Talia cleared her throat. "Corin and I...led the defense of Anvard against at Telmarine onslaught..."

"Yes," Aravis said gently, "We came across the Telmarines in our travels."

"It was a slaughter...Corin and I separated...I came across Crista in the castle and saved her from a tight spot. She told me then that she was pregnant, and I had to get her out. It seemed reasonable that we protect the next in line to the throne, especially with Lune...gone...and you, Cor, gone as well. We came up with a plan to get Crista out the back door to Anvard—you know, the one that goes to the pond?—and I tried to get Corin to leave with her. He wouldn't go. He made me go instead."

Talia struggled to speak. Aravis was already sniffling, and Cor had resumed his silent, stiff sobbing.

"Crista and I made it to Cair Paravel with two boys we rescued. We had no word about Corin. Stragglers from Archenland brought bad news of Anvard, though. It wasn't until yesterday that I found out. Knight Reau had been with Corin at the end. I spoke with him yesterday...

"Corin died fighting."

Cor dug his heels into the side of his horse and took off galloping. The women followed him. They rode, the cold wind whipping at their faces, branches grazing their cheeks. The tears flowed down their cheeks as they thought of the two men they had lost. It was like a memorial to their memory, racing recklessly through the trees. It was just what Corin liked to do, just like his father had when he was young.

The three had so much more to talk about, but that could wait until later. Talia had no idea where Cor and Aravis had come from, or where they had been all this time. Cor and Aravis didn't know the whole situation in Narnia and what had happened in Harden.

Talking would come later.

Now was a time for mourning.


	24. Muddlegrum and the Marshwiggles

**MUDDLEGRUM AND THE MARSHWIGGLES**

* * *

Talia was fully awake and caught up with Cor and Aravis on what had been happening by the time they reached the edge of the Marshes. It was another white, cold day, and a very light snow was falling around them.

They left the forest and came upon a long, steep ridge that was a couple kilometers long. It was the ridge that separated the Marshes from Narnia. The trio looked up and was pleased to see that other Free Narnians and Archenlanders were climbing the ridge; the word of the re-grouping had spread. There were a couple hundred ascending, more pouring out of the forest, and a large multitude at the crest of the point.

As the three neared the top, they realized that the gathering wasn't going anywhere; they were milling about, meowing, talking, sitting, crying, barking, comforting one another—anything but crossing the ridge to the relative safety of the Marshes.

They dismounted and Cor went up to the nearest Archenlander.

"Excuse me, sir, but what is going on here?"

Cor had long lost his crown, so the man did not recognize the scruffy, dirty face of his Prince—or rather, King.

"Some big spider-things up front aren't letting us in. That's what I hear. Some kind of blockade."

"Sir, will you kindly watch our horses for us while we investigate?" Cor asked.

"Of course, of course. I don't know what good you'll be, son, if the Minotaurs haven't convinced the spider-people properly. Whoever gets on a Minotaur's bad side is a fool if I ever saw one..."

Aravis smiled stiffly. "I think they'd be willing to negotiate with the King of Archenland, don't you think? Come on, Cor, Talia."

She grabbed their hands and led them as they squeezed through the crowd. The man's startled gaze followed them, then he turned to excitedly tell the news to his companion that King Cor had finally reappeared.

The three finally reached the front of the crowd and they saw what had been holding them up. At the top of the ridge there was a line of Marshwiggles, to the left and to the right as far as they could see, holding pitchforks and glaring menacingly. Their long, spindly legs were firmly planted on the ground, and they looked ready to spring at someone who got too close. Behind them, the ridge sloped back down into the frozen Marshes, and scattered wigwams were in the distance. Even farther off were steep cliffs, beyond which was Giant territory.

Aravis brazenly broke from the line of the Free Narnians and stepped into the wide gap that separated them from the Marshwiggles, dragging Cor and Talia with her.

"Pardon me, Good Marshwiggles, but what is the problem here?" Aravis asked.

"Whoa, there, young lady," one of them said in its low, gloomy voice while pointing his pitchfork at her. "Don't come any closer. We don't need any of your kind here!"

"My kind?"

"Narnians," another said with a shudder. "All you Narnians ever do is use our land for your sport: killing Giants. You cross through with barely a nod in our direction and come and go as you please. Bad breeding, it is. Makes one feel almost worthless. Only good thing about it is it brings our spirits down a notch (which is good for a Marshwiggle's heath, I won't deny) but nevertheless a Marshwiggle is entitled to some dignity."

"My father, the High King Peter, paid you great respect when he came through!" Talia said. "You know very well the Giants were as big a problem for you as they were for us. You should be grateful we stopped them!"

Aravis signaled for Talia to stop. "Good Marshwiggle, I know little about the subject myself, but if you would be so kind, we would like to speak with your Chief to negotiate an alliance."

Murmurs broke out down their line.

"Chief?" the first one said. "What use do we have with a Chief? We don't like to gather and blather about as you lot do. We leave each other alone as we expect to be left alone. The peaceful life is what we like, not all this congregating and festivities and commerce that you southern folk do. We have no need for a Chief."

"Then we shall have to converse as a group. You see, sir, we are in need of help, and we have nowhere else to go. Either we come to an agreement, or you will be stuck with a battle on your front lawn, for we have nowhere else to go."

The idea of a battle did not sit well with them, and they looked a little more curious.

"Allow us to start over," Aravis said. "I am Lady Aravis of Archenland. You have met Princess Talia, daughter of High King Peter and Lady Saedra. This here is Prince—_King_—Cor of Archenland."

The Marshwiggles noticed Cor for the first time. One turned to the other and said, "Now that's just the sort of chap we need. Just look at that gloomy face! If the lot of them were as down as this chap, we might have let them in straight away!"

For Cor was indeed unhappy. His blue lips were in a thin line, and he had barely been paying attention. It's hard to pay attention to things when one has recently learned that he has lost his father and brother. His eyes flashed as the Marshwiggles observed him with approval.

"And why should I not be down?" Cor demanded. Now was not the time for _another _setback, not from some stubborn Marshwiggles. He was certain that they were _enjoying_ this little showdown.

"Aye, aye, that's the spirit!" the Marshwiggles agreed. "Nothing about this gloomy winter to be glad about, that's for sure. It's snowing now, surely more to come. Enough to drown us all, no doubt!"

He ignored them. "I have just been made King of Archenland, but I am a King without a Kingdom! Telmarines now own what is rightfully mine and have massacred the people I should have been able to protect. I wasn't there, though, because a freak storm blew us off course when we were trying to go to Narnia—which by, the way, is without a ruler because there was an assassination attempt and Peridan was killed. What's worse, we lost Aravis here for a while, and finding her took us off track and into the path of the oncoming Telmarines, who captured me! It was with the help of a friend—who died saving us—that we finally escaped, only to be pursued. We did find shelter and help—the horn of Queen Susan herself!—but when we got to Cair Paravel (which has been overtaken by Calormenes and rogue Narnians, I might add) we were separated from the horn, which was our only hope of help. We were unable to find it because we had to help our friends escape to here.

"Now, Marshwiggles, we come to you because we cannot go south, or west, or east without encountering an enemy that would squash our dwindling numbers like bugs. And you turn us away! Therefore, I will continue to be as glum as I wish to be, thank you."

Silence followed that.

"I like him," a Marshwiggle decided.

"Hear, hear!" another said. "He's the sort we need to bring us to harsh reality. Let's keep him!"

"Wait, wait!" the first Marshwiggle interjected. "Why should we help Narnians who have always treated us like outcasts just because we like to keep to ourselves and look different? They make fun of us, calling us daddy-longlegs and praying mantises and other such mean things. And they come to us for help and we're supposed to just provide it?"

"Now is the time to put aside differences," Aravis said, "for if we fall, you'll be next. I can assure you that the Calormenes will treat you with a contempt you couldn't dream of; I know from experience."

Talia stepped forward. "Marshwiggles, listen to me! As representative of the Crown of Narnia, I promise you that if you assist Narnia now, we will forever be in your debt. If you so desire, you will be counted as brothers and sisters and citizens of Narnia with full rights and the respect you deserve for your bravery. You will have our protection when we are restored as a country whenever you need it, and you will have a representative at Cair Paravel to speak on your behalf if you wish."

The Marshwiggles considered it.

"Full rights, you say?"

"Citizens of Narnia, you say?"

"Yes," Talia affirmed, biting her bottom lip. She and Aravis exchanged worried glances; it might be that the Marshwiggles really _didn't_ want to be part of Narnia. But it was the only bargaining chip they had.

The Marshwiggles conferred among themselves for a time. Then one of them, who said they didn't have a leader but sure acted like one, stepped forward. He held his hand out to Talia.

"We agree. We will aid Narnia in exchange for future protection and respect. But no more calling us names! My name is Muddlegrum, not spidey-legs."

"Agreed, Muddlegrum," Talia grinned, shaking his hand firmly.

* * *

_Fall was upon Telmar. Rahai had been living with Priyah for the whole summer, posing as "Panalia," her lady-in-waiting. As ladies-in-waiting had not been common in Telmar for some time, no one gave a thought to the fact that Rahai always wore a veil. It made sense: if the lady-in-waiting was as pretty as her eyes and body revealed her to be, it would be improper for her to take away from Princess Priyah's shine. _

_Telmar was famous for its Fall Festival. In the olden days before the White Witch, when there was peace among all the countries in the continent, the rulers of each country would visit each other country in season for merry-making and trade agreements. Archenland held the Winter Festival, Calormen the Spring Festival, Narnia the Summer Festival, and Telmar the Fall Festival. Now each country kept the festivities relatively small and in-country (and in the case of Calormen, the festival had been abolished completely decades before). _

_The Fall Festival was still strong in Telmar, for it was a time of rejoicing when there was a good harvest; this year had been especially bountiful. The festival was a carnival on the King's lawn that extended into the streets. There were tournaments, feasts, jousting, dancing, and drinking. Rahai tailed Priyah the whole week, fascinated with this culture that she had never witnessed. _

_The Telmarines were a strong, hardy people. They definitely had classes, but the lower classes didn't seem to begrudge the upper class as they did in Calormen. The lower classes were actually quite proud of their representatives and very loyal. _

_The final night of the celebration, Meridian called Priyah to his side. He stood by a food table laden with treats, and lively dancing was taking place in front of them. Rahai kept a slight distance as to not attract undue notice, but was close enough to hear._

"_Daughter, I want you to meet a young man who has recently been promoted to Captain," he said, putting his arm around her shoulder in a restrictive way, steering Priyah towards a man standing nearby. "He has expressed great interest in meeting you. Even though he has common birth, I think he would be a good match for you. He has worked his way up the ranks quickly, never losing a fight, and will be General in a few years, no doubt."_

"_Of course, Father," she said through gritted teeth. "And what are you trying to get out of _this_ one by promising my hand in marriage?"_

_Meridian didn't even bother to look affronted. "Amazingly, I have little to gain from such a union except grandchildren before you are too old to bear them. And a pliable son-in-law."_

_They were before the Captain, who wore ceremonial armor. He was young, with dark hair and a strong chin. His dark eyes were intelligent, and lit up upon seeing Priyah. _

"_Your Highness," he bowed._

_She curtseyed with a barely decent smile on her face. "Captain."_

"_I'll leave you two to get to know each other," Meridian said, winking at the Captain._

_They watched him go, and then the Captain spoke. "My Princess, I fear that though I may be great in a fight, I am no dancer. Would you care to take a turn about the lawn with me?"_

"_That would be fine." She accepted his arm. _

_She rolled her eyes at Rahai when he looked away. Rahai's grin was concealed by her veil. _

"_So, Captain," Priyah exhaled. "Have you fought in any of the tournaments this week?"_

_He chuckled. "These tournaments are merely a chance for pathetic sobs to display their lack of talent. If someone with my skill were to enter the rings, it would be massacre, not sport."_

"_I see. And where did you learn to fight so well?"_

"_On the Narnian border. Back during the White Witch's reign in Narnia, many Animals would try to cross the border into our lands. I was very young then, but developed my skills defending our land."_

"_What do you mean, Captain? Why did the Animals cross into Telmar?"_

"_To escape the long winter, no doubt, or the Witch's wrath."_

"_And what did you do to these Creatures seeking refuge?" Priyah had a dangerous tone in her voice._

_He grinned. "Turned them into carpets and adornments for your Highness' estate."_

_Priyah was white. No doubt she was thinking of the fur rugs and bearskins she had trod on her whole life._

_Rahai knew this was a dangerous moment. "My Princess, you look in need of refreshment. Shall I fetch you anything?"_

"_Yes, refreshment is just what I need," Priyah said. "Let's go get some."_

_The Captain didn't realize that he wasn't invited, and accompanied them to the drink table. _

"_And what does your Highness do for fun?" he asked. _

"_I draw," Priyah said shortly, taking a wine goblet and downing it in one swig. _

"_Do you? What do you draw?"_

"_The world the way it should be. I find it is a good escape from a harsh, lonely reality," she said bluntly. "At least, I was lonely until my dear Panalia was given to me," she said, looking fondly at Rahai. "She was a gift from High King Peter. Isn't she lovely?"_

"_The High King? I didn't know he gave maidservants as gifts. That is very generous of him!"_

"_Isn't it, though?" Priyah said, downing another glass. _

_Rahai watched Priyah's consumption with a frown. It was quite evident to see that the two women that Peter had fallen in love with had, strangely, the same propensity for turning to excessive drinking under stress. A bizarre thought crossed her mind: if Priyah and Saedra had met under neutral circumstances, they would have been fast friends! _

_Scary thought._

"_I study languages as well," Priyah said, loosening up. At the Captain's interested look, she continued, "I can read Giant symbols fluently. I've been studying ancient Narnian runes since I saw the Stone Table and wanted to decipher it."_

"_The Stone Table?"_

"_The place where the White Witch killed Aslan. It has writing on it but no one could read it for me. I was curious and did some digging in Cair Paravel's library. I came across some books that I, um, _borrowed, _that helped with the deciphering."_

_The Captain didn't seem to care what the Stone Table was, but he asked what Rahai was dying to know: "And were you able to decipher it?"_

_Just then, a crier interrupted the party, silencing them. "His Majesty has an announcement he would like to share with the party!"_

_Meridian went to a place where all could see him. They waited respectfully. _

"_It is with great sadness that I confer to you tragic news," he said in a voice that somehow didn't seem very sad at all. "I have been receiving reports all week of strange news from Narnia, and have just received confirmation: The High King and his royal siblings have Disappeared."_

_Murmurs broke out in the crowd. Rahai frowned, not trusting the news, but Priyah paled again. _

"_Yes, they have been missing for over a week, with no trace of where they have gone. It is said that the High King Peter and Queens Susan and Lucy went riding and never came back to their attendants. King Edmund has been gone from Narnia for months, but word is he has Disappeared as well."_

_The news that Edmund had been gone—likely still in Archenland with Saedra—was both painful and reassuring: painful that he was happy and content with his "true love" and uncaring that Rahai had run away; reassuring because it meant he was estranged from his siblings, which she knew would be a great torment to him._

"_How does he know this?" Rahai said skeptically. "How could they just _Disappear_?"_

_Priyah pulled her aside to a spot on the lawn where no one was around. "Father has spies everywhere, even in the Narnian court," she whispered. "If he says the Four have Disappeared, I believe him. This news must be making him gleeful beyond belief..."_

"_Why?"_

_Priyah sighed impatiently, "I already told you the details of how Father was using me to get Narnia when Peter and I were engaged. Trust me, he'll never let go of that dream, not while the weather in Telmar is so unpredictable."_

"_How does the weather affect it?"_

"_I don't know if you noticed when you travelled here, but we are in a higher altitude than Narnia. Our climate is almost tundra-like at times. Sometimes we have good summers with a lot of rainfall (like this year) but other summers can be too cool with little rainfall or too hot with little rainfall again. The land isn't consistent enough to grow crops, so we turn to hunting and raising animals as backup. But when there's a dry summer, even the animals suffer. So when my Father looks at Narnia and sees all that uncultivated, fertile land..."_

"_He knows that he can use it much more efficiently than the Narnians," a male voice concluded. "But don't worry. Narnia is safe from any invasion—King or no King—as long as Archenland is there to defend it. Your father knows that."_

_They both turned to see that an older man had joined their conversation, looking quite self-satisfied and holding a goblet. _

"_Lord Reine!" _

"_Evening, your Highnesses," he said smoothly. _

"_Reine," Priyah said, "I don't believe you've met my lady-in-waiting, Panalia."_

_He arched an amused eyebrow. "A pleasure to meet you, _Panalia_. What a lovely veil you wear." He looked at Priyah. "I knew your Highness would find a place for our misplaced ally here. Your parents didn't bat an eye, did they?"_

"_Not at all. You know Father is too busy with his scheming to care what I do. And Mother is too stuck in her own little world to notice."_

"_His Majesty has betrothal plans for you and the up-and-coming Captain Caspian, I hear," Reine said. _

"_Was that his name? Caspian? I didn't even bother to ask." Priyah sighed. "I can't figure out what Father's trying to do here. He's baseborn with no connections."_

_Reine grinned. "I hate to break the bad news to you, Princess, but you are—what?—thirty years old now, if I'm not mistaken. Beauty fades as the child-bearing years decrease. Your usefulness now is the heir you can give your father. The Captain, being baseborn, will be easy to control by Meridian and shaped into whatever kind of heir he wants."_

_Priyah looked genuinely offended. "Thirty isn't old!"_

"_Men want spry things. If you have a daughter, she'd be used as leverage as soon as she was born, mark my words. Your Highness' usefulness as a bargaining chip is losing its brilliance. Now you must become a mother before it's too late."_

_With those cheerful words, he excused himself to go greet the King._


	25. Rahai and the Runes

**RAHAI AND THE RUNES**

* * *

Once the Marshwiggles were assured that they would be respected, they were more than accommodating. They helped the Free Narnians build make-shift shelters, shared their wigwam space, and showed them the best places to find food. Resources were very low, yet morale was surprisingly high as the Marshwiggles, Free Narnians, and Archenlanders cooperated and got to know one another.

Stragglers trickled across the ridge bringing news from Cair Paravel and the mainland about how the Green Narnians were amassing their forces. Talia, Aravis, and Cor, while keeping themselves occupied with administrative duties, couldn't help but worry about what had happened to Saedra, Tumnus, Caulitha, and Ethan. Escapees had not seen any of them, so Birds were dispatched to do reconnaissance.

However, just as things at the Marshes were settling down, Talia was called from her meeting with the news that Tumnus had arrived. The Lord Regent looked ready to drop; he had ridden a horse that Talia found vaguely familiar. In front of him were Caulitha and Ethan. Caulitha appeared dead asleep, but Ethan was awake, managing to look royal even covered with green ashes and with drooping eyes.

Muddlegrum took the unconscious Caulitha while Talia helped Ethan down.

"I'll get the little ones inside," Muddlegrum volunteered. "The little one looks like he's about to faint."

Talia thanked him and added, "If you happen to see Cor and Aravis, please send them to the main wigwam."

"Wait," Tumnus said. Muddlegrum hesitated and looked back. "The Princess needs to be seen by a nurse; she has been unconscious the whole ride, I fear it was the smoke... Please, if there is anyone who can help her…."

Muddlegrum nodded. "I will see to it she is looked at."

Talia led Tumnus and his horse to the wigwam that was serving as their base of operations. It fit about ten people; there was a smoking fire in the center, and various weapons and parchments in the corners. The only light came from the hole in the pinnacle of the roof that vented the smoke.

Talia tied up the horse to the back of the wigwam and helped Tumnus to sit down inside. It was startling to realize that Tumnus was not the sprite Faun she had always seen him as. He was bruised and sore, and his face looked sad and old.

"I'll find you some food and warm drink," she volunteered.

He grabbed her arm before she could go. "Talia," he said, "there is something you must know before the others come."

She paused. "It has to do with Mum, doesn't it?" she asked flatly.

He nodded slowly, confirming what she had been fearing more and more. Every hour that went by without sign of Saedra made it more likely that she wasn't going to come to the Marshes at all.

"Talia, Saedra was killed. By Lord Reine. Trying to save Caulitha."

Talia didn't react inwardly or outwardly. She had already lost so much in this war. She was incapable of mourning further. Not now, anyway. Maybe someday, if this war ever ended, she would cry for the woman who had saved her from slavery in Calormen and handed her the world. But right now, she couldn't.

"I'm sorry, Talia. She died nobly."

"Then she is at peace. Unlike the rest of us."

Cor pulled back the flap in the entrance, and he and Aravis entered.

"You made it, Tumnus!" Aravis exclaimed, relieved. "We were ever so worried!"

"Tumnus was just telling me that Mum's dead," Talia said in the same flat voice.

Her friends froze and studied her. But thankfully, they knew her well enough to see that any condolences they would have offered would have been hollow and unwelcome.

"How did you escape, Lord Regent?" Cor asked. "And with the two children..."

"It was because of Saedra that I was able to save the children. We came across Reine and the First Wife in Ethan's bedroom. I attacked Reine, Saedra took the First Wife. The First Wife fled, and Saedra went to check on Caulitha. Reine spotted Saedra leaving, and forgot me and Ethan to pursue her.

"I hid Ethan (who was unconscious because of the smoke), and went in the direction of Saedra and Reine—but it was too late. Saedra was dead, slumped over Caulitha's body. Reine didn't notice me because I was behind him. I stabbed him with my small blade in the back. He cried out and fell to the ground.

"I grabbed Caulitha and went back to get Ethan. He, thankfully, had woken up while he was hidden in the wardrobe, and we used side passages to get out and to the stables. There was a dead Minotaur on the ground near a horse that was still bridled, and we got on and left. By the grace of Aslan we weren't noticed, though we did have to go in a longer way to avoid the enemy that we almost came upon in the forest."

Cor had a strange expression on his face. "Where is your horse now?"

"I tied it up behind the wigwam," Talia replied.

He leapt to his feet and disappeared back outside. Aravis' eyes lit up. Talia was about to ask what in the world was going on, but Cor was back in the wigwam already, his face glowing.

"Praise Aslan: I found it!" he exclaimed. In his hand, he held up a little white horn.

Talia's jaw dropped. "Aunt Susan's horn! But you lost it!"

"He accidentally left it tied to his horse," Aravis corrected. "A Minotaur had just taken our horses away when the Green Narnians attacked Cair Paravel—that must have been the same Minotaur that Tumnus found in the stable..."

"What a marvelous accident that your horse was still saddled!" Talia agreed.

"And that the horn didn't fall or get lost," Cor added.

"Where did the horn come from?" Tumnus marveled. "I thought it was lost during the Disappearance!"

"It is a long story, but we came across it in our travels," Cor said. "An old friend gave it to us."

"Speaking of old friends," Muddlegrum's voice broke in. They turned to see his head poking into the wigwam: "It seems there is a Lady here who claims to know King Cor and Princess Talia and requests to speak with them."

"Did you catch her name?" Cor asked.

"Something like Rug-hay or Ruh-high," Muddlegrum shrugged.

All four in the wigwam emitted sounds of surprise.

"_Rahai_? Please, send her in!" Talia cried.

Muddlegrum disappeared.

"I thought Rahai didn't want to get involved!" Aravis said to Cor.

"What do you mean?" Talia frowned. "You mean to say you've been in contact with her?"

"She's the one who gave us the horn!" Aravis said.

"You told me someone named Ravin gave you the horn," Talia corrected.

"Rahai asked us not to tell _anyone_ that we saw her—"

The wigwam entrance opened again, and there stood Rahai, dressed in the same riding pants and veil as she had been at the Keep.

Talia, Cor, and Aravis jumped to their feet and bowed or curtseyed. Tumnus was too weak to rise, but he sat up straight and nodded his head.

Talia stared at her aunt, shocked. It had been over seven years since she had seen the woman she had respected as intelligent, poised, and kind. All she could see was Rahai's grey eyes, but there were no mistaking them.

"What are you doing here, Rahai?" Aravis asked.

Rahai's eyes looked uncertain. She glanced over her shoulder before securing the flap behind her and taking off her veil. They all sat down again.

"I didn't plan to come," Rahai admitted. "And I wouldn't have. But Priyah made me—well, she showed me how selfish I was being by staying out of it all."

"Priyah?"

"The Telmarine Princess? The one who was engaged to Father once?"

"The very one," Rahai confirmed. She looked at Cor and Aravis. "But you two knew her as Ravin."

They both looked dumbstruck.

"Hold on, hold on!" Talia said. "Tumnus and I have no idea what you all are talking about. Can we start from the beginning?"

And so Rahai, Aravis, and Cor related how they had all encountered each other in the wilderness, how they had rested at the Keep, and how Rahai had given them the horn.

"But my Princess," Tumnus interjected, "how in the world did you come to live with the Telmarine Princess and low-ranking soldier in the first place?"

Rahai explained how Reine had sent her to Telmar and how she had become Priyah's lady-in-waiting.

"I might have lived in Telmar the rest of my life as Priyah's helper," she said, "were it not for Meridian. He forced Priyah into an engagement with a fast-rising Captain that Priyah resented. When it became clear that Meridian could not be persuaded against the marriage (and that Lord Reine had no interest in backing her up), Priyah and I planned an escape.

"We fled the castle—but ran into a problem. The problem was a soldier that had been friends with Priyah for years. You two," here she nodded to Cor and Aravis again, "know him. It was Rory. He demanded to know what we were doing in the wee hours of the morning with travelling gear and horses, and we were forced to tell him everything.

"As Priyah had hoped, he took pity on us and allowed us to pass through on one condition: that he be allowed to come as well and protect us. He was, and is, very loyal to Priyah, and worried for the safety of two women travelling alone. And so the three of us set out.

"What happened after that is a tale that we lack the time for, but to summarize, we first went to Calormen to arrange for my finances (which I had inherited against tradition when my father was sent to jail) to be transferred to me. I sold my family's estates, and with that money we hired working men and supplies. Our dream was to build a Keep, a base of sorts from which we could go exploring, and that is what we did in the northern wilderness. The Keep is still under construction, but is taking shape. It has offered Priyah and myself freedom and peace that we have never had before."

"But didn't Meridian go looking for Priyah?" Aravis wondered.

"Yes, but he did it covertly. Meridian is proud; he would never publicly admit that his daughter ran away from home. While the search was going on, Priyah, Rory and I were in Calormen, and so we avoided discovery. By the time we returned to the Telmar area, the search had been ended and Meridian had announced that Priyah had died. Now Priyah is somewhat of a legend, and people say she died of a broken heart because Peter Disappeared."

The wigwam became quiet as the listeners digested her tale. Talia couldn't fault Rahai for not contacting her; Rahai no doubt hated Saedra, and Talia was inextricably linked to her mother.

When the conversation started up again, it turned to all that had been happening in Archenland and Narnia. Rahai knew very little, and they filled her in. When they reached the end, Rahai said in a soft voice, "So, I am the last of the spouses of the Four to survive…." Her eyes met Tumnus', and her voice trailed off.

Talia didn't know if Rahai was relieved that she would never see Saedra again.

"And you have not blown the horn yet?" Rahai reiterated.

"No, we haven't. We haven't had much chance," Cor said.

"And we weren't sure if we should," Aravis added. "You said that we should only do it when the need is greatest."

Rahai nodded. "It is good that you have not."

"Pardon me, Princess," Tumnus interjected, "but why is it good that we have not blown the horn? Should we not do so this very moment? I cannot imagine our need being greater."

Rahai tilted her head to the side. "Priyah is somewhat of an expert when it comes to Runes. She has done a lot of translation of old Narnian texts. And what she has found regarding tools such as the horn that call for help is that they are to be used sparingly. It's kind of hard to explain…" She struggled with the words. "In Calormen, we have a tale called 'Nashi and the Three Calls.' We tell it to children to teach them not to lie."

"Sort of like 'The Rabbit Who Cried Fox'?" Talia asked, referring to the Narnian folk-tale Peter had taught her.

"Yes, exactly!" Rahai said.

"In Archenland we called it, 'The Boy Who Cried Wolf,'" Cor said.

"Then we all understand the idea. The child calls for help when it isn't needed, and when help is really needed, it doesn't come."

An uncomfortable silence fell.

"You mean to say that if we really don't need help now and we blow the horn, we will regret it later," Talia concluded.

"Yes."

"And the Runes said this?"

"The Runes are vague. Priyah is the first to admit that, and she understands things like that better than anyone."

"Then what are we to do?" Tumnus wondered. "Wait until things get worse and then blow it?"

"And how will we ever know that things are at their _worst?"_ Aravis asked.

"Have you exhausted all means of help?" Rahai asked.

"Of course we have!" Aravis said. "Archenland doesn't exist, and Narnia—well, the Narnia as we know it—is about to be extinguished."

"Have you asked for aid from our island allies?" Rahai asked. "I do believe we have alliances with Galma, Terebinthia, and Narrowhaven, do we not?"

They all stared at her.

Talia was distinctly uncomfortable. "I admit, I hadn't considered them. They are so far away, help is impractical."

"Help in times such as these is never impractical," Rahai corrected, not unkindly.

"But the help that Narrowhaven could offer is so small compared to the forces of Telmar and Calormen…" Talia reminded.

"Not if you ask Galma and Terebinthia as well," Tumnus said in a low voice. "We were fools to ignore this option before."

"But it's too late now!" Aravis pointed out. "Travel to and from those Islands would take ages, not to mention the time it would take to convince them to help us, then to get their troops ready, and then to come here...It really _is_ impractical!"

"The Owls are able to carry humans, are they not?" Rahai asked. "Then have them carry you to Galma, then to Terebinthia, then to the Lone Islands."

"Travel like that would be too hard on Owls," Tumnus said. "But it wouldn't be for the Gryphons. Not if they could trade off carrying whoever is delivering the message. And if they could rest for a day or so at each stop."

More awkward silence ensued.

"We're idiots," Talia said, shaking her head. "Idiots. It's so obvious now..."

Cor looked at Rahai. "So we have this option now, to get help from the islands. Do we wait to blow the horn until that help is exhausted?"

"Unless the situation on the ground gets unmanageable in the meantime, yes."

"I should be the one to go with the Gryphons," Talia said. "It's dangerous, and I can't ask anyone else to do it."

"Tal," Aravis said, "I think it's better that you stay here. You're an icon to the Free Narnians; you'll be missed." She looked at Cor. "We won't be missed as much because we've been gone so long. I think we should do it, Cor."

Cor studied her, then nodded slowly. "As King of Archenland, I will petition for aid. It is my duty."

Silence fell again as they contemplated the dangerous mission before Cor and Aravis. It was possible that a Gryphon would get too tired and that they would drown. Or perhaps any one of their allies no longer thought they should help Narnia or Archenland, and laugh at them. Or worse, use them as hostages. This mission would have to be planned in minute detail.

"Princess," Tumnus said to Rahai, "you have offered us a new hope. But we still do not know what brought you here from your home at this Keep. You said Priyah is the reason you came?"

"Yes," Rahai said. "It is. After meeting Aravis and Cor here, Priyah was determined that she is in a position to help your—our—cause. She has decided to return to Telmar as a spy to feed us information about what Meridian is doing."

"How is she going to get this information?"

"She is going to expose herself to her parents and hope that they believe the story she has put together. If they accept her back, she will be in a great position to spy."

"And if they don't accept her back?"

Rahai looked down at her hands. "I have no answer for that," she whispered.

"Then let's pray that Aslan watches over Princess Priyah," Tumnus said.

"And all of us," Cor said ominously.


	26. Bria's Demons

**BRIA'S DEMONS**

* * *

Priyah stopped on the outskirts of Telmar City to dismount. She rubbed her dear horse's face and spoke in a low voice.

"You can't come in, Josie," she murmured into the wet snout. "It wouldn't help my cover story if I came back with you. You have to go home..."

Rose whinnied as if she knew what Priyah was telling her.

"Go on," Priyah said, guiding her to face the northeast again. "Rory will take care of you once you're back at the Keep. Go on, you know the way; you always knew how to lead me home."

A couple hard pats to the back flank of the horse and it was off, trotting back north. Priyah watched the horse disappear into the wood with a sinking feeling. If she didn't do this right, it would be the last time she ever saw her horse again.

She turned and trod down into the valley of Telmar's main city with a heavy heart. Every step she took towards the mansion she had grown up in meant a step away from the free life she had cultivated with the people who had been her dearest friends in the world: Rahai and Rory. Truly, they had been her _only_ friends; she had never known real friendship until fate brought them together.

If Rory hadn't insisted on protecting them when they ran away from Telmar, they would have never gotten to know the kind, devoted man. He was funny and kept their spirits up when things got tough. He knew how to survive in the wilderness, which was something they had planned for before they left, but never actually experienced. He was the voice of reason when Rahai and Priyah occasionally spat like sisters, like a brother would. He was the voice of common sense to the Princesses who had never had to work for a living.

Would she ever see Rahai and Rory again? What would she ever do without them?

She entered the city just as the morning rush began. She ducked out of the way of wagons full of products from the towns, headed for a day of selling in the city markets.

The city was bigger than she remembered it. Maybe it was because she had been in the wilderness for so long, but the crush of people going to and fro around her was numbing.

At noon, she ducked into a little restaurant pub to buy a small lunch. She sat up at the counter so she could make small talk with the server to get an idea of what had been happening; she knew very little of what was going on in Telmar, aside from what Cor and Aravis had told her about the troops entering Archenland.

She dipped into her soup and smiled widely at the middle-aged, round bartender. "So, any news from the troops in Archenland?"

He set a clean glass down on the glass stacks and nodded. "Aye. It seems General Caspian and his men are returning this week to give an update on the war in person to the King. At least, that's what the guards around here are saying. You know how everyone wants a piece of the action. Those guards are hoping the General will be recruiting when he comes."

Caspian. That was a name she hadn't thought of in a long time. So he was General now, was he?

She complimented on the soup then took a chance by saying, "I heard there's a rumor that Meridian will name Caspian his heir, what with Priyah long gone and all." She didn't know that at all; it was her knowledge of her father that gave her a guess about what Caspian's future was.

"It's more than a rumor!" the man said. "In fact, word's coming down that Meridian will make it official when the General brings back the spoils and presents them to the King!"

"Spoils?"

"You know, spoils of war."

"What kind of _spoils_?"

"Gold, jewels, the usual. I hear they found Anvard's vault and ransacked it. But what I'm keeping my eye on is this news of slaves. I could sure use some help around here!"

"Slaves."

"Yep, oodles of them. I hear the Crown is going to sell them to pay for this whole military operation. Should make a nice profit in the end, I'm thinking."

Priyah swallowed. "I see. Then Meridian must have made sure not many civilians were killed, eh? If he wanted to have slaves brought back here?"

"Naw, it was a slaughter in that capital Anfart or whatever-it's-called. But there'll be more than enough slaves to go around once we herd them Archenlanders up from the towns and such. We've got complete control of Archenland now, ya know. Just gotta make sure those Calormenes keep their noses outta our business."

Priyah had been on the point of deciding that she had heard enough—quite enough. But: "Calormenes? What do they have to do with all of this?"

"Nothing officially announced, mind you. All this is hearsay that I pick up working here. Being on the main road I hear a lot from the travelers such as yerself, son. But supposedly there's some underhanded deal that that fancy Lord Reine brokered between Meridian and Rabadash's woman."

Priyah was so surprised that she pushed aside the strange way he had called her "son." "What's the deal about?"

"They're splitting Archenland and Narnia. We get Archenland, they get Narnia."

Her mind was racing. Narnia had to be warned! "When is this supposed to happen? Are the Calormenes moving on Narnia soon?"

"Sonny, the Calormenes already _have_ Narnia. Cair Paravel was overrun a week ago!"

Priyah's stomach dropped. "A week ago...?" She thought of Rahai, who had agreed to go to Narnia to let them know that Priyah would be spying for them and to send a Bird so they could communicate easily. Had Rahai walked straight into the hands of the Calormenes?

Priyah was immensely grateful she and Rahai had kissed and made up after the last big fight they had had; if anything happened to Rahai and they had parted on bad terms...

The bartender continued, looking pleased to be sharing information that was completely new to Priyah. He obviously prided himself in his knowledge of gossip. "They say the Calormenes have a secret weapon, too. Something magical and powerful. Some say it's the White Witch herself, returned from the dead, in the body of a little girl."

"Now _that_ sounds a bit outlandish," Priyah said doubtfully. "Aslan himself killed the White Witch! I don't think he'd let her just _return_."

The bartender shrugged and straightened. "Just telling ya what I know, son. Want a refill on that drink?"

While he went to refresh her glass, Priyah frowned. Why did he keep calling her _son_? Did she really look like a man? True, she was wearing layered clothing with leggings, a big tunic, and a thick cloak on top of it all. Her hair was tucked into her brimmed hat. But did she really look like a man?

She pulled out some coins to pay him, which she laid on the counter, and said, "Sir? I'm about to have an interview for a job. I've been travelling from my town all night; would you mind if I took a look at myself in a mirror?"

"Not at all, there's one by the window there," he pointed.

She thanked him and went to the small, cracked window by the window. With chagrin, she realized that if one didn't know she was female, she could easily pass for a man. Over the years her grooming habits had changed (for Rahai and Rory didn't judge her) and so she had stopped caring if her eyebrows were trimmed or her face was made-up. She looked plain, and had some dirt on her face from the road. She looked as much like a thirty-year-old man as a thirty-seven-year-old woman.

She left the pub and kept her eye open for some clean snow with which to wash her face: there was no way her father would ever accept her back looking like this! Unfortunately, in the city the snow was all brown and slushy. She resorted to peeking into alleys, hoping that some snow had drifted there and had been untouched. Finding some relatively white snow, she scrubbed her face and let down her hair. She adjusted her clothes so it might show off her figure better, and then went back on to the road that led to the palace.

When she finally arrived, her heart was pounding. She kept reminding herself that the worst that could happen was that her father reject her and throw her out into the street. Then she could go look for Rahai in Narnia with the knowledge that she had done her best.

With that in mind, she knocked on the gate. In the past, the gate had always stood open during the day, but now it was shut.

The slit opened and the eyes of a guard looked through. "Yes?"

She cleared her throat. "I, um, have some to see my father."

"Your father?" he asked in a bored voice.

"Yes, King Meridian."

"I think you're a little confused, ma'am." He began to close the cover.

"Wait! I'm Princess Priyah!"

He opened it again with an annoyed roll of his eyes. "Lady, Princess Priyah has been dead for seven years."

"No, I haven't. I was kidnapped by Giants."

"_Uh_ huh." The slit closed.

It was infuriating to be told that you're dead when you're really not, no matter who it was! Her voice rang with a tone she had rarely used in her life, but came back with surprising ease: the voice of a spoiled, entitled Princess.

"Do you really want to be known as the one who rejected Princess Priyah entrance to her own home after seven years as a captive in the North? You want the whole of Telmar to remember you, sir, as the foolish dip-wad who turned away the Crown Princess, the once-betrothed to General Caspian, the delight of her father's eye?"

His eye peeked out at her again. "You've been practicing that one, haven't yeh? I tell ya, the Princess is long dead!"

"Ask me anything, and I will prove that I am her!"

He pulled back and muttered to someone by him. Then he was back: "How old are you now?"

"Thirty-seven."

"Where have you been living?"

"With the Giants."

"Why haven't you come back?"

"I was trapped there."

"How did you get here now?"

"I escaped after many years of planning."

"Describe your old bedchamber. I've seen it, so don't lie!"

"It is in the northeast corner of the house on the second floor. I don't know if it looks the same now, but it used to be covered with my drawings. Most of the drawings were of Narnian creatures and of—" her voice broke.

The guard's eyes widened. He disappeared, and a moment later, the door was pulled open to reveal the vast, snow-covered courtyard.

"I'll be bringing you to the King," he said. "But if you make a fool of me, I'll make you regret it!"

She assented, and they crossed the yard and entered the palace. Once inside the warm building, a flood of emotions washed over her: of old familiarity, of entrapment... She blinked away unsuspecting tears while the guard glanced uneasily at her.

"The King'll be in session. This way," he said.

"I know where to go," she said, ignoring his guidance and leading them to the throne room.

"Wait out here," he said once they were by the doorway. "I'll see if I can bring you in."

She nodded. She studied the bear head mounted in the wall above her while she waited. She remembered a conversation she had had with Caspian so long ago about how the Telmarines had killed anyone trying to escape the White Witch. Was this poor bear a Talking Bear that had run afoul of the Witch and merely tried to create a new life for himself? How horrible it must be to be judged based only on your species and not whether you are good or kind...!

"You may enter," the guard said, shaking her out of her thoughts.

She stepped into the old, familiar courtroom, walking slowly down the center aisle. The court was fuller than usual today; perhaps the nobles were attending in case Caspian himself made his rumored appearance. The high roof was glass, but now was covered with snow, so a dim white light filtered into the room.

She looked up to the dais. There sat her father, so much older-looking than she remembered. His flaming red hair and beard was mostly white now. He was much thicker, and had begun to be hunchbacked from years of bad posture. Beside him was her mother, her hair grey and body rounded, staring off into space in a disturbing way; it was if she couldn't focus on anything in the room.

She stopped before the stairs and curtseyed to them in the smoothest way she could manage; it had been a while since she had moved in such a way.

Meridian stared hard at her. "So, I am told that you claim to be Princess Priyah."

"I _am_ Princess Priyah."

"I am also told that you claim to have been kidnapped by Giants."

"Yes. I was."

"Do elaborate before I have you thrown out here for mocking this Crown!" he growled.

"You recall the night I disappeared, don't you, Father?" His eyes flashed at her calling him that. She quickly continued. "It was a week before my wedding to Caspian. He was a Captain then, remember? Well, my lady-in-waiting Panalia and I rode into the woods in the middle of the night. You see, I was very much into reading Runes at the time, and I read that if a woman rides out into the forest on a full moon, it would give good luck to her marriage and she would bear a son.

"I might mention that we were accompanied by a certain soldier by the name of Roren. If you search your records, you will see that he also disappeared on that very night. Well, while we were in the woods—we travelled north, you see—we were attacked by Giants. Roren was killed defending me, as was my loyal lady-in-waiting. Because they could see I was royal by my crown, they kept me and took me back to their caves in the north to decide what to do with me.

"While they argued back and forth, I managed to entertain their young ones, who were being very unruly. I did some silly things that quieted the younglings down, and the parents noticed. In the end they decided to keep me as entertainment for their children. I spent the last seven years earning their trust and planning my escape, because they lived very far north and I need to store up rations to survive the journey back."

Meridian didn't look fully convinced. "What were Giants doing in Telmar?"

"I think they got lost. They weren't very good with directions, I learned."

Meridian studied her, stroking his beard. The court hadn't been paying attention closely when Priyah had entered, thinking her another desperate sod looking for aid, but they were now watching with the utmost fascination.

Priyah stepped before Bria, who had yet to focus on her—or anything—yet. "Mother," she said, "please look at me. It's Priyah, your daughter."

Bria's eyes twitched in her direction.

"Please, Mother. I've come home."

Bria finally fixed her lost gaze on Priyah. The court gasped. Recognition slowly registered on Bria's face. Meridian looked stunned.

"Mother?" she prodded, going up a step. "Do you remember me?"

Suddenly, a high pitched scream erupted from Bria's mouth. Horrified, everyone in the room involuntarily moved back.

Bria jumped up and pointed to Priyah while glaring accusingly at Meridian. "We did this to her! We did this to her! Look at her! My baby!" she wailed. "We used her, we sold her, we traded her, we ignored her! We scared her away! And now look at her! She is old, wasted, because of _us_!"

Bria clasped her hands together and threw herself at Priyah's feet. "Forgive me, daughter! I wasn't strong enough to protect you!"

Horrified, Priyah knelt to caress her mother's thin hair. "Mother, it's all right. I'm home!"

Meridian muttered to the guards near him, "Get her out of here."

The guards didn't bat an eye. They went to Bria, each took an arm, and practically dragged the screaming woman out of the court. A door banged shut behind them. The room echoed with the screams, then was silent. The onlookers were holding their breath.

Meridian exhaled. "So, daughter, you see what has become of your mother in your absence? She has gone insane. She blames me for imaginary crimes, as you saw."

Priyah blinked. "You believe me? You believe I am your daughter?"

"Yes. Only the real Priyah could elicit such a response from her mother." He signaled to the servants. "Have my daughter attended to. She looks like a vagabond. And afterwards—" he locked eyes with her "—we need to talk."

* * *

"Princess Talia, you are needed immediately."

Talia had been staring into the sky, where Cor and Aravis were riding the Gryphons. They were practicing going from one Gryphon to another without falling; a skill like that was vital if they were to go long distances. A Gryphon could only go so far with a grown human riding it, especially if there is nowhere to land when it's above the sea.

Talia turned to see a Marshwiggle looking down at her with a frown on...her?...face.

"What is it?"

"It's the little girl," the Marshwiggle said. "They can't wake her up. Though I don't know the use in trying. There's nothing out here worth waking up for."

Talia was surprised. "Caulitha _still_ isn't awake?"

"No, Princess, the nurse can't rouse her. It was good fortune to find someone with nursing skills in this hodgepodge group you've collected, so it's no wonder that her nursing skills aren't the best. I daresay the enemy has all the real nurses out there, healing up the people that are going to do us in."

"Can you take me to Caulitha?"

"Sure can, but there's no guarantee the girl won't be dead and gone by the time we get there. This way."

Talia glowered at the back of the Marshwiggle's head as she followed her through the frozen swamp. "I don't appreciate your bad attitude," she said. "That's my little sister you're talking about! I used to rock her to sleep when she was a baby!"

"All the better you prepare yourself for the worst. Best to put a brave face on situations like this."

Talia restrained a reply.

They halted before a wigwam. Without thanking the Marshwiggle, Talia ducked in. When her eyes adjusted, she saw a pitiful sight: Caulitha was under a pile of thin blankets, looking pale and deathly. At her head was young Ethan, who was red-eyed and stroking Caulitha's blonde hair dismally. Tumnus was near Ethan, watching the two forlornly. A Black Dwarf was stirring a frothing drink, studying it.

They all looked up when Talia stepped in.

"Your Highness," the Dwarf curtseyed, setting aside the cup. "You have spoken to Reedwaddle?"

"If you are referring to the depressing Marshwiggle that just escorted me over here, then yes," Talia said. "You still can't wake Cauli?"

She shook her head sadly. "No, your Highness, we can't. Nothing's working. I've never seen anyone react like this to smoke. She has a green tint to her, do you see?"

Alarmed, Talia knelt to study Caulitha's face. Sure enough, her skin had a green tint and her lips were definitely green.

"I've seen someone look like this before," Talia said. "My mother. When she was poisoned."

"If we but had Queen Lucy's cordial with us..." the Dwarf said.

"It would do no good." Talia vividly remembered Peter bending over Saedra's limp form, dripping cordial into her mouth...

"Of course it would! It cures all wounds!"

"Not like this. I think somehow, the smoke brought out the poison in Cauli's blood. You see, my mother was pregnant with Cauli when she was poisoned. Cauli's twin didn't survive, and she barely did. The nurses said that Cauli would always have the poison in her organs..."

The nurse looked at Caulitha with despair. It was then that Talia realized that Caulitha wasn't just her sister, the one she had been close to years before but had been separated from. Caulitha was Narnia's future; she, as well as Talia, was an icon to them. She was High King Peter's daughter, their future Queen. She was beloved and adored.

But she was slipping away from them, like so many others had before her.

Talia fingered the horn that was now tied to her waist. Was now the moment to blow it?

She thought of Rahai, who was now resting from her journey. What would Rahai say?

_Not yet._

Talia let go of the horn.

Rahai had better know what she was talking about.


	27. The Land of If Only

**THE LAND OF IF ONLY**

* * *

Priyah knew that, deep down, Meridian was _not_ relieved that his daughter was alive. Her reappearance triggered many questions, such as the why Meridian had covered up her disappearance in the first place, whether Priyah was telling the truth about where she had been, and whether this was a hoax. Besides the annoying gossip (for the news was spread throughout the noble class within days), Priyah was almost useless to him now. To him, she appeared unattractive, with leathered skin from the sun and a muscular build (which was unbecoming on a woman, of course).

On top of all that, Bria had finally emerged from the crazy world she had submerged to ever since Priyah's disappearance. That was not a good thing. While Bria had been dumb and witless before, she was now was raving mad, blaming Meridian for wrecking her daughter. Now she was shut up in her room.

To Priyah's relief, Meridian hid his chagrin from everyone, including her. He had questioned her in detail about her experience with the Giants, to which Priyah had to be quick-thinking and use her knowledge of the northern wilderness to her advantage. When Meridian was satisfied, he nodded curtly, informing her that her timing was providential.

"How is it providential?" Priyah had asked, worried that her father found her timing to be too coincidental.

"Because your betrothed, General Caspian, will be returning this week. There is a party in three days to celebrate our astounding victory against Archenland. It will be the perfect time to celebrate your escape from the Giants."

Priyah swallowed, trying to sound even-voiced. "My _betrothed_? The General has not found a wife yet, Father?"

"Of course he hasn't! He's been much too busy helping me plan the invasion the past few years. He's had time for little else. The man is a genius, I tell you!" A rare, fond smile was on Meridian's large mouth.

"And…um…you do intend to continue the betrothal we had formed years ago?" she pursued. "It was quite a long time ago, and you yourself said I am getting on in age…"

"Of course we'll go through with the betrothal! That is why the timing is so perfect: I promised Caspian that if the invasion succeeded, I would name him my successor. But now, when you marry him, he will automatically become king when I am gone. It's much simpler, really."

"…I see," Priyah said with a knot in her stomach.

"Granted," he continued, "the mission is only half done, but I have full faith that the General will complete his mission well."

"Half done? But we _have_ Archenland, haven't we…?"

"Don't bother your little mind about it. All you need to do is make yourself as presentable as possible for when your future husband and king comes, and leave the rest to us men."

* * *

"There's no sign the enemy is advancing yet, your Highness," Keeneyes reported to Talia.

They stood on the ridge on the south end of the Marshes, looking out over the forest that sloped down below them. Keeneyes was fluttering his feathers, and Talia was shielding her eyes from the bright afternoon sun.

It was an abnormally hot day. Talia had been so used to winter that the melting of the snow today and the bright glare of the sun had been shocking. It had resulted in a lot of reshuffling in the Marshes; there had been many Free Narnians that had set up camp on the ice, and they had to relocate since the ice was beginning to melt. Spring was creeping up on them.

"Do we have any idea what they're doing?" Talia asked. "They had the advantage while we were fleeing—what are they waiting for?"

"I don't know," Keeneyes admitted. "We fear getting tooooo close. There are Birds on their side as well, and they would identify us as Free Narnians immediately."

Talia exhaled and dropped her arm. "Well, it gives us more time to prepare our strategy. And for Cor and Aravis to come back with help."

Cor and Aravis had left that morning with a score of Gryphons, headed east for Galma.

"That it does," the Owl agreed. "Oohoo! Someone approaches from the forest!"

Talia squinted and saw that a horse and rider were coming from the southeast. She frowned. "Isn't that—?" She stopped herself. She was going to say, "Rahai," but she remembered that Rahai was going by a different name while she was helping the Free Narnians; she still wanted to keep her privacy, and was wearing her veil when she was not with Cor, Aravis, Tumnus, or Talia.

"That veiled woman is a friend?" Keeneyes asked.

"Yes," Talia affirmed. "Thank you for the report. You Owls have been a terrific help."

Keeneyes hooted and flew back into the sky. Talia watched him until Rahai was beside her and dismounted.

"Where did you go, Aunt?" Talia asked. "I thought you were resting after your journey still."

Rahai's eyes twinkled. "I've gotten used to a lot less sleep, living the way I have. I was at the coast talking to the Merpeople."

"The _Merpeople_? Why?"

"I asked them for a little assistance," Rahai replied simply. "It took me a while to find one to talk to-they've been staying away from the shore, understandably—but I was able to convince them to do a little…sabotage…to the Calormene fleet."

Talia's brown eyes were as large as saucers.

Rahai continued: "Well, sabotage may not be the right word. Destruction might be more apt. I think the Calormenes will discover, once they go to find their fleet, that they no longer have one."

"How?" Talia breathed.

"The Merpeople already knew that…your mother…was captured by the Calormenes because they helped in her rescue. So they were already suspicious of the situation. I merely explained all that had been happening, how the enemy killed…_her_…and how they overran Cair Paravel, and they were whipped up into a frenzy. Next thing I knew, they were determined to cut holes into the bottoms of the Calormene ships until they were at the bottom of the sea."

"You're a genius! We never thought of using the Merpeople!"

"Sometimes the most obvious options are right below your nose. Literally."

"Aunt Rahai, I don't know what we'd do if you hadn't come," Talia said effusively. "I feel obtuse. You have all these great ideas that I never considered, and I'm supposed to be _leading_ these people…"

"You are leading them. And well, I might add, for someone with no previous war experience. You're only twenty-two years old, Talia. You're not expected to think of everything."

"But if I had thought of sending to the Islands for help or having the Merpeople help, I might have saved so many lives! Father was able to save Narnia from the White Witch when he was a teen, and I can't even defend two established countries."

"It must not have been meant to be," Rahai said. "Don't look back, Tal. There's no good in that. Trust me, living in the Land of If Only is a hole that is hard to climb out of."

* * *

Priyah visited her mother in her bedchamber. Bria was being watched night and day with guards stationed outside her door. Visitors were prohibited, but Priyah was given an exception.

When Priyah entered, she was shocked at the state of the grand room: it looked like a tempest had blown through. Clothes were everywhere and food was scattered about uneaten. Bria herself was in the closet, rocking back and forth on her sit bones, staring straight ahead and mumbling.

Priyah approached cautiously.

"…my darling child, what a lovely drawing!" Bria was mumbling. "Who is that? That's father? Oh, how kind of you, I'm sure he'll love it! Wait, no, he won't love it, he'll throw it out when you're not looking…"

"Mother?" Priyah knelt by her, taking care to tuck her skirts in. It was strange wearing a dress after seven years of leggings.

"It's not my fault she's a girl!" Bria mumbled faster, still not looking at Priyah. "It's not like I chose to have a female! But Meridian, please, pay a little more attention to her…she's a person too…"

Priyah swallowed, realizing that Bria must be reliving moments from the past.

"She's not a horse to be traded, husband! She loved Peter, do you not see how you broke her heart? She wouldn't leave her room for weeks…"

"Mum?" Priyah ventured.

Bria kept rocking and didn't look at her. "Don't talk. Don't talk. Don't talk to me. You were better to stay away. Don't come back."

"I _am_ back, Mum. I had to."

"No. No! Meridian is in over his head. This house is headed for destruction."

"What has father done, Mum?"

"Betray Calormen. Betray the treaty. Telmar will fall. Calormen will destroy us."

"How will we be destroyed? How are we betraying Telmar, Mum?"

"Narnia. That's the goal. Narnia! Always Narnia! Archenland was never good enough. Too many mountains, not enough land to cultivate. Leave Calormen to deal with the Narnians, he says, then we will come in and pick off whoever's left. Calormen wouldn't dare attack us, he says, Rabadash is a coward. But I know better! Calormen was brave enough to attack Cair Paravel! Rabadash may be weak, but who is it that Reine has been colluding with, hm? Zahar, that's who! She's not weak!"

"Reine's been involved in all this?"

"Yes, yes, he's been talking with that First Wife. Always planning. I tell Meridian, I tell him, don't you trust that Reine, he isn't trustworthy! Reine always looks out for his own ends, not anyone else's. He'll betray us before we can bat an eye. But _no_, my husband is so certain…"

"When will Father attack Narnia?"

"After the Calormenes have killed all the Narnians, yes, when it is easy for us to pick them off. It's too simple, too simple…it's going to go wrong…Oh, my daughter, you shouldn't have come…"

Priyah backed out of the room quietly. Bria didn't notice her daughter leave.

* * *

The warmer weather was a huge blessing for Aravis and Cor, who were riding the Gryphons in higher altitudes where the air was thinner and colder. The wind blew at their capes and hair and ruffled the wings of the Gryphons. The troupe was flying in a V pattern to save energy, each Gryphon taking turns flying in the front. The land had long been left behind them, and only the whitecaps of the sea could be seen for miles.

Cor felt like he had left his troubles back on land and become a little boy again. He laughed aloud out of nowhere. Aravis looked over at him, her wide smile matching his. Her curls flew into her mouth, and he chuckled as she tried to spit them out without letting go of her Gryphon.

This was freedom.

After only a few hours of flight, the island of Galma appeared on the horizon, steadily growing larger. It was a large island that had been part of Narnia during the Golden Age. Peridan, who had had enough on his plate keeping the mainland of Narnia from falling apart after the Disappearance, had established a Duke to oversee the island in the name of Narnia. His name was Paulis, and he had been an Archenlander and friend to Peridan. As far as Cor and Aravis knew, he was still Duke of Galma, and would be an easy ally. Rahai had met Paulis once and had advised them that he was on first glance a silly man, but that he was quite astute.

Soon they were soaring over the heavily-populated island. They saw large ponds below them with grand houses around them, smaller residences with little courtyards in the back, and a large mansion on the edge of the city overlooking the sea. It was a wealthy, happy-looking island. They could see children playing in the courtyards; they would stop and look up when the shadow of the Gryphons passed over their heads, pointing in fascination.

The score of Gryphons landed within the confines of the duke's mansion, before the great marble stairs that led to the front entrance. Startled guards ran towards them from all directions.

"What is the meaning of this?" one of them demanded, panting.

Before Cor could get a word in, Aravis had slipped off her Gryphon and snapped, "Watch your mouth, soldier! This is the King of Archenland you are addressing. Bow and address him as royalty, as is his due!"

Cor fully expected the soldier to laugh at her. She was using the bossy tone of voice she used around Cor whenever she was trying to get him to feel inferior. It usually just made him mad. Or, like now, amused.

Surprisingly, the guard halted and held up his hand to stop his comrades. He bowed to Cor. "Your Majesty, I apologize. We weren't expecting your arrival."

"You weren't _expected_ to expect his arrival," Aravis said in the same tone of voice. "King Cor demands an audience with your Duke regarding an extremely urgent matter of state. Now please see that our attendants," here she gestured toward the Gryphons, "are cared for and escort us to Duke Paulis immediately!"

The guards tripped over themselves to follow her instructions.

"I will take your Majesty and his lady to Duke Paulis," a guard volunteered, and Cor nodded with the most dignified expression he could muster.

As he and Aravis followed the guard up the stairs, he leaned in and muttered, "You could have let me get a word in edgewise!"

"I was effective, was I not?" she retorted.

"You were magnificent," he admitted.

A small smile flitted across her lips.

As they entered the shade of the building, he leaned in even closer and breathed into her ear:

"You sounded like a Queen."

* * *

Caspian's triumphant return to Telmar resulted in fanfare in which Priyah reluctantly participated. There was a parade, a speech to the citizens, the throwing of money into the crowds, and more. Priyah plastered an adoring, happy expression on her face when Caspian had been reintroduced to her. His face had lit up with surprised expression at her return, and had planted a wet kiss on her hand. She was sure she fooled even her father with her acting.

Caspian was more handsome and repulsive as ever. His wavy brown hair glistened at the feast as he bragged about how many Archenlanders he had personally killed. His white teeth flashed as he threw back his head and roared with pleasure as they imagined how easily the Calormenes were slaughtering the witless Narnians. His strong hand squeezed Priyah's under the table; it was a struggle to keep her food down.

After the main course a toast was held. They all stood, and Meridian made a long-winded speech about how Caspian was the son he never had, and how after years of separation, Priyah and Caspian would finally be married.

And then they threw back their drinks, Meridian finishing his without pausing for breath.

"Here, Father!" Caspian said jovially. "Let me fix you another!"

And he leapt from his seat to assist Meridian with his drink. He poured from the pitcher into Meridian's goblet—and Priyah wondered if she had been mistaken—but it looked like his hand reached into his pocket and pulled out something small that was dropped into the cup discretely.

Meridian took the goblet and knocked it back again while his dazed wife at his side stared off into space. The doctors had given her something special to sedate her. She was here only for show, nothing more.

Caspian was back at Priyah's side, smiling widely. "My future Queen!" he toasted.

"My King," she choked.

But then someone cried out. Priyah looked around confusedly. People were pointing at the King. He had toppled over onto his plate, eyes vacant, wine dripping out of the corner of his mouth.

Caspian was the first to his feet to attend Meridian. Priyah leaned in, shocked, as Meridian was studied.

"He's dead!" someone yelled, and pandemonium broke out.

Caspian went to Priyah in an apparent desire to comfort her.

She struggled to free herself from his arms. "Let me see him!" she screamed.

She bent to study her father's face and knew what had happened. She had once tried to kill someone in the exact same way that her father had been killed.

His face was olive-tinted. His lips were green.

Caspian had just poisoned him with Marrina Felcar.


	28. The Serpent and the Turncoat

**THE SERPENT AND THE TURNCOAT**

* * *

"How did it get this _bad_?" Cedric, the Governor of Narrowhaven breathed.

His face had paled all the way up to his balding hairline. He was seated in the governor's seat in the meeting chamber, with the Council of the Lone Islands seated around the room, as Cor and Aravis presented their news.

Cor and Aravis had already secured the promised aid from Duke Paulis of Galma and Lord Iras and Lady Eraka of Terebinthia. They had all been fast friends with the Four and their families, and so they were enraged at the idea that Saedra had been cut down in the very place that she had once called home. They were now gathering what troops they could, while Cor and Aravis went on to Narrowhaven, their last stop to plea for aid.

A slight pause met the middle-aged governor's exclamation.

"We don't know how it got so bad," Cor admitted. "We were unprepared, had no idea that things were so serious…"

"Telmarines in control of Archenland?" Cedric cried. "Calormenes holding Cair Paravel? Princess Saedra, King Lune, Prince Corin, _and_ Lord Peridan _dead_? King Cor, Lady Aravis…_how_? Narnia was unstable, to be sure, but not _this_ unstable!"

"It happened so quickly. All of the people you mentioned were dead within a fortnight, with the exception of Lady Saedra. It began shortly before Christmas," Cor said.

"This has all transpired in the last three months?" Cedric breathed. "By the Mane...!"

Aravis stepped forward. "Your Sufficiency, we come asking for aid. Galma and Terebinthia have already promised about two thousand men to help. If you—"

"Of course Narrowhaven will help!" Cedric rushed to assure her, and the council members around the room nodded in firm agreement. "If you but give me a few days, we could muster another two thousand or so."

"That is what we hoped," Cor nodded. "If we returned with four thousand soldiers, that would be a _great_ help to Narnia and Archenland."

"But we're not going to fool your Sufficiency," Aravis added. "Even with those many soldiers, it will be tough. The Telmarines had about five thousand when they took Anvard."

"Since the siege, the Birds tell us that they have about four thousand now," Cor said. "But we do have an advantage: now that they have Anvard, they are spreading out in the country to secure the individual provinces. Their forces are thinner that way, which would make taking it easier. In Narnia, there are about one thousand Green Narnians and three thousand Calormenes."

"I appreciate your forthrightness," Cedric said, "but I am not deterred. As a colony of Narnia, we have a duty to help our mother country, just as Narnia has helped us in the past. On a more selfish note, without the protection of Narnia, we could easily be taken by enemies as well."

Cedric issued orders to the council members to start spreading the word about the gathering of an army, dismissed the gathering, and approached Cor and Aravis. "I'll wager your trip was strenuous, coming on Gryphons."

"It was certainly...different," Aravis smiled.

"Let me personally show you to our guest chambers. Now is the perfect time for you two to rest and prepare for the journey back to the mainland while we take care of the army business."

"Thank you," Aravis sighed, looking relieved. She did have dark circles under her eyes, and her dress _had_ seen better days.

Cedric offered Aravis his arm. She took it, and the two of them walked down a hallway back to the main residence with Cor following. Cor smiled to himself, thinking how patronizing Aravis viewed the tradition of men offering women their arms. ("You'd think I don't know how to walk by myself the way men shove their elbows at me every time I try to go somewhere!")

"My Lady, have you lost anyone in the war?" Cedric asked. "A husband, a betrothed?"

Cor rolled his eyes. Typical. He felt like he was back at Anvard in happier days, watching another fool try to flirt with Aravis. He always enjoyed watching them fall flat on their faces.

But this time, Aravis giggled and said, "Why, no! I have no betrothed or husband."

"No?" Cedric seemed surprised. "A beautiful young woman like you probably has all the men of your country at your feet."

"Almost all of them," she replied with a straight face.

Cor wasn't sure if she was joking or not. But she _had_ been more enigmatic to him than ever these days. Always one to speak her mind, Aravis rarely kept him guessing what she was thinking. However, ever since the awkward—and wonderful—kisses they had shared, she had become quieter, retreating into her thoughts. They had fought several times, but about inconsequential things that made him certain that they were both struggling with something else.

Her mysteriousness could not have come at a more inconvenient time. He was both proud and embarrassed about the way he had thrown himself at her that time when they entered the Keep. He needed to know what she thought. Had it meant anything to her? But she _had _kissed him back, hadn't she? And then did it again the next day...And when Lady Eraka had mistaken them for a married couple, Aravis had been quite flustered...Was that a good thing or a bad thing?

Cedric stopped and showed them a bedroom that was decorated with the typical Islander decor, but was obviously for royalty.

"This will be your room, your Majesty," Cedric gestured, studying the room with a wistful face. "Queen Lucy herself stayed in this room when she visited."

"Were you close to the Queen?" Aravis asked, catching his look.

"Not as close as I would have preferred...She was kind, but never cared for me the way I wished she would. I always felt like there was someone else that held her deepest affections..."

Cor vaguely remembered seeing Lucy and Cedric together at Queen Susan's wedding, but hadn't made any inferences from it. He would never have caught on the way Aravis looked like she had. Cedric had cared for Lucy?

"I'm sorry," she said compassionately. "Have you found anyone else?"

"Not yet." Cedric smiled and squeezed her arm.

"So," Cor interjected, "where is Ara going to sleep?"

"Follow me. You may be interested to know that this next room was the exact one that High King Peter and Lady Saedra stayed in."

They halted at another chamber with a grand fireplace, a couch by the window, and a large bed. Cor couldn't help but be interested. Peter and Saedra's relationship was a thing of mystery to him, as it was to most people. As royalty, so much was known about their lives, and yet it was hard to distinguish between fact and myth. What had transpired in this room, years ago?

"This is a quite cozy setup," Aravis complemented.

"I appreciate that, my Lady! I have no doubt you have impeccable taste—"

"Should we allow Ara to rest?" Cor suggested.

Aravis wrinkled her nose at the suggestion, but Cedric nodded.

"Of course, of course. My Lady, I will send a servant to assist you and draw a bath."

She thanked him.

Cedric looked Cor in the eye. "Care to join me, your Majesty?"

"I'll follow," Cor said. "I wish to have a word with Ara before I go."

Cedric nodded, and with another smile for Aravis (which she returned), he exited.

Aravis walked over to the fireplace and examined the figurines on the mantle. "These are Narnian! Look—this one is a Satyr, this one's a Faun..."

When Cor didn't respond, she glanced at him. "What are you scowling about?"

"I'm not scowling."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not," he insisted stubbornly.

She rolled her eyes and turned her back on him to examine another figurine. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

He struggled to vocalize what he wanted to say. Hell, he didn't even know _what_ he wanted to say! He just had felt the urge to stay behind...

She turned and arched her eyebrows. "Sometime today would be nice. I do want to take a bath and nap before dinner."

"Ara, we're on an important mission here," he blurted. "People are dying back home as we speak. This—this is not the appropriate time to be thinking about baths or naps or Cedric…"

He expected her to get angry, but she merely sighed.

"Relax, Cor. Everything's in motion. Our mission has gone perfectly. We have four thousand troops mobilizing as we speak. We have hope again! And it won't do anyone any good if we don't refresh ourselves before another journey and battle. How long has it been since we've had proper baths or slept in beds?"

"That doesn't change the fact that Father and Corin are _dead_! How can you be so blasé?"

Her face tightened. "I am aware that Lune and Corin are dead. Trust me, I am suffering too."

"You have a funny way of showing it!"

She paled and her voice was cold. "Lune was a second father to me. Corin was the same as a brother. How _dare _you try to make me feel guilty for not mourning them! I feel it, Cor, I do. It's like I haven't been able to breathe freely anymore. But the only way I can stay normal is to ignore it."

"_And_ by throwing yourself at Cedric!"

"You're just jealous!"

"Am not! I just feel like I've lost enough people in my life lately. I don't need to lose you too!" He knew he sounded like a little boy, but he couldn't stop the verbal diarrhea.

The anger left her eyes.

"You're not going to lose me, Cor," she said in a low voice.

"Yes, I am," he insisted dourly. "If you don't marry Cedric, you'll find some other lucky brute and make him the happiest man alive."

"No, I won't!"

"Yes, you will. I know you. You'll fall in love with some Lord or Knight or Duke or _Governor_…."

"No, I won't, Cor! I promise. You're being paranoid."

"You can't promise something like that!"

"Of course I can! It's my life!"

"How? How can you guarantee you won't marry some fool like Cedric?" he demanded.

"Because I love _you_, you blubbering idiot!"

Her eyes widened and her hand flew to her mouth. Cor felt like he had been punched in the gut _and_ handed a precious gift at the same time. He was dumbstruck. _She loves me. She loves me!_

But he had to make sure he heard straight.

"Could you repeat that?" he asked timidly.

"Of course not. You heard me."

"You love me…?"

"Yes."

"I…I didn't know…."

"How could you know? I think I've always been in love with you, but I only just realized it on our journey this winter. I think your father paired us on purpose to help Narnia when this all began…" She looked across the room at him expectantly.

_Say it, Cor! _he told himself.

He licked his lips, ready to speak, when a knock sounded at the door.

"Yes?" he called.

"I have come to assist Lady Aravis," a woman's voice said.

"Come in!"

Cor glanced back at Aravis to find her looking simultaneously devastated and thunderously mad. However, the servant stepped in. Feeling awkward and like he was somehow messing this up supremely, Cor raised his eyebrows and gave Aravis what he meant to be a "we'll-talk-later" look.

"I'll see you at dinner?" he asked.

"Get out," she sneered.

He hesitated. "Ara…"

"Get _out_!"

And she rushed at him, shoved him out the door, and slammed it in his face.

* * *

The Free Narnians waited tensely for what they all knew was Narnia's last stand. If they lost this battle, the war was over. Calormen would hold Narnia completely.

All of the Animals, Humans, Marshwiggles, Centaurs, Satyrs, Tree People, Minotaurs, Fauns, and Dwarves that were able to fight were suited up and waiting on the ridge that bordered the Marshes. Their armor was a mix and match of whatever they would scrounge up or smuggle from the occupied lands. They grimly watched as Keeneyes and two other Owls glided towards them from the south.

Talia was riding a noble Talking Horse by the name of Breehy-hinny-brinny-hoohy-hah, but who said non-Horses liked to call him Bree. So few dumb horses had escaped Cair Paravel with them that the Talking Horses had volunteered to carry riders, as was tradition in times of war. Bree was well-respected and had experience with Calormene battle, and so had personally offered to carry Talia, even though he warned that he was "getting on in age and wasn't nearly as spry as he used to be." Talia had humbly accepted.

Reau and Rahai were on either side of her. Reau was on the horse Cor had ridden from Cair Paravel and Rahai was riding her own.

"Do you think Cristabelle will be all right?" Rahai asked. "She didn't strike me as the leader-type, and in her condition..."

"She'll be fine," Talia said confidently. She had left Cristabelle in charge of those who were unable to fight, and had instructed her to move them to the north side of the Marshes, away from the fighting. Caulitha, Ethan, and Tumnus were with her as well.

"Lady Crista is a strong woman," Reau added. "She took the death of her husband stoically."

Keeneyes and the Owls landed before them.

"The Green Narnians will be emerging from the forest in minutes, your Highness," Keeneyes reported. "There are several hundred of them. Behind the Narnians, the Calormenes are advancing. It's strange—some of them stopped to do something. It looked like they were setting up tents. Maybe they'll let the Narnians make the initial charge and go in when they are depleted. There are about one thousand Calormenes all together."

"That's less than we anticipated," Talia said, inclining her head to Rahai. The smaller amount of enemies was surely due to the Merpeople sinking the fleet.

"But still way more than we have," Rahai said, eyeing the scattered Free Narnians.

"Please spread the word that the Calormenes approach," Talia instructed Keeneyes.

He nodded, and the Owls flew along the line.

Talia touched Susan's horn at her side. "Should I blow it now?"

Rahai frowned. "Not yet."

"Aunt, things can't get any worse than they are now..."

"Oh, they can," Rahai responded. "Don't forget the message Sallowpad brought from Priyah this morning that Telmar is eyeing Narnia. Even if we win this battle, we'll have to defend against the Telmarines."

Sallowpad had been sent to Priyah in order to relay messages back and forth. Priyah's first message had been confirmation that she had been accepted back into the court, the second was that she was expected to marry the Telmarine General in charge of the Archenland conquest, and the third was that Meridian really didn't have any interest in Archenland and was planning to invade Narnia as soon as it was convenient.

Not understanding Rahai's caution, but trusting her judgment, Talia hesitated before untying the horn and handing it over to her aunt. "You take it. I fear your self-control will be better than mine."

Rahai took the horn wordlessly, then jerked her head around to look toward the forest. As it was dusk, visibility was worsening, so they heard before they saw. They heard the rustling of leaves, whinnies of horses, the creak of armor, and footsteps.

The sound went on for some time before the Green Narnians emerged from the wood. There were Tigers, Centaurs, Dwarves, Hags, and all manner of other Creatures. In the lead was the same pale Centaur Aravis had described, holding his long sword in the air.

"This is it, my Princess," Bree neighed.

Talia's heart thudded in her chest. She was acutely aware of the saliva in her mouth, of the heavy sword at her side, of the smell of Bree. She probably wasn't going to live to see dawn.

Because she was going to fight off the Calormenes and traitorous Narnians until she had no breath left.

She swallowed and nodded to the Centaur near her. "Give the signal."

The Centaur put a horn to his mouth and blew. The sound of the horn echoed over the slope, and the Free Narnians started moving as a mass down the slope to meet the enemy. Talia found she was biting her lip as Bree marched forward, head held high. The Green Narnians started running towards them, encouraged by the enemies' horn.

There was a moment full of the pounding of the feet upon the frosted earth, the battle cries, and Talia's own ragged breaths, and then the armies met. It was a heart-wrenching sight seeing Narnians killing Narnians. Once the armies crossed with each other, it was near impossible to tell who was friend and who was foe, just as it had been at Cair Paravel. The Free Narnians had lacked the resources to make uniforms, and the Green Narnians had doubtlessly chosen not to wear uniforms in order to confuse their opponents.

Talia was only able to defend herself or someone she recognized. She feared attacking a Free Narnian, and thus found herself limited to searching for the one person she needed to kill: Lord Reine. The bastard _needed_ to die. But he wasn't in sight, and his bright white hair would have stood out anywhere.

It was fully dark out by the time the Calormenes joined the fight, coming out of the forest. At least _they_ were distinguishable. The full moon overhead lit up the gruesome scene. Injured Creatures cried out in pain on the ground, getting trampled by the Calormene front. The ground was spattered with black liquid that glistened in the starlight.

Talia and Bree were a good pair. He knew exactly how to charge a Calormene in order to catch them off guard or in their weak spot. They pressed through the army, running straight through with no regard to their safety. Talia hacked and screamed as they trampled their way through the masses. There was liquid running down her face; it might have been blood, but it was probably tears as well. She was doing this for those she had lost, and those that she would lose tonight. But she and Bree were of one mind, knowing that is would be their one last night of vengeance.

At last they realized that they had cut a line straight through the Calormene ranks. They were deep in the forest, fighting off soldiers that had turned to pursue them. Soon the soldiers were dead on the ground, and Bree and Talia were alone in the forest with the sound of battle not far off. They gasped for breath.

Bree turned to go back to the ridge, but Talia said: "Wait!"

Her mind was racing. Keeneyes said that the Calormenes had stopped to set up some sort of encampment. Was that where Reine was? It seemed in keeping with his devious character to stay away from the battle.

"I have to find the man who killed Mum," Talia said. "If you wish to return to the battle, I will go on alone."

"I'm not much nearly as much use without a rider," Bree said. "Direct me, your Highness!"

Using her instincts, Talia followed the tracks in the moonlight until they reached the point where the Calormenes had stopped. There were old campfires on the ground, still smoking. The battle sounds were barely audible, and the forest was deadly silent.

"We're close..." Talia said.

"Listen," Breen said, his ears twitching.

She vaguely heard the sound of someone's voice. They travelled in that direction, and saw a light behind the trees. They followed it and found a large tent, and there was a shadow of a male figure on the side of it. There were soldiers stationed outside, and without stopping to plan, Bree raced at them, allowing Talia to finish them off before they knew what was happening.

Talia cut the tent open. It _was _Reine, amid a smattering of maps. It was a two-part tent, and he was in the front part. The man cried out in surprise and dove toward his weapons, but she leapt off Bree and had her sword at his throat in a second.

Staring into his wide ice blue eyes, Talia paused for the slightest second.

"Do you know who I am?" Talia growled. He had to know why she was killing him.

His voice was surprisingly even. "You must be Saedra's girl."

"Smart man. Then you know why you're going to die. You tried to kill her countless times and ruined her marriage. And you killed my little brother before we ever got to know him—"

"Ah, but there you'd be wrong. It was Priyah that killed your brother, not me."

"You're lying!"

"Ask Priyah herself! She's back in Telmar. I'm sure she'd love to recount how she tried to kill the evil Saedra out of love for your father."

Talia let go of him, shocked. She saw truth in his speech. Priyah, the woman that Rahai spoke so highly of as the most trustworthy person she knew, was no better than Reine! Was there anyone who was not devious?

He closed his eyes and breathed deeply with relief.

"Finish him, Princess," Bree ordered. "Or I will! Saedra was my Princess, just as she was for every Narnian."

"She won't do it," a woman's voice taunted. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, Talia. You always were too soft."

Talia whirled to see a Calormene pushing back the partition and leaving the back side of the tent. Her face was coated with makeup and she wore extravagant clothing.

"_Zahar_?"

"So you remember me," Zahar smirked. "Funny _you_ did. Saedra couldn't." She sauntered fearlessly without any visible weapons.

Another figure left the back of the tent.

"Edina!" Talia cried, seeing her little sister. "Don't worry, everything will be all right. You're coming with me!"

Edina just stared up at her with wide green eyes. She sneered at Talia.

"Hmm, Talia, I don't think your sister wants to come with you," Zahar taunted. "You see, with you, she'll never be Queen. But I have given her unimaginable power that she has barely tapped, _and _she'll reign as Queen of Narnia under the Tisroc. Isn't that right, my girl?"

Edina giggled maniacally.

"Your planning won't work, Zahar," Talia insisted. "Even if you win this battle, Telmar is planning on betraying you. Priyah told us herself! Meridian wants Narnia, and is prepared to betray Calormen for it."

"Preposterous!" Zahar scoffed.

"Ask him!" Talia demanded, pointing her sword back at Reine's hairy neck.

Reine chuckled. "Poor Talia will try anything to break our alliance. Your lies mean nothing to us."

But Zahar started to look uncertain. She looked at Edina. "Get the truth from him."

Edina bent before Reine and placed her hand on his forehead. "Speak the truth," she said in her cold, childlike voice.

Reine's eyes glazed over. "Talia speaks the truth. Meridian wants Narnia. Telmarines are preparing to come north from Archenland as soon as the country is secured."

Zahar's lips tightened with fury. "Kill him! Kill the conniving bastard! I've had enough of treacherous men taking advantage of me! _Kill him_!"

Talia involuntarily stepped back as she witnessed the most horrifying scene she had ever seen. Where once Edina had been standing before Reine, a bright green serpent had appeared. Reine screamed in horror and Bree whinnied as the serpent dove at Reine's neck. It bit hard, tearing away flesh. Talia could see the poison bubbling against his neck. He twitched violently, his eyes rolling back, and then he was dead.

"Get on me, your Majesty!" Bree said urgently.

"Now kill the woman," Zahar ordered the serpent. "She's just a bad as traitor as him, leaving her best friend to be abused and used and treated like scum for years. Talia needs to die."

The serpent turned to Talia, who was still too stunned by Edina's transformation and Reine's death to react. But the serpent didn't move forward. It hovered on the spot, flickering between child's body and serpent's body.

"Do you hear me? Kill her!" Zahar screamed.

Finally, in a child's body, Jadis spat, "I can't. Edina won't let me. She's never fought as hard as she is now. She has strong...affection...for that woman."

Zahar let loose a string of curses. "Overcome Edina! She's just a child!"

"But she has a strong will. She has...attachment to her..."

Zahar cried out in rage. Talia took that moment to recover her wits. In an instant, she dove at Zahar, pinning her to the ground. Zahar struggled, but was no match for her larger friend, who straddled her and restrained her arms. Talia was unsure of what was happening behind her, but she heard hisses and angry grunts from Bree.

"Go ahead," Zahar said, spitting in Talia's face. "Kill me. Finish what you started all those years ago."

"No!" Talia yelled. "I'm not going to kill you, Zahar! You were my friend!"

"Some friend you were! Leaving me in Tashbaan to rot, after all I did to protect you, to make you feel safe...!"

"I'm sorry!" Talia said, feeling guilt boiling in her. "I'm so sorry! I was a stupid child that was overwhelmed with my new life and trying to forget the old one!"

"Overwhelmed? Oh, yes, I can see how overwhelming it would be becoming the High King's daughter! I should have been with you. Every time I heard references to the North, I was reminded of how it could have been me as the Princess too, if you had just taken the time to find me! Do you know what I went through? I was a courtesan at age eleven, Talia! You _know_ what they do to courtesans!"

"I'm sorry!" Talia reiterated, sobbing. "And I know 'I'm sorry' is never good enough! But I regret it so much!"

Talia was blinded by tears and had lost her will to fight. She didn't even know what she was fighting for anymore.

She couldn't be certain, but she thought Zahar was crying as well; she couldn't see through her swimming eyes.

There was no sound of Bree or the serpent. Talia was afraid to turn around and find that she had doomed another friend.

Just then, a deep, reverberating sound echoed through the forest. It sounded like a bugle, and resonated as if it was being blown right beside them, even though she knew it had to come from far away. Talia knew what it was.

For some undoubtedly horrible reason, Rahai had finally blown Susan's horn.


	29. The Changing of the Constellations

**THE CHANGING OF THE CONSTELLATIONS**

* * *

What had happened to Rahai was this:

She was having the same trouble Talia did distinguishing who was friend and who was foe with the intermingling of the Free Narnians and the Green Narnians. The Green Narnians were loving it, creating a killing frenzy, hacking at anyone that came near them. Rahai was certain that they knew they were inevitably killing their cohorts, and yet they didn't seem to care. She found herself targeting Narnians who were acting in such a strange manner, for she knew—or hoped—Free Narnians weren't foolish enough to be indiscriminate in their killing.

The whole civil battle between the Narnians had a bizarre air to it, as if the Green Narnians had been bewitched. It became even stranger when the Calormenes joined the circus, barging in and targeting all the Narnians, whether Green or Free. Rahai had glimpsed Talia and Bree charging into the fray recklessly, but had lost sight of them instantly.

Rahai and Reau did what they could to organize the Free Narnian defense against the Calormenes, but it was hopeless. It was a free-for-all. The Free Narnians desperately defended against the Green Narnians, who were shocked to discover that they had been double-crossed by the Calormenes (who simply wanted _all _the Narnians dead!).

The battlefield reeked with death and rang with the screams, howls, wails, barks, growls, and groans of war. Rahai, who had received excellent sword training from Rory, had nevertheless never experienced full battle before. It was overwhelming. She found her mind had shut down, trying to ignore the horror before her eyes. She found herself killing and defending herself against the Calormenes on instinct.

Both Green and Free Narnians found themselves being pushed up the ridge by the wave of Calormenes, who never seemed to lessen in number. When Rahai was at the crest of the hill, she had a quick moment when she and her horse were in a group of Free Narnians who weren't fighting but being pushed back down the other side of the crest, into the Marshes.

With wide eyes, she glanced around at the situation. Was there no means of taking the advantage? Was there any way of salvaging this?

She could see none.

She glanced back toward the north side of the moon-illuminated Marshes, where the two children who were the future of Narnia were being watched by the woman who was carrying the future of Archenland. The Calormenes would just keep pushing them north, until they reached them…

Suddenly, Reau was at her side. "It's now or never, my Lady!" he cried, nodding to the white horn at her hip. He was covered with grime and things that looked disturbingly like pieces of flesh.

That was the confirmation she needed. With shaky hands that were covered with blood-spattered gloves, she unfastened the horn. This was it. If this didn't work, none of them—Free Narnians, Green Narnians, Marshwiggles, or Archenlanders—would survive this.

She inhaled a huge breath, put the horn to her mouth and blew.

The horn sounded like a bugle, but louder. It resonated over the field, humming and tickling her lips as she pushed air through it. Many fighters paused and looked around in confusion at the loud, emanating sound. The sounds echoed through the Marshes, then finally died out.

With a thumping heart, Rahai waited. Help _had _to come. It's what Father Christmas had promised…

"Look!" Reau exclaimed, pointing northward.

Rahai whipped her head around and instantly saw what he was pointing to. On the far cliffs at the end of the Marshes, the moonlight was reflected off of something huge and golden.

Her heart leapt. _Could it be? _

A great roar pierced the night, louder and more terrible and wonderful than the horn, making Rahai want to weep and laugh and dance. It was _Aslan_! She couldn't turn her gaze from him; if any Calormene had gotten the chance, they could have easily finished her off, she was so mesmerized.

She was hardly aware of it, but a strange sound was bubbling up beneath the Lion's prolonged roar: it was a sizzling, popping sound, as it someone was cooking sausage on a fire. But it was louder than cooking sausage, and growing in intensity.

It finally reached the point that Rahai had to tear her eyes from Aslan, who had leapt down from the cliff and disappeared into its shadow. Her eyes darted from side to side, curious what the sound was.

She wasn't the only person who was confused. The fighting had completely stopped as the sizzling grew louder and louder. Everyone was puzzled, and Calormenes were covering their ears, screaming that they were being bewitched by a Narnian devil. Reau was also glancing around, wheeling his horse here and there.

And then Rahai realized that the night had grown suddenly brighter. She looked up and was astonished to see that the sky was glowing with a strong, and yet soft, white glow. When she squinted, she could see that many stars were larger, about the size of the sun.

"What in Hades…?" Reau said bewilderedly.

Suddenly, like an asteroid, something scorchingly, blindingly bright landed in the middle of the battlefield. Rahai shielded her eyes with her hands but squinted through them, trying to see what it was. It landed in a haze of white smoke that quickly dissipated, making its glowing figure more distinguishable.

The Calormenes screamed even louder in terror and cowered back, while the Narnians either stared in wonder or fear. Rahai's eyes adjusted some, and even though the figure radiated light, she got an idea of what it looked like:

It was a man. A very tall, slender, wise-looking man. He had a terrible face which made you feel like he could reduce you to ash with a mere glance. He wore long, silver robes, and after looking around him at the cowering Calormenes with anger and disdain, looked up to where he had come from and raised his hands as if beckoning someone.

Rahai looked up again and was astounded to see that the stars were even larger. She kept her eye on the largest one, which was now much larger than the sun and increasing in size steadily. Her eye followed it and she realized that it was falling directly towards them, just as the man had done before. It fell like another asteroid (Rahai had never seen one but had heard Edmund speak of it when they had been married), landing smoothly on the earth in a cloud of white, glowing smoke like the man had.

This one was a woman, tall and devastatingly beautiful. She wore silver robes as well, and surveyed the field with a look that could break your heart. Her face looked angry, yet sad, as if her friends had disappointed her deeply.

She nodded to the man and followed his lead, raising her hands to the sky to welcome the other stars, who were now raining down like bolts of lightning. Hundreds upon hundreds of stars were landing all over the ridge just as the man and woman had.

The Calormenes were a terrified mob and were fleeing into the forest, screaming. The man-star said nothing, but pointed into the forest, where the Calormenes were trampling each other to hide. The stars, who were all beautiful women and handsome men of all ages, raced into the woods after the Calormenes.

The Narnians, who were not quite as terrified as the Calormenes were (but were cautious nonetheless), had backed up and were watching the scene from the ridge with amazement. Soon there was nothing to be seen but the two first stars, who turned around to face the Narnians.

"Who is your leader?" the man-star asked in a deep voice.

The Green Narnians shifted feet and looked guilty while the Free Narnians looked about for Princess Talia.

Rahai felt a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. Even if Talia had survived the Calormenes, it was unlikely that she would survive the stars, who would no doubt think her an enemy because she was Calormene. The last Rahai had seen her, she had been headed south into the woods...

"I am their leader!" a voice called.

Rahai melted with relief. It was Talia's voice. She saw her niece emerge from the woods, walking besides Bree, who was carrying someone who was tightly tied to the saddle. The whole hill murmured sentiments of relief as they watched the young woman approach.

Talia stopped before the stars, wide-eyed. She bowed. "My Lord. My Lady."

"Princess Talia. Daughter of the High King," the man-star bowed back. "You are known to us. We have watched you for many a year."

If Talia was surprised, she didn't bat an eye. "I thank you for your assistance. We could never have won this battle alone."

"It was foreseen many years ago that this day would come," the man said. "You yourself witnessed the telling of the prophecy."

Surprised understanding flooded Talia's face. "... _The stars are watching...and will be there at the last_..."

Rahai was shocked to realize she recognized those words. She had heard them repeated to her by Saedra, when Saedra had explained where she had gotten her necklace. Father Christmas had given her a warning:

"The golden ring warns

Against completing the circle

By repeating the mistakes of the past.

The diamond is to remind

That the stars are watching

And will be there at the last."

The first part of the prophesy had come true…Saedra _had _repeated her mother's mistake by having an affair…And now the second part had come to pass!

The woman-star nodded. She had a melodic, peaceful voice. "Yes."

Rahai saw that the crowd was parting and uttering gasps. She adjusted where her horse was standing so she could see.

It was Aslan, the huge, golden Lion, leading a procession through the crowd. On his back was little Ethan, holding onto Caulitha, whose head was hanging floppily, indicating that she had still not awoken. Behind Aslan was Cristabelle, glowing with a peace that Rahai had never seen her have; Aslan had obviously spoken to her about something. Her stomach had become quite noticeable in the last months. Tumnus was also there, followed by all of the people who hadn't been able to fight: children, faunlings, shoots, and youngsters.

The procession came to a halt when Aslan met the two stars. The stars bowed deeply and reverently. Ethan and Caulitha were helped down, Tumnus taking the frail girl into his arms.

"The Calormenes will be half to Archenland by now," the man-star said. "If they have survived that far."

"Well done, Tarva," Aslan half-purred, half-growled. "Narnia is once more for the Narnians."

And as if called, the stars that had chased after the Calormenes returned, emerging from the wood and illuminating the area. They gathered around Tarva and the woman-star, facing the Narnians.

Aslan turned his wise eyes on the woman-star. "Alambil, you have your peace."

"Thank you, my Lord," she bowed.

Talia, who looked like she couldn't help herself anymore, burst out: "Aslan, can you not help my sisters? Caulitha is dying and Edina is...is..."

"Bring the girl to me," Aslan said, looking at Tumnus.

The aged Faun obeyed, carrying Caulitha to the Lion. Aslan looked down with great sorrow into the unconscious, green-tinged face of the blonde girl. The necklace Saedra had given her hung from her thin neck, reflecting the stars‟ light in a prism.

"This child has carried a curse since the womb," the Lion said gravely. "A poison has been in her veins her whole life. No ordinary poison, but a poison derived from a plant that Jadis herself planted in the easternmost part of Telmar when she fled from me the same week I created this world. Jadis is even now returning to the west, searching for that precious plant that will augment her power. She didn't need it when she had her wand, but now it will be used for her devious purposes."

Talia looked crestfallen, glancing around. "Edina isn't here?" Apparently she had expected Aslan to have somehow save her little sister.

"Sir," Bree offered, "When Princess Talia and I were in the forest, the serpent...thing...tried to attack me. I scared it off, being much bigger, and she escaped into the dark headed back toward the battle. Maybe a star saw her."

Aslan's eyes turned to the stars. "Did anyone see the girl, the one who is even now fleeing north in fear that I might kill her yet again?" The way he asked it made Rahai sure that he already knew the answer.

There was a pause. And then a star, an older one with a long, white beard, stepped forward.

"I did, Sire," he said, looking ashamed. "My post in the heavens made it so when I landed, I alighted in her path."

"And what did you do, Coriakin, when you met the girl who is infested with the very Witch that has been a blight on Narnia's happiness since the beginning of time, the one who killed King Lune personally?" Aslan almost growled.

Coriakin looked down. "I...let her pass."

A surprised murmur passed through the crowd. Rahai noted that Talia didn't react, but was actually looking shame-faced.

"You let her pass," Aslan repeated.

"Yes, Sire, I...I couldn't kill her. She was just a girl. An innocent girl. I saw the witch in her, yes, but I couldn't bring myself to harm her..."

Talia looked distinctly comfortable, and Rahai knew why. Talia had confided to Rahai how she and Saedra had protected Edina from prosecution when they knew she had killed Lune. Talia was no doubt thinking that she was as culpable in protecting her sister as Coriakin was.

Aslan continued in a firm voice, "And yet you are a star, Coriakin. You foresee the future, as is your charge. You know what the girl Edina will become."

Coriakin couldn't meet Aslan's eyes. "Yes," he choked. "Narnia will suffer for what I have done."

"Look at me," Aslan ordered.

And Coriakin met Aslan's eyes. They stared at each other for some time, having a mental conversation that the non-stars weren't privy to (Rahai had long decided that the stars communicated nonverbally, for the stars only spoke when they were addressing humans).

Finally, Coriakin nodded somberly. "I understand. It is more than I deserve, Aslan." And then he stepped back into line.

Talia, overcoming her shame at Coriakin being punished for a crime she had also committed, spoke again. "Is Edina _lost_? Will I ever see her again?"

"No, child, you will not see her again," Aslan said with tears in his eyes. "Your sister will never be the person you knew. She will always have to coexist with her captor, fighting her evil nature. And her good side is what will keep Narnia safe for many years. She will fight against the evil in her all she can. But Jadis is stronger, and she will win in end."

Talia's face scrunched up with the urge not to cry; she turned away in embarrassment. She wasn't an emotional person, and Rahai knew she hated to be seen in tears.

"But there is hope for your other sister," Aslan continued. "Though she is cursed by this poison called Marrina Felcar, she can be healed. But it will take many, many years. And it will take magic that Narnia cannot provide for her. Ramandu?"

Another star stepped forward, this one looking so old that he was hunched over and decrepit, with a beard that dragged on the ground. "My Lord?"

"I charge you to take High King Petrels daughter and watch over her. Love her as a daughter, for she has not known her father." And once again there was a pause as if Aslan was speaking to him nonverbally.

Ramandu nodded. "I will be honored to watch over this girl as I grow young again."

"What does he mean?" Talia interjected. "Can't you just heal her, Aslan?"

"Caulitha's illness cannot be dragged from her body so suddenly," Aslan said with pity in his eyes for Talia. "She needs years of healing. And you, dear heart, will be in my country long before that day comes."

Talia looked devastated. Rahai moved to go near her to comfort her, but Bree acted first, nuzzling her ear encouragingly.

"My Lord," Tarva, the man-star said, "It is nearing dawn."

"Yes," Aslan said. "You will need to return to the skies before then. I release you to go home. Your work is done. The Calormenes will not return to Narnia for many ages yet."

Ramandu went to Tumnus to take Caulitha from him; the Faun relinquished her reluctantly. And then suddenly, all at once, the stars shot up into the sky. Talia cried out as she watched Caulitha disappear, going higher and higher against Ramandu's chest. She fell to her knees, sobbing in despair into her hands. Rahai rushed to her niece's side and cradled her in her arms.

The light left the clearing, and soon the stars were back in their rightful places, twinkling in the heavens, as the sky began to get pink.

Aslan turned to where Cristabelle had her arm around Ethan. The little boy stared up at Aslan with wide blue eyes, looking neither frightened nor intimidated, but rather sad.

"My child," Aslan said, looking at the boy, "your dear cousin is in a safer place. And one day, she will be Queen of Narnia. But this is not her time. This, son of Queen Susan, is your time."

"Sire," Ethan said, "I...I feel too young! I don't know much."

"You have your mother's wisdom and your father's devotion," Aslan said. "That is all you will need." He looked at Tumnus. "Watch him and guide him."

"I will, Sir," Tumnus bowed.

Aslan raised his voice. "I hereby present to you Ethan, King of Narnia, Emperor of the Lone Islands! All of the Narnians that have turned against me shall hereforth pledge their allegiance to King Ethan and submit to his edicts. But though you may have mercy now, you will have hard lives. For turning to Calormen and to Jadis instead of to me, you will have sorrow and pain in your futures, and you will be remembered with embarrassment and shame, until your names have been forgotten, as if you never existed."

His announcement was met with more murmurs, but he ignored them and looked at the person whom Rahai had barely noticed, but should have. It was the person tied onto Bree, who until now had watched the whole proceedings with horror and fear. It was Zahar, whose luxurious Calormene dress was filthy and torn. Her makeup had run down her face, and she looked pathetic more than anything.

"Untie her," Aslan ordered.

Talia was still sobbing, so Rahai jumped to her feet and obeyed. As she helped the First Wife down, Rahai could feel Zahar's hand trembling. The First Wife didn't dare look Aslan in the face.

"You do not approach me with pride as your husband did when me met me," Aslan observed when she was before him.

"No, Sir," she said in a defeated, low voice. "I have nothing to be proud of."

Talia's tears were ebbing, and she jumped to her feet when she realized that Zahar was the center of attention.

"Aslan, it's my fault—" Talia started.

"I know what has happened," Aslan said. "I know that Zahar was once a slave, abused, taken advantage of, treated worse than any being should ever be treated. I know that she did anything she could to escape that life, and that this whole campaign has been to avenge the wrongs she thinks Saedra and Talia committed against her. But child," he said to Zahar, "you blame the wrong people. Why do you not blame the society, the evil people who treated you the way they did instead of blaming her that cares for you?"

"I...have no answer..." Zahar admitted, shamefaced. She paused. "I fooled myself..."

"Do you want to change?"

Zahar looked up into his eyes. "Yes."

And then Aslan opened his mouth and breathed upon her. As he blew, Zahar's face changed visibly, even though the makeup obscured it. She looked calmer, more at peace. Her lips were no longer held in a thin line, but were smooth and relaxed. There was a new life in her eyes.

"You will return to Calormen," Aslan said, "where you will remain as First Wife. You will encourage your husband to implement new laws, ones that will prevent other people from experiencing what you have gone through."

"Aslan," Zahar said—there was a change in her voice as well—"I don't know how much I can do..."

"There is much you can and will do," Aslan said. "You will help usher in a new age of prosperity and peace for Calormen. You go with my blessing, daughter."

Zahar looked up at him with gratefulness. "_Thank you_."

Then Aslan turned his eyes onto Talia and Rahai. "We must talk privately."


	30. Inappropriate Responses to Proposals

**INAPPROPRIATE RESPONSES TO MARRIAGE PROPOSALS**

* * *

Aravis woke with a smile on her face, stretching luxuriously. She blinked to allow her eyes to adjust to the light in the cabin. Grinning, she turned over to look at the other side of the bed.

She was slightly disappointed to see that Cor had already awoken; his side of the covers were scrunched up. Shaking her head and giggling, she hopped out of bed and hastily crossed the room to grab the dress that was draped across a chair at the table. She wasn't wearing a shred of clothing, and it was cold onboard Cedric's ship in the middle of the sea!

She hastily dressed and waltzed out into the bright sunshine. It was a cool, spring day, and the salty wind made her smile. Actually, everything was making her smile. She was floating in that beautiful land called I Love Him and He Loves Me and basking in every second if it.

She didn't see Cor on the quarter deck back over the cabin she and Cor were sharing, or on the main deck, so she headed to the forecastle. She lightly hopped up the stairs and grinned when she spotted him. He was leaning against the railing, staring straight west where the ship (and the whole fleet of Islander, Galmian, and Terebinthian ships behind them) was headed.

She went up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, surprising him so that he stood up straight. He glanced over his shoulder and smiled at her, resting his arms on hers and intertwining their fingers.

"What were you thinking about?" she asked.

He shrugged. "Everything. How we got to this point." He looked at her again. "Whether we even have a kingdom to come back to, or if the Telmarines have already destroyed everything."

She tightened her grip around his abdomen, but didn't offer any false hope to him. They both knew that all they had was each other. Aravis rested her cheek against his back, and he continued to stare out at the wide sea in comfortable silence. There was no land visible yet, but later that evening it would be.

Their journey had been hard for the last couple of days, because of some reason, the sailors couldn't make heads or tails of the constellations. The constellations were used as a guide to know where they were going at night, and now there were completely new star formations that they had never seen before!

Aravis sighed silently, wondering if these stolen moments with Cor would be all they would ever have. She shared Cor's fears. They had no idea if Talia, Rahai, or any of their friends were all right. They just didn't _know_. And Cor and Aravis could easily die trying to retake Archenland. It made their time now all the more precious and urgent.

"Come back inside," she urged. "You won't be needed on deck for a few more hours..."

"Wait," he said. "Look."

Aravis shifted to his side to see where he was pointing. He looped his arm over her head and put it around her waist.

"See that?" he asked. "That speck there? It's been growing for some time. I may be imagining things, but I think it's a Gryphon and a rider."

Aravis squinted. It _was _a Gryphon coming from the west. "Do you think they are bringing us word?"

He nodded gravely. They both stood, leaning into each other, as the Gryphon and rider neared. Soon they were flying above the ship, circling for a place to land.

"Is that Tal?" Cor exclaimed.

"It _is_!"

Talia must have seen them, because the Gryphon landed on the forecastle right by them. Talia slid off, and she and Aravis ran to each other and threw their arms around each other. After an effusive hug, Cor embraced Talia as well.

"By the Mane, Tal, we're relieved to see you!" Cor said. "Things were so bad in Narnia when we left..."

"But they're fine now!" Talia exclaimed. And then, while the Gryphon stretched its legs on deck, she told them everything: how Rahai had finally blown the horn, how the stars had fallen, and what had happened to Edina, Caulitha, and Zahar. Aravis and Cor listened, open-mouthed, for the whole story.

"Aslan asked to speak to you and Rahai alone?" Cor repeated.

Talia nodded. "I was surprised—but really pleased, of course. I've had so many _questions _in my life. Like why Aslan allowed Willem to die. Why Aslan sent my mother back when he knew she would just mess things up by having an affair_. _Why_—_"

"You wish your mother had _died_ back when she was poisoned?" Aravis exclaimed.

Talia had a straight, serious face when she said, "Sometimes I think it would have been better if she _had_ died then. I would still have Father, and before I talked to Aslan, I was sure that Father and Uncle Edmund would have still been close if Mum had died. And then, of course, Aslan wouldn't have taken my father, aunts, and uncle away from me. And Narnia wouldn't have gotten as bad as it has lately..."

Cor was wide-eyed. "Did Aslan answer your questions?"

Talia smiled. "Yes. He did. For both Rahai and me."

"_And_?"

She looked apologetic. "He made us promise that what he told us was for our ears only. Something about 'these are your stories, and one is only entitled to know their story.'"

"So you can't tell us why Aslan did all that?" Aravis cried. "Why Aslan allowed the Four to tear themselves apart?"

"No. But Aslan did promise that his plan, when completed, would be displayed for all to see his wisdom."

Aravis swore so loudly that the sailors on deck stopped and looked at them. She called out an apology and turned back to Talia. "So Aslan _does_ have a plan in all this?" she confirmed. "He's not making it up as he goes along?"

Talia smiled. "You never figured out what that dark shape was in the forest that scared you off your horse during that blizzard, did you? And you had no idea what that melted spot was when you woke up the next day, warm and alive?"

"That was _him?_"

"Yes. That was Aslan. He has had his hand in this whole journey," Talia said serenely. "He was purposely driving you west so you would run into the Telmarine army (so you could warn Anvard on time), and meet Lasaraleen (who you wouldn't have run into otherwise), and meet Rahai and Priyah (who were able to basically save us from this whole mess!)."

"I thought you weren't supposed to tell us what he told you," Aravis said.

"That part was _your _story," Talia smiled.

"Blast it, I want to see Aslan again too," Aravis half-whined.

"It was certainly memorable," Talia said wryly. But the smiled faded a bit. "But it's...hard. Not everything he did I liked."

"Tal, I'm so sorry about your sisters," Cor said, catching her suddenly sad look.

She gave him a small smile. "I think you know a little about loss as well, Cor. This really changed our lives, didn't it?"

"You speak like it's all over," Aravis said. "But it's not yet. The stars may have saved Narnia, but we still have Archenland to save."

"Archenland will be fine. In fact, the Telmarines are pulling out as we speak."

"_What_?"

"What in the world would make them pull out when they had total victory?" Cor exclaimed.

"Priyah," Talia replied simply. "She married the Telmarine General. Willingly."

"What does that have to do with it?" Aravis wondered.

"Well, it so happens that Caspian—that's the name of the General—murdered Priyah's father, King Meridian, so that he wouldn't have to wait for Meridian to die to become King," Talia said. "And Priyah saw him do it, and she used it to her advantage. So she and Caspian did a little...wrangling...back and forth, and the outcome is that Priyah agreed to marry Caspian, making him King, if he agreed to pull the Telmarines out of Archenland."

"Then us going to the Islands asking for help was for nothing!" Aravis lamented.

"No, it wasn't!" Talia assured her. "Caspian needed an excuse to save face. Priyah knew what you were doing and told him about. That's the excuse Caspian is using to pull out of Archenland to save face: to prevent more Telmarine bloodshed. Apparently, the Telmarine populace is pretty upset about how many husbands and brothers they have lost already!"

"But wouldn't the populace be angrier that their men died in vain?" Aravis asked. "It's all so...strange."

"Yes, it_ is_," Talia agreed. "What it comes down to is that Caspian traded holding Archenland for marrying Priyah and becoming King."

"What's to prevent him from attacking Archenland in a few more years?" Cor pointed out.

"I'm sure Priyah will do her best to prevent that. Besides, it'd look a little absurd to pull out now and then appear to change his mind later. People will wonder why he pulled out in the first place."

"Wow."

"Yeah. Wow."

"And we'll probably need the Islander troops to help keep the peace in Archenland and Narnia while we're getting things sorted out," Talia said. "There's still a lot of bad blood in Narnia between the Free Narnians and the Green Narnians. Aslan forgave the traitors, but they're still not happy."

"So we've still got a lot of work to do, cleaning this all up," Cor surmised.

"But you two'll do a great job. Cor's a natural King and Tal's been leading everyone everywhere," Aravis smiled.

"I'm actually not going to be involved in the rebuilding of Narnia too much," Talia admitted. "I'll be around to help, but this is really Ethan's job if he's going to earn respect." She looked a little embarrassed as she said, "Some Narnians were miffed that Aslan didn't make _me_ Queen...But Aslan was right to do what he did. Legally, I am not allowed to be Queen."

"Why not?" Aravis wondered. "Because you were adopted?"

"No. Surprisingly, that isn't the reason," Talia said. "It actually stems back to the marriage agreement my parents signed. Mum had to guarantee that she had no desire to be Queen or to rule indirectly through me under any circumstance. I don't think my parents trusted each other very much even then...I think my father would have changed it later on when we were happier, but it probably just slipped his mind..."

"That is a big task for an eight-year-old," Cor said, shaking his head. "It's too bad about the legality—you'd make a terrific Queen!"

"Queen Lucy was that age when she was Queen," Aravis reminded. "Though, granted, she wasn't ruling alone!"

"Ethan has good people around him," Talia said. "Tumnus will be there for him. Rahai agreed to help as well for a time, until she goes back west. And truly, I have no desire to be Queen of Narnia!"

"Then what will you do?" Cor asked. "Are you interested in helping us in Archenland?"

Talia nodded. "That _was_ the plan. With Mum gone, I _am_ rightfully Duchess of Harden. So I figured I'd help my province out as best I could."

"And then after?" Aravis asked, raising her eyebrows.

"What do you mean?"

Aravis exchanged a sly look with Cor. "You didn't happen to meet any good-looking soldiers during the battles, did you?"

Talia looked at her friend like she was crazy. "Hardly. I was a little preoccupied with saving Narnia, thank you very much! But yes, I have thought about what I'll do after Harden is stabilized." They both looked at her with interest, and she hesitantly continued. "You know how Aslan charged Zahar with helping Calormen change? Well, I've been thinking...Harden is a huge castle...so I want to do what Mum did for me. Rescue slaves from Calormen and give them a home."

"You're going to steal slaves?"

"No, I'm not going to steal them! I'm going to buy them."

Both Aravis and Cor looked impressed.

"So you're going to create a haven for disenfranchised orphans?" Cor asked. "That's brilliant!"

Aravis grinned. "That's so _you. _You were really good with Caulitha when she was a baby, _and_ with Edina..."

Talia swallowed and nodded. "And seeing how messed up Zahar became, I realized even more how lucky I was that Mum saved me when she did. I kind of took that for granted, you know?"

"Speaking of children," Aravis asked, "how is Cristabelle? Did she make it okay?"

Talia smiled. "Yes, she's fine. And—you won't believe this—but I do believe she and Knight Reau are forming an attachment!"

Cor guffawed. "She sure does have a type!"

Aravis giggled and put her arm around Cor's waist. "Oh, dearest, I think all women like handsome, sword-wielding men."

"Is that so?" Cor grinned down at her, pushing back her curly hair from her face.

Talia watched her friends with confusion.

"What in the blazes is going on with you two?" she asked. "You've been looking at each other so strangely today!"

Cor and Aravis grinned at each other stupidly.

"Should I tell her?" Aravis tittered.

"Naw, best to keep her guessing," Cor chuckled.

"Guessing about _what_?" Talia cried.

They both beamed at her.

"We got married!" Aravis pronounced.

Talia stared at them, shell-shocked for a full minute, while they eagerly awaited her reaction. Then she threw back her head and laughed uncontrollably. At first Cor and Aravis were amused at her laughter, but when Talia started weeping with mirth, they looked concerned.

"Er...it's not _that _funny..." Cor said.

"Oh, it was!" Talia wept, shaking with amusement. "I tell you two, this was just what I needed. A good laugh! I swear, I haven't laughed in years! What a good joke! Hah!"

"Um, Tal?" Aravis ventured. "We're not joking."

Talia froze. "You're not joking?"

"We're not joking," Cor confirmed. "We got married in Narrowhaven."

"_Why_?"

Aravis looked put-out. "We happen to love each other."

"Since when?"

"Since forever!" Aravis said.

"But you always _fight_!" Talia protested.

"We like to think of it as foreplay now," Cor grinned, squeezing Aravis' hip.

Talia's jaw dropped. "All right, that was officially too much information."

"So you believe us now?"

"Yes, I believe you. By the Mane, how did it happen?"

The newlyweds looked at each other sideways.

"Well, it started when Cedric, the Governor of the Lone Islands, was flirting with Ara," Cor said.

"_Ara_? You call her Ara now?"

"And Cor was getting really jealous," Aravis said, ignoring Talia's comment.

"And when I was being a jerk and yelling at her, she blurted out that she loved me," Cor said. "And being the fool that I was—"

"Still _are,_" Aravis corrected.

"Still _am_," he agreed, "I didn't say it back right away."

"But then he finally did suck it up and say it," Aravis added, staring adoringly at her new husband.

"I just didn't want to break her fragile heart," he winked.

Talia rolled her eyes. "You two make me sick. And I thought you were annoying _before_!"

* * *

Husband. My husband.

It was such a strange word for Aravis to utter. That night, as she lay in bed with Cor's arm draped across her stomach, she mouthed the word to the ceiling. Cor's steady breaths and the slap of waves against the ship through the open window were all that she could hear. It was a warm night, just like the day had been. After the winter from hell, spring had come.

Husband.

Just two weeks ago, she would have scoffed at the notion that she would be married to Cor now. Secretly, she had wanted it, had wanted it ever since he had kissed her for the first time, but she would have denied it. Just like she had when Lasaraleen had accused her of being in love.

She smiled as she remembered the journey it had taken to get here. How they had escaped Calormen together when they were preteens. How they had fought their way through their teenage years, yet managed to have so much fun with Corin and Talia.

Back then, Aravis had been unaware of her feelings for Cor. She had always been sure that _Corin and Talia_ would be the ones to end up together! They were so perfect for each other! They had rarely fought, loved to do everything together, were just two peas in a pod. Corin loved to show off for her, and she loved to cheer him on in his antics.

It was bitter irony that Corin was dead and Talia was uninterested in ever marrying, while she and Cor were so happily together.

And yet, would she and Cor have ever ended up together if they didn't fight so much? It was in a fight that Aravis had finally said the words that had gotten them to this point...

She turned over and looked at Cor, who was sleeping soundly, looking like a little boy again except for the blonde stubble on his chin.

She could grin about it now, but she had been so hurt when Cor hadn't said "I love you too" automatically. She had shoved him out and thrown a tantrum, shocking the poor maid that had only come to draw her bath!

But Aravis had pulled herself together, put on her haughty face, and had been astonished to find that Cedric had thrown a medium-sized dinner party to welcome the King of Archenland and herself. She had ignored Cor all through dinner, and when the dancing started later that evening, she had flirted outrageously with Cedric.

Finally, Cedric asked her if they might take a walk around the courtyard, and (feeling Cor's eyes upon her) she agreed. They strolled for a bit, making small talk, and then Cedric shocked her by saying:

"_Why do you do it, my Lady?"_

"_I beg your pardon?" she asked, taking in the fine courtyard with the Narnian-style fountain in the center. It had a statue of a dancing Faun at the top, with water flowing from his flute. The water reflected the starlight. _

"_Torture the poor man," Cedric said as if it was obvious._

"_Torture who?"_

"_King Cor! My Lady, I see how the man stares at you like no one else exists! Aslan knows I followed Queen Lucy like a puppy, so I know an infatuated man when I see one. Why do you insist on trying to make him jealous?"_

_Utterly abashed that Cedric could see right through her, she admitted, "I didn't know I was so obvious. And I thought you enjoyed my attentions!"_

"_My Lady, I do!" he assured her. "But I know when I am beaten. The King is young and has much more to offer you than do I. And you must care for him in return if you are going to so much trouble to wound him."_

_Contrite, Aravis said, "I apologize. I didn't mean to take advantage of you."_

_Cedric grinned. "Oh, the whole island will be talking about how Lady Aravis of Archenland paid good old Cedric attention at the party. May even rouse some women's interest, aye?" he winked. _

_She laughed. _

"_Now, my Lady, I implore you to make things right with the King," Cedric said. "With such dangerous adventures as you have braved the last couple of months, I am amazed that you are willing to risk losing him without him knowing how you feel!"_

"_But he does know!" she blurted. "I told him today!"_

"_Oh? And what did he say?"_

"_He didn't say anything!"_

_Cedric chuckled. "I'm sure the poor boy was just overwhelmed—or shocked. I'm guessing a little of both. A little forgiveness is crucial with men inexperienced in the ways of love as he seems to be."_

"_I suppose," Aravis said begrudgingly. _

"_Now, shall we return to the party?"_

"_I—I'd like to stay out here for a while," Aravis said. "It's been ages since I've had some peaceful alone time."_

"_As you wish," he smiled. He kissed her hand in a friendly way. "I'll see you inside."_

_Aravis nodded and strolled around the courtyard for some time. No matter what Cedric said, she was feeling terribly guilty for making such an exhibition of herself. Damn her pride! And damn Cor!_

_She enjoyed the peacefulness and quiet of the night. She looked up into the sky and was jolted to realize that the sky was empty, save for the full, bright moon. There were no stars! The sky was just a black velvet roof. _

"_Ara?"_

_She whipped around to find that Cor was standing on the other side of the fountain. She instantly felt nervous, and shy, and angry, and embarrassed all over again. _

_She watched him walk around the fountain slowly. _

"_Did Cedric send you out here?" she asked._

"_No. I saw him come back alone, so I figured you were here."_

_He stopped in front of her. He was wearing borrowed dress clothes, as was she, and it was a dashing shade of royal blue that brought out his eyes. He was fully shaved—something she hadn't seen for quite a while!—and his hair was trimmed. He was looking much too spectacular. It wasn't helping that he was standing so close, either. _

"_Ara, I'm sorry I'm an idiot," he said. "I was little...surprised...You know, when you said—"_

_She didn't want to hear him say it again. Until he returned the sentiment, it was like an open wound. "I know. You _are_ an idiot."_

_He chuckled. "An idiot who's in love with you."_

_It had come out of his mouth so naturally that she was shocked when if fully sank in. It had been seamless, as if he had been saying it for years, instead of for the first time. _

"_And yes, I do believe my father paired us up to go to Narnia to get us to go together. I think he knew how I felt about you," he smiled softly. _

"_You knew even then?" she blinked._

"_I knew even before Corin ran off and got married. But then things got a little crazy when he got back with Cristabelle, so I had to scrap my plans for you."_

"_I don't think you would have had much luck with me back then! I still thought of you as a sometimes-friend."_

"_Then it's worked out for the best, I guess," he smiled, leaning closer._

_She found herself staring at his lips. "Has it?"_

"_If you'll marry me."_

_She stared at him. "Seriously?"_

_He pulled back. "When someone asks you to marry them, 'Seriously?' is not on the list of allowed responses!"_

"_I'm sorry, I just—wow—I wasn't—"_

"_Expecting it? Then I think we're even for the day. Call it a truce?"_

"_Fine. Do we shake hands?"_

"_I have a better idea."_

_And then he was kissing her, and she was kissing him, and whatever they had just discussed flew from her mind until she remembered what he had said about getting married. _

"_You truly want to marry me?" she asked, an inch from his face._

"_I wouldn't ask you to if I didn't."_

"_Fine, then. Let's get married. But if we're going to do it, I don't want this long, drawn-out engagement and big fancy wedding."_

"_With the state of things the way they are, we can hardly afford a fancy wedding."_

"_Good. So let's get married now."_

"_Now?"_

_She leaned into him harder and said teasingly, "What, you feel like going to bed alone tonight?"_

_He was flabbergasted. "Of—of course not! But now?"_

"_Cor, we might die as soon as we enter Archenland. Chances are, we will. So what's the point in waiting?"_

_A grin grew on his face. "Seriously?"_

"_I thought we established that 'Seriously?' was _not_ an appropriate response to a marriage proposal."_

_And they went back inside, consulted Cedric on who was eligible to perform a wedding, and turned the dinner party into an impromptu wedding. And thus, Lady Aravis and King Cor were married: simply, quickly, and with their whole hearts._

Aravis grinned at her sleeping husband and moved closer to him. Two weeks of marriage...and they hadn't killed each other yet.

But they _did_ have the rest of their lives to get around to it.

* * *

_Caulitha, Ramandu's daughter and Caspian's Queen, swallowed her drink and laughed heartily at her son's joke. Her face was healthy and full and her hair glistened in the Narnian sunlight. _

_It was a merry picnic they were holding in the clearing. Caspian was tied up with business all day, and so Rilian had asked his mother to go for a ride with some of their friends. _

_Suddenly, Caulitha felt an unexpected sleepiness come over her. It was vaguely familiar, like something she had experienced before. While it was disconcerting, she didn't want to ruin the fun of the group._

"_Mother?" Rilian asked. "What's wrong?"_

"_I fear I may have had a little too much sun today. Might I take a nap before we venture back to Cair Paravel?"_

"_Of course!" Rilian said, jumping to his feet. "You rest here, and we'll move a bit away so you can have peace."_

_With a kiss to his mother's cheek, Rilian and his friends moved their food and laid out blankets for Caulitha to lie upon. _

_Soon she was fast asleep, dreaming strange things that had not haunted her for many, many years. _

_She remembered a smoky room...A woman running in, picking up her limp body, and carrying her out...A man chased them with a knife..._

_Caulitha's eyes flicked open. Something had awoken her. _

_With a gasp, she saw that a woman was standing above her, blocking the sun. She had long, dark hair and piercing eyes. She wore a green dress. She was considering Caulitha with a tilted head._

"_That's a very pretty necklace you wear," the green woman's musical voice said. _

_Caulitha's hand went to her neck. "Yes...My mother gave it to me when I was very young."_

_The green woman's eyes flashed. "Did she now? Fancy that."_

_Caulitha didn't want to be rude, but something about this woman was disturbing. She seemed familiar, yet unfamiliar. She felt like she didn't know this person, but that she _should_. _

"_Do I know you?" Caulitha asked, sitting up._

_The green lady knelt next to her. "Better than you know. My mother once wore a necklace such as that."_

_Caulitha was nervous. There was a dangerous gleam in the woman's eye. She thought of yelling for help, but what could this woman do to her? She was no larger and appeared no stronger than Caulitha herself. There could be no danger..._

"_Give me the necklace," the green lady said. _

"_I beg your pardon?"_

"_Give. Me. The necklace."_

"_Excuse me, do you realize you are addressing the Queen of Narnia?"_

_The green lady smiled. "Of course. Now give me the necklace, or I shall take it."_

_Caulitha had heard enough. She screamed, "_Rilian!_"_

_But it was too late. The instant she cried out, the woman had suddenly transformed into a vibrant green serpent. The serpent leapt at her throat, biting her viciously. _

_Caulitha's vision dimmed. She heard the running of feet. _

"_Mother!" Rilian cried upon seeing her foaming mouth. "What happened?"_

_She tried to talk. For now she finally realized who the woman was. They were so close to each other, and yet so far..._

_All she could utter was, "My sis..."_

"_My sis..." _

_Black was filling her vision. This was a familiar feeling. She had known this poison before...Marrina Felcar it was called back then..._

"_Mother!" Rilian sobbed, his tears splashing onto her face. _

_Only the white of her eyes showed. _

"_My..."_

_And then Caulitha was dead by Edina's doing._

_And no one ever noticed that the necklace that Caulitha had worn her whole life was never seen again. _


End file.
